Return to Me
by staceygirl aka jackbauer
Summary: Based on the movie Return to Me. Bella received an organ transplant and a chance at life she never thought she'd have. Edward's world ended when his love died unexpectedly, but he's finally ready to live again when he meets a strange and amusing waitress.
1. Chapter 1 Protected

**A/N: So one morning I got up and for no reason at all started thinking of the movie Return to Me. I got a PM the same day from Leeshaann suggesting I write a Twilight fanfic based on that movie - I decided it was fate. So here goes. I'm attempting to write in 3rd person, so we'll see how that works out. I wrote my last story without a Beta, but I would like one for this story if anyone has some spare time they would like to spend critiquing and proofreading PM me. This story will not have any serial killers like the last one, but hopefully it will be warm and fuzzy and worth reading**!

"Bella, why don't you take a break?" Emmett said using his authoritative big brother voice.

"I'm fine," she waived him off and continued to roll the silverware for the evening's dinner service.

"Come on Bells, I think granddad needs your help with something upstairs. I'll finish that up."

Bella sighed in resignation and stomped up to the apartment she shared with her grandfather above their little Bistro. When she got there, he was sitting on the couch enthralled in his favorite game show, Jeopardy.

"Granddad, Em said you needed my help with something?"

"I don't know Bella." He scratched his head trying to come up with something. Emmett and their grandfather were always working together to make sure she didn't over do it at the restaurant. "Well what do you know about Modern Art and Existentialism? I'm no good at these yuppie categories and the big words." He said and patted the seat next to him. Bella fell with a thud onto the couch and pouted.

"Who is Pissaro?" she answered the next question with an eye roll.

Bella couldn't help but be annoyed. Ever since her surgery everyone tip toed around her like she was breakable. In fact it had been going for years even before that, but she thought once the surgery and recovery were over, that things would be different. Instead it seemed worse. In the eyes of her family, Bella was fragile. Bella must not over exert herself. Bella must be protected.

Bella's mother had died when Bella was just thirteen. She developed the same heart condition that Bella's grandmother had died from, and like her mother before her, passed away in her thirties. Bella had always believed she was cursed to suffer the same fate, but her grandfather had never given up hope. When at age 24, Bella started to develop symptoms of the same heart defect, her Grandfather and brother convinced her and literally dragged her to the best specialists around the country. After three long years of waiting and several disappointments, Bella had finally reached the top of the list for a transplant. She had been given a new chance at a long life.

Despite her irritation with the over protective men in her life, Bella appreciated her family. She adored her grandfather. He had made the pain she felt over losing her mother bearable. After her mother died, her dad never quite could get it together. He was no good as a single dad, and the pain of losing his young wife was more than he could cope with. Bella had resented his decision to send Bella and Emmett to live with their grandfather at first, but now she saw it as a precious gift. Her granddad's love, stories, and constant optimism had pulled her through the darkest of times. He was in every way her hero.

Bella had graduated from college with a degree in English, but had never been motivated to look for work in her field. When she got sick, she didn't make plans for a life that stretched far enough for to bother being ambitious. She had resigned herself to enjoying the time she had with her grandfather and her brother. These two men, the restaurant they ran, and now Emmett's wife and two kids were her entire world. She convinced herself that they were enough. She had given up any other hopes or dreams for the future including falling in love and having a family of her own. She would never dream of starting a family, and making her own children suffer through losing their mother like she had.

Her family members weren't the only ones having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Bella wasn't sick anymore. She struggled to admit to herself that she was now faced with possibilities she never fathomed before. She could do anything, be anything, love, feel, experience life without fear. The thought of this terrified her.

Bella yawned, and her grandfather looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Darling why don't you go take a nap?" he suggested.

"Granddad, I'm a healthy vibrant young woman. I don't need a naaaap." She covered her mouth as she yawned out the last word.

"Of course you are dear," her grandfather chuckled.

"I think I'll go for a walk in the park instead. I'm just bored really. The fresh air will be nice."

"Oh, should I go with you?" He glanced longingly at the game of Jeopardy, obviously torn.

"No I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman, and I am perfectly capable of going on a walk alone." As the words came out of Bella's mouth, she stubbed her toe on the coffee table and started jumping up and down in pain.

"Don't even say it," she warned, scowling at her grandfather.

"Have a nice walk," he shook with silent laughter careful not to arouse her stubborn anger further.

Bella kissed him on the head and headed downstairs. She grabbed a sweater and buttoned it up to the top careful to make sure it covered her scar. With a quick look in the mirror, she went outside and in the direction of the park.

It was the kind of day that made her want to hum while she walked. Bella took a deep breath of the fresh air, and had the urge to skip. She quickly realized that skipping could be lethal for someone as clumsy as her. She giggled when she pictured the headlines, "Woman Survives Heart Transplant and Dies Skipping to the Park." She didn't want to throw away everything her family had done to make sure she lived, so instead she walked carefully and soaked in the warmth of the sun on her face. She loved this time of year in Boulder. When most people think of Colorado, they think of snow and skiing. She could live without the cold, and she detested the snow, but she loved the spring and summer. It was definitely worth all the cold toes and window scraping to be able to enjoy the greenery of late May.

She sat down on a bench in the park and took her time looking around at the flowers, letting herself be awed by the majestic mountains in the distance, and listening to the birds. She loved the sound of the stream in the background, and felt peace wash over her. Bella pulled the piece of bread out of her pocket that she had grabbed on her way out the door. If she sat there long enough, a chipmunk might come right up to her and eat it out of her hand. She glanced over at the playground and laughed at a little girl chasing a little boy with a wild look on her face. Just then an enormous black dog jumped on Bella's lap with his front paws and grabbed the piece of bread out of her hand. Bella let out a scream that would have shattered glass inside the restaurant. She had always had an aversion to big black dogs that could eat her face off. The ferocious animal just wagged his tail and ran off through some bushes.

Filled with anger over the loss of her special moment with a chipmunk, (she loved feeling all Snow Whitish) Bella jumped up and started to run after the dog. His owner should have better control over that humungous bread stealing canine. She got to the other side of the bushes, and stopped when her feet felt suddenly cold and wet. She looked down and found herself standing in the stream that wound around the park. Bella felt like moron. She had been to the park a million times over the past fifteen years, and knew the stream was here. She was surprised she hadn't slipped. The stones in the creek bed had always been super slippery… splash! Bella lost her footing on the rocks that were indeed very slick, and ended up sitting in the stream. The water was shallow, it didn't even cover the top of her legs in this spot, but her lower half was soaking wet just the same.

She looked around with renewed fury for the monster that caused this to happen. Her eyes snapped to the left when she heard a dog bark, and that's when she saw him. The dog was licking the face of a man, probably in his early thirties. He had unruly auburn hair and a smile that immediately made Bella's new heart beat wildly. The dog barked again and started to run back towards Bella. With speed and determination she did not know she possessed, Bella raced out of the stream and dove behind the bushes. She could not let this man, this God's gift to women, see her in this state. How could she explain that she fell in a stream while planning to murder his dog who had stolen her chance to be Snow White? He would probably just think she was lying trying to cover up the fact that she peed her pants.

Bella panicked as she saw the auburn haired man of her most unmentionable dreams start to follow his dog in her direction. The dog ran straight up to the bushes she was hiding behind, and started barking while wagging his tail fanatically.

"What is it boy?" Bella heard the man call to his dog.

She tried to think of anything she could possibly say to get her out of what was bound to be the most humiliating moment of her life. She considered playing dead. Maybe then he would give her mouth to mouth. "Think Bella!" she scolded herself.

She was about to pretend to be blind, when she heard a woman's voice yell, "Eddie!" She carefully looked over the bushes again to see the man and the dog both now focused on a woman running toward them with a huge smile on her face. She was petite with short dark hair. When she reached the man and his dog, she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist and squealing. Bella's mood quickly changed from panic to disappointment. She rolled her eyes at herself for even thinking twice about a stranger who was obviously happy with his beautiful wife or girlfriend. She pulled herself up out of her hiding place, turned around, and ran directly into someone. She looked up and locked eyes with a man who looked both a bit concerned and amused at the same time.

"I noticed you back there, and thought I would come see if you were alright," he said to her. The man was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. Bella wondered to herself if the park was hosting some kind of event for Boulder's most beautiful people that day.

"I'm uh…" _blind? Dead? Really really stupid? "_I'm fine. I was chasing after this wild rabid dog that stole some food right out of my hand, when I slipped and fell in the stream. I didn't want anyone to see me looking like I had wet my pants, so I ended up hiding." She felt all the blood rush to her face and mentally slapped herself for talking so much.

The man laughed loudly, and held out his hand, "I'm Jasper, and I'm glad you're ok. I was worried you had escaped from some mental institution and were stalking my brother-in-law."

"Oh, no. Sorry if I scared you. I'm Bella." She replied and shook his hand.

"No problem. That dog never did grow out of the puppy stage. He seems to wreak havoc wherever he goes. We were just about to have a picnic. Do you want to join us? It's the least we can do since my brother-in-law's dog seems to have ruined your trip to the park."

"Oh thank you, but I think I better head home and change into some dry clothes. Just try and keep that monster on a leash from now on," she teased feeling more relaxed. There was something about this guy's personality that immediately calmed her.

"Ok well, it was nice to meet you." Jasper said shaking her hand again.

"Have a good afternoon," Bella replied. She started to walk back towards her home, but took one last glance over her shoulder at Jasper who was making his way up to his smiling brother-in-law. She could just imagine the conversation they were about to have.

**A/N: Next up we meet the man Bella described as God's gift to women.**


	2. Chapter 2 Irritated

A/N: I just realized I should have named the dog Newton. Oh well… too late now. Thanks for the reviews…I thrive on words of affirmation.

Chapter 2 Irritated

"Aro! Get back here boy!" Edward called after his black lab who had gotten away from him at the park. Before Edward could catch him, he had cut around some bushes and was out of sight. Edward sighed in frustration and wondered if having a dog was worth all the trouble. Just as he was about to start making a mental list of pros and cons, Aro came bounding back toward him excitedly. One sloppy kiss and nearly being knocked flat on his back later, Edward remembered how much he loved this dog. He wasn't sure if he would have made it through the past couple of years without him to come home to.

Edward had met Sarah when they were only fifteen. He saw her at school one day, and it was love at first sight. He couldn't get up the nerve to talk to her, but the next Saturday he showed up at her house with a lawn mower and asked her dad if he could mow the lawn for him. That led to Edward being invited inside for lunch, and eventually being invited into the family as their son-in-law. Edward and Sarah were high school sweethearts. They had been each others' first and only loves. Something about the safety and predictability of Sarah's companionship brought harmony to Edward's life. They had everything in common, never fought, and rarely disagreed. It was almost like they were one person in two bodies. Sarah gave him Aro as a birthday gift when he turned twenty-seven.

Life was everything Edward imagined it was supposed to be, until he got a call from the hospital on their third wedding anniversary. He was dressed and waiting for Sarah to get home so they could go to dinner. She never came, and the officer explained she had been hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly. Edward's life had been an easy one up until that point. He had a close family; he excelled intellectually and later professionally; he was healthy; and nothing worse than a gold fish dying had really ever happened to him. He considered himself lucky, until he found that he was wholly unprepared for dealing with a tragedy of this magnitude.

Thankfully he was resilient, and had a strong family to rely on. His sister Alice and her husband Jasper had been his rocks during the hardest months after losing Sarah. Alice would refuse to leave him alone, and often spent the night at his house. Edward pretended like he was fine, treated her like dirt, and told her she was bothering him, but he secretly wanted her there. Jasper, a trained counselor, explained the grieving process to Edward. He was always there to listen no matter how angry or irrational Edward got.

Finally after many tears and many sleepless nights, something changed. Edward woke up one morning and looked outside. A fresh snowfall had covered everything with a shimmering white blanket. It was just after sunrise, so the scene was still untainted by footprints and snow plows. Edward felt inexplicably drawn outside. He slipped on his shoes, but didn't bother to get dressed. He stepped onto his back porch and was overcome by the silence and stillness of the crystalline scene before him. He inhaled deeply and let the cold air sting his lungs. In that moment, for the first time in almost two years, Edward felt peace. He was surrounded by ice and snow, but he felt his frozen heart slowly start to thaw and beat again. The pain was not absent, but it was bearable. He would never forget Sarah, but he would let himself go on living without her. Finally he would breathe in and out again, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He couldn't explain the sudden change. Maybe enough time had passed, maybe there was something magic about that snowy morning, or maybe he was just tired of feeling like he wasn't supposed to be happy. Either way, he decided it was time.

Edward was not sure of the ramifications his of new epiphany, but when he confided in his sister about it a few days later, she insisted this meant he was ready to start dating. Even the thought of dating made Edward's entire body shudder. It wasn't that he didn't want to meet someone, he just didn't know how. He and Sarah just sort of happened. After mowing her lawn, everything else just fell into place. He never had to worry about asking a girl to prom or finding a date for company Christmas parties. He and Sarah had been so natural together, he was not sure how to flirt, or date, or court, or woo – whatever they called it these days. Hell he didn't even know what kind of woman he was attracted to other than Sarah. Sure he found women beautiful, but it would take more than a pretty face to get his attention. Almost immediately after Sarah died, women had come out of the woodwork to let him know they were available. He found this to be a constant annoyance and disrespectful to the memory of his wife. He didn't want someone to have to measure up to Sarah, but he also knew it would be next to impossible to find someone that made him feel even half as happy as he did with her.

Before Edward had time to reattach Aro's leash, the dog barked and ran off toward the bushes again. Edward followed determined to get his mongrel under control. Aro was barking wildly at the bushes, and Edward figured he must want something back there.

"What is it boy?" he called after him.

Just as he was nearing the dog, Aro turned and ran the other direction. "Eddie!" he heard his sister's excited voice from across the park, and knew he should brace for impact. Alice leapt into his arms and gave him the tightest hug possible from someone so tiny.

"I have the best news!" she leaned back and looked at him with a huge smile on her face. "I found you a date!"

Edward set her down, pinched the bridge of his nose, and exhaled loudly. He knew that she had somehow gotten the idea in her head that he wanted her help finding women, but nothing could be further from the truth.

"She's perfect for you! Her name is Tanya, and she works for one of the designers in town so she is a great dresser. I guess lots of guys are after her, but apparently she already knows who you are and practically begged me to set her up!"

"Ali! I don't know about this. A blind date? Do you think that is really wise for my first time out there?" He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Don't be silly. Jasper and I are going with you! You will be picking her up tomorrow night at seven and then we will meet you at the restaurant so we can double. It is going to be so much fun." Alice bounced with enthusiasm while Edward shook with nerves and a sense of dread.

Just then Jasper came walking up to the two of them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What's got you so tickled?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I think I just met the perfect woman for you Edward. She was actually hiding in the bushes watching you. Wait no it wasn't creepy like that… your dog kind of attacked her I think, and she fell in a lake or a river or something and was hiding cause she wet her pants? Oh wait… I think I got the story wrong, but she was funny and cute. I invited her to join us, but she said she needed to go home and change."

"Jasper honey did you hit your head or something?" Alice and Edward both looked at him bewildered.

"No guys I'm serious. I wish you would have met her. I think you two would have really hit it off."

"Baby it sounds like you have a crush on this woman. Should I be worried?" Alice asked with a grin while holding her hands on her hips.

"Oh Tink, you know there is no one else for me. I just don't want you to have all the fun playing Edward's fairy godmother." Jasper winked at her, and Alice melted into his arms.

"Uh guys, I'm standing right here." Edward cleared his throat trying to express his discomfort at watching his little sister suck face even if she was married to the guy.

"Oh sorry," she said with a smile that communicated she was clearly lying about being sorry.

"Jazz, go get the food out of the car so I can tell Edward more about his date tomorrow night." Alice instructed before filling Edward in on more details about Tanya.

As Edward reached for the doorbell, his nerves were at an all time high. He had taken longer than necessary to even get out of the car and half way up the walk, he stopped and nearly turned around. The sight that met him on the other side of the door did little to comfort him. Tanya was what most men considered beautiful, but her look made Edward feel even more tense. She wore a short black dress that left very little to the imagination. Her neckline was cut low showing off her surgeon improved cleavage, and the look she greeted Edward with made him think she planned to eat him for dessert. She had blonde hair and thick make-up. Edward immediately wondered what she was trying to hide.

He handed her the daisies he had brought her, and she thanked him with a tight hug that smashed their bodies together a little too close for comfort. Edward motioned toward the car, and she grabbed his arm and started gushing about how she loved Volvos. She stopped at the car door automatically expecting Edward to open it. He would never imagine allowing a woman to open her own door, but something about her attitude seemed arrogant to him. Edward found the drive to the restaurant almost unbearable, and he cursed Alice over and over in his mind.

Tanya talked about herself non-stop. The entire way to the restaurant she name dropped, and told Edward all the cities she had traveled to in the last year. She didn't bother asking Edward any questions, nor did she give him a chance to ask her any. Edward quietly wondered if she would ever have to come up for air. He pictured himself holding his hand over her mouth to silence her, or pushing the Go Go Gadget eject button and sending her flying out of the car.

As they pulled up to the Bistro Alice had given him directions to, Edward was at once taken by the charm of the place. He grimaced when he realized that Tanya would be polluting the air here. As the valet parked the car, he held the door for Tanya and told the old man inside that they had reservations for four. The old man took one look at Tanya and muttered something in Italian and shook his head. Edward immediately liked him. The old man seated them at the table closest to the kitchen and the bathrooms which brought forth a slew of complaints from Tanya.

"I don't know why that old geezer seated us here. There were plenty of empty tables up front where we could be seen," she scowled before reaching for the menu.

"I'm sure this table will be fine," Edward answered in a calm voice praying Alice would arrive soon. Just then, Edward was distracted by a woman laughing behind the bar. The bar tender was laughing with her like they had just shared some sort of inside joke. The woman's entire face radiated with her smile. Her brown eyes danced as she playfully slapped the bar tenders arm before winking at an elderly couple seated on barstools in front of them. She had her brown hair up in messy bun with a white short sleeve peasant blouse and a long plum flowing skirt. Edward's first thought was, "exquisite."

"Are you listening to me Edward?" Tanya put her hand on his thigh. "I was telling you about the Mayor's gala next month downtown."

"Oh right, I'm sorry." Edward took a drink of water and started coughing when he realized where Tanya's hand was.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt someone slapping him on the back trying to help him start coughing. "Are you okay sir? I hope I don't have to give you the Heimlich. You'd be the second one this month," she joked.

Edward looked up into the eyes of the waitress that had been behind the bar. He held up a hand to signal that he was okay. When their eyes met, the woman's face suddenly changed. She looked from Edward to Tanya, and back to Edward with a scowl on her face.

"Do you think you could get our drink order?" Tanya whined. "It seems like we've already been here forever and no one has bothered to wait on us yet." Edward was mortified when realized Tanya's hand was still resting on his thigh.

"Yes what can I get you?" the waitress asked coldly.

"Why don't you just bring us a bottle of your best chardonnay?" Tanya instructed before Edward could even open his mouth to answer.

"Okay, my name is Bella if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Edward said giving her his best smile hoping to get one in return. All he got was a frown and some sort of grunt instead.

"The service here is atrocious," Tanya griped loudly. "And did you see what that waitress was wearing? Really a broom skirt? That has to be bad for business."

Edward was horrified when he realized just how loudly Tanya was speaking. He glanced over to the waitress who had resumed her position behind the bar. His fears were realized when he saw that she was glaring at them.

"Tanya, will you please keep your voice down. The entire restaurant including the waitress you are making fun of can hear you!" Edward snapped at her. He glanced over to the waitress again who was whispering in the bartender's ear. When she stopped, the two of them glared at their table in unison.

After his little outburst, Tanya was shocked speechless for a few seconds. Thankfully Alice and Jasper walked up at that moment interrupting her pending response. They greeted her, and she flashed them the biggest smile her veneers could manage and acted like she was having the time of her life with Edward.

Tanya started on another one of her name dropping monologues. Edward noticed even Alice shot him apologetic looks occasionally. Tanya wasn't the slightest bit aware when Jasper kicked Edward under the table, motioned toward the bar, and mouthed, "That's her."

"What? Who?" Edward whispered back confused.

"The girl from the park -the perfect one," Jasper whispered hoping Tanya wouldn't hear the side conversation happening at the table.

They both turned and looked at the waitress who was once again staring at them. This time she had wide eyes and was holding her hand over her mouth in shock.

A/N: Hmmm I wonder what has Bella so shocked? Tanya reminds me of one of my friends. I am mean.


	3. Chapter 3 Insulted

A/N: Thanks to my beta Twike! I love having a beta!

Chapter 3 Insulted

Bella always enjoyed her time at the restaurant. This was where she fit. In some social situations she was shy and awkward, but here, she was in her element. She loved to make the customers feel comfortable, and many of the regulars had become like family over the years. Bella remembered sitting on these bar stools as a little girl listening to her granddad sing in Italian or tell stories. Emmett had started managing the restaurant a few years ago, but her grandfather was still the heart and soul of the establishment.

Bella was in the back when her grandfather mumbled something about hookers not being welcome in his business. Bella laughed knowing he must not approve of what one of their patrons was wearing that evening. Her grandfather had always been old fashioned. She went up front just in time to hear Emmett telling a story to a couple sitting at the bar.

"So anyway I was next to this guy getting gas, and before anyone knew what happening, the gas just started shooting out of the tank from the hose. The bad thing was that the idiot was smoking while pumping gas, and his arm caught on fire. I sprang into action yelling at him to stop, drop, and roll. Thankfully he was ok. A police officer had been inside the gas station and saw what happened. I couldn't believe he actually gave the guy a ticket!"

"What did he give him the ticket for?" Bella asked knowing she shouldn't encourage him.

"Illegal use of a firearm." Emmett said with a cheesy grin on his face. Bella and the couple all groaned before they rewarded Emmett with a laugh at his joke. Bella slapped her brother in the arm, before going to get the drink orders of her table that was just sat.

As Bella approached the table, she could hear the man coughing. He had his back to her, so she gave him a couple of pats on the back hoping he wasn't choking or anything and offered the Heimlich just in case. When the man looked up at her, she realized it was the man from the park. Her eyes went from the man to the woman with him. The woman was clearly not his wife from the park, and Bella felt sick to her stomach. He had looked so kind when she saw him with his dog, and his brother-in-law had been so friendly. This guy was obviously cheating on poor Jasper's sister and was a no good worthless sleaze ball. To make matters worse, it didn't take much for Bella to realize that he was with the woman her grandfather described as a hooker. She was groping the man inappropriately, and Bella felt embarrassed to have had to witness it. "The old man wasn't too far off this time…" she thought to herself.

"Do you think you could get our drink order?" the hooker asked with the most whiny and obnoxious voice Bella had ever heard. "It seems like we've already been here forever and no one has bothered to wait on us yet."

Bella could feel the anger start to seep through her pores, but tried to remain polite, "Yes, what can I get you?"

"Why don't you just bring us a bottle of your best chardonnay?" the woman ordered.

"Okay, my name is Bella if you need anything else."

"Thank you," the man from the park looked at Bella and smiled. Bella was even more disgusted and pictured herself slapping that smile right off his face. "Home wrecker," she mumbled to herself as she walked away.

As Bella was pulling two wine glasses out from behind the bar, she heard the woman say something about her clothes. Emmett looked at Bella with a face that said, "uh oh."

Bella leaned over and whispered to Emmett, "I ran into that guy and his wife at the park yesterday, and that is not his wife." Emmett considered cheating an unforgivable sin, and glared at the couple along with Bella.

"You want me to throw them out?" he asked sincerely.

"Not yet," Bella answered as she got out the bottle of wine. Just then she noticed another couple had walked in the front door. They were holding hands, and smiling. It was Jasper. Wait, did he just kiss his sister on the lips? That's strange. Bella's eyes grew wide when she realized that Jasper's sister was about to catch her husband with another woman. Bella had only seen stuff like this in movies, and she couldn't pull her eyes away. Jasper saw his brother-in-law, and instead of looking angry, he smiled and walked toward him. Bella had never been more confused when Jasper and his sister sat down at the table and everyone looked happy to see each other.

Finally a light bulb went off in Bella's head and she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Jasper wasn't committing incest with his sister. His sister was his wife. No his sister was not his sister, she was his wife. Jasper was the guy with the dog's brother in law, so Jasper's wife was the guy's sister. So this guy wasn't necessarily a two timing man whore, he just had incredibly bad taste in women. Bella was starting to get a headache. She grabbed two more wine glasses and walked back over their table hesitantly.

"Hi," she said to Japser and forced a smile. She noticed Jasper gave his brother-in-law a quick nod.

"This is quite a strange coincidence running into you again," Jasper answered her greeting. "A pleasant surprise really."

"Definitely. I'm just glad I'm not soaking wet this time," Bella said taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Her heart rate had picked up speed again.

Jasper laughed and was about to say something before the nasty woman interrupted. "Are you going to pour that wine, or would it just be easier to find someone else to wait on us?"

Fire flashed through Bella's veins. She had never been able to handle being talked down to. She glared at the skanky woman, and set the glasses down on the table. She poured a glass for the woman first, and then accidentally on purpose knocked the glass into the woman's lap when she went to pour the next drink.

"This dress is a Christian Siriano original!" The woman screeched and jumped up from her chair.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I must be bad for business," Bella replied flatly before turning to walk away. She watched curiously from behind the bar, and ignored Emmett who tried to give her a high-five.

"Edward, you need to take me home now. I need to change out of this," the woman demanded.

"Oh don't be silly. I'm starving. I'll get you a cab," Edward stood up and started to walk towards the door. Bella noticed he was smiling. The woman looked like she might kill someone, and Bella was afraid that someone might be her. She jumped behind Emmett to hide just in case, as the woman huffed out of the restaurant furiously. Bella could hear her yelling at Edward outside. It seemed the entire room of people were listening and wincing feeling sorry for him. Finally when Edward came back inside without his date, the restaurant erupted in applause for him. Edward laughed, and Bella felt her heart twitter once more at the sound of it.

Bella sheepishly made her way back to the table once the wicked witch of the west was gone. "I really am sorry about the mess I caused. Please get whatever you like on the house tonight."

"Don't be silly. You saved me from a night of pure torture. I am forever indebted to you." Edward responded.

"Bella, this is my brother-in-law, Edward, and this is my wife, Alice. She has particularly poor matchmaking skills," Jasper said.

"Guilty," Alice sighed. "It's nice to meet you Bella. I understand my brother's dog tried to maul you yesterday."

"Oh yeah, I always seem to find myself in the strangest situations" Bella admitted.

"Let's see, before we even officially met, my dog and my date attacked you. I am afraid I don't make a very good first impression." Edward said smiling at her.

Bella couldn't agree less and felt that he made a very good first impression. It was his second and third impressions that left something to be desired.

"Well, I hope it will only be uphill from here," she replied and returned his smile. She thought she noticed Jasper kick him underneath the table. Bella expressed her pleasure at meeting them all and promised to bring them the best from their menu on the house. For the rest of the evening, Bella couldn't help but keep glancing over at their table. She felt unusually nervous and flushed every time she went back to wait on them. Bella also thought she must be imagining things when she kept seeing them talking quietly to each other and then suspiciously glancing over at her.

They had finished eating and were talking over coffee, when Bella's grandfather made his rounds to talk to the people at the tables. Bella loved it when he did this, and he always brought smiles to the customers' faces. When he got to Edward's table, Bella heard him apologize once again for the earlier disaster.

"It was my fault really," Alice said. "I set my brother up on a blind date with Godzilla."

"Ahhh so you are looking for love, my son." Her grandfather looked to Edward.

Alice and Jasper both shook their heads yes, while Edward just looked embarrassed.

"That reminds me of my first love, my true love, my Amelia, God rest her soul." Bella's grandfather sat down in the empty chair at their table. Bella knew she didn't want to miss this story and walked over to stand beside her grandfather placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I was twenty-two and on leave from the Navy. I was a man by age, but still very much a boy in the ways that I acted. I was wandering around town trying to find some trouble to get into. I noticed old man Girdini putting some produce outside of his store to sell. I had money in my pocket, but as I walked by, I grabbed an apple, took a bite, and kept walking. Amelia was also walking by and yelled at me for stealing an apple. She demanded I go in and pay for it. I told her I would only pay for it if she gave me a kiss. She was so beautiful. I can still see her standing there with the yellow flowers on her blue dress. She looked torn, but she was a very moral woman and didn't want to be a part of anyone stealing from another if she could help it. She kissed me quickly on the cheek, and we were married two weeks later. She never would have agreed, but I used the old line of shipping out and dying in the war," he finished with a laugh.

"That was a beautiful story," Edward said kindly.

"Let me give you some advice young man. When you look for a woman, look for the one that makes you feel passion. Nothing can bring passion to your life like the love of the right woman, and a life without passion isn't worth living."

"Thank you for the advice sir."

Bella felt the heat rise to her cheeks when Edward glanced up at her. She scolded herself for letting her imagination run wild again.

"Edward can I borrow your cell phone?" Alice asked. Bella, Jasper, and Edward all gave her a strange look, but she just held out her hand. "Excuse me," she said and got up from the table.

Bella and her grandfather excused themselves as well. A few minutes later as Alice returned to the table, Jasper and Edward stood to leave. They stopped by the bar and thanked Bella and her grandfather for the wonderful time and the delicious dinner. Bella noticed Jasper give Edward a little shove and a look, but Edward ignored him and smiled at Bella as they turned toward the door.

Bella sighed as walked into the back room. She leaned up against the door frame and couldn't help but picture Edward and the way he smiled at her. When she went back out to bus their table, she was surprised to see a cell phone had been left there. She was tempted to start reading all the text messages and to see how many women's numbers were programmed in it, but instead she carefully put it behind the bar. She smiled to herself as she realized that he would probably be coming back to get it.

A/N: If you review I'll be your best friend!


	4. Chapter 4 Embarrassed

A/N: My Beta is a superhero... she runs half marathons, educates the future leaders of the world, and fixes up a chapter of this every day so far. Let's give Twike a round of applause.

This chapter is dedicated to JaceNox whose ** always make me laugh.

I don't own the characters.

Chapter 4 Embarrassed

Edward couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he drove home from the restaurant. He glanced over at the passenger seat and his smile grew even bigger, thankful that he was alone right now. Tanya probably would have tried to molest him if he had taken her home. She was the second woman he had ever been on a date with, and if this is what dating was going to be like, he could happily die alone. Still the night had not been a complete waste. He still couldn't believe that the intriguing waitress was the same woman Jasper met at the park. Bella. Her name fit her perfectly. While some women would have run away crying after hearing a stranger make fun of their clothing, Bella's fiery response had impressed him. She had also managed to get rid of Tanya, for which he was grateful. Had she flirted with him when she said it? Would it all be up hill from here? He wasn't experienced at reading women's signals.

Edward wanted to think more about the old man's advice. Alice called it brooding, but Edward simply considered himself a thinker. He could easily spend hours analyzing conversations he had or things he read in books. The topic of passion was one that settled into his thoughts now. Was it passion or just anger he recognized in Bella when she spilled the wine and stormed away from the table with a sarcastic apology? Had he experienced passion with Sarah? He was sure they were compatible. They always got along. He loved her and enjoyed making love to her. He wanted to be with her always, but was that different from passion? Did he have the same look in his eyes when he spoke of Sarah, that the old man had when spoke of his Ameilia? Edward felt the dull ache rise up in his stomach again as he thought of Sarah. He was ashamed of what she would think if she knew he had gone on a date with someone like Tanya. "No more blind dates," Edward vowed out loud even though he was alone.

Edward was almost home, and he passed the rest of the time driving trying to calculate the distance between his office and the restaurant. He had really enjoyed their food, and thought he might like to make it a regular lunch spot. He could make it there in about twenty minutes, which would give him ten minutes to eat if he stuck to the hour he usually allotted himself. Maybe an hour and a half lunch would be an acceptable perk of being the boss. Edward reached for his phone to see if Jasper would be free to meet for lunch on Monday. He checked his pants pocket and then his jacket pocket, before he realized Alice never gave it back to him. He did a u-turn and headed for her house to retrieve it.

Edward knew from experience (a night he wished he could burn from his memory), that it was a bad idea to stop by his little sister's house late unannounced. He didn't see what choice he had though. He couldn't call her. Edward banged loudly on the door and tried not to imagine what Jasper was doing with Alice. They were still newlyweds and very affectionate with each other, to say the least. After several minutes, Jasper answered the door wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Alice, I told you he would come over here," Jasper yelled annoyed. He looked at Edward and rolled his eyes. "Come in."

"No it's okay. I just need my phone." Edward shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"I had nothing to do with this," Jasper said looking back toward the bedroom. Alice came skipping out wearing her robe and a huge smile.

"Hi, Edward. I accidentally left your phone at the restaurant. I'm really sorry. I guess you'll have to go back and get it. You better hurry. They will be closing soon." Alice giggled and winked at Jasper.

"Allllice!" Edward groaned. He knew she had done it on purpose. Jasper and Alice had tried to convince him to ask Bella out at the restaurant. Edward did his best to hide his interest and told them that it would not be in good taste after what happened with Tanya.

"Edward, Jasper and I only have limited amounts of hot water, and the shower is still running. We were just about to…"

"Stop it Ali!" he growled. "I have to go get my phone now." He gave his sister his best death stare and stomped down the driveway.

He could hear Alice laughing as he got into his car. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch his sister or hug her. Edward felt both nervous and excited about returning to the restaurant. As he parked his car on the street, he looked in the mirror to check his teeth for food. He ran his hands through his hair, but it was still a mess. With a deep breath, he got out and jogged toward the door. He was almost relieved to find it locked, but when he peeked inside, he could see the old man sitting at the bar. He was reading something and sipping on a drink. Edward tapped lightly on the glass, and the old man looked at him over his glasses. He smiled when he saw who it was and unlocked the door.

"So you decided you wanted some dessert after all," he said as he ushered Edward inside.

"No sir, I think I may have left my cell phone here." Edward's eyes roamed around the room, and he was disappointed to see they were alone. The wait staff must have already gone home for the night.

"Have a seat here son, and I'll see if I can find it." The old man pointed to a bar stool and started humming while he looked absently around the counter.

"Let me see if my granddaughter found it." The old man opened up a door and yelled, "A little help down here Mio Piccolo!"

"What is it granddad, I am getting ready for bed," a woman's voice answered.

"I can't find something. I need you to look for it." Edward heard footsteps coming down some stairs.

"Oh granddad, you would lose your head if it weren't attached to your neck." Bella froze when she came into the restaurant and saw Edward. She was wearing pink pajama pants and a matching pink tank top. Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she looked like she had just washed her face, removing any make-up she had been wearing. Edward thought she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Oh I didn't know anyone else was here," she said with her face turning a bright shade of red.

"Hello again." Edward said with a quick wave. He was sure they could see him blushing as well.

Bella's grandfather looked between the two of them and muttered something to himself in Italian and clapped his hands together. "Bella, the man wants some desert. Find him a piece of pie in the back."

She ran into the kitchen and the old man started to tell Edward another story about the old days. He couldn't focus on his words though, and as soon as she came back out, Edward stood up. He felt like some sort of chivalrous moron at the gesture. Bella looked embarrassed and would barely even look at him. She handed him a piece of apple pie covered with ice cream.

"This looks delicious," Edward said relieved that his mind suddenly found something else appetizing to focus on. He took one bite and let out a moan. "Oh and it's even warm. This is sooo good. I'm glad I left my phone here."

"Ah the little one must like you son. She made this pie this morning and only serves it to her favorite customers." The old man smiled.

"I just felt sorry for him granddad. You must have heard what he went through earlier," Bella said and smiled nervously.

Edward laughed, "Your sympathy is appreciated. The evening hasn't turned out so badly after all."

The old man let out a huge yawn. "You young people enjoy your dessert. My body just informed me it is bed time."

Bella kissed her grandfather on the cheek, and he shook Edward's hand. There was a nervous silence in the room when they were left alone together.

"So you live here?" Edward asked.

"Yes, with my grandfather in the apartment upstairs. My brother manages the restaurant. He lives a few blocks away."

"Oh, that is nice of you to look after your grandfather like that."

Bella chuckled, "More like he is still looking after me. I'm the baby of the family, and no one is in a hurry to let me grow up."

"Well you seem to have grown up quite nicely to me." Grown up nicely? Edward wanted to punch himself.

"How about you? Do you live around here?" Bella asked.

"Not too far. I have seen this place many times, but tonight was my first time eating here. I think I may start coming here more often though. I love spaghetti." Edward wondered if he was destined to say something stupid every time he opened his mouth. He was having an internal struggle. Should he ask her out on a date? She would probably think he was some sort of womanizer if he asked her out right after shoving Tanya off into a cab. Maybe it would sound less threatening if offered to repay her for all the trouble he caused her and suggest dinner.

"Just as long as you don't bring that ferocious animal with you," she interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what? Oh no, I won't be seeing her again."

"No I meant your dog. That thing is huge. There should be a law against those kinds of pets," she teased.

"Oh my dog? That little thing? He is usually very gentle and never attacks unless provoked."

"Oh I understand completely now. It was me who shouldn't have been sitting on a park bench trying to feed chipmunks a piece of bread. I deserved to be attacked for being so suggestive with the bread?" Bella put her hands on her hips and gave him a challenging look.

"See, you're smart. I knew you'd understand."

Bella laughed fully now, and Edward wanted to drown in the sound of it. He laughed along with her, and wanted the moment to go on forever.

"You really need to give my dog another chance Bella," he said looking into her deep brown eyes that he suddenly felt lost in.

"Nope. I don't like big dogs," she shrugged.

"Come on, he is harmless. You'll love him once you get to know him. You could spend some time with him, go for a walk, maybe get some treats together, check out the local fire hydrants." Edward wondered why he was trying to set Bella up on a date with his dog. I'll think about it. I usually go to the park in the afternoons between lunch and dinner service, so I hope I won't have to move or file a restraining order against him."

"I promise he will be on his best behavior if we should happen to see you there again," Edward assured her and started making plans to take his dog on more frequent afternoon walks.

"I'm finally going to have to start carrying the pepper spray my brother bought me I guess," she reached out and took the empty plate from in front of him and turned to set it behind her. Edward had been enjoying their banter, but suddenly felt the nerves creeping back up.

"That was the most delicious pie I've ever tasted. Thank you. Are you uh into the uh…culinary arts?" Edward asked.

Bella giggled, "Culinary arts? Are you asking if I like to paint with tomato sauce?"

Edward felt stupid once again. What was it about this woman who had him verbally tripping all over himself? "No, I mean are you a chef or do you just have a talent for amazing pies?"

The blush crept back up her neck. "No I've just been helping with the business since I was fourteen. I like to cook, and I love this place, but I majored in English Lit in college."

"Oh so do you also teach or write?"

"No. I just work here."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why don't you do something with your degree?"

"That is…complicated. I have been thinking about doing something else lately, but I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I think maybe teaching or writing children's books."

"Well, I'm sure you would be great at either of those." The mood had quickly become more serious but not as uncomfortable as before.

"Thank you," Bella said quietly looking at the floor.

Edward looked at his watch and realized it was almost midnight. "It's late. I should really be going." Was he imagining things, or did she look disappointed?

"Oh, okay."

Edward stood up, and she walked over to unlock the door for him.

"Thank you again for the desert and for saving me from that evil woman, oh and for not calling animal control about my dog." Before he could think better of it, Edward reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure. No problem. Goodnight," Bella said quickly practically shoving him out the door with her body language. Edward reminded himself that he obviously needed to work more on reading women's signals.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward was in a daze as he walked toward his car. He heard the door of the restaurant jingle and turned to see Bella running toward him. His breath caught in his chest and his heart beat wildly at the sight. He pictured her running into his arms and kissing him madly.

"You forgot your phone," she said slightly out of breath when she reached him.

"Oh right. Silly me, that is why I came back here." Stupid, stupid, stupid Edward - he was starting to think he had lost his mind.

"Yeah. Well bye again," Bella started to slowly back away back toward the restaurant.

"Bye again." Edward jumped into his car and sped away as quickly as possible not allowing himself to look back at her, or he might not be able to leave. She would probably end up calling her brother to come rescue her if he stuck around any longer.

As he lay in his bed a little later, Edward couldn't stop thinking that Bella must think he was mentally unstable or stalking her or something. He shook his head violently back and forth trying to get some clarity. What was happening to him? This morning he woke up nervous about his date with Tanya, and now he was unable to stop thinking about a waitress he met while out with another woman. Edward wasn't used to feeling so unsure of himself. What was it about her? Sure she was beautiful and funny, but even that didn't seem like enough to explain the draw he had to her. Maybe he had too much to drink. Maybe Jasper was messing with his mind. He had probably learned how to manipulate emotions or hypnotize people as a part of his psychology degree. Nothing seemed to make sense, but about three things Edward was absolutely positive. First, Bella was someone he wanted to know more of. Second, he had no clue how to go about doing that. And third, he had to try.

A/N: If you don't review, I will put a love triangle in here, make Edward leave for six months, and then have him eat a baby out of Bella.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakened

A/N: Edward and Bella are interesting here, because they are both adults, but both inexperienced in many ways for people their age in these circumstances. I hope they can handle the pressure. We will not be sticking much to the movie at all from here on out – a little – but not much. Sorry if that disappoints you, but hopefully it will be more interesting to read this way.

Thanks Twike, you da bomb. I have never ever said that before. I promise. I probably never will again either.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 5 Awakened

Bella tossed and turned in her bed that night going over and over what happened. She could not believe that she spilled the wine on that horrible woman. The slut completely deserved it, but that was expensive wine. Bella wondered if she should have waited to serve their dinner and dropped some meatballs on the woman's lap instead. She was shocked at Edward's reaction to what she did. He had actually thanked her more than once. Bella wasn't sure what to make of this mystery man. First she thought he was married, then a disgusting womanizer, and now she was leaning toward perfect.

Humiliated was not a strong enough word to describe how she felt when she came downstairs in her pajamas, no make-up, and with her hair a mess. She had wanted to turn around and run, but the look on his face was not one of disgust. Had she just imagined that he looked happy and nervous to see her again? When her grandfather told her to get Edward some pie, she ran to the kitchen and pulled out the last piece of the apple pie she baked especially for her favorite customers, Mike and Ellen, who came every Saturday night. She had saved this piece for her granddad, but he didn't need to know it was the last one. Bella heated up the pie, scooped out some ice cream, and sprinkled cinnamon on top. She hoped her grandfather wouldn't notice or mention the extra care she put into making it look just right.

The rest of their time had been a blur. She was so nervous, but he kept her talking. Finally she relaxed and was able to joke with him. When he asked her why she wasn't using her degree, she had almost told him everything. She wasn't usually one to edit, but for some reason, she couldn't bear the thought of having his pity. The last thing she needed was another person feeling sorry for her or telling her to be careful.

The moment she couldn't get out of her head was when he got up to leave. When he touched her hair, her heart started beating so fast she literally thought it might explode. It had actually scared her. She hadn't had this heart very long, and she worried she might hurt it if she didn't calm down soon. She locked the door and started to take a few deep breaths. When she realized he had left his phone, she felt tempted to just let him go, so that he would have to come back again. She felt guilty and knew he would probably need it. He looked so happy when she called after him, that she could barely pull her eyes away after he told her goodbye for the second time. "Edward," she sighed his name aloud in her bed and turned over restlessly trying to force herself to sleep.

Sunday was Bella's favorite day of the week. The restaurant was closed, and so there wasn't much work to be done. Bella would go to mass with her family and then come home, read, nap, call her dad, or relax in the park. It was a beautiful May day, so she filled her canvas bag with a book, a bottle of water, and her journal and headed out to the park. Bella loved her family, but every Sunday she tried to have some time to herself. She liked to imagine she was normal, and not someone who everyone felt the need to look after.

Bella passed by her usual bench and walked over to the place where she had seen Edward two days ago. She didn't expect to see him again, but he had said something about maybe running into her there. If he was going to be here, she didn't want to take a chance on missing him.

With her hoodie stretched out under her, Bella sat down on the grass. She started reading, but the lack of sleep from the night before was getting to her. Bella rearranged her hoodie and lay down on the warm grass. She started out daydreaming about Edward, but somehow she ended up falling asleep. In her dream, they were in the restaurant like before. Instead of touching her hair when he left, Edward reached over and grabbed her by the waist slamming their bodies together. He kissed her passionately and pushed her back up against the bar. He picked her up and sat her on top of the bar without their lips breaking contact. Everything was perfect, until Edward started licking her. He wasn't licking in a way she might have imagined enjoying; he was licking her all over her face like she was some sort of lollipop. Her face was covered with slobber. She wanted to push him away, but in her dream she couldn't move.

"Aro, stop!" Bella heard someone yell in her dream.

Bella's eyes finally opened with a start, to find a big black dog with his legs on both sides of her body licking her face all over. "HELP! GET OFF ME!" she screamed and waved her arms furiously. The dog just wagged his tail and continued his assault on her face.

"Aro STOP!" an authoritative voice commanded. Bella glanced over to see Edward dragging his dog off of her. "I'm so sorry Bella. We got to the park, and I wasn't holding the leash tight enough. Aro saw you and took off." Edward was panting and sweaty like he'd been running.

Bella tried not to be obvious about staring at him in his sweats and fitted t-shirt, and she hoped there was no way he could see inside her mind to know what she had just been dreaming. She jumped up when she realized her shirt was low enough that he could see her scar. She grabbed her hoodie and threw it on zipping it up to the top.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward looked at her concerned.

"I'm fine. That's just not a way I ever wanted to be woken up." Bella took a deep breath and started wiping her face off with her sleeve.

Edward looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was obviously thinking this was some sort of epic disaster, and Bella couldn't help but find the situation amusing. She felt the giggle start in her stomach before her laughter exploded in some sort of snort. The snorting embarrassed her, which made her laugh even harder. Edward looked at her like she was crazy for a second, before joining in with her laughing.

"I'm not sure which one of us is cursed, but trouble seems to be following one of us around," Bella giggled.

"You're definitely the problem." Edward accused. "My life has been smooth sailing till I met you yesterday."

"If I remember right, I think this dog started everything." Bella shot the dog a dirty look. Aro just wagged his tail back at her.

"What can I say? My dog seems to be crazy about you Bella. I've never seen him act so attracted to someone before this. He can't seem to keep his paws off you."

"Great, just what I've always dreamed of. My prince charming walks on four legs."

There was an awkward silence, and Bella wondered if he thought she was completely lame. She couldn't figure another reason he was suddenly quiet. "Well, it seems like I keep running into you," she finally said hoping to either move the conversation along or transition to a moment where she could walk off.

"I know. It's been…nice," Edward replied.

"Yep." Bella wondered if this could get any more uncomfortable.

"Um, well, I was just going to. I-uh, actually Aro was wondering…would you like to walk with us?" Edward finally spit out.

"I'm not going anywhere near your dog, but I will be happy to walk with you," Bella smiled at him and internally wondered if there really was some sort of defect with her new heart that seemed to beat faster every time Edward spoke.

"Oh, good. Here let me take that." He reached out his hand for her bag. Bella giggled at how ridiculous he looked with a pink canvas bag slung over his shoulder.

"So were you running?" Bella asked as they began to walk side by side.

"Yeah, I'm really out of shape. I haven't run in a while."

"Out of shape, right," Bella said sarcastically, before she realized she basically told him he had a nice body.

Edward just smiled. "So you were napping?"

"That was an accident. I came here planning to read, but I ended up falling asleep. It was probably a good thing you guys showed up. I was out of it."

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"No, the restaurant is closed on Sundays. What about you? What do you do for work?"

"I own a small engineering firm. We develop computer security technology."

"Wow, you own a company? That's pretty amazing."

"It's really not all that glamorous," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah well my job is the epitome of not all that glamorous," Bella pointed out.

"I don't know. I bet you get huge tips with the way you talk to your customers and protect them from evil women."

Bella laughed, "I guess I do make good money for a waitress, but most of the people that come there are regulars. They know me well enough that they don't dare not tip well, or I might put something nasty in their food the next time."

"Yikes! I'll keep that in mind. So you majored in English. What kind of books do you like to read?"

"I love the classics – Austen, The Bronte Sisters, Tolkien, Chopin. It's hard to name them all. There are so many. Do you read?"

"I'm actually kind of a science fiction freak," Edward admitted.

"Oh." Bella said with a subtly disgusted look on her face.

"Come on its not that bad. I bet you would really like some of the authors I could recommend to you."

"Right, and then we can dress up and go to a Star Trek convention," Bella answered skeptically.

"You'll see," Edward promised. "Okay we covered books, so what about music?"

"You first this time," Bella insisted.

"I listen mostly to classical and a little bit of 70's rock every now and then. Jasper keeps trying to get me to listen to rap, but I just can't do it."

"I agree with you on the rap. My favorites are David Gray and Ray Lamontange. Oh and I also like angry girl music. The only kinds of music I don't really like are classical and 70's rock," Bella giggled.

"What do you mean angry girl music?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"You know Alanis, Fiona Apple - strong women who have been scorned and love to sing about it."

"Does that mean you have been scorned, Bella?"

"Pssshh no. I haven't done anything."

"What do you mean?"

Bella struggled. She didn't know how much he wanted to know or how much she wanted to tell him. "I… well my mom died when I was just starting high school, so my teenage years were kind of a mess. Then right after I graduated from college, I got really sick. I'm fine now, but I was in and out of the hospital for almost three years. Things just haven't been okay long enough at a time for me to really have a lot of experiences." Bella immediately worried she said too much. Edward looked at her with concern in his eyes but not pity. Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"So that's why you never became a teacher, because you were sick?"

"Yep."

Edward took a deep breath. "That…sucks."

Bella couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it definitely sucks."

"But you're better now right?"

"Yeah, I'm better than I've ever been."

"I'm glad."

"So it sounds like we don't have too much in common," Bella tried to change the subject.

Edward stopped walking, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't say anything for a while, and when opened his eyes he squatted down and started petting the dog.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sure I could like science fiction if I…"

"No Bella, that's not it. We have a lot in common actually. My life has kind of sucked for awhile too."

Bella waited for him to explain. He stood up and looked at her before taking another deep breath. "I was married before. We met when we were kids, and couple of years ago my wife died in an accident."

Bella put her hand over her heart. It ached at his words. "Edward I'm…. that sucks." She took another deep breath. "I know how it feels to lose someone close. I mean I don't know how you feel. I hate when people tell me that, but I know it hurts."

"You understand better than most people I think." Edward offered putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's starting to get easier finally."

"Yeah it gets easier, and then it gets hard again, but not as hard as it was before it got easier," Bella said from experience.

They walked silently for awhile, but it wasn't awkward. They were both soaking in the revelations they had been given by the other. Bella had a huge sense of relief. She had told someone that she had been sick, and he hadn't started treating her like a child. Granted she hadn't mentioned organ transplants and fatal heart defects, but she told him enough.

"Edward, it's a little depressing that the only thing we have in common so far is losing someone we love. There must be something else." Bella decided it was time to lighten the mood, and she wanted to know more about this man who was becoming more to her than just an attractive stranger.

They kept walking and talked about everything from favorite colors and foods, to their thoughts on religion and politics. Bella was surprised, but not in a bad way, to find out that she pretty much had absolutely nothing in common with Edward. It actually made her find him even more interesting. He didn't seem to mind her opinions either or blow her off like she didn't know what was talking about. He acted shocked when she told him she didn't even have a driver's license, and he admitted to her that he was terrified of heights.

It was starting to get dark, and Edward offered to walk Bella home. She thought he seemed nervous as they approached the apartment, and she couldn't help but be confused by his behavior. They had talked for hours and shared so much. It seemed like the nervousness should have dissipated by now.

When they got to the door, Bella stooped down and scratched Aro behind the ears. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

She stood up, and Edward was looking at her with a strange expression. "Edward what is it?" she asked.

"Bella, I was wondering if…wow, I have honestly never done this before. Would you like to go to dinner one night this week?"

Bella bit her lip and shifted nervously on her feet. A million thoughts were racing through her brain. She couldn't believe someone this wonderful was actually asking her out. Part of her wanted to say yes and almost did. The other part of her though, the one that demanded self preservation, wouldn't let her. Someone had died so that she could have this heart, and she was not about to do anything that would risk it being broken.

"I'm sorry. I can't date. I had a wonderful time today though." Before she thought too much about it, Bella grabbed Edward in a tight hug. He was stiff at first, but then he hugged her back running one of his hands through her hair.

"I hope I'll see you again soon Edward," she said when he finally released her. She glanced back at him as she opened the door to walk inside, and he just stood there staring at her with a baffled look on his face.

A/N: If she just fell into his arms and they lived happily ever after, there wouldn't be much of a story to tell now would there.


	6. Chapter 6 Infatuated

A/N: Edward is used to everything being a certain way, and now he finds Bella turning everything upside down. Here is a little more insight into what happened from his perspective. Chapters won't always overlap so much.

Chapter 6

Edward woke up Sunday morning feeling restless. He had spent most of the night awake, thinking about Bella. He tried to convince himself to be rational and to dismiss the entire thing as a silly infatuation. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He got up and tried to watch TV, but he kept seeing things that reminded him of her. He tried to work on his computer, but he couldn't focus. Edward was finally reduced to stress cleaning like his mother. By noon, he had already swept and mopped the wood floors, vacuumed, dusted, scrubbed out the refrigerator, and changed the sheets on his bed. He was considering cleaning out the garage, but he noticed how beautiful it was outside.

He remembered really liking the scenery at the park where he picnicked with Alice and Jasper. Edward decided to grab Aro's leash and drive to the park, but he stopped himself. He told Bella he lived near there, and six miles wasn't exactly far away. It wasn't exactly a couple of blocks either. If he drove to the park, and then got out to walk his dog, it might look like he was there looking for Bella, and not just running into her accidentally. He thought about driving a couple of blocks away from the park and then walking, but he quickly decided against the absurdity of that idea. Edward finally concluded it was time for some cardio. He hadn't run six miles since college, but he was in fairly good condition. He lifted weights occasionally and played basketball with Jasper.

By the time Edward reached the park, he was spent. His lungs were burning, and he worried he might throw up any second. Edward bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He had never felt more ridiculous. He just ran six miles to a park hoping to run into a girl that probably wouldn't even be here. He was going to have to walk all the way back home, or borrow a stranger's phone to call Jasper for a ride.

He finally straightened up, and headed toward the park's water fountains to get a drink. He noticed a woman lying on the grass, and once again he was reminded of Bella. Wait, that woman really looked like Bella. Edward froze. That was Bella. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly he felt energized, and forgot all about his earlier fatigue. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her. She had her eyes closed, and he thought she might be asleep. Bella's hair was sprawled out across the ground beneath her, and she had a slight smile on her lips. Edward looked around to make sure no one was watching him stare. He noticed a bench not far off and sat down.

Edward watched Bella sleep for a while. He was starting to feel like some sort of sick freak, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He also worried about her sleeping in public. Someone could rob her or worse. Aro sat lazily beside Edward like a good dog. He seemed to enjoy watching Bella sleep too. Suddenly a young man walking through the park stopped and looked at Bella. Aro's ears perked up, and Edward sat straight up on the bench ready to rip the guys head off, if he so much as took one more step toward her. Aro didn't wait that long. With a low growl, he sprang in Bella's direction. The guy noticed the monster headed straight toward him and walked quickly away. To Edward's horror, Aro didn't follow the man, but stopped when he got to Bella and started licking her face.

Edward was horrified. "Aro stop!" he yelled as he ran with all his might. The dumb dog just ignored him, making it clear who the alpha was. Edward reminded himself to rent the first season of _The Dog Whisperer._

"ARO STOP!" Edward commanded again, but finally just gave up and started dragging Aro off of Bella. She woke up screaming. He was sure she would be furious after the initial shock wore off, but her laughter was a pleasant surprise. The way Bella's laughter came from her eyes as much as her lips captivated Edward.

The same kind of nervous words from the night before came spilling out of Edward's mouth, and once again he found himself trying to convince Bella what a nice couple she would make with his dog. He snapped out of his stupor when he noticed Bella looking off in the distance like she might be ready to leave. She mentioned the fact that they kept running into each other.

"I know. It's been…nice." Edward racked his brain trying to figure out a way to keep her there.

"Yep." Bella said looking uncomfortable once again.

Edward couldn't bear to waste this opportunity to be around the woman he had thought about nonstop since he met her. He had just run six miles for the chance of seeing her, and he wanted to do more than say hello.

"Um, well, I was just going to. I-uh, actually Aro was wondering…would you like to walk with us?" He had never felt like more of a loser in his life, but that changed when Bella said she wanted to spend time with him. He tried not to smile too much as he reached for her bag and started walking through the park with her.

Bella told him she didn't like science fiction. Strike one for Edward. Was she just making fun of him, or was she really grossed out by his love for aliens and light sabers?

Bella told him she didn't like his taste in music. Strike two. Her impression of him was obviously getting worse by the second.

She told him her mother died and that later, Bella herself was so sick she hadn't been able to have some of the meaningful experiences most people took for granted. Bella intercepted the ball and scored a touchdown. Edward couldn't contain the emotions that coursed through him at her revelation. She had known pain. She had suffered. She was still smiling. She was beautiful.

Edward tried to appreciate the sincerity behind the things people had said to him after he lost Sarah, but the thought crossed his mind that maybe Bella would really understand. Most people just didn't seem to get it, but she had been through something similar. He was so tired of having people tell him they know how he feels or that they're sorry.

He wanted to tell her about Sarah. He felt honored that she had told him something so personal, and he wanted to open up to her in the same way. He wasn't sure if she would want to know, but when he glanced over and saw her looking troubled, he quickly made up his mind.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sure I could like science fiction if I…" Bella started to say, but Edward didn't let her finish.

"No Bella, that's not it. We have a lot in common actually. My life has kind of sucked for awhile too." He looked into her eyes and knew it was safe to go on. "I was married before. We met when we were kids, and couple of years ago my wife died in an accident."

"Edward I'm…. that sucks," Bella said with a look that told him she understood. "I know how it feels to lose someone close. I mean I don't know how you feel. I hate when people tell me that, but I know it hurts," she continued.

Edward exhaled the breath he had been holding. As he had guessed, Bella knew exactly the right things to say. "You understand better than most people I think." Edward longed to hold her, but he settled for putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's starting to get easier finally."

"Yeah it gets easier, and then it gets hard again, but not as hard as it was before it got easier."

They continued walking, and Edward silently tried to process this new insight into the mystery that was Bella.

"Edward, it's a little depressing that the only thing we have in common so far is losing someone we love. There must be something else." Bella looked at him expectantly, and his heart soared at the fact that he could learn more about her. By the end of their conversation, he was so drawn in and enthralled, that she had him ready to go to church and watch Fox news. They didn't agree on much, but he had a feeling she could talk him into anything.

When it started to get dark, he offered to walk her home. As they neared the apartment, he knew what he must do.

Bella looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Edward what is it?"

He was just going to have to spit it out and face the consequences, "Bella, I was wondering if…wow, I have honestly never done this before. Would you like to go to dinner one night this week?" He prayed he had gotten better at reading her signals and held his breath awaiting her answer.

She looked troubled, "I'm sorry. I can't date. I had a wonderful time today though."

Edward's heart sank, and he started to hang his head in disappointment. Suddenly Bella reached out and hugged him tightly. What? Hadn't she just rejected him? Why was she hugging him? Oh well, if he was going down in flames he might as well enjoy the ride. Edward reached up and ran his hand through her hair, reveling in the feel of its softness.

"I hope I'll see you again soon Edward," Bella said and turned to go. Edward just stood there. He couldn't remember ever feeling so confused before. She didn't want to go out with him, but she hoped to see him soon? It just didn't make any sense. She looked at him and touched him like she felt something too, but she didn't date. What did that mean exactly? Was she not attracted to him? Was she really that repulsed by the fact that he liked Star Trek? Did it freak her out that he was married before?

Edward started to walk back through the park toward his apartment, but decided he needed to sit down and think for a few minutes. He was holding his head in his hands, when he heard a child's voice say, "Mommy can I pet the dog?"

"Sir, excuse me. Would you mind if my kids pet your dog? I mean is it safe?" A pretty woman with a young boy and girl asked Edward politely.

"Sure if you guys don't mind him trying to give you a big slobbery kiss." Edward smiled at the kids and they giggled.

The woman looked at Edward and asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually just asked out a woman out on a date, and she turned me down," Edward admitted.

"Well by the looks of you, I'm sure that's not something you're used to."

Edward agreed with her, but not for the reason she assumed. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I just had my hopes up."

"Well, I hope everything works out. You seem like a nice enough guy."

"Thanks." Edward nodded at her and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Emory, Emily, tell the nice man thank you. We need to get to get going, or they will eat dinner without us."

"Thank you," the two kids said together.

"No problem." Edward smiled, stood up, and started the long walk home.

Monday at the office Edward was still a mess, and he resurrected his earlier plan to ask Jasper to lunch. He thought it would be a good time to take advantage of the free therapy Jasper offered as a friend and brother-in-law.

Edward recounted the events of Saturday night and Sunday afternoon to Jasper in detail. He held back a little when it came to describing the depth of his new infatuation, but the animation with which he spoke and the desperation on his face gave Jasper a clear view.

"Edward, when a man finds a woman to be attractive, it is common for him to think about her, dream about her, and even picture her naked occasionally," Jasper spoke slowly and used his most soothing voice. "This does not make you some sort of lunatic or horn ball."

"I know that Jasper, but she said no. Was it stupid of me to even ask? What do you think she was thinking?"

"Edward, when a man finds himself thinking a lot about a woman, it is common for the man to then ask the woman on a date. This is not considered stupid. This is considered normal."

"Will you please stop patronizing me! I should probably just forget about the whole thing."

"Edward, get a grip on yourself. You just met her. You shared a moment. She hugged you. There is obviously something there, but you are going to over think this until you really do make yourself crazy. Just relax and see where it goes."

Edward took a deep breath. "You're right Jasper. Maybe something will develop, but for now, I just need to try and let it go. I need to focus on my work. There are plenty of women out there, and she is the first one I've been interested after Sarah. I don't need to be so wrapped up in this little crush that I miss out on something else. I just need to step away from the situation and get some perspective."

"Um Edward, why are we parked in front of Bella's restaurant?" Jasper asked while looking out the window smiling.

"I like spaghetti?" Edward answered with a guilty grin on his face.

Jasper and Edward both chuckled and got out of the car.

"Hey, I remember you two from the other night! I hope you don't think you're getting more free food," the big guy that had been working with Bella on Saturday greeted them at the door with a smile.

"No, we will happily pay this time," Jasper replied.

"I hope you don't mind having to sit in my sister's section again, but it's just the two of us working the front of the house today. I'll make sure she is on her best behavior."

Edward realized this must be Bella's brother who manages the restaurant.

"I don't think we mind. Do we Edward?" Jasper asked while giving Edward a sly look.

"No, I uh don't think that's a problem." Edward worried he was blushing like mad.

Bella's brother seated them in a corner booth, and told them their server would be with them shortly. Edward's eyes immediately scanned the room for Bella. He found her filling water glasses at a table close by. As if she could feel his gaze on her, Bella looked up in Edward's direction. She looked surprised, and the glass she was refilling dropped out of her hand and shattered on the floor.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" Bella apologized profusely to the couple at the table. They just laughed at her, and assured her it was fine.

By the time Bella got to their table, her face was bright red. "I promise I don't spill drinks on all my customers."

"We have on our swimming trunks underneath our clothes just in case," Jasper teased her.

"Hi," Edward greeted Bella shyly.

"Hello Edward. I'm happy to see you again." Her blush returned.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Edward held her gaze and tried to act cool.

Bella went ahead and got their drink and lunch orders. She promised again not to spill anything on them. Edward didn't take his eyes off of her as she walked away. The bells on the door of the restaurant jingled, and two children came running inside. Edward recognized them immediately, and they were followed by the woman he had talked to in the park yesterday.

"Daddy!" They ran into the arms of Bella's brother, and he lifted them both up into his arms at once. When he set them down, they ran to Bella, and she stooped down to hug and kiss them. Bella hugged the woman from the park, and Edward prayed the woman wouldn't notice him. He tried to reassure himself that even if she did, she probably wouldn't remember him or connect what he told her to Bella.

A few minutes later, Bella brought them their lunch, and stayed at the table longer than necessary making small talk. Edward was relieved that she didn't act put off by him. She walked away, and Edward listened half heartedly as Jasper complained about how much money Alice had been spending on new clothes. He chanced a glance over at Bella and was surprised to see her watching him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. In his peripheral vision, Edward noticed the woman from the park looking between the two of them with wide eyes. Shoot! He was caught and he knew it. Edward pretended to focus back on Jasper.

Edward noticed Bella's grandfather bring a to-go bag out from the kitchen and call Bella over to him. A minute later, Bella had the bag in her hand and was walking out the front door. She looked over at Edward, smiled, and said she would be right back as she waved on her way out. Edward immediately felt the loss of her nearness.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Jasper interrupted his thoughts.

Edward looked over to see Bella's grandpa, brother, and the woman from the park talking animatedly. The woman gestured toward Edward, and he heard Bella's brother exclaim, "No way!" Bella's grandfather just smiled and rubbed his hands together. Edward slumped down in his seat wishing he could disappear. Before he could click his heals together and say there's no place like home, the entire family was walking toward their table.

"Excuse me, I'm Rosalie, and this is my husband Emmett. I think you already know granddad."

"Hello again sir," Edward croaked out.

"Hello son," the old man replied with a twinkle in his eye. Jasper sat there with his mouth hanging open like he couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

"Tell me if I'm right," Rosalie continued. "You asked Bella out yesterday. You're the reason she was acting all giggly last night. She's the girl you told me turned you down isn't she?"

"Yes!" Jasper answered for Edward nodding his head and smiling.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Rosalie motioned for Jasper to scoot over. Emmett and the old man pulled up chairs from a nearby table.

"This is great. We have been trying to get Bella to start dating for a while now. I saw her smiling at you…Excuse me, I didn't get your names?"

"It's Edward, and this is my brother-in-law Jasper." he said and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Right, Edward. Now here's the thing. Bella said no, but she wanted to say yes. Don't let her hesitancy deter you."

"Now hang on a minute," Emmett interrupted. "This is my baby sister we're talking about. We don't even know this guy. He could be some sort of pervert."

"Oh believe me, Edward is practically a priest," Jasper intervened.

Emmett stared at Edward long and hard. "Okay I trust you, but if you hurt Bella, I will end you."

Edward couldn't help but believe him. He just nodded not knowing what else to say.

"This is all well and good," Jasper pointed out, "but she did say no. What do you guys think he should do next?"

"Son, when you find a woman who is worth pursuing, you pursue her," Bella's grandfather said and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I assure you, my Bella is worth it."

"I think I know that sir," Edward answered.

"I think it will be romantic if you just keep trying to spend time with her and refuse to give up. She will grow more comfortable with the idea of seeing you romantically, and we will all live happily ever after." Rosalie schemed.

Edward's head was swimming, and he was starting to feel like a caged animal. Just then the door opened and Bella came back inside. They all froze when they saw her, and had looks on their faces like they had been caught doing something naughty.

"Bella have you met Jasper and Edward?" Rosalie asked innocently. "I just invited them to family game night this Friday."

A/N: Family game night with Emmett… now that would be fun. Time for Edward to start wearing her down. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 Touched

A/N: I have gotten some very nice reviews. Thank you so much. You are going to have to wait until tomorrow's chapter for game night… sorry. This one got too long to include it.

In this chapter, Bella, pushed along by Rosalie, has her epiphany that it is time to change. She and Edward start hanging out, and she starts getting all lusty after him.

I love Twike the super beta!

Characters belong to SM.

Chapter 7 Touched

Bella didn't like what she saw when she came back into the restaurant after delivering lunch next door. Rosalie and her grandfather could trick her, but Emmett's guilty face let her know they were up to something.

She hadn't been able to stop smiling after she hugged Edward outside the apartment last night, and it didn't go unnoticed by her family. They always got together on Friday nights to watch movies or play games and then had dinner on Sundays. Rosalie immediately noticed Bella's cheerful demeanor and wouldn't stop asking her about it. Bella finally pulled her aside and told her about Edward. She didn't mention his name or the fact that he had asked her out, but she did say that he was attractive and that they had a nice talk.

Now Rosalie, Emmett, and her granddad were all sitting at a table with Edward and Jasper. Edward looked like he might feel ill.

"Really, game night? I thought you needed me to work this Friday Em?" Bella looked at her brother.

"Oh well, we'll work something out. I'm sure Jake can cover for you." Emmett said when Rosalie gave him a warning look.

Bella looked to Edward, "I don't know what they did to you, but please don't feel obligated to come. My family can be a little…pushy."

"No, it sounds fun," Edward replied and smiled at her again. Bella found herself smiling back at him and forgetting that everyone else was watching her.

"Well in that case, you guys better wear your big boy pants, and don't start crying like a bunch of sissies when I wipe the floor with you. No one can beat me at Balderdash!" Bella threatened.

Edward chuckled and Emmett warned, "Don't laugh man. It's true. She's a beast, and she hates to lose."

"Thanks for the warning." Edward gave Emmett a nod like they were old friends. Finally the rest of her family got up to leave the table, and her grandfather let their guests know that their meal was on the house again. Bella rolled her eyes at her grandfather's generosity, mostly because she suspected he had some sort of ulterior motive.

"Don't worry Bella, I remember what you said about what you do to bad tippers," Edward teased. Bella just giggled, and felt the giddiness of last night starting to return. She couldn't remember ever acting so silly and girly before.

Jasper excused himself to the restroom and winked at Edward as he left.

"So, Bella, will I be running into you at the park this afternoon…say around 3:30?" Edward asked.

"I think there's a good possibility. I'll be sure to stay awake this time so I don't get molested by your dog again."

"Good, I'm tired of him having all the fun," Edward said with a sexy look on his face that made Bella want to jump him. She was glad he still seemed interested in being around her, even though she had said no to going out to dinner. As much as she felt like she needed to protect herself, she couldn't help but wish this could work. She wanted something – someone like this for so long, but she just didn't know Edward well enough to risk it. It really hadn't been all that long since his wife died. He probably still had major issues to work through, and for all Bella knew, he was probably just trying to get in her pants. She quickly reprimanded herself for thinking that that might not be such a bad idea. She was interested in love but not casual dating.

Bella thought about asking Edward if there was any way he could stay until her shift ended, because she dreaded the impending inquisition from Rosalie after he left. She even considered telling her family she didn't feel well so they would leave her alone; There had to be some advantages to their ridiculous over protective concern for her health. Even that wouldn't work with Rosalie though.

"Uh Bella?" Edward interrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I guess I better go help Emmett. I hope I'll see you later." Bella didn't want to walk away, but she did have a job to do.

"I guess I should get back to the office too if I'm going to leave early to enjoy the outdoors," Edward sighed with disappointment.

Edward and Bella said their goodbyes, and Edward left Bella a tip that would have covered the price of their meal. Bella decided that she would not spit in his spaghetti, but she would have to talk to him about not being ridiculous with his money.

The rest of Bella's shift went by at a snail's pace. As soon as it was over, she tried to dodge Rosalie and run upstairs, but she didn't make it.

"So, Edward seems nice," Rosalie said with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yeah, I met Jasper at the park last week. They seem like nice guys." Bella's first strategy was avoidance.

"Edward is good looking too." Rosalie refused to be denied.

"I guess if you like the Greek god type of look," Bella said flippantly.

"It's funny, I actually met Edward yesterday." Rosalie stared at her fingernails trying not to smile.

Bella's eyes grew wide. "You…what…when?"

"On my way over here for dinner last night. He was sitting on a bench in the park with his dog, and the kids wanted to pet it. He looked a little upset, so I asked him what was wrong."

"He looked upset?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Yeah he told me he asked a girl out on a date and that she said no. It was cute actually that someone as good looking as him would be so upset over that."

"You think he was really upset?" Bella couldn't help but ask.

"He looked pretty dejected. Why are you so worried about it Bella?" Bella knew that Rose had her against the ropes now. She knew. Crap. What if they told Edward more about her heart problems? Bella longed for someone that didn't treat her like a porcelain doll. One of the best things about their time together yesterday was that Edward did not ask her if she needed to sit down and rest even once.

"Rosalie, if you guys did or said anything to make Edward uncomfortable, I will never forgive you. He has been very nice to me, and I am really hoping to be his friend." Angry tears started to form in Bella's eyes. She and Rosalie were both surprised by the emotion that had suddenly erupted surrounding the topic of Edward.

"Bella," all traces of teasing left Rosalie's voice, "it's time. I understood your reasons before for not wanting to start things you might not be able to finish, but it's time. You have time. You have life. You need to start living it."

"I am trying ok?" Bella responded defensively. The tears started making their way down her cheeks as she spoke. "I-I am just so used to everything being so hard. I don't know how to not be grieving or not be sick or not be dying or not be recovering. All that time I had something to get through – something to be strong for. I don't know how to just be. It's like I'm in some sort of limbo waiting for the next disaster to happen so things can be familiar again."

"Oh sweetie," Rosalie grabbed her in a tight hug, but when she let her go she used her mother voice, "We all spent a lot of hours and tears and sleepless night worrying about you and praying for you. It wasn't just hard for you. It was hard for all of us. If you still feel the need to have something to be strong for, then be strong for yourself. We didn't go through all of that heartache and then all of the joy when we knew you were going to be okay, just to watch you waste your life alone, hiding in this restaurant. Grow up." Rosalie didn't wait to hear Bella's response, but turned and walked away.

Bella hated Rosalie for what she said. She hated her because she knew it was true. Rosalie was the best thing that happened to their family since they came to live with granddad. She didn't beat around the bush or walk on egg shells around the family. She held them together during the worst times of Bella's sickness. She managed to juggle two small kids, a husband with the maturity of a small kid, taking Bella to doctor appointments, and making sure everyone kept a positive attitude when things looked bleak. She had little patience for self pity or pessimism, and for that, Bella loved her.

Bella went upstairs and rinsed her face with cold water. She hated crying even if she usually felt better afterwards. Rosalie was right, she didn't want to end up alone or to retire at sixty-five from a lucrative career as a waitress. It was time to start taking more than baby steps. Bella prayed for direction on what her next step should be.

Taking a break from the all the heavy introspection, Bella got ready for her trip to the park. She changed out of the outfit she had worked in. She didn't want Edward to think she smelled like marinara all the time. Bella flat-ironed her hair, put on make-up, and even perfume. When she was finished, she looked in the mirror and felt absurd. This was all too obvious. Bella quickly wiped off the lip gloss, changed into a t-shirt, and ran her fingers through her hair messing it up.

At 3:15, Bella ran downstairs and out the door before anyone could stop her or ask her any questions. She walked quickly to the area where she had met Edward yesterday, and waited. She didn't have a book or anything with her. Bella debated whether she should sit down or just stand there. She thought she looked desperate either way. Finally, she turned and walked back toward her apartment. She stopped at the edge of the park, waited till 3:35, and then walked back to the meeting spot. Edward was there standing awkwardly holding the dog on his leash. Bella knew she made a wise decision, because he did look a little desperate. Bella couldn't hide her smile as she walked toward him.

"Oh look, it's you again! I just can't seem to stop running into you." Her traitor heart started thumping wildly as he greeted her with his trademark smile.

"Lovely day for a walk don't you think?" he asked.

"Lovely indeed."

They walked together, and this time quickly fell into comfortable conversation. Bella tried to resist the urge to touch him, but she found herself slapping his arm when he said something funny or nudging his elbow to get his attention.

Edward told Bella about his family. His father was a doctor and lived with his mom in a small town outside of Denver. Edward and his sister Alice were very close, and he considered Jasper his best friend. Bella thought it was incredibly sweet, the way he talked about his mom and sister. Bella remembered her mom telling her that you could tell a lot about a boy by the way he treated his mother.

"Teachers always suggested that my parents put Alice on Ritalin when we were kids, but they always refused insisting that Alice was just enthusiastic. I am more quiet and analytical, while Alice is more… well… enthusiastic… about everything," Edward explained.

Bella laughed at his description of his sister. "She sounds fun, and I thought she was nice the other night when she was eating with you."

"I hope you'll like her." Edward paused like he said something wrong. "I mean she'll be coming to game night with Jasper. You'll probably hit it off. What about Emmett? What's he like?"

"Emmett is well… I wish someone would have suggested Ritalin to my parents," Bella laughed. "He got me into constant trouble with his grand schemes for world domination. I worshipped him as a kid and would do whatever he told me to. One time he convinced me that our parents didn't have money for groceries, rolled me around in the dirt to make me look needy, and had me go door to door asking for donations. My parents took me back to every house and made me apologize. He got grounded for a month."

"That's hilarious," Edward laughed with her.

"Now we have the best times with his kids. They are convinced that we know Santa, the tooth fairy, and the Easter bunny. They think Emmett's car can fly, and that I have a magic sleeping bag that makes you dream of faraway lands. Rosalie says we shouldn't lie to them, but she plays along. I love that they have great imaginations. I think a lot of kids are missing out on that these days."

"I saw how those kids ran to you at lunch today. They obviously adore you. I mean how could anyone not?" Edward gave Bella another look that made her blush.

The time went by too quickly, and soon Bella had to go back to restaurant to work the dinner service.

"I think Aro and I will probably be walking here around the same time tomorrow. Just in case you were wondering," Edward said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks for letting me know," Bella smiled and reached out to pat Edward on the arm. He mistook her gesture as another hug and reached out for her. They met somewhere awkwardly in the middle and were both embarrassed when they let go of each other.

Tuesday, Edward and Bella met again in the same spot. They took another walk and talked about Edward's work. Bella pretended to be interested and understand at least half the things he said, but she kept getting distracted by his lips and the fact that he didn't seem to have shaved.

When it was time to say goodbye, there was another awkward moment. Neither of them seemed to know what to do so they just kind of waved at each other and planned to meet again.

The next day, Bella was waiting at the park when Edward arrived. She was sitting in the usual spot, but this time she brought a blanket and the desert Emmett called 'the secret weapon.' No one could resist these brownies. Edward walked up with a huge smile on his face.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's dessert. What does it look like?"

"Heaven." Edward sighed, and Bella giggled.

After Edward sat down, Bella got out the brownies and even treats for Aro. He had definitely grown on her since their first two disastrous encounters.

"You know, I'm actually starting to like your dog," she admitted to Edward.

"Yeah, well I don't know why you were so prejudice against him. Is it because he's overweight?" Edward joked.

"No, it's because he's gigantic, and his breath stinks. I didn't like him at first, but now he kind of reminds me of my brother."

Edward laughed. Unfortunately he had been in the process of taking a big drink of water and spit it straight into Bella's face.

"I – OH NO! I'm such an idiot!" Edward panicked. He grabbed a napkin and started wiping Bella's face with it. Bella started laughing and let out one of her infamous snorts.

They both started rolling with laughter and had tears running down their cheeks by the time they could breathe again. "I can't believe I spit on you!" Edward said still chuckling.

"What is it with you and your dog insisting on getting slobber all over my face?" As soon as she said it, Bella remembered the dream she had about Edward and started blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asked. He reached up like he was going to wipe more water off and touched her face.

"I always blush. It's my curse." Bella was not about to tell him why. "That and tripping. I should really not be waiting tables. It is quite possibly the worst possible career choice for me."

"Have you thought anymore about doing something else?" Edward asked.

"Funny you should mention it. I just had sort of a wake-up call a couple of days ago and decided I needed to start taking steps in that direction. It was one of those kind of moments when you just come to the conclusion that it is time for something to change."

"I had one of those moments a couple of months ago," Edward admitted. "It's like a turning point or an aha moment or something like that."

"Exactly," Bella agreed. She marveled at the fact that he seemed to really get her. She had a feeling she could tell him anything and he wouldn't make her feel stupid.

"Bella," Edward said seriously.

"Yes Edward?" Bella held her breath thinking he was about to say something very very important.

"I think I love…these brownies. I can't stop eating them. I've already had three." He grabbed another one off the plate and took a bite. "You are definitely a culinary artist."

"Oh Edward, you know all the right things to say," she let out a breath and giggled.

This time when they parted ways, Bella opened her arms wide for a hug so there wouldn't be any confusion. Edward squeezed her tightly, and she got the feeling neither of them wanted to let go. They didn't make any plans for the next day, but somehow Bella got the feeling he would be there.

She was right. He was. Unfortunately, he was holding a dangerous weapon in his hand.

"What is that?" Bella asked skeptically.

"It's a Frisbee?" Edward might as well have said duh with the way he responded.

"You should know that I am not really able to catch things or throw them for that matter. Someone always ends up getting hurt. It could be you this time," she warned.

"I'll take my chances," he replied confidently.

"Really let's just go for another walk. That in itself is dangerous enough for clumsy me."

"Please Bella?" Edward tilted his head and pouted his lips.

Bella sighed and tried to suppress the desire to kiss him. "Fine."

Edward threw Bella the Frisbee, and they were both shocked when she caught it.

"See you're not bad at all," Edward did his best to encourage her.

Bella grunted and tried to throw the Frisbee back. It went the wrong direction and hit an old lady in the arm. "Sorry!" Bella yelled out.

Edward ran to retrieve the weapon, and Bella gave him a look that said 'I told you so.'

"It's all in the wrist Bella. When you throw a Frisbee, you flick your wrist. The trick is stopping the movement when your pointer finger is aimed in the direction you want the Frisbee to go. Now try it."

Bella tried again, and this time almost hurt a small child. "Edward do we have to keep doing this?" she whined.

"Here let me show you." He ran back up to her after getting the Frisbee from across the lawn again. He stood behind her and held his hand over hers on the Frisbee. "See you move like this, and then you stop and let it fly."

Bella suddenly liked playing Frisbee. She liked it very much. With Edward helping her she managed to throw it straight. "I did it!" she squealed.

"See it's easy!" Edward gave her a proud look.

All of the sudden, the naughty side of Bella seemed to take over. She caught the Frisbee, but purposely threw it the wrong direction again. "Can you come show me one more time Edward? Please?" She tried to sound as pitiful as possible. He smirked and put his arms around her again.

They played Frisbee the rest of the afternoon. Bella would do okay, but then suddenly need another lesson. She thought it was interesting how immensely patient Edward was with her. He didn't seem to mind showing her over and over again. Aro also seemed to enjoy the game, and they started playing keep away with the Frisbee. Bella was truly growing to love this dog, and she admitted she was growing a pretty significant crush on his owner.

"Edward, I have to work late tomorrow afternoon doing some prep work in the restaurant. It's kind of a trade off for having dinner off." She didn't like the idea of missing their time at the park, but at least she would see him at game night. She was both looking forward to game night and dreading it. It could either be very fun or very humiliating.

Edward looked disappointed too. "Aro is really going to be upset about this Bella. He has grown quite fond our afternoon adventures," he whispered.

"If he gets too emotional, tell him I'm working on a special surprise for him," she whispered back.

They shared another hug goodbye, and once again Bella felt they were forced to let go too quickly. Edward told her he looked forward to seeing her tomorrow night, and she promised it would be an evening he would never forget.

A/N: The question is - will Edward want to forget it? The next chapter is already written, so if you hurry up and review, I'll hurry up and post it.


	8. Chapter 8 Pushed

A/N: I sat down to write this chapter, and realized I had absolutely no plan for it except for the very last part of it. That is how I write though; I have a general idea of the direction and then just see what comes out when I sit down to type.

So, I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Thanks Super Beta Twike.

Stephenie Meyer got rich off these characters, not me.

Chapter 8 Pushed

Edward was convinced he was losing his mind over Bella Swan. He couldn't believe he had agreed to play games with her family. He loved the idea of spending Friday night with her, but he dreaded having both of their families as an audience. Bella had consumed his thoughts all week. He was determined to pursue her like her grandfather suggested. He would be patient. He would not push. Edward could tell from the things she told him that she didn't like people trying to make her do things. She wanted to be independent, to make her own decisions. A relationship with Edward was not something she could be talked into. He would have to make her want it as much as he did.

Their time together at the park had become like water to him. He thirsted for time with her. When he wasn't with her, he wished he were. He thought about her constantly, going over and over in his mind every word and glance they shared. He had begun to slack from his duties at the office, and finally had to put himself on a rigorous schedule. If he worked for half an hour, he would allow himself five minutes to stop and think about Bella. Edward found that he actually worked better knowing he had a reward coming.

He'd tried to be cautious during their talks. Their conversations had become so easy, that he had nearly blurted out just how much he thought about her or how beautiful he thought she was, several times. The few times he was slightly transparent with his regard for her, she would act embarrassed and giggle. The sound of her laughter intoxicated him. His hope for more had been stirred during their game of Frisbee. She was definitely flirting, and she definitely hadn't needed to be shown how to throw a Frisbee so many times. Not that Edward minded. He would gladly take advantage of any opportunity to touch her.

When she told him she couldn't meet him at the park on Friday, he was tempted to bring his laptop to the restaurant and work from there. He was definitely losing it. If Jasper found out just how obsessed he was, he would probably have Edward committed.

Edward had been avoiding Alice all week, but he knew the game was over when she texted him to say she'd be over to spend time with him on Friday afternoon. Alice was the one person who could always get him to sing like a canary. He could never keep secrets from her.

He had just gotten home from the office, when he heard her knocking at his front door. "Hey Ali," he greeted his sister with a hug.

"Spill it Edward. What's happening with Bella?" she attacked before he could even formulate a defense plan.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking sis."

"You like her don't you? Have you asked her out? Have you gone on a date? Is she nice? Does she like you? Have you kissed yet?"

"For the love of all that is holy, Alice, slow down. Yes, yes, no, very, not sure, and I wish." Edward grinned at his sister and braced for her reaction.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE! I knew it. I have a good feeling about her Edward. Tell me everything!"

Edward told his sister about their meetings in the park, and about how he was going crazy over Bella. Before he could edit, the information came spilling out of him. He told his sister about how little they had in common, and about how Bella didn't seem to mind. He even started to admit things to his sister that he hadn't even admitted to himself yet.

"I'm starting to feel a little guilty, Al. I feel guilty, because I don't really feel guilty at all. I think it should be harder trying to let myself feel something for someone else after Sarah. It's not that I've stopped missing her, I just feel like I can love Sarah and care about Bella at the same time."

Alice took a deep breath and thought about what Edward just said. "In some ways I think it is strange that this isn't more taxing on you emotionally. It's all still new though, and I wouldn't be surprised if some issues surface if you and Bella get closer. I think this is kind of interesting though don't you - Bella and Sarah being so different?"

"I guess. I hadn't thought about that much, but it's true. They're nothing alike. Is that bad?"

"No, no, it makes perfect sense. You and Sarah liked all the same things and agreed on everything. Now you find Bella who is not like Sarah, but you think she is wonderful. I actually think it means that Sarah would have loved Bella too. Sarah would have approved of this. I'm sure of it. I think that's why you are missing some of the guilty feelings you would normally expect to be associated with moving on."

Edward struggled to wrap his mind around Alice's theory. It did make sense in a way. Sarah and he normally liked the same things. Alice's words succeeded in giving him an extra jolt of peace and confidence that he was doing the right thing.

Edward decided to reward his sister for her words of wisdom. "Ali, I need help. Can you pick out some clothes for me to wear tonight?" He held his hands over his ears this time.

Alice squealed and ran to Edward's bedroom. "Edward, go shower but don't shave. You look sexier when you don't shave."

Edward winced. He didn't want to hear his little sister talk about him being sexy, but he took her advice. When he came out of the bathroom, there were a pair of dark washed jeans, a light blue button up shirt, a tan sweater, and a brown belt lying on his bed. He approved of her choices and got dressed.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice arrived at the restaurant right on time, and Bella's grandfather ushered them upstairs. Rosalie was working in the kitchen, and Bella was reading a book to her niece and nephew. She stopped and smiled when she saw them. Edward had a brilliant idea on the way over there. He had stopped and bought the kids Webkinz. His assistant at work had told him that they were all the rage with kids right now. If this didn't impress Bella, he didn't know anything about women.

"Hi kids. I brought a surprise for you." He held the toys behind his back and let them choose. Emily picked the hand with the kitten, and Emory was left with the tree frog.

"Thanks Edward!" The kids told him and ran into the kitchen to show their mom. "Mommy, Bella's boyfriend got us Webkinz! Can we get on the computer?" Emory said loud enough that they all heard. Jasper and Alice started laughing, while Edward and Bella both started blushing.

"That was so sweet of you," Bella said. "You look nice."

"Thanks, you're beautiful." Edward said like an idiot without thinking first. Bella blushed, and Alice couldn't contain her smile. Edward knew he would be hearing about this for a long time.

"Bella, do you remember Alice?" Edward asked turning to his sister.

"Of course, hi Alice, I'm so glad you could make it. Edward tells me you're very enthusiastic when you play board games." Bella smiled at his sister, and Edward felt that all was suddenly right with the world.

"Oh Bella, I just know we are going to be the best of friends." Alice grabbed Bella in a hug and walked off with her toward the kitchen. Suddenly Edward was not so blissful. Bella was his. He didn't want to share her with Alice.

"Boys come in, and make yourselves at home," Rosalie yelled from the kitchen. "Emmett and granddad should be up any minute." Bella and Alice went into the kitchen to help finish dinner. Jasper and Edward sat down on the couch.

"Just relax man. You're anxiety is radiating off of you and stressing me out," Jasper whispered at Edward.

"This is just incredibly uncomfortable - merging our families together like this. I'm still just trying to get to know Bella," Edward whispered back.

"Well tonight will probably be a crash course." Jasper stood as the women came back into the living room. "What's for dinner? It smells delicious."

"Tacos," Bella answered.

"Tacos?" Edward whined. "I thought we would be having more delicious pasta."

"Edward, we are only half Italian, and believe it or not, spaghetti sauce and pizza get old after being around it every day, all day, for most of your life. Rosalie and I prefer Mexican or Asian. Emmett prefers anything with cheese."

"Did you at least make desert?" Edward pouted.

"Of course," Bella laughed. Alice and Jasper watched their exchange and grinned at each other.

Emmett arrived with Bella's granddad soon after, and they all settled at the dining room table for dinner. The conversation was lively, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Edward couldn't help but feel like everyone's eyes were on him and Bella. Anytime they shared a look or talked to each other, someone would wink at one of them or smile at another person at the table knowingly.

Bella didn't seem uncomfortable though, so Edward didn't let it bother him. Alice and Rosalie seemed to hit it off. They were instantly talking about fashion and had already planned a trip to Denver to shop in the near future. Jasper had invited Emmett to play basketball with him and Edward on Sunday afternoon.

Everyone finished eating. Emmett and Jasper went to pick out a board game, and Bella's granddad excused himself and headed back down to the restaurant. Some of his old buddies were stopping by. Rosalie asked Alice to come with her so they could keep talking while she put the kids to bed in Bella's room. That left Edward and Bella to clear the table and start on the dishes. Edward rinsed, and Bella started loading the dishwasher.

"So Edward, were the tacos a complete disappointment?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes." Edward sighed dramatically.

"Oh shut it." Bella gave him a look, picked up a glass that still had a little water in it, and threw the water on Edward.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he shook his head at her. Edward grabbed the sponge out of the sink and threw it at Bella. It hit her in the shoulder and left a huge wet spot.

"Edward, you need to stop," Bella scolded. Edward could see her searching for something else to launch at him. They both looked toward the sprayer on the sink at the same moment, and then looked at each other. Simultaneously they both lunged for it. Unfortunately, the floor was a bit slippery from the little tussle, and Bella slipped. She was about to hit the ground hard, when Edward abandoned his quest for the sprayer and lunged for Bella instead. He tried to catch her, but just as his arms reached her, he fell forward. The two of them ended up lying on the wet floor with Edward's body sprawled out over Bella's. Their eyes met, and they shared a look of shock and horror. Edward knew he should jump up, but he seemed to be frozen in place.

"OH HALLELUJAH!" Rosalie screamed. Edward and Bella both turned their heads to see Rosalie standing in the doorway smiling from ear to ear. Alice was next to her with her hand over her gaping mouth. When Rosalie screamed, Emmett and Jasper came from the living room to see what was happening. When they saw the scene before them, Jasper chuckled, and Emmett let out something like a low growl.

Edward took one last look at Bella's horrified face, before jumping to his feet and reaching down a hand to help her up. "She, uh…. fell," Edward tried to explain.

"If she fell, why did you decide to pin her to the ground?" Emmett grunted.

"He was trying to catch me, and we both slipped. It was an accident," Bella gave her brother a look that told him to drop it.

Jasper started a slow clap, and Alice and Rosalie joined him in the applause. "That was so chivalrous Edward," Alice commended her brother. "I'm sure it was completely innocent."

Edward and Bella both had faces the color of tomatoes, and were relieved when everyone turned to head into the living room. Edward was mortified when Bella turned in front of him, and he noticed a very clear, very wet hand print located squarely on her rear end. As much as he liked the view, he wondered what Bella thought about the fact that his hand had obviously been there. She probably thought he was some sort of disgusting pervert. Edward was starting to think this night was going downhill fast.

He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, when they got to the living room and everyone had sat down in pairs. Emmett and Rosalie were stretched out on the couch. Jasper was sitting in a chair with Alice on the floor between his legs, leaving Edward and Bella the ominous loveseat to share. Edward was starting to feel suffocated by all the so called help their families were determined to offer in getting the two of them together.

Edward noticed Bella was also starting to look uncomfortable, and this was exactly what he had feared. If they tried too hard to push them together, it would end up making Bella want to get away from him. He sat down next her, leaned over, and said, "Whatever we play - we have to annihilate them all."

"Definitely," she replied and held out her fist to knock her knuckles with his.

Edward felt somewhat comforted. Jasper picked out Phase Ten and explained the rules to everyone. The game was a cross between Rummy and Uno with different phases you had to reach with your cards each round. There were skips in the deck, and Bella explained that when you discard a skip, you get to pick a person to miss a turn.

The game started, and everyone did fairly well. Emmett played a skip and picked Bella. She gave him a dirty look, but continued to play. During the second or third round, Emmett went out before anyone else had reached the next phase and skipped Bella again. Edward could tell Bella was starting to fume. During the next hand, Bella nudged Edward and flashed her cards at him. She gave him a look like she wanted to see his as well. Edward looked around to make sure no one was watching, and showed her his cards. Bella picked out a card from her deck, and discreetly slipped it under Edward's thigh. He almost squeaked when he felt her fingers on his leg, but didn't want to make her angry. She looked like a woman on a mission.

Edward reached down and slipped Bella's card into his hand. It was the one he needed to complete his phase. He picked out a card Bella needed, and scooted closer to her. He patted her leg and left the card there when he moved it away. She covered it with her cards and incorporated into her deck. They both played their phases during their next turns, catching up in the game with Emmett.

The cheating continued for awhile, and Emmett skipped Bella three more times during the next several rounds. She was fuming. Edward tried to show her his cards again, but she quickly shook her head no. She leaned into him, turned her face toward him, and breathed into his ear. "I'm sorry about this, but I think he's cheating."

Edward looked at her like he didn't understand, but she just glared at Emmett who had a smirk on his face. Before he could play again, Bella leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and sighed loudly. Everyone's eyes were immediately on her, and she said with a seductive tone, "Oh Edward, I'm going to need another one of your famous back rubs later. I'm feeling so tense."

Emmett laid down his forth skip in a row and growled Edward's name.

Bella sat up immediately and glared at Emmett who was glaring at Edward. Edward didn't even have a chance to catch his breath after having Bella talk to him like that, when she launched herself off the loveseat toward the couch, pushing Emmett over on his side with all her might.

"I knew it!" she screamed and picked up the stack of cards he had been sitting on. "Emmett had all the skips out of the deck and was hiding them under his leg!"

"Oh Bells, like you are one to talk about cheating. If I had a dollar for every time you've…"

"Okay, game's over," Rosalie declared authoritatively. "Alice, help me pick out a movie instead."

Edward was shocked at Bella's behavior. Her face was red with anger, and she looked at her brother like she might pummel him. Edward was a little frightened and a little turned on all at once. He no longer had any doubts that Bella was a very passionate person. Not only had she shamelessly exploited his body to expose her brother's cheating, but she herself had been cheating with Edward the entire game. She almost never did what he expected. He was smitten.

"So what chick flick are we watching?" Jasper asked Rosalie and Alice as they loaded the DVD player.

"Say Anything," Alice responded. "It's about two people who don't have much in common, but fall in love anyway. The girl is resistant, but Lloyd Dobbler never gives up," she said with a sigh.

"His grand gestures are the best." Rosalie agrees.

"If I watch this, we get to have sex later, right Rosie?" Emmett asked. Rosalie just reached up and slapped him on the back of the head.

Edward didn't fail to notice their subtle references to him and Bella, and he cemented his plans to kill his sister later. When Emmett turned the lights off, Edward's entire body tensed. It was as though he was too close to Bella to be comfortable, but she wasn't close enough either. He wanted to touch her, to reach out and hold her hand at the very least. He felt a pull, an attraction, like he had never felt with Sarah. He didn't just like Bella, he needed to be near her. He had the impulse to sit on his hands so he wouldn't do something that would scare Bella and embarrass him in front of their families. He stole a glance over at her, and she was frowning. Great, she could probably sense his obsession with her. She was obviously repulsed by him.

Edward was about to excuse himself to go to the bathroom so he could try to think straight, but Bella suddenly shifted on the loveseat so that their legs and shoulders were touching. He thought he might be imagining things, but no, she was definitely leaning. Edward took a deep breath and tried to relax. He didn't catch anything in the movie, except some guy with a big boom box playing a song that reminded him of Bella. Eventually he closed his eyes and tried to memorize Bella's scent. He couldn't quite place it, but it reminded him of fruit and flowers.

When Edward opened his eyes, the lights were on, and the room was empty except for Bella who was now sitting on the couch reading a book. "Good morning," Bella said and smiled at him.

"Where is everyone?" Edward stretched and rubbed his eyes. His mind was foggy.

"You fell asleep Edward. The movie has been over for almost an hour. Rose and Em took your sister and Jasper home on their way." Amusement played in Bella's eyes which were staring at him sweetly.

"Wow. I can't believe I did that," Edward said looking at his watch and standing up. "I had better be going so that you can go to bed."

Bella stood and walked toward him with a troubled look on her face. "Edward I'm really sorry about everyone and what they were doing tonight. My family just always thinks they know what's best for me, but it has never been quite as humiliating as this before. Really, I am so sorry. You must have felt so awkward, and you have been nothing but perfect to me, and …"

"Bella stop," Edward commanded her. He tried to channel Lloyd Dobbler and go for a grand gesture before he woke up enough to think about it. "Neither of our families seem to be able to keep their noses out of our business, but I happen to agree with their thinking that we belong together. I am attracted to you Bella. I'm not going to try and hide that from you. I want to date you, I want to know you, and more than anything I want to keep spending time with you. This past week has been… well it's been pretty great. I know you said you can't date, and I have no idea what that means, but I'm not giving up on this. I'm not going anywhere Bella, and I just want you to know that I'll be here when you change your mind."

"Edward I- I'm sorry," Bella sighed and looked at the floor.

Edward nodded his head with a frown on his face and started to turn to leave.

Bella grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "And thank you." Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Edward just stood there stunned with a stupid grin on his face. Once again, he had no idea what in the world that meant, but after she kissed him, he couldn't form a coherent enough thought to ask for clarification.

Bella smiled back at him and said, "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella," He replied and turned toward the door still stupefied by her response.

A/N: Did anyone notice some foreshadowing in the previous chapter? I think that may just show up in chapter 9. I haven't written the next chapter yet, so if you review I really will write faster.


	9. Chapter 9 Trusted

A/N: My favorite fan fiction story right now is Dangerous Affections by wishimight. I get all hot and bothered when I read about Edward the assassin. You should check it out. You should also vote for it for the twilighted awards. I seriously love it.

In this chapter, Bella finally explains things a little bit. I think she is a little annoying, but hopefully I can redeem her in future chapters. I much prefer writing Edward's story. I kind of wish I hadn't started doing this every other chapter from a different perspective thing. I didn't have to since its 3rd person, but now I think I'm stuck with it.

Thanks Twike. Only a super beta could fix chapters as often as I write them. What is wrong with these other authors that take weeks or months to update?

I don't own the characters or a shiny Volvo.

Chapter 9 Trusted

Bella fell back on her bed with her hand on her heart. She was so confused, but so happy at the same time. How could this even be true? How could Edward, perfect Edward want her. Something was growing inside of her that she wasn't used to feeling. The only word she could think of to describe it was hope. She was letting herself hope that maybe something in her life could actually be good. For once things might go her way.

Bella got up, grabbed her sketch pad, and did more work on her project. She couldn't wait to finish it and show it to Edward. She wondered when she would see him again. Bella planned to show up at the park the next day, but she wasn't sure if he would be there. They hadn't made plans, and she didn't even have his phone number. She didn't know what to say when he said he would wait for her. He was giving her the thing she needed the most – time. With every conversation, she felt a little more secure and a little more confident that he was not only a good person, but he was the kind of person she needed in her life.

Edward challenged her. He let her know that he thought she could be more than a waitress. He seemed more concerned about the fact she missed some important experiences than he was about the fact that she had been sick. She liked him more than she wanted to admit. He was becoming like a drug to her, and she couldn't wait till her next fix.

Bella's questions about when she would see Edward again were answered soon after the restaurant opened the next day. She was taking a couple's order, when she saw him being seated by the hostess. She gave him a quick wave before going back to the kitchen to drop off the ticket.

She was heading back out with a huge smile on her face, when she ran straight into Jacob.

"Bells! Come here baby! Long time no see." Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his.

"Ugh. Get off me you big oaf," she growled and tried to push him off her.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You know you want to tap this. Come on and gimme a kiss baby." Jacob made a ridiculously disgusting kissy face that finally caused Bella to laugh.

She leaned in close and whispered, "My knee is about to make contact with your special place. If you want to have kids someday, I suggest you let go."

"Yes, I will gladly father your children," Jacob laughed and released her. She rolled her eyes, and he slapped her on the butt as she huffed past him.

Bella and Jacob were friends when they were kids, and he had been good to her during the hard times. Things had changed as he got older though. He started hanging out with some guys who were all about how many girls they could get to sleep with them. He began working out, caring about his looks, and calling himself a player. This guy who had once been Bella's sun during her darkest days, now made her want to vomit most of the time. Every now and then she saw her old friend in his eyes, but she could live without him constantly hitting on her. She couldn't wait for him to graduate from CU and stop working at the restaurant.

Bella took a deep breath and went to give the object of her constant thoughts her undivided attention. Her eyes searched for Edward, but he wasn't at his table. She looked for him, and finally caught sight of his back heading out the front door. Bella ran after him as quickly as her clumsy feet would take her.

"Edward wait! Where are you going? We didn't even get a chance to talk." She caught up to him and grabbed his wrist. When he finally faced her, he looked defeated. "Edward what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Bella. I'm just obviously the biggest idiot in the history of the world."

"What are you talking about? Did I do something wrong?" Bella was panicking.

"Is that guy the reason you can't date me Bella? Do you have something going with him?" Edward looked hurt and angry. Bella was taken aback. He seemed to be really upset about this. Maybe he cared about her more than she'd realized.

"Edward, no. Ewww. That was Jacob. He's like my little brother – I mean a little brother who's perverted, gropes me, and constantly tries to get me to have sex with him. No, there is nothing going on. He repulses me actually."

"But I saw you laugh and then whisper something to him." Edward looked pathetic, and Bella found it completely adorable.

"I was threatening to knee him in the groin if he didn't let go of me. Even after that he still had the nerve to grab my butt," Bella said with a disgusted look on her face.

Edward looked furious. He pursed his lips together, made tight fists with his hands, and the cutest little vein stuck out of his neck.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I promise I'm not dating anyone, and when I do feel like I'm ready…"

"Bella, I'm not mad at you," Edward interrupted. "I'm doing everything I can, not to go back in there and break that guy's face all over your granddad's restaurant. He can't treat you like that Bella. I won't let him."

Bella had never been so physically attracted to another man in her life. Hearing him defend her honor like that had her so hot and bothered that she reflexively started fanning herself.

"Edward, thank you." She reached out and grabbed his wrist again pulling him back toward the building. "Will you please come back inside and eat now?"

"I'd go anywhere with you Bella," he sighed and gave her a look that left her dazzled.

Bella directed Edward to sit at the bar so she would have more opportunities to talk to him. He stayed for the rest of her shift, and Bella did her best to make sure he and Jacob didn't have any opportunities to interact. "So where's Aro? Are we going to the park today?" Bella asked.

"I had something else in mind," Edward answered. "I thought we could go somewhere and do something. I mean it's not like a date, more like an activity."

"What kind of activity?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Just trust me Bella," Edward gave her that stupid look she couldn't resist again.

Edward led her out of the restaurant to his car. He started driving, and Bella enjoyed the nearness of this new environment for the two of them. They didn't talk, and she reflected on the past two days' events. Edward made it clear he was interested in her, and she started to feel guilty for being so vague with him. In her quest for self preservation, she was actually treating him a bit poorly. The more she realized that he was not a man whore or someone that would just end up hurting her, the more she felt like she owed him an explanation. She tried to gather up the nerve to speak.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" he smirked at her.

"I need to tell you something…. It's about the whole not being able to date thing."

"Okay," he said slowly keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm just not sure how to explain it to you," she gulped still trying to find the words.

"Please don't tell me you're really a man, because I would never hear the end of it from Jasper." Edward tried to lighten the mood, but Bella gave him a dirty look. "Okay, I'm sorry. Go on."

"You know how I told you I haven't done much? Well, that includes dating. I haven't had a boyfriend since sixth grade. I also spent a lot of time thinking that I would be dead by now. I made peace with that, and I didn't plan on ever having a relationship. Now, having the chance to do things I never thought I would, is really scary for me. I'm really afraid of failing or getting hurt. I've hurt enough for one lifetime, and I just don't want to hurt anymore. You've been so great, and I'm trying to trust you. I think I just need a little more time. I do care you for you, but I don't know if I'm ready yet." Bella felt better now that she'd gotten it all out.

While she was speaking, Edward pulled the car into a deserted parking lot, put it in park, and turned to look at her. He rested the side of his head against his seat and had a look of relief on his face.

"Thank you for telling me that. You had me so confused, that I didn't know if I was coming or going. Either way, I can't seem to stay away from you, Bella. I understand what you mean. I didn't know if I was ready either until I met you, and I respect your need for time. I just hope you don't mind me trying to prove that you can trust me. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you."

They sat there looking at each other and smiling.

"So besides dating in general, what are some of the things you never got to do because of the other stuff you were dealing with?" Edward asked.

"Let's see," Bella furrowed her brow in concentration. "It used to really bother me that I didn't do any of the high school rites of passage like prom or graduation. I haven't traveled except to hospitals and specialists. I've never been to a Broncos game, I've never been camping, I've never been drunk, and I've never had a best girl friend to have slumber parties with. Worst of all I've never even had a real job. I work in a family owned restaurant as a waitress. How pathetic is that, after doing all that work to get my degree?

Bella could think of a few other things she'd never done, but those thoughts were quickly followed by mental pictures of Edward taking his clothes off. She didn't mention any of those things to him.

"Well that brings us to today's activity. As much as I'd like to get you drunk while camping and have a slumber party, I think we'd better start with driving." Edward got out of the car, walked to Bella's side, and opened the door.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked as she got out of the car.

"I'm teaching you to drive," Edward replied confidently.

"Oh no, Edward, your car is so nice, and I'm so accident prone! I think this is a really bad idea."

"You'll be fine, and I have insurance," he assured her.

Bella climbed into the driver's seat still feeling very uncomfortable with Edward's choice of activity.

"You see Bella, I have a strategy here. If you are scared to drive because you never have, and you enjoy this, then you might decide to try other things that scare you." Edward winked at her, and Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

"But if I crash your car and we both end up in the hospital, I will be more determined than ever to not take any more risks. This could literally ruin my life," Bella argued.

"That would ruin both our lives Bella, and I know you are too caring of a person to let that happen to me. Now let's start with the basics. The car is in park. It doesn't move when it's in park. This is the gear shift. To go, you put it in drive…"

"Edward, I have ridden in a car before," Bella pointed out with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Right," Edward sighed. "I just want to be thorough. Go ahead and put your right foot on the break and then move the gear shift into drive."

Bella's face was tense with concentration. This was probably the nicest car she'd ever ridden in, and she worried about how Edward would feel about her when she broke it. She carefully followed his directions.

"Okay, now ease slowly off the brake and move your foot to the gas pedal. Push on the gas just barely. We're going to take this slow." Bella gave him a helpless look. "Relax Bella. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He reached over and put a hand on top of hers on the gear shift.

Bella looked at their hands touching and took a deep breath. She didn't know if Edward's touch or the thought of driving was making her more nervous now. She took a deep breath, and the car slowly started to move forward.

"Go ahead and give it a little gas, Bella."

Bella pushed on the gas, and the car lurched forward. Bella screamed and slammed on the brake, snapping both their bodies forward.

"That… is why we have seatbelts." Edward looked at Bella and smiled. She just buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"It's okay, everybody does that when they're learning. Now, try it again," he encouraged her.

Bella got the car moving again and slowly gave it some gas. She started driving slowly around the parking lot. "This is actually kind of fun," she admitted.

"See, you're getting the hang of it. Now see if you can get that speedometer over five miles per hour. Let's try for at least ten today." Bella rolled her eyes at his teasing tone. She didn't understand how he could be so calm in the face of his impending death.

Bella did several more laps around the parking lot, and started to feel more and more comfortable behind the wheel. Edward kept encouraging her and calling her a natural. She practiced starting and stopping a few times, and they only had slight cases of whiplash when she was finished.

"Do you think I'm ready for the real roads yet Edward? This really isn't all that hard."

Edward took a big gulp and furrowed his brow. He didn't look like the calm, cool, and collected driving instructor he had been up until this point.

"I, uh, well… I thought we were going to take this slow. I mean… I just," he fumbled the words and ran his hand across his dashboard lovingly. "I'm not sure. I mean you did really well today. I don't want to overwhelm you. It's only your first lesson."

"Edward!" Bella said indignantly. "What happened to 'you'll be fine' and 'I have insurance'? You think I'll crash don't you!"

"No Bella, it's just that well… you're just learning and there are a lot of things out there that are more dangerous than what we have encountered here today. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Bella could tell that he was talking more to his car now than to her. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner," she muttered.

"Come on Bella, we'll keep practicing, and you'll be ready after a few more lessons. Maybe we can borrow Alice's car next time. She has a Porsche." Bella didn't even bother to look at him. She already knew the look he was giving her, and it just fueled her irritation.

"You just waltz into my life showing up at the restaurant and then at the park all those days in a row. You say all the right things and do all the right things. You made me think you were perfect, and you're really just some superficial rich boy that's obsessed with his car," she huffed. She knew she was being irrational, but she liked driving, and she thought he meant it when he said she was doing well. Now she thought he was just trying to flatter her. "And stop dazzling me! It's not going to work this time!"

She got out of the car, slammed the door and walked over to the passenger side. Edward got out, held the door for her until she got in, and then shut it softly. "Bella," he said sweetly after he got back in the car.

"What!" she snapped.

"Please don't slam my doors," he said calmly and tried to suppress a chuckle.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. She looked over at Edward who was smiling like a mad man. "What are you so happy about?" she snarled.

"You said I dazzle you," he looked at her with a crooked grin that almost melted her…almost. She just huffed and looked out the window.

Bella sat there angry and freaked out. She was freaked out that Edward was causing her to act like an irrational, emotional female who just got mad over nothing. She'd heard about women like this, and she'd even seen Rosalie act like this a couple of times, but she never thought she'd see the day when this would be her. She glanced over at Edward's hand which was now resting on the gear shift. She remembered how it felt on hers, and she tried to suppress the urge to hold it. Bella had gone from angry to mushy in only a few seconds. She wondered if she needed medication for being bipolar.

Bella noticed they were getting close to her home, and she tried to think of a way to prolong their time together. How could she ask him to get something to eat without crossing the line into complete psycho? He would probably just drive her to the nearest asylum.

Edward's phone rang. "Hey Alice," he answered. "Yes, I've talked to her. She's with me right now actually." Edward smiled and paused to listen to his sister. "No, I don't have any plans, but I'm not sure if she'll want to or not. I think she may have had enough of me for today. She's a little ticked at me actually." There was another pause and this time Edward grimaced. "Okay, okay. I'll apologize."

Edward held his hand over the receiver and turned to look at Bella. "Bella, Alice wants me to tell you that whatever I did, I was a complete idiot, and I'm sorry."

Bella couldn't help but grin. Edward smiled and went back to his phone conversation.

"Yes. I'll ask her. Hang on." Edward turned to Bella again. "My sister wants to know if you want to go with the three of us to see the new Indiana Jones movie in a little bit?"

"I would love to go with Alice to see a movie," Bella emphasized the word Alice.

Edward chuckled. "She's in," he said into the phone. He winced and held the phone away from his ear. Bella could hear Alice cheering. Bella and Edward looked at each other and laughed.

Bella and Edward went straight to meet Alice and Jasper for pizza before the movie. There was a lot less pressure than the night before, and they felt like a group of friends that enjoyed getting together. Bella loved it. Once again, Edward had given her an opportunity to feel like a normal person. She laughed when Alice made fun of Edward. Jasper and Edward ganged up on Alice which led to her throwing her napkin at Jasper, and him kissing her in return. Bella told them more funny stories about her clumsy waitress mistakes, like the time she dropped a plate of pasta and then slipped in it gaining the laughter and applause of all the customers.

Jasper brought up his first meeting with Bella, and Bella was a little horrified at his version of the events.

"Jasper! I was not hiding in the bushes staring at Edward!"

"That's what it looked like to me. I just call it like I see it. Then she tried to play it off by telling me she had wet her pants or something. I guess she wanted me to think she was squatting behind the bushes to relieve herself," Jasper said with a straight face. Alice and Edward were both shaking with laughter, and Bella just looked at Jasper indignantly.

"Let me set the record straight," she insisted. "I was sitting on a bench in the park, minding my own business, when I was attacked by this enormous monster who grabbed food out of my hand. I chased him through the park, planning to murder him, but he was a sly one and led me straight into the creek that winds through the park."

"Likely story," Jasper muttered.

"Then, I slipped and ended up actually sitting in the creek!" Bella said with a dramatic voice.

"Wow, that dog can really be a pain in the butt," Alice said and she and Edward both snorted with laughter.

"Guys seriously, I was soaking wet, and I did look like I'd peed my pants! I got out of the water and went after the dog again, but then I saw him with Edward, and I dove behind the bushes. I didn't want to have to explain that it really was water and not pee!"

"So that's what Aro was barking at behind those bushes!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, and that's when I saw Alice hug you, and I assumed you two were together. Jasper came up to me and mentioned you were his brother-in-law, so I thought he was Alice's brother."

"Are you serious?" Alice asked. "This story just keeps getting better and better."

"That's not the worst of it," Bella admitted. "The next night Edward came into the restaurant with that skanky ho, and I thought he was cheating on you. I despised him and gave him the dirtiest looks. Then I saw you two walk in. I got really confused when I noticed Jasper making out with his sister."

Bella just shook her head in disbelief at how ridiculous this all sounded. "You guys sat down together, and that's when I finally realized who was with whom. I felt a little better knowing Edward wasn't cheating on you, but I thought there must be something really wrong with him to have such bad taste in women."

Bella joined them all in laughing at her story. She never had a group of friends before, and she enjoyed their company immensely.

"He clearly has great taste in women, Bella," Jasper gestured toward Bella and winked at her. "Alice however does not."

"Hey, stop flirting with Bella," Alice teased.

"Yeah, stop flirting with Bella," Edward said and gave his brother-in-law a warning look. Bella got nervous for a second, but then they all started laughing again. Bella noticed Edward looking at her as he laughed, and she couldn't help but return his smile. She didn't ever remember feeling so right.

A/N: Next chapter, the movie, an argument, and a surprise. If you don't review, Bella will finally give into Jacob's sexual advances and will probably end up pregnant with his bastard child.


	10. Chapter 10 Infuriated

A/N: Things are moving along now… be patient. It's coming.

Thanks you Twike a well Beta to help me with my grimatical problems,

I don't own the characters – well except the granddad. I just can't seem to give him a name. Hmmm maybe we could have a name contest… you name him you get a chapter early???

Chapter 10

Edward felt like he was flying as they walked from the pizza place to the movie theater. He couldn't remember anything feeling this good since before Sarah died. This morning he felt like he had been drowning when it came to his infatuation with Bella Swan, but then she threw him a life preserver. He knew he had the patience and determination to overcome issues like fear, bad timing, or lack of trust. He had worried it had been something more, like maybe she loved someone else, had vowed to live a life of chastity, or found him repulsive. No, she did not find him repulsive. She said she liked him.

He was glad he hadn't agreed to let her drive more today. Not only had he protected his most prized possession from sure destruction, but her little outburst had also given him more insight into her feelings for him. He had impressed her. All his attempts to make her feel at ease and cared for had made an impact. She even said he dazzled her. Edward knew smiling at her while she was angry could be potentially damaging to his health, but he couldn't help it. He had a feeling things might just work out with Bella.

Dinner had been better entertainment than any event you could buy tickets to. Bella's dramatic storytelling had left them all in stitches. He loved to see her smile, he loved to hear her laugh, and he even loved it when she pretended to be offended. At dinner, he started to feel the security of being part of a couple. He knew it wasn't a date, and he knew they weren't together. Still, he enjoyed the fact that she was there with him, and that he knew her better than Jasper or Alice. He could tell when she was surprised, when she started to feel uncomfortable, and when she was feeling secure and at ease. He had spent the past week studying her facial expressions and mannerisms, and he prided himself in the fact that he was starting to know her. She was more than an acquaintance to him now, yet he also knew he could still spend the rest of his life getting to know her better.

It was late May, but the evenings still sported a chill in the foothills. Jasper had his arm wrapped securely around Alice as they walked to the theater. Edward wanted to copy the gesture, but offered Bella his arm instead. He was relieved when she put her own arm through his and smiled.

"I had so much fun at dinner, Edward. Thank you. I can't remember the last time I had that much fun actually," Bella said and gave his arm a thankful squeeze.

"Thank you, Bella. This has been a great day so far," Edward looked down at her and tried to remember exactly what face he was supposed to make to dazzle her.

They got to the theater, and before Edward could stop her, Bella ran up and bought their tickets.

"Bella, I wanted to buy your ticket," Edward said with a frown, "and I definitely didn't want you to buy mine."

"Yeah, but you bought dinner," she said with a smirk.

Edward couldn't help but feel disappointed that she was making it clear that this was not in fact a date.

"Edward!" A woman called out from nearby. Edward turned to see his assistant Angela standing with a group of girls waving at him.

"Hey guys I'll be right back. Angela's here," Edward told the rest of the group who got in line to get popcorn.

"Hey Ang!" He gave her a quick hug. Angela had been working for him for several years and had been good friends with Sarah.

"Is that her? Is that Bella?" Angela asked pulling Edward down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Yeah that's her. I think we made some progress today. Keep your fingers crossed," he whispered back.

"Oh Edward, I'm so excited!" She grabbed him in a tight hug.

Edward hugged her back and then held her by the shoulders to look at her. "She told me she likes me," he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face as he said it.

"Yes! I'm so glad you're getting out there. I really think the timing is right for you," Angela said and hugged him again.

"Me too, Angie. Thanks for all your encouragement. The kids loved the Webkinz by the way." He gave her quick peck on the head in appreciation.

"I told you," she laughed. They said their goodbyes, and Edward went back to find Bella.

He came up behind her and put his arm around her. "Are we all set?" he asked and smiled down at her.

Bella didn't look back at him. She just answered, "Yep," and started walking off grabbing Alice by the arm as they walked.

Why did it suddenly look like Bella was on a date with his sister? Edward wondered what happened to the giddiness of a few minutes ago. Maybe she was upset that he didn't make sure he bought her movie ticket. Maybe she was upset that he put his arm around her. He meant it as a friendly gesture, not a romantic one. Edward kicked himself and vowed to do better.

Alice and Bella sat between Jasper and Edward. As soon as they sat down, Alice and Bella started whispering and giggling to each other. They were in their own private little bubble, and Edward started to feel jealous. Was it stalkerish that he hated the idea of sharing Bella with his sister? He wanted Bella to be whispering and giggling with him. He didn't mind talking about nail polish or tampons as long as he was talking to her.

"Are you two going to do that the entire movie?" Edward asked with a cold tone hoping to break up their little love fest.

Bella gave him a quick glance, rolled her eyes, and turned back to Alice. Alice said something to Bella about Edward having a stick up his butt. Edward strummed his fingers on the armrest nervously. Hopefully once the movie started, they would settle down and he could relax. Not only was Alice monopolizing Bella, but he hated it when people talked in movies. It was one of his pet peeves, and at least Alice knew better.

The previews started, and Edward glanced over at Bella and his sister. They were literally cuddling with each other. This was getting ridiculous. Edward wanted to cuddle with Bella! He considered throwing himself down on the floor and having a tantrum, but he just squeezed the arm rest until his knuckles turned white.

The previews were over, and the opening scenes of the movie started. This didn't deter the two little love birds one bit. "Ooooh, I love that little Even Stevens boy!" Alice chirped.

"Me too!" Bella said excitedly. "My brother always makes fun of me for watching the Disney Channel!"

"SSSSHHHHH!!!" Edward said as loudly as he could, and shot the girls a death look.

"Edward hates talking in movies," Alice whispered to Bella.

Bella muttered something about a stick again, and shot Edward a dirty look back. She crossed her arms over her chest, and slumped down in her chair.

Why did she look mad? Is there something wrong with wanting to watch a movie in peace and quiet? Sarah would never have acted like this. Edward immediately felt wrong for comparing the two. He knew that would be a topic to brood over later.

Edward let himself get into the movie. Indiana Jones was a man's man. He always managed to find adventure, escape death, and get the girl. He forgot about how annoyed he was with Bella and his sister. He was overcome by the strange draw to touch Bella again. He looked over, and she was leaning toward him on the arm rest. If he moved slowly and positioned himself just right, their arms would be touching, and maybe it wouldn't seem too obvious.

He leaned forward in his seat and twisted his back like he was trying to pop it. He stretched, and when he sat back, he leaned ever so lightly against Bella. Edward's heart almost beat out his chest a few minutes later, when she yawned loudly and rested her head on his shoulder.

When the movie ended, Edward looked at Bella, and she had a disgusted look on her face. "What's wrong? Did you not like the movie?" Edward asked her concerned.

"Aliens? Indiana Jones and Aliens? That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard of," Bella said shaking her head.

"I liked it. The movie was a great combination of action, romance, and heroics," Edward contended.

"It was so unrealistic. The other Indiana Jones movies were so much better," Bella argued.

"Yeah, cause holy grails that lead to eternal life and scary men pulling hearts out of people's chests are way more realistic."

"Whatever. Aliens are stupid." Bella ran after Alice and walked arm in arm with her again.

Edward sighed and followed behind them.

When they got to the cars, Bella and Alice embraced in a tight hug. Edward heard them talk about plans for the next day, and Edward had to suppress a growl. Would Bella rather hang out with Alice than him?

They got into the car and were both silent. Bella still looked irritated, and Edward wasn't exactly thrilled with the way this night was turning out.

"Just because I liked the movie, doesn't mean you have to pout, Bella," Edward said with a snotty tone. He would rather argue with her than sit here in awkward silence.

"Just because I didn't like it, doesn't mean you have to act like I'm stupid, Edward," Bella shot back.

"I don't think you're stupid … loud and obnoxious at movies maybe, but not stupid. You and Alice make quite a pair."

"Yeah, well you and that bimbo at the theater seemed to make a nice couple too," Bella snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Edward didn't remember seeing Tanya there.

"That woman you were all over in the lobby."

"You mean Angela, my assistant? I work with her Bella."

"And here I thought you were smart. Office romances are usually a bad idea," Bella tensed and looked out the window.

"I don't think of her like that. She is just a good friend," Edward couldn't believe he even needed to explain himself. If Bella only knew how much time he had spent obsessing over her the past week, she would never believe he thought about anyone other woman in that way.

"Yeah, cause I always kiss my friends," Bella muttered.

Edward was suddenly annoyed. He'd been talking to Angela about Bella for goodness sake. How much more did he have to do to convince Bella about his feelings for her? He'd bent over backwards for her, and she was obviously more impressed with Alice.

"So you're hanging out with Alice tomorrow. That's great. I'm glad you'll go out with Alice, but not me."

"Edward! I've spent everyday this week with you! I'm going out with Alice while you are playing basketball with Jasper and my brother. You're being ridiculous," Bella was starting to raise her voice now.

"No, what is ridiculous is that you are all flirty and telling me you like me one moment, and then cold and distant the next. I'm patient, but I'm not a mind reader, Bella."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're perfect. I'm sorry if this is all new to me, and I don't know how everything works. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you."

Bella was clearly angry now, and for a second Edward feared he had royally screwed up. He was mad at Bella and mad at himself, but he wasn't even sure why. Was he mad because she got along with his sister and didn't like aliens? Would he rather that she detested Alice and wanted to live on a spaceship?

He pulled up to her apartment, and turned to apologize. He didn't have a chance though. As soon as he stopped the car, she jumped out, slammed the door, and ran inside. Edward just sat there stunned. What just happened? It had gone from a perfect day to a perfect nightmare. Edward hit the steering wheel and cursed before peeling out from the curb and driving home much too fast.

Edward couldn't make sense of it. Did Bella really think she wasn't good enough for him? He'd gotten upset when he saw her talking to Jacob, but he couldn't believe she would think he had feelings for Angela. Everything had just been blown out of proportion, and he didn't want to leave things like this. Edward slammed on the brakes and did a u-turn. He headed back toward Bella's.

He pulled up to the street and went around to the back entrance. He was pretty sure he knew which one was Bella's window. The light was on. He immediately noticed a tree that might be close enough to her window for him to climb up. He should probably knock on the door, but maybe she would think this was romantic.

Edward started climbing the tree. It didn't take him long to realize this was a really bad idea. He wasn't a kid anymore, and tree climbing wasn't as easy as he remembered it. Edward was only a few feet of the ground, and he was struggling to get up on a higher branch, when he heard it crack. He knew it was going to hurt.

The branch crashed to the ground and Edward along with it. Ouch! He felt a searing pain in his ankle.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella yelled leaning out the window.

"I was trying to climb up to the tree to your window." Edward just lay on the ground too humiliated to try and stand up.

"Are you some sort of peeping tom?" Bella asked.

"No, I wanted to apologize, and I thought it might be romantic. Owww!" Edward winced with pain as he tried to stand up.

Bella ran downstairs and into the yard. "Edward are you hurt? What's the matter?" she asked frantically.

"I just twisted my ankle a little bit."

"Here I'll help you up." Bella pulled Edward to his feet and had him put his arm around her, so she could support some of his weight. She helped him up the stairs. "Let's go to my room. I don't want to wake up granddad."

Bella helped Edward hobble to her room and sat him down on her bed. She had already changed into pajama pants and a tank top. Suddenly her hand reached for her heart, and she held it there. Edward was touched that she was so worried about him. She kept her hand there and told Edward she was going to get him some ice.

When Bella came back, she was wearing a t-shirt and carrying some ice. She carefully untied Edward's shoe laces and pulled off his shoe. She put his foot in her lap and ran her fingers gently over his ankle. "Does it hurt much?"she asked.

"No that feels good," he smiled at her.

"It's not really swelling. I think if you ice it, it will be fine," Bella said still holding his foot in her lap. "I have a lot of experience with hurt ankles."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't even know what we were fighting about. I just got jealous of you paying so much attention to Alice, and I really don't care if you liked the aliens or not. Please don't be mad at me. I can't bear for you to be mad at me."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I saw you hugging that girl, and I jumped to conclusions. I was purposely hanging out with Alice and ignoring you. I should have just asked you about it."

"Whew. I'm new to all this arguing stuff. My wife and I never argued," Edward blurted out. He immediately wished he could take the words back. He looked at her face trying to gage her reaction. She definitely looked uncomfortable.

"I kind of like it though. You're cute when you're mad," Edward admitted hoping to side step another disaster.

"What was she like?" Bella asked softly. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all," Edward replied. "Her name was Sarah, and she was a lot like me actually. She was kind of a quiet thinker, she loved Aro, and we pretty much had everything in common. I fell in love with her when we were only fifteen. I can't even remember what life was like without her."

"Do you still miss her?" Bella asked.

"I do miss her, but it's different than it was at first. I miss her, but I still feel close to her even though she's not here. I didn't feel that way before. Aghhh, it's hard to explain," Edward searched for a way to make her understand.

"No, I understand. That makes sense to me somehow," Bella continued to hold his ankle and stroked it gently.

"I miss her, but I also don't feel guilty about liking you. I didn't expect to feel this way. Alice has a theory though, that since Sarah and I usually agreed on everything, Sarah would approve of me liking you. She would have liked you too, in a totally non romantic way of course. At least I hope she wouldn't have liked you romantically. That would have been awkward."

Bella chuckled, and then they sat in silence for a few minutes. Edward felt at ease. Maybe this night wasn't a complete disaster after all.

"Edward, I have a surprise for you," Bella set his foot down on the bed and stood up. "It's not finished quite yet, but I can't wait any longer to show it to you."

Bella pulled out a sketch pad and handed it to Edward. He flipped it open, and there was a goofy picture of Aro staring back at him.

"Is that my dog?" Edward asked with wide eyes and a huge smile.

"Yes that's Aro and his friend Newton, the chipmunk. It's a children's book about a dog and a chipmunk that get into all kinds of trouble together. They learn to get along even though they're different," Bella explained nervously.

"Bella, this is incredible!" Edward was amazed as he paged through the book. "The drawings are great and this story is funny. Kids are going to love this!"

"I think its good practice anyway," Bella said. "I got the idea while were in the park the other day."

"What do you mean practice? This thing is great! You're getting this published," Edward said confidently.

"I'm sure it's not good enough to get published."

"Well we're definitely going to try." Edward continued to thumb through the book.

Bella couldn't hide her smile and sighed contentedly. "Edward, this has been such a fun week. When I'm around you I feel so free and normal, and I would never have started working on this if not for you," Bella said sitting down beside him on the bed and putting her hand on his arm.

"It's been a great week for me too, Bella. I don't think I realized how lonely I was, until I had someone to spend time with." He put his hand over hers that was still holding his arm and squeezed.

Bella let out a huge yawn and lay down on the bed next to Edward, who was sitting with his back against the headboard. He reached down and started playing lazily with her hair. A few minutes later she was asleep. Edward sat there for too long watching her sleep and touching her long brown locks. Finally he got up, pulled the quilt off the foot of her bed and covered her up. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodnight love." He limped out of her bedroom and drove home.

A/N: This time if you don't review, Edward's ankle will be worse than he thought and he will have to get it amputated. You wouldn't want to do that to Edward would you? I mean Bella lives in an upstairs apartment. That might really complicate their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11 Persuaded

A/N: Well it looks like Edward's leg is a gonner. You know who are if you didn't review, and you have only yourself to blame. No seriously thanks for all the kind words. I'm a little obsessed with people telling me good job.

Thanks Twike. I love you. I really love you.

Characters do not belong to me.

"I'm in love," Bella thought to herself as she peeked out from under her eyelids and watched Edward walk out the door. She wasn't sure if it was really love, since she wasn't entirely sure what love felt like, but she imagined it might be something like this. She had a deep ache somewhere between her chest and her belly button, and every time she was around Edward, her heart reacted by beating quicker in her chest.

She knew he thought she was asleep when he kissed her goodnight. She had been lost somewhere between consciousness and dreaming, but she was awake enough to feel his hand in her hair and his lips on her forehead. It was possibly the sweetest single moment of her existence.

Was it even possible to fall in love in a week? Bella still had a list of reasons she should stay away from Edward. He was way too attractive. They didn't match. Someone that looked like him did not belong with someone like her. Edward was successful and owned his own business. Someone as intelligent as him would soon grow bored with the little ol' waitress who made him laugh. Finally, he said that he didn't ever fight with his wife, and that they had everything in common. He and Bella had very little in common. He said he loved his wife, so how could this work? Wouldn't he want someone more like she had been?

Bella was sure if she let herself fall for Edward, she was going to get hurt. Her heart would be broken. She would waste this gift that someone had sacrificed all to give her. The bad thing was she didn't care anymore. If she turned her back on this chance with Edward, she would be like the walking dead anyway. She would always be wondering and wishing and regretting. She didn't see what choice there really was now.

Here in lay a major problem. She had now told Edward more than once, that she could not see him romantically. Now what was she supposed to do, run up to him and attack his face with her lips? She kind of liked the idea, but she was still worried about him thinking she was insane, especially after she got so mad at him for hugging another girl at the movies. Should she just call him and say something like, "Hey I changed my mind. I can date. Congratulations." Maybe she should write him a letter, or she could have Rosalie tell Alice to tell him. Perfect, just like they used to do in middle school. Bella snuggled up to her pillow that still smelled faintly of Edward and hoped she would wake up with an answer.

Bella got home from Mass the next morning, and was irritated she hadn't gotten any divine revelations on what to do about Edward. Just as she was about to ask God why he couldn't bother answering this one itty bitty prayer, Alice walked through the door. Bella smiled brightly at Alice, who was soon followed by Jasper and Edward in basketball shorts and t-shirts.

"Hi, Bella! I'm so excited for our day-o-fun!" Alice bounced up to her and hugged her.

"Hi, Alice," Bella smiled and hugged her new friend back.

She told Jasper hi, and he gave her some sort of strange high five that ended with snapping their fingers together. Bella let out a nervous giggle and finally turned to face Edward. She felt like there was something different between them now. Whatever changed, it was making her blush just being in the same room with him. "Hi," she said softly barely able to even look his direction.

"Hi, Bella," Edward practically whispered back. He reached up again like he did the first night and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I hope you guys are ready to get your butts kicked!" Emmett came bounding into the room followed by Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, where are the kids?" Bella asked.

"They're at my mom's for the day. I thought I'd come over here and see what you're up to, Bella," Rosalie said.

"We were just going to go get some coffee and maybe shopping. You can come with us!" Alice did a little happy dance.

The three women each told their men goodbye. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the butt with a 'go get 'em tiger." Jasper and Alice groped each other and kissed like Jasper was being deployed in the army. Bella and Edward stood there awkwardly.

"So will I see you later?" Edward asked.

"I have family dinner tonight," Bella replied with disappointment on her face and in her voice.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll talk to you soon then I guess," Edward said looking equally distraught.

"Give me a break you two. You'd think the world was ending because Edward and Bella are spending an afternoon apart," Emmett made a gagging sound. "Let's get going."

Bella gave her brother a look that shot daggers. He just laughed and headed out the door toward the park. Edward smiled at Bella and followed.

Bella was left alone with Rosalie and Alice who were both staring at her with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Bella, I was afraid that after last night, things with you and Edward were going downhill fast. It seems I was wrong!" Alice squealed.

"Really, you two were all gooey eyed with each other. Did something happen you haven't told us about?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Bella blushed. She knew they would beat it out of her if she even tried to avoid their questions.

"What?!?" They screeched in unison.

"Well we got in a huge fight about me being jealous, and him hugging someone, and then me not liking the movie. We were practically yelling at each other in the car on the way home last night. I don't think he is used to anyone disagreeing with him."

"Wow, that sounds romantic." Rosalie said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished," Bella said with an exasperated tone. "Then he dropped me off, and I went inside to cry my eyes out. The next thing I knew, I heard a crash out back, and I looked out the window to find Edward lying on his back on the ground. He had tried to climb up the tree to my window to apologize, but it broke, and he fell."

"Oooooohhhh," Rosalie and Alice cooed.

"I know! Then he was hurt, so I helped him up to my bedroom. He sat on my bed while I held his ankle and put ice on it. He was like, 'that feels good.' So then I showed him a children's book I'm writing. It's inspired by Edward and his dog, and he was so sweet about it. We talked for awhile, and he thought I fell asleep while he was playing with my hair, but I didn't. I was awake, and he covered me up with a blanket and kissed me on the forehead and said 'goodnight love.'"

Bella finished her story and the two women both had sappy looks on their faces holding their hands over their hearts. No one spoke for a few seconds.

"Are you talking about my brother?" Alice finally asked. "That does not sound like my brother. That was so romantic."

"I know," Bella gushed. "It was romantic."

"Bella, you cannot let him get away," Rosalie insisted. "This guy is a keeper. He is falling out of trees for you for goodness sake!"

"I know. I know. I like him so much. I just don't know what to do now. I already told him I can't date," Bella expressed her dilemma.

"Well, just tell him you're a woman with hormones. He's been married. He'll understand you changing your mind!" Rosalie suggested.

"He probably already thinks I'm crazy," Bella said. "I've been more than a little difficult to read I think."

"That's putting it mildly," Alice said. "He's crazy for you Bella. I promise I have never seen him like this. He's so happy when he's around you, depressed when he's not, and confused about what to do about it. It's refreshing actually. He's usually so confident and the one with all the answers. I love seeing him squirm."

"It's cute isn't it?" Bella reflected with a sigh.

"Oh girl, you are so far gone you'd need a map to find your way home from the grocery store." Rosalie shook her head I disbelief. Bella's grandfather and brother might have a different reaction to Bella's dating Edward, but Rosalie was overjoyed. She understood more than anyone just how much Bella needed this.

"Oh I have an idea!" Alice shrieked. Rosalie and Bella both turned to her with fear in their eyes. "Sorry, sorry, I just get excited sometimes."

"I'll say," Rosalie muttered under her breath.

"What's your idea, Alice?" Bella chuckled.

"You should skip your family dinner, and surprise Edward with a romantic dinner at his house instead. I have a key, and I can text Jasper to keep Edward away for a while. You can be there when he gets home, dressed up, with candles and everything. I think if you do all that, he'll get the message."

"That's perfect!" Rosalie agreed.

"That's …" Bella searched her mind for a reason that it was a bad idea. She couldn't think of anything. "Fine," She sighed.

Rosalie and Alice immediately went into action – planning a menu, discussing outfits, and making to-do lists. Bella worried she might hyperventilate, and started to feel dizzy by how complicated this was getting. At least all the frenzied putting together of this last minute surprise for Edward would distract her from what she was actually planning to do tonight.

Alice insisted on going to the mall to buy an outfit for Bella to wear. She promised Bella she was an expert shopper and could find the perfect thing without Bella even having to try it on. Rosalie and Bella headed to the grocery store to pick out the ingredients for dinner.

"Bella, how physical are you planning on getting with Edward tonight? I know you don't have a lot of experience, and well it's best to already have an idea in mind of what you want to do, so that you know when to put the brakes on. No one gave me this advice, and I ended up pregnant and married to an oversized child who can't even keep his dirty underwear off the floor."

"Oh my gosh, do we have to talk about this? Edward probably doesn't even think of me like that. He just thinks I'm cute and funny."

"Bella, you can be so naive. I've seen the way he looks at you, and he is a man. He definitely thinks of you like that."

Bella just ignored her sister-in-law. She knew they wouldn't get too physical for now. She still hadn't told Edward about her transplant, nor did she want to any time soon. They wouldn't be moving any clothes around far enough for him to see her scar. Bella and Rosalie got all the ingredients for a homemade Italian dinner. Bella already knew what Edward would like. They drove to the address Alice gave them, and Rosalie let out a long whistle when they pulled into the driveway.

"This place is nice," Rosalie gawked. Bella was speechless. The house was one of the older homes in the city. The area had big brick houses built at the turn of century. The trees were old and tall covering the sidewalks with shade. Edward's house was made of red brick, and had three stories. The landscaping was obviously professional, and Bella couldn't believe that someone she knew actually got to come here every day.

Alice came skipping out the front door and helped them with the bags. They got inside and Bella started to feel guilty for intruding on Edward's personal life without his knowledge. She wanted to look at his books, examine his art work, and go through his drawers to find out if he wore boxers or briefs, but she decided it would be more honorable to wait for Edward to be here for that. Alice led them into the kitchen, and it looked like a room out of magazine. Bella suddenly became aware that this was Edward's wife's kitchen. She started to feel like this was all a very bad idea.

"Okay, you guys start getting the food out, and I'll go get the dress. I can't wait to show you!" Alice ran out of the kitchen down toward the bedrooms.

"I'll start on the dough for the pasta. You start on the sauce," Rosalie directed.

"Rosalie, this is where Edward's dead wife cooked for him. Do you think this is a bad idea?" Bella whispered.

"I'm sure Alice wouldn't have suggested it if she thought it would bother him."

"You're right. I don't think it will bother him. I just feel kind of weird about it." Bella took a deep breath and started chopping an onion.

"Ta da!" Alice held up a simple black dress. It was knee length, strapless, and had a v-cut neckline.

"It's beautiful!" Rosalie cheered.

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes and she hung her head in her hands.

"Honey what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I can't wear that," Bella sobbed.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Rosalie asked rubbing her on the back gently.

"I haven't told him. He doesn't know about my heart," Bella cried into Rosalie's arms.

"Haven't told him what? What's wrong with your heart, Bella?" Alice asked searching their faces for answers. "Are you okay? Edward told me you had been sick, but he said everything was better now."

"No, my heart is fine. It - It's not my heart," Bella was crying uncontrollably now.

"Bella, calm down. I don't understand. Why didn't you tell him? You guys have spent the entire week together, surely it came up. It's a huge part of your life," Rosalie said and stroked her hair.

Bella didn't answer until she was able to calm herself slightly. "I like the fact that he doesn't know. He doesn't treat me like granddad or Emmett. He doesn't always ask me if I'm overdoing it or tell me to rest. He doesn't act like I'm breakable. Edward makes me feel like a normal healthy person. No one treats me like that. I need that." The tears started to fall once again.

"Oh, sweetie." Rosalie held her in her arms again and let Bella cry it out. "Alice, Bella had a heart transplant two years ago. She would have died otherwise."

"But why does that mean you can't wear the dress?" Alice asked. "It's a really nice dress."

"I think it's because it would show her scar," Rosalie answered for Bella who was now sobbing uncontrollably again.

"It's okay Bella. We can use some make-up or something." Alice clutched the dress to her chest lovingly.

Bella started giggling at Alice's statement. She let go of Rosalie and wrapped her arms around Alice. "Oh Alice, I think I love you." She wiped the tears off her face and smiled. "Rosalie tells you I had a heart transplant, and you're more worried about that dress."

"Bella, you're fine now, and this is a great dress! Don't worry though, I have a backup in case this one didn't work."

"Alice, please don't tell Edward. I'll tell him when I need to, but for now I just like that he doesn't know. I like not being the girl who had a transplant," Bella pleaded.

"Sure Bella, but I really don't think he would treat you any differently unless you are still sick or in danger." Alice replied.

"Thank you, Alice. Now what did you say about a backup dress?"

Alice ran back to the bedroom and brought out another dress. This one was shorter and dark blue, but it had a halter top that covered the entire chest area including the scar.

"This is perfect!" Bella exclaimed examining the dress.

"It's not as good as the other one, but it will do I guess," Alice sighed. "Now go try it on."

Alice showed Bella to the spare bedroom where Bella changed into the dress. She came out of the bedroom to show her sister-in-law and new friend.

"Oh. I. Am. Good," Alice said proudly.

"It's perfect," Rosalie agreed. "Now go change back into your other clothes, make the sauce, and then the desert. Then you can go take a shower. Alice already informed me of her plans to make you over."

"Oh good," Bella said sarcastically.

Bella finished the sauce and made a simple quick berry cobbler. Alice was constantly pestering her to hurry. They only had about forty-five minutes left before Jasper was to bring Edward home. Bella jumped in the shower in the spare bedroom, and afterwards put on her new dress with the shoes Alice had gotten to go with it. Bella couldn't help but be impressed with Alice's shopping skills.

Then Alice attacked her. She muttered endlessly about the limited amount of time, and furiously dried Bella's hair. When she was sure it looked just right, Alice applied a minimal amount of makeup. She paid extra attention to the mascara and shadow and told Bella she was creating a smoky eye to make her more seductive. When Alice was satisfied with her work, she stood Bella in front of the mirror.

"Oh, Alice, thank you. I don't even recognize myself! I-I feel beautiful." Bella gasped.

"Bella, you are beautiful! I may be an artist, but you were the perfect canvas."

Bella and Alice walked back to the kitchen, and she gasped again. Rosalie had lit candles all over the room, set the table beautifully, and had soft classical music playing in the background.

"This is perfect!" Alice squealed. "Rosalie, do you think we could hide in here somewhere. I really want to see the look on Edward's face when …"

"No!" Rosalie and Bella said together.

"Fine," Alice grumbled. "Let's get going then Rose. Edward should be here in just a few minutes."

Bella changed her mind and decided that Rosalie and Alice should definitely join them for dinner.

Rosalie noticed the fear on Bella's face. "It's going to be fine Bella. Don't feel pressured like you have to make some dramatic announcement. Let the surprise do the communicating, and if that doesn't work, Alice will explain it all tomorrow."

"Yeah, Edward is always a perfect gentleman. Even if you're both nervous, he'll do everything in his power to make you comfortable," Alice assured her. "You've done your part for tonight. The rest is up to him."

They left Bella alone, and made her promise to call them as soon as she got home. Bella wasn't much of a drinker, but she was half Italian, so wine didn't really count as drinking in her family. She poured one of the glasses that Rose had set out, and gulped the merlot they had brought from the restaurant down quickly. At this rate, they were going to need another bottle.

A/N: If you don't review, Bella will be so drunk by the time Edward gets there, that she will throw up all over him. Their relationship will be ruined, and it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT.

Next chapter is ready. I'll post it probably tonight or tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12 Advanced

A/N: Here's what you've been waiting for… maybe sort of.

Thank you Twike. You are my hero. Do you want me to sing at your wedding?

Characters do not belong to me.

Chapter 12

Edward was still smiling and thinking about Bella when they got to the basketball court.

"I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face Cullen," Emmett threatened and tossed him the ball.

Edward started dribbling the ball and said, "What? I can't help it. Your sister's hot."

Emmett lunged at Edward, and Edward dribbled the ball quickly around him and made a basket. Jasper continued stretching his calves and laughed.

They played for a couple of hours, and the entire time Edward and Emmett trash talked each other. Jasper tried to play the mediator and keep the game friendly if it started to go too far. Finally Jasper said he was exhausted and called it quits. Edward was about to follow, but Emmett called him a pansy to get him to keep playing.

Edward tossed Emmett the ball.

Emmett held it and bore his eyes into Edward. "If I make this shot, you can't talk to Bella for two days."

"If you don't make the shot, she gets Tuesday night off work," Edward challenged back.

Emmett dribbled the ball and looked for his move. He faked left, but Edward was too quick for Emmett, blocked him, and knocked him on his back.

"FOUL!" Emmett roared.

"No way!" Edward argued. They both looked at Jasper for an answer.

"Edward, Emmett's bigger than me. There's no way I'm going against him."

Emmett gave Jasper a smug nod, and walked up to the free throw line. "Okay, if I make this free throw, you work for Bella on Tuesday."

"Fine," Edward agreed. He wasn't impressed with Emmett's skills so far, so he wasn't worried.

Emmett made the shot and threw the ball to Edward. "See you Tuesday buddy," Emmett laughed triumphantly.

"Okay, last point. If I score first, Bella gets Saturday off," Edward wagered.

"If I score first, your next date has to be chaperoned by me," Emmett was proud of his own brilliance for coming up with that idea.

"Our next date will be our first date, if Bella ever even agrees to it. I'm sure she would love you tagging along."

"You guys better stop. I have a feeling Bella wouldn't like you gambling on her future," Jasper tried to be the voice of reason.

"Just shut up, and do the tip off," Edward said to Jasper.

Jasper tossed the ball in the air between them, and Edward jumped up and grabbed it. There was no way he was bringing Emmett along on a date with Bella. He was blocked by Emmett, and struggled to get past him. Emmett's size was no match for Edward's speed in the end. Edward dodged him, did a lay up, and scored Saturday with Bella.

Jasper seemed relieved that they parted with Emmett on friendly terms. Edward climbed in the car with Jasper who said something about needing to go to Best Buy. The electronics superstore was Edward's weakness. He could spend hours there, and always ended up spending money on things he didn't need.

Two hours later, Edward was still like a kid in a candy store, but Jasper looked bored out of his mind.

"Hey, we can leave whenever you're ready," Edward told him. "I thought you were the one who wanted to come here. What did you need anyway?"

"I'm still looking," Jasper answered and muttered something about a CD. Edward wondered why he was acting so strange, but distracted himself by trying out the new Wii demonstration that was set up in the store.

A little while later, Jasper glanced at his watch and smiled. "Time to go."

"You didn't even get anything." Edward silently wondered if Jasper's job was starting to get to him.

"I couldn't find it. Let's get going."

Jasper pulled up to Edward's house and gave Edward a big smile, "Have a great time tonight. Don't do or say anything stupid."

Yep, Jasper was definitely losing it. "Okay. I'll do my best." Edward gave Jasper a puzzled look and climbed out of the car. As soon as he shut the door, Jasper was already on his cell phone.

Edward opened his front door and was immediately hit by a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. His first thought was of Sarah. Edward shook his head trying to think clearly. It could not be Sarah. He had to remind himself once again, that she was never going to be here. Too many times he had come home in the afternoon half expecting her to greet him or hoping to find a note telling him where she was. Still he couldn't shake the familiar feeling of coming home to her and the smell of something baking. His heart rate picked up, and he turned the corner to the kitchen expecting to see a ghost.

Instead he saw Bella, stirring a large pot and tapping her foot nervously. She looked radiant. She had on a deep blue dress that fit her perfectly. Edward struggled to control his breathing and the rush of different emotions that had invaded his mind over the past several minutes. He quietly slipped back out of the room unnoticed, walked out the front door, and sat on the front steps.

He held his head in his hands and willed himself to calm down. The overwhelming feelings came crashing down on him at once – sadness, fear, joy, but mostly confusion. Who did he want to find in his kitchen? He wasn't sure. He was happy to see Bella there. He wanted her there. At the same time he still longed for more time with Sarah. He never had a chance to tell her goodbye or how much she had meant to him.

He sat there for several minutes and just let his mind go. For the first time in weeks, he let himself really think about Sarah. He missed her. He had been lonely. Edward hadn't realized how much he needed someone just to talk to and laugh with until he met Bella. He needed Bella. He loved Bella. Woah. Edward hadn't expected the L-word to creep into his thoughts. It was true though, he admitted to himself. There was no need to deny it, and there was no turning back now.

Edward took a deep breath, and realized he was covered with sweat and basketball court dirt. He smelled his armpit and grimaced. Bella must be here to surprise him. He just wished could have been surprised when he was clean.

He walked in the front door and slammed it loudly. Bella came creeping out from the kitchen, and Edward pretended to be surprised when he saw her.

"Surprise!" she said sheepishly.

"I'll say. Did you break into my house?"

"No," Bella laughed. "Alice let me in. I wanted to do something nice for you."

Edward let his eyes travel across the kitchen. He noticed the table set with his best linens, the candles, the wine glasses, and the music playing in the background.

"Bella, this is all very … romantic."

She just blushed, bit her bottom lip, and looked down at the floor. Edward reached out and took her hand in his. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," she smiled finally looking at him.

"Do I have time to shower?" Edward asked still holing on to her hand.

"I think that would be a good idea," Bella said and scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Edward squeezed her hand and told her he'd be back in a few minutes.

He hopped in the shower and could hardly hold in his excitement. Bella must be ready. What else could all this mean? Edward suddenly grew worried. What if that wasn't what she meant by this at all? He had misread her on more than one occasion. What if she was just trying to repay him for teaching her to drive? Edward wasn't sure if he could take much more of this. He climbed out of the shower, but left the water running to muffle the sound and grabbed his phone.

"Alice, Bella is at my house," he said after his sister answered.

"I know. Why are you calling me? Is something wrong? What did you do this time?" she asked accusingly.

"No, I mean she's at my house, in a dress, with candles. I'm sorry for being dense, Alice, but what exactly does this mean?"

"It means she wants you. I swear you need to have everything spelled out for you."

"Are you sure Alice? Did she say those exact words to you? I've learned it's not a good idea to make assumptions when it comes to Bella."

"I'm sure. Where are you anyway? Is that water?"

"She thinks I'm in the shower. I just don't want to go out there and kiss her if this is just another friendly gesture. She might hurt me."

"Yes! Kiss her! Bella said, and I quote, 'I like him so much.' There, are you satisfied?"

"She really said that?" Edward could barely contain himself.

"I'm hanging up now. Call me later with details … or else!"

"Thanks Ali."

Edward turned off the water, he ran a comb through his wet hair, put on cologne, and flexed his muscles in the mirror. He got dressed quickly and went back out to join Bella.

She was sitting at the table and looked uncomfortable. Edward didn't like seeing her with anything but a smile on her lips.

"Bella, this smells wonderful. I don't think I've ever been more pleasantly surprised. I don't deserve this."

"Oh, I'd say you deserve this. Yesterday I freaked out on you, not once but twice. You handled it like a saint both times."

"That's true," Edward agreed. "You did freak out, and I'll be honest, you scared me," he said jokingly as Bella started to dish out the food.

"Whatever, you totally deserved it the first time," Bella smirked.

"Yeah, what can I say? I'm just a spoiled rich boy." He gave Bella a look that he hoped would dazzle her. Judging by her blush, it had the desired effect.

Bella finished serving the food, and Edward filled their glasses with the wine. "I'd like to make a toast - to possibilities." He clinked his glass against Bella's and took a sip without ever taking his eyes off of her.

"To possibilities," Bella agreed.

Dinner went by quickly. Edward gushed on and on about how delicious the food was. Bella made fun of him for eating so fast and so much because half of it landed on his shirt. Conversation flowed, and they found themselves once again talking about Bella's future.

"So Bella, I realized this morning that I have an old friend from college in the publishing business. I was thinking I could send her a copy of your book. She could at least give you some advice."

"Oh, Edward, I don't know. What if she says it's awful? I would be too disappointed to try again," Bella moaned.

"Bella, for one thing, it's not terrible. For another thing, you are not a quitter. Writing is a tough business. You are going to get rejected at some point, but that doesn't mean you're not any good. You're good. I really believe that. I mean that's probably the first children's book I've read in fifteen years, but it was the best one I can remember."

"Thanks for the endorsement," Bella laughed.

"Not to change the subject," Edward said, "but I've wanted to ask you more about what happened to you. I know you were sick, but was it cancer or something like that? It must have been pretty awful for you to give up on your whole future."

Bella froze and looked like she was pained trying to figure out what to say next. "Yes, it was something like that. It's the same thing my mother died from, and she was around my age. If it weren't for my grandpa and my brother, I would have given up. I'm kind of ashamed to say that now."

Edward paused to consider her words. "I'm glad you didn't give up." He reached across the table and took her hand. She looked at their hands nervously, but didn't move hers away. "I think you've got something special to offer the world, Bella. I've known it since the moment I saw you. You might be a little hesitant in some areas, but in others you live with abandon. You love so deeply and freely, and your laugh … you don't hear many laughs like that. When you laugh, it's like you really appreciate the fact that you're alive and want to celebrate it. I could see that in you before I even heard your story. The world needs someone like you, Bella. I need someone like you."

A single tear fell from the corner of Bella's eye. "I want to appreciate my life. More than anything I want to deserve what I've been given, and I'm afraid I haven't been doing a good job of it. I'm tired of standing still waiting for the next ball to drop. You've really helped me see that, Edward. Thank you."

"I can't believe I've only known you such a short time," Edward observed. "You've quickly become so important to me. I don't know what I did without you."

"I feel the same," Bella said, closed her eyes, and sighed.

Edward thought about leaning in to kiss her. It seemed like the right time, but the table was situated between them, and if he leaned, he would probably knock something off. He thought about getting up, extending his hand, and pulling her up into his arms, but knowing her, she would probably fall and hurt herself. Edward was still trying to think of his next move, when Bella stood up and started clearing the table.

"Bellaaaa," Edward groaned.

"What?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"I wanted to… do that. You made all this food, the least I can do is the dishes," he said quickly before he blurted out the real reason for his frustration.

"Don't be silly, Edward. I'm just clearing the table. You can do all these dishes after I go home."

"Oh Bella, there's never any telling what's going to come out of that cute little mouth."

Bella just giggled and finished clearing the table. Edward gave her a tour of the house next. He was surprised to find her clothes laid out on the bed of the spare room, and wondered just how comfortable she and Alice had made themselves. Edward tried to figure out a way to talk Bella into having one of those slumber parties she said she missed out on. That led his mind down more dangerous paths, as he pictured Bella in his bed, wearing his t-shirt, and waiting for him. Then he thought about what else could happen in his bed, but finally forced himself to stop. Bella was innocent, and he wouldn't corrupt her … yet.

Bella took particular interest in examining his books, CDs, and movie collection. She got in plenty of jabs at his vast compilation of science fiction books and movies, but Edward didn't mind. He knew he could easily sway her. He would probably have to agree to read _Little Women_ and listen to some lesbian chick rock, but he didn't care. It would be worth it to introduce Bella to other dimensions and Cylons. She truly didn't know what she was missing.

Edward decided it was time to make a move, "Bella dear, you know how we've talked a lot about you having new experiences, and trying things you've never done before?" He took a step towards her closing the distance between them.

Bella's face flushed deep red, but she made herself meet his gaze. "Yes."

"Well I think it's time you have one of those experiences." Edward reached down, picked up a DVD, and handed it to Bella.

"_Battlestar Galactica_?" Bella asked with irritation in her voice.

"Yes, it's science fiction, but there's also romance and action. You'll love it, I'm sure."

"What is it with you and aliens!" Bella asked exasperated, but still smiling.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Cylons are not aliens. They're robots. Duh." Edward popped the season one DVD into the player, sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to him.

Bella sighed and joined him. She left a space in between the two of them, but Edward confidently scooted closer, and grabbed her hand in his.

"I think I like Cylons." Bella mumbled barely loud enough for Edward to hear. Edward let out a loud laugh, and Bella giggled with him.

"That was actually awesome!" Bella cheered when Edward turned off the TV after three episodes.

"I knew you'd like it," Edward beamed.

"I especially liked Captain Apollo!" Bella sighed.

"Very funny," Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Edward it's getting late, and I actually need you to take me home," Bella giggled again.

"You come over here to surprise me, and now I have to take you all the way home? That doesn't seem fair."

"Whatever, you told me the first day we met that you didn't live far away. This isn't exactly walking distance."

Edward couldn't believe she remembered that. "Well I didn't want it to be too obvious when I showed up at the park the next day looking for you," he admitted. "I wanted it to seem like a coincidence."

"What! You were totally stalking me!" Bella slapped him on the arm.

"Guilty. I plan to stalk you tomorrow afternoon at the park again." He raised his eyebrows waiting for her response.

"Well, you should know I plan on meeting this really hot guy there tomorrow. His dog and I have become very close."

"Stop teasing Bella, or I'll let that dog inside and you'll get that beautiful dress covered in slobber."

"No, no, please," Bella was laughing while she said it. Edward grabbed his keys off the counter and led Bella out the front door to his car. He held her door for her and started to get nervous about their goodbye. Alice would kill him if he didn't kiss her. Bella would probably kill him if she knew he was thinking about kissing her for Alice's sake.

As he drove, Bella kept discussing _Battlestar Galactica_, and Edward wondered if he'd created a monster. He pulled up to her apartment quickly, and jumped out of the car to open her door. They held hands again up the walkway.

Edward took a deep breath and tried to reassure himself that he had not misread Bella's behavior yet again. "So Bella, I was hoping you might like to go out with me on Saturday, and I do mean on a date… if that's ok. I mean if you're ready, because if you're not then I understand, I just uh want to … "

"Edward, I have to work on Saturday." Edward almost started jumping up and down when he saw that she looked disappointed.

"Oh don't worry. Emmett already said you could go."

"You got my brother's permission?" She asked slowly with a look of impending doom on her face.

Uh oh. Edward didn't know what he had done, but he knew it was very very bad.

"No, I uh… I just bet him that if I made a shot in basketball, that you could have Saturday off. I tried to get you Tuesday off too, but Emmett called a foul…"

"I do not like it when people decide things for me." Bella said sternly.

"Oh. I – uh…sorry?"

"You should be."

"Does that mean you don't want to go on Saturday?" Edward tried to make his most pathetic face hoping to garner some of her sympathy.

"I'm going to have to think about it. I would have said yes, but now you need to suffer." She gave him a look that was a mixture of irritation and flirtation. Edward couldn't wait another second.

He swept her hair off her left shoulder, and placed his right hand on the back of her head. He put his left hand on her waist, and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly on the lips. Bella's hands reached up and held his back, and he took that as a signal that this was a welcome advance. He moved his nose to the other side and kissed her again, before releasing her and stepping back bringing both of her hands into his.

"Thank you for dinner," he smiled at her and soaked in the stunned happy look on her face.

"You're uh huh … good … okay …goodnight." She couldn't form a sentence not matter how hard she tried.

Edward chuckled before raising her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. He let her hands go, and opened her apartment door. She just stood there looking dazed, so he practically had to push her inside.

"Goodnight, love."

A/N: Uh people seem to enjoy the threats, so this time if you don't review… Sarah will start haunting Bella and go all horror movie on her. Hmmm… that might be interesting anyway.


	13. Chapter 13 Denied

A/N: Sorry you had to wait more than a day for this one. Sarah is till resting in peace, so don't worry about Bella being haunted….for now.

I have the most awesomest Beta, Twike. She is cool. For real. Thanks.

The characters don't belong to me. I did used to live in Boulder County as a kid though.

Chapter 13 Denied

Bella was relieved that things had gone so smoothly at Edward's house. She spent the night feeling a combination of giddy and nervous. There was one particularly mushy moment, when she noticed him staring at her lips, and she thought he might kiss her. Like a chicken, she jumped up and started clearing the table.

There was another moment he started talking about helping her experience new things, and she was worried about how to put the brakes on the two of them ripping each other's clothes off. She felt like an idiot when he handed her a DVD instead. Bella started to worry that Edward wasn't getting the hint, but when he took her hand in his, she finally relaxed.

The show was okay. When Bella saw Edward's adorable face looking at her expectantly though, she had to give him what he wanted. She might have exaggerated a teeny tiny bit about how much she loved the space show, but that wasn't nearly as bad as when she let Edward believe she'd had cancer. She didn't lie technically. She didn't say it was cancer. She just let him assume. Bella felt guilty, but she wasn't willing to let go of what she had. She didn't know how the fact that she had someone else's heart would change their relationship.

Bella was especially nervous on the ride home. It seemed like a date. She didn't mind that this time, but wasn't there supposed to be a lot of pressure at the end of a date? She and Edward had already gotten past several awkward hugs, but tonight was so different. Bella was going crazy in the car thinking about it, so to distract herself, she started rambling. Surprisingly, she was now fascinated with _Battlestar Galactica_. She told Edward about all her favorite parts of the first three episodes, analyzed the characters, and tried to predict what would happen next. She told Edward she couldn't wait to watch the rest. She worried that if they didn't get to her apartment soon, she would start begging Edward to take her to a science fiction convention.

She sighed contentedly as Edward held her hand to walk her to the door. Her heart was doing something weird again, but she was getting used to it. By now she'd decided it had something to do with Edward and not a faulty pumper.

"So Bella, I was hoping you might like to go out with me on Saturday, and I do mean on a date… if that's ok. I mean if you're ready, because if you're not then I understand, I just uh want to … "

"Edward, I have to work on Saturday." Bella hoped he understood that she wanted to, but she really did have to work.

"Oh don't worry. Emmett already said you could go."

That was the last thing Bella had been hoping to hear. Her older brother had said yes to a date with Edward before she did. How dare they decide these things without her? "You got my brother's permission?"

"No, I uh… I just bet him that if I made a shot in basketball, that you could have Saturday off. I tried to get you Tuesday off too, but Emmett called a foul…"

"I do not like it when people decide things for me." Bella knew Edward was still learning, but this was something about her he had to understand.

"Oh. I – uh…sorry?"

"You should be."

"Does that mean you don't want to go on Saturday?" Edward made that stupid dazzling face again, which successfully melted every bit of frustration Bella felt. Still she wouldn't let him off that easy.

"I'm going to have to think about it. I would have said yes, but now you need to suffer."

Edward reached up, touched Bella's hair, and put his other hand on her waist. She willed herself not to think, or she would probably stop him and start talking about aliens who were really robots. Edward leaned in and kissed her gently twice. Bella's knees immediately felt weak, and the only thing she could think about is that she wanted to do that again.

"Thank you for dinner," Edward said. Bella just wanted to beg for more kissing. Unfortunately, Edward looked like he was planning to go.

"You're uh huh … good … okay …goodnight." Bella blurted out. She didn't move though. She wanted more. How could she get more?

Edward must have sensed her desperation, because he placated her with a kiss on her hand, laughed at her, and shoved her inside.

"Goodnight, love."

Love? Did he just say love? Bella drug herself up the stairs dumb struck.

"Bella piccolo, where have you been?" her granddad asked.

"Oh, hi. Yes, I had a great time."

"Ahhh, you were with Edward. You've been out with him a lot, dear. Do you think you're getting enough rest?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm great actually. Stop worrying about me." Her granddad's irrational concern brought her out of her stupor.

"Sounds like amore," her granddad wiggled his eyebrows at her. Bella stuck her tongue out at him, and he walked away singing some song in Italian.

Bella went to her room and sat down at her desk. It was late, but she didn't think she would be able to sleep for hours. She put the finishing touches on Aro's book and thought more about the things she needed to do to really start living her life. She was serious about feeling a need to change the way she approached things, and she wanted to take advantage of this new motivation before it wore off. Bella turned on her laptop and skimmed the local want ads for teaching jobs before remembering an email she had filed away to deal with later. It was from NODA, National Organ Donation Association. They promoted organ donation and gave support to organ recipients.

The email gave her directions on how to write an anonymous email to the family of her heart donor. Bella had wanted to do this for some time, but what words could she use? How could she even begin to thank someone for giving her a heart? Bella thought of Edwards's words, "…it's like you really appreciate the fact that you're alive and want to celebrate it." If she really appreciated her life, Bella knew she had to do this.

_Dear Donor Family 4815, _

_What can I say to the people who are responsible for every breath I take, or more importantly for every beat of my heart? There is no way to really thank you with words. The fact that you had to experience great pain in order for me to have a chance to live, makes the gift even more precious. _

_The only thing I can offer you in return for what you've done for me is to not take your sacrifice for granted. I promise you that I will live my life in a way that pays tribute to the one you lost. I promise to help others, to forgive, and to love with every heartbeat. _

_I realize that every time I do something kind or noteworthy, those that thank me should also thank you. You will forever own a stake in every good experience I encounter. I pray that through me, a piece of your loved one will live on, and that I will honor his or her legacy. _

_I am curious about many things regarding the person my heart came from. In my imagination they are the most beautiful, caring, strong, and amazing person to have ever walked the earth. The loss of that person must be impossible to bear, but I pray you are comforted in some way by this letter. If there is ever any thing I can do to repay you, even in the smallest way for your selfless gift, please contact me. _

_With all my heart, _

_Recipient 162342 _

Bella took a deep breath and hit send on the website. She felt a sense of relief, like she had taken one more step in the right direction. For many reasons, this would not be a day she would ever forget. Bella finally shut off the computer and her lamp, climbed into bed, and imagined kissing Edward.

Bella was still dreaming about Edward when her cell phone interrupted her. She climbed out of bed and dug it out of her purse. She didn't know who would be texting her at six in the morning, but she was sure they were going to die.

_Good morning beautiful. Thanks for the wonderful time last night. Miss you already._

_-E_

Bella's anger flew out the window, and she let out a blissful sigh. He was just too wonderful. She missed him too.

_How did you get my number, stalker?_

She didn't want him to know just how much he affected her. They were already mismatched as it was, and the last thing he needed to know was just how much power he had over her and her emotions.

_Alice has her ways. Stalker? You're the one who broke into my house._

Hmm, two can play that game. Bella knew he was no match for her in a game of wits.

_Yes, I succeeded in breaking into your house though. You tried to break into my house and fell out of a tree… remember? _

Bella smirked, knowing he was still embarrassed about that.

_How much did you drink last night? You seemed to be slurring your words when I dropped you off._

Crap. He must have noticed that his kiss left her mentally incompetent. She decided she might as well humor him.

_Shut the frak up. _

Edward would definitely appreciate the _Battlestar Galactica_ reference.

_I love it when you talk dirty to me._

Now Bella was blushing. Round one of text wars goes to Edward.

_Stop it! See you in the park later. Bring the dog. I miss him._

Edward kept sending her flirty texts for the rest of the morning, and she ignored him. She knew that would be the best way to drive him absolutely crazy. Bella wasn't surprised when he showed up with Jasper at the restaurant for lunch.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our newest employee. Are you here for some training?" Emmett bellowed with laughter.

"What are you talking about Em?" Bella asked.

"Oh Eddie didn't tell you? I schooled him in basketball, and you have the night off tomorrow. Eddie here has to work for you."

Edward looked at Bella with fear in his eyes. She must have really scared him the night before when she refused to agree to go on a date with him on Saturday.

"Emmett, Edward, there will be no more betting over me … EVER. Do you understand?" Bella said in the most threatening voice she could muster.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry for disrespecting you in that way," Edward said quickly.

Emmett and Bella burst out laughing. "Man you are so whipped." Emmett kept laughing and shaking his head as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Guilty," Edward shrugged his shoulders and winked at Bella. Bella gave him a quick hug, and he and Jasper took their seats. The place was busy, so Bella didn't have much time to talk to them. She took every chance she could get thought to stare at Edward, and she usually caught him staring back. She ended up confusing more orders than usual, because she was so distracted. She actually felt relieved when Edward left. She wasn't sure if she could get through the rest of lunch with him there.

Bella met Edward at the park that afternoon. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing the smile that spread across his face when he saw her. They held hands and walked Aro. Bella kept hoping they would get to do more kissing, but Edward seemed more interested in talking.

"So did you decide about Saturday yet?" Edward asked.

"Nope, I'm still weighing my options. Alice mentioned something about shopping, and I have a book I've wanted to read. I can't remember the last Saturday I had free, so I have to make the most of it."

Edward stopped and stood in front of her. "Bella Swan, you know you can't deny me, and I know you want to spend Saturday with me." He pulled her close to him and breathed on her neck. Bella worried she would go into another zombie state and struggled to remain coherent.

Edward looked into her eyes, and leaned in until their noses were almost touching. Bella forgot how to breathe, closed her eyes, and let out a tiny whimper. Edward finally ended her suffering and gave her the kiss she'd been longing for, but Bella wasn't satisfied. They were both surprised by her reaction, when she reached her hands up into Edward's hair and pulled him closer. She didn't ever want to stop. Part of her felt like she needed to make up for her inexperience or lost time. Finally, they both needed air, and she released him.

"Bella, you seem like you enjoyed that." Edward had a conceited grin on his face.

"Mmm hmm," she was still trying to regulate her breathing.

"I enjoy it too, and I look forward to more."

Bella closed her eyes and started to reach for him again, but he her stopped her. "I look forward to doing more of that on Saturday," Edward smirked and started walking again.

Monday night Bella stayed up late talking to Edward on the phone. Tuesday was filled with more flirty text messaging that Bella once again started ignoring. Edward's little trick of refusing to kiss her again until Saturday was making her crazy. It was something she would have done, and she had to give Edward credit for using it. He was learning just how to get to her quickly, and he was good … too good.

Bella looked forward to Tuesday night. She knew Edward would gain a whole new respect for her after he found out first hand just how hard her job was. Without telling Edward, she invited Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and the kids to meet her at the restaurant for dinner. There was nothing more stressful than having to wait on a large party.

One factor she hadn't considered while gloating over Edward's lost bet was Jacob. Emmett didn't know about Edward's first impression of their old family friend, and Bella had forgotten that he worked on Tuesdays.

Bella went downstairs early to sit and enjoy Edward's performance. He hadn't arrived yet, when Jacob came in the front door humming. "What's up sexy lady?" he said as soon as he saw Bella.

A sense of dread washed over Bella. She didn't want Jake scaring Edward off or doing anything stupid around him.

"Jacob, please not tonight. I have a friend coming here tonight and… well, can you please just act normal?" Bella begged.

"What do you mean normal Bells? Of course I'll be my normal irresistible self." Jacob stepped toward her, and his proximity made her uncomfortable.

"I mean no hitting on me, no asking me to get naked with you, no touching me inappropriately, and no calling me sexy."

"But you are sexy baby."

"Please Jake. Edward means a lot to me. If you really care about me at all, you will give it a rest for tonight."

"Sure, sure Bells. Who is this Edward anyway? Do I finally have some competition?"

"No. There is no competition, believe me."

"That's what I thought," Jacob said with a cocky grin on his face.

Jacob went to finish his prep just as Edward arrived. He gave Bella a quick peck on the cheek, and asked what he should do first. Bella thought his eagerness was adorable, and she almost felt sorry for what he would be going through tonight.

Bella showed him around the front of the house, gave him an apron, and he pretended like he needed help tying it. She told him to work on learning the menu until Emmett told him what to do next. Emmett and Jacob came out of the kitchen together a few minutes later.

"Welcome buddy. I hope you're ready to work." Emmett slapped him on the back. "Edward this is Jacob. He's been working here since he was a teenager. Jake, this is Edward. He follows Bella around like a little lost puppy."

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"Nice to meet you man," Jacob stuck out his hand to shake Edwards. "I've spent my fair share of time following Bella around too."

Edward shook his hand a little too hard and said coldly, "Nice to meet you."

"Bella why don't you show Edward the drink station and where to put the tickets once he takes an order," Emmett directed.

"Okay Em, but don't forget I'm off tonight," Bella winked at Edward and pulled him behind the bar with her. "This is where you get people's drinks. If they order anything with alcohol in it, just give the order to Emmett and he'll get it ready for you. Jacob should take care of making sure there is coffee and tea ready all night."

She noticed Edward's face was tense, and he kept glaring at Jacob. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't even think about him being here. He's harmless I promise."

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just don't like the way he looks at you or talks to you."

"Me either," Bella mumbled.

Edward got started doing seemingly simple tasks like taking orders and bringing out food. Bella couldn't help but giggle when he would bring out two plates to a table, and then scurry back to the kitchen to get the rest. Bella had long ago perfected the art of balancing multiple plates on her arms. Edward seemed to think he had things under control, and Bella didn't have the heart to tell him that she usually also made salads, bussed tables, and handled a section twice the size of his.

Finally Jasper, Alice, Rose, and the kids arrived and they all sat in Edward's section. With their six top, Edward only had two tables.

"Good evening, our specials tonight are Lobster Ravioli with a butter cream sauce and Chicken Marsala. Make sure you also save room for desert. The tiramisu here is delicious," he winked at Bella.

Bella beamed back at him. "Mmmm mmm," Rosalie cleared her throat. "I'll take a water please and two lemonades for the kids."

"Of course," Edward said snapping out of his love trance with Bella. He got the rest of their drink orders and asked if they were ready to order food. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie all ordered one of the specials, and the kids got chicken fingers. Jasper had an evil grin on his face when it was his turn, "I'll take Fettuccine Alfredo, but instead of Alfredo sauce, I would like the basil cream sauce. Oh and I don't want any green onions on anything. Do you know if your Cesar salad has actual anchovies in it, because I want a salad, but I don't want anchovies in it. If it does have anchovies just give me Italian. I would also like a side of Italian sausage. Do you have any oil and vinegar we can dip our bread in?"

Edward gave Jasper a look that told him he would pay for his later. Edward went to put their orders in, and everyone at the table laughed at Jasper. Bella was actually impressed with how well Edward handled the pressure. She only saw him look really flustered a few times, but overall he worked hard and charmed his customers. Half of his customers were either related to him or dating him, but he charmed them just the same.

Edward brought out their food two dishes at a time. Everyone laughed when he handed Jasper a plate of Lobster Ravioli. Bella and Alice both noticed that little Emily was particularly charmed by their waiter. She smiled brightly at him every time he came to the table, and Bella noticed he gave her a little wink when he served her chicken strips. Bella hoped she wouldn't have to fight her niece for Edward later. She was Emmett's daughter and could probably kick Bella's butt.

Bella finished her dinner and was getting bored listening to Alice and Rosalie talk about their favorite designers. Jasper was entertaining the kids, and Bella started to wonder what Emily would do if she had to choose between Jasper and Edward. Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom and stopped to say hello to some friends who were regular customers. She came out of the bathroom just as Jacob was passing by. He stopped her and pinned her with his hands up against the wall on either side of her body.

"Jake leave me alone!" Bella tried to duck underneath one of his arms.

"Come on Bells, what does Edward have that I don't?" He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Please," Bella groaned. "Like you could even compete."

Edward noticed what was going on and was by Bella's side at lightning speed. He grabbed Jacob's left arm and threw it off the wall. "Get away from her," he growled.

"Get off me man, we're just talking." Jacob gave Edward a dirty look and moved his hand back to Bella's side.

Edward threw his right arm across Jacob's chest clothes lining him against the wall. "I said get away from her. Your conversation is over." Edward snarled at him. "If I ever hear about you propositioning her or touching her again, you will live to regret it."

Bella and Jacob both stared at Edward with wide eyes. "Jacob just drop it please," Bella pleaded.

"Sure sure, I'll just get back to work. Sorry man."Edward relaxed and Jacob got out of the small space as quickly as he could.

Edward took a long breath and ran his hand through his hair. He still seemed angry, but Bella had other things on her mind. Something about seeing Edward angry and defending her honor, sent her into a tizzy. She grabbed him around the waist and hugged him as tightly as her arms could squeeze.

He returned the hug rubbing her back with his hands. Bella let go and held him by the shoulders until he met her gaze. She looked at him with eyes full of adoration and said decisively, "Edward, I would love to go out with you on Saturday."

A/N: Bella probably should have kissed him after he almost killed Jacob, but she has to wait till Saturday. She needs to suffer. Sorry to those of you who love Jacob. To my horror over half of my friends consider themselves team Jacob. I can still hear my best friend of 12 years saying, (whiny voice goes here) "but he can keep her warm." Ugh. Why would people choose friendship and comfort over TRUE LOVE AND PASSION. I say that and then they point out the fact that they are all happily married, and I'm still single. That's okay, he'll come, and they'll all be jealous!

Sorry about the ranting.

If you don't review this time, Edward will imprint on little Emily, and we all know that's just creepy. I just realized there was an Emily in the Twilight books. I didn't do that on purpose… oops.


	14. Chapter 14 Romanced

A/N: Thanks to you, Edward did not become a pedophile. Pat yourself on the back.

Thanks, Twike, for fixing my story even when you don't feel good.

Here's the date Pt. 1. Edward goes a bit crazy… love has made him crazy.

Chapter 14

Edward ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down. When he saw Jacob touching his Bella, something inside of him snapped. He felt like his entire body was engulfed with anger, and he was shocked at how easily he could have beaten Jacob unconscious. Edward could not remember this ever happening to him before, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Alice was usually the only one who could push him far enough to show any kind of emotion. He had perfected the art of being stoic, but it seemed that once he met Bella, everything changed.

Edward couldn't believe how hugely he had just screwed up. He was disgusted at his loss of control, and Bella would probably think he was some sort of jealous angry freak. When she reached her arms around him and held tight, all his anger and worry disappeared. He was overcome by her touch and her smell and rubbed his hands up and down her back wanting to feel all of her.

Bella let go much too soon and looked up into his eyes. "Edward, I would love to go out with you on Saturday." The look she gave him sent Edward over the edge, and he leaned over to kiss her.

"Oh no you don't," she said and held her fingers over his lips. "We aren't doing more of that till Saturday remember?" Checkmate Bella.

Edward let out a long moan and gave Bella a quick kiss on her forehead. She reached up and touched his face. "Thank you."

"Thank you? What exactly are you thanking me for, Miss Swan?"

"For being my handsome knight in shining armor, Mr. Cullen."

"You mean it didn't bother you that I came very close to injuring your friend?"

"No, it was actually quite a turn on." Bella bit her bottom lip and blushed after she said it, which drove Edward even crazier.

"I think I better get back to work," Edward's voice cracked as he spoke.

Bella laughed, put her arm through his, and walked back with him. She put on an apron and started helping Edward take care of his tables. At the end of the night, Edward stood to the side and watched as Bella hugged customers and told them goodnight. Even his sister and Jasper had fallen completely under her spell. It seemed like everyone who met Bella was smitten with her, but he still didn't think that explained the intensity of his feelings for her. His need to be near her was irrational. Edward made plans to process those thoughts more later.

Edward's thoughts had been consuming his nights more than usual lately. He would lay in bed thinking about Bella and then think about Sarah. He knew he shouldn't compare the two, and it wasn't that he was comparing them exactly. It was more like he was trying to figure out why he liked Bella so much. He worried that his obsession with her somehow cheapened his love for Sarah. If he and Sarah were truly made for each other like they always said, would he really be able to feel so crazy about the first woman after her who held his attention? He didn't doubt his feelings for Bella, but he still felt in a way, like he was being unfaithful to Sarah. He hoped Alice was right, and that Sarah would understand. Edward didn't really believe in heaven. God just didn't fit into the way he saw the world, but he had to believe that if Sarah's soul still existed somewhere in the universe, she would want him to be happy. Happy seemed like too small a word to describe the way Bella made him feel. He had definitely been in love with Sarah. She had been his best friend, his kindred spirit even, but with Bella he felt something different. Was it passion? He got goose bumps on his arms as the word ran through his mind.

Part of him wanted to discuss this with Bella. She had quickly become someone he confided in. He would like to know her take on the situation, but he also worried about what she would think. Edward didn't want her to think he was comparing her to his dead wife. He may not be an expert on women, but he couldn't imagine that not bothering her. He decided not to bring up anything about Sarah unless Bella asked first.

The rest of the week went much the same as the beginning of the week. Edward would text her during the day while he was at work. He had extended his Bella breaks to seven minutes so he had plenty of time to text her. They would meet at the park in the afternoons. When Bella got off work, they would either talk on the phone or hang out. Every day in the park and in the evenings when he told Bella goodnight, he had to resist the urge to kiss her. He knew she wanted to kiss him too, but now it had become an unspoken challenge to see who would break before Saturday. He was not about to give her the satisfaction of letting her know just how much he wanted her.

Edward was meticulous in making plans for their date. He wanted it to be perfect. That day would be an important step in their blooming relationship, and Edward was determined not to mess it up.

He got up early on Saturday and showered. He dressed in new jeans that cost a lot of money to look faded, old, and like he'd had them for years. He put on a fitted long sleeved shirt with a dark gray t-shirt over it. He loaded up the car with all the supplies for their day. He had gone a little nuts shopping for the date. He planned a picnic, but he didn't know what Bella would want to eat, so he got a little of everything one could ever want at a picnic. He even bought extra sweatshirts in case they got cold, flashlights in case of an unexpected solar eclipse, chapstick, sunscreen, bug spray, a compass, a pocket knife, blankets, breath mints, and anything else he thought they could possibly use. He wasn't sure how they would lug all this stuff up the mountain, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. Edward pulled up to Bella's and knocked on the door. He wasn't thrilled when Emmett answered.

"Come in Eddie. I want to talk to you."

Edward just ignored his statement. "Hey Em, is Bella ready?"

"Yes, Bella will be right here. Now, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Edward.

"Emmett, come on man." Edward shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

Emmett just continued to stare at Edward unmoving.

"I uh, I don't know what my intentions are. I intend to take her on a date today. I intend to have fun?" Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked past Emmett searching for Bella.

"Let me be frank with you boy. I want my sister returned to me in the same condition in which she left. I don't want any hickeys, injuries, or nieces or nephews when you come back. Do you understand?" Emmett used his best drill sergeant impersonation.

"Geeze Emmett, yes. I promise I'll be a gentleman. Is Bella even here?" Edward had just finished answering when he heard giggling come from around the corner. He couldn't see her, but he could see Emmett's shoulders shaking as well. "Very funny Bella," Edward said as she came stumbling into the room laughing.

Bella and Emmett gave each other a high five. Bella turned to Edward and kept laughing. "Hi," she squeaked out between gasps.

"You guys are hilarious." Edward shook his head, until he finally gave in and laughed with her.

"Are you ready? You look amazing." Bella was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and Converse. She had let her hair air dry and put gel in it, so it was wavy.

Bella gave Edward a look like he was crazy. "Whatever, you told me to be casual."

"I know, you look pretty," Edward reached out and took her hand. "Emmett, because of your little prank, I plan to bring Bella back with a broken arm, covered in hickeys, and pregnant."

Once they were both in the car, Edward reached over, cupped Bella's cheek with his hand, and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "What was that for?" Bella asked smiling.

"I just couldn't wait any longer," Edward breathed a sigh of relief and started driving.

Edward headed west toward the mountains, his hand holding Bella's in her lap. "So what are we doing today?" Bella asked.

"Lots of things," Edward answered.

"Why is there so much stuff in the backseat?"

"Supplies."

"Are we spending the night somewhere?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"No," Edward laughed. "I mean I wasn't planning to. It's only our first date."

"Shut up," Bella said embarrassed. "There is a lot of stuff back there. What are we doing?"

"You'll see," Edward winked at her.

They drove for awhile and went through the small town of Allen's Park. Just outside the town, Edward turned off the highway onto a mountain road that wound into the forest. Edward pulled over at a small wooden stand on the side of the road. He opened Bella's door for her and took her hand.

"What is this place?" Bella asked.

"You'll see."

Bella huffed and followed behind Edward up to the stand. "Two bags of peanuts please," Edward told the woman working and handed her some money.

"You brought me up here to get peanuts?" Bella questioned.

"You'll see," Edward said again.

He walked her past the stand and down a wide trail. They hadn't gone far, when he stopped and sat the two of them down on one of the large rocks lining the trail. He positioned Bella's hand palm up on her lap, and put a couple of peanuts in it.

Bella looked at him like he was crazy, and started to crack open one of the peanuts. "No Bella, just wait a second," Edward told her. Before Bella could ask what was going on again, a chipmunk climbed up onto Bella's lap and into her hand. He sat on his hind legs and started cracking open the peanut with his teeth. Another one climbed onto Edward's lap, and he handed him a peanut.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Bella cried. "A chipmunk came up to me at the park a couple of times but never climbed into my hand!"

"I thought you would like this," Edward smiled. He loved seeing Bella so excited. There was something almost childlike about her joy.

Soon they each had two or three chipmunks around them, and they fed them the bags of peanuts. Bella kept squealing and naming each one. "I think this one is Newton from my story!" She pointed at the one who was sitting on her knee. "What are you naming your chipmunks?"

"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore?" Edward answered.

"Original." Bella laughed.

"No, classic" Edward said defensively, but then laughed with her.

Bella practically hopped back to the car when they were finished, and Edward was optimistic about how the date was going so far.

"Now where are we going?" Bella asked still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"You'll…"

"Edward stop! I hate surprises!" Bella moaned.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you the next place only. I thought we would go walk around the shops at Estes Park for a little bit."

"Oh good! I've always wanted to go there. Emmett and Rosalie went there for a long weekend last year and had a great time."

"You've never been to Estes Park?" Edward was shocked. "It's not very far from Boulder. I'm surprised."

"Well, the altitude made it harder on my …" Bella stopped abruptly. "I just never made it up here."

They drove into the tourist town located in a beautiful valley surrounded by mountains. Edward pointed to the large hotel off to the right of the road they were on. "That's where they filmed the movie _The Shining_."

"Oh really? I've never seen it, but it looks like a nice place."

"You've never seen _The Shining_? Oh Bella, I have so many things to teach you." Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, I may have some gaps in my knowledge, but at least I listen to some descent music." Bella had picked up his iPod and was going through his playlists. "Fleetwood Mac? Lynard Skinnard? ZZ Top? I'm not sure I find you attractive anymore."

"So you admit I'm attractive?"

"Were attractive," Bella stressed.

"Check out the For Her playlist," Edward directed.

Bella found the playlist, and a smile started to play on her lips. Edward had downloaded all the angry girl music he could find plus any other songs produced in the past decade that reminded him of Bella.

"Okay, now you're the hottest man I've ever laid eyes on," she sighed dramatically with her hand over her heart.

"Irresistible is the term I prefer to use for myself." Edward winked at her.

Edward pulled into a parking lot, and jogged quickly over to Bella's door and opened it.

"Edward I appreciate the gesture, but you don't have to keep doing that." Bella said as Edward reached his hand out for hers.

"Bella, it's nothing more than what you deserve. Plus it makes me feel like a man, so just humor me."

"Well I wouldn't want you feel like a woman," Bella giggled and took his hand.

They walked hand in hand up the street and stopped in some of the shops to look around. Edward insisted that Bella try the taffy that was turning in the window of a candy shop. She said she liked it, so he bought a pound of it in various flavors. They went to a stationary store, and every time Bella said she liked a post card, a journal, or box of note cards, Edward would pick it up and set it on the counter.

"Edward what are you doing? I'm not buying all that stuff." Bella looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I know. I'm buying it," Edward said decisively.

"You are buying a journal with wild flowers on the cover?"

"Yes." Edward continued thumbing through a box of cards.

"Edward I don't want you to buy me anything." Bella grabbed his arm and made him look at her.

"Too bad." He reached over, picked her hand up off his arm, kissed it, and set it down back at her side.

"Edward, this is too much." Bella refused to let it go that easy.

"Bella please, I just want you to have everything you want today. Today it's all about you."

"But I don't want anything," Bella whined.

"Please Bella? Please let me do this?" Edward turned on the charm full force and hoped it was enough to overcome her stubbornness.

"Fine," Bella sighed. "In that case I like that picture over there too."

"That's more like it!" Edward grabbed the picture.

"Edward I was kidding!" Bella sighed in exasperation.

Edward paid for the purchases, and they continued to explore the downtown shops. Bella was careful not to act like she liked anything else, but Edward caught her staring too long at several beaded bracelets in a store with handmade jewelry. He suggested they get some coffee at Starbucks and after they ordered, he excused himself to run to the bathroom. Instead he ran back to the store with the bracelets. He didn't care if this bothered Bella. He wanted her to have everything. He would cut off his own arm and give it to her if he thought she would like it.

He got back to the coffee shop and found Bella sitting at a table with their drinks. "Are you feeling okay? I hope your stomach isn't upset. If it is, this coffee will just make it worse."

"I'm fine actually. I got you something," Edward handed Bella the bag with the bracelets in it.

She opened it slowly and pulled out the bracelets. "Edward, why do you keep doing this?" she asked and looked almost sad.

"I thought you would like them. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He started to worry that maybe he'd gone too far.

"I like them, it's just…" Bella's eyes started to fill with tears. "No one has ever treated me like this before. I don't know how to respond to it. I feel awkward about you buying me so much."

Edward reached up and wiped away the single tear that had crept out of the corner of her eye. "Bella something happens to me when I'm around you that I can't explain. I feel an irresistible desire to make you smile. I will do anything to make you feel even a fraction of how wonderful I feel just to be here with you," Edward said and looked into her eyes trying to communicate even more of how he felt.

"But I feel good just being here with you too. You don't have to buy my happiness. I'm already happy. I'm so happy." Bella smiled at him through her dampened eyes, and Edward's heart soared.

Edward didn't want to ruin the special moment with more words, so he stood up, took Bella's hand, and walked back to the car. He opened her door, but instead of getting in, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him expectantly. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. He didn't remember ever getting lost in a kiss before, but that was the only way he could think of to describe what happened to him. As they kissed images flashed through his head. He pictured Bella in his kitchen cooking again, he pictured her in his bed wearing his t-shirt, he saw her face flushed with cold as they cheered for the Broncos at a football game, he saw Bella in a white dress, he saw her waddling with a huge pregnant belly, and he saw her as an old woman snoring in a recliner. He saw it all, and he wanted it all. He wanted all of Bella.

They were back in the car driving further into the mountains. Despite Bella's best efforts and pouting, Edward refused to tell her what they were doing next.

"Edward you said you want to make me happy right?" Bella had a wicked smile on her face as she asked it.

"Yes, love."

"I've always wanted to ride on one of those." Bella pointed to the gondola in the distance.

Edward gulped and tried to hide the fact that he wanted to pee his pants at the sight of it. "You sure you want to do that today? I mean it's already afternoon and it will still take us a while to get to our lunch spot."

"Please, Edward?"

Bella made pouty lips. Edward got distracted by his desire to nibble on them and said, "Okay, anything you want." Edward couldn't believe he had just agreed to a suicide pact with Bella, but he didn't want to look like a sissy in front of her either. They got out of the car purchased two tickets for the gondola ride.

They got on, and Edward clung to Bella for dear life. She just looked out the window in awe pointing out the wild flowers or majestic mountains in the distance. Edward didn't look at what she was pointing at but did his best to look straight ahead. To his horror, Bella let go of his hand and moved to the other side of the cable car to look out another window.

"Bella, you're making it rock!" Edward croaked out.

Bella looked at him with a smug grin on her face. "Edward Cullen, are you scared?"

"I told you before I'm scared of heights," Edward said and wished she would come back over to him so he could hold on to her.

"I guess you should have told me what we're doing next then. You don't like heights, and I don't like surprises." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"Oh you play dirty, Miss Swan." Edward had to give it to her.

Edward let out several little screams and curses the rest of the way up the mountain, which had Bella doubled over in laughter. Edward started to exaggerate his fear a little bit, because he liked seeing her laugh. They finally made it to the top, and took in the view. Edward had to admit it was breathtaking, but he still preferred to watch Bella.

Bella had pity on him on the way down the mountain, and agreed to distract him from his fear by kissing him. When they got to the bottom, Edward had enjoyed himself so much that he suggested they go again. Bella just laughed and walked to the car.

Edward drove them further into the mountains. He turned on the road with a sign that read Rocky Mountain National Park. He stopped and paid the entry fee and started to drive up Trail Ridge Road. The scenery was beautiful. On one side of the road was a mountain, and the other had a railing and a steep drop off. There were mountains and trees as far as the eye could see, and Bella had the urge to sing something from _The_ _Sound of Music. _

"Did you know that this road is the highest one in the country?" Edward asked.

"No, I didn't know that. I thought you said we were having lunch. Why are we at a National Park?"

"You'll see." Edward grinned at Bella who gave him a death look.

Edward pulled into a parking lot off the road, and pulled out the map he'd gotten at the park entrance. He handed one edge to Bella to hold, so she could see it too and started looking at the trails. "I think we should go here," he pointed to a place on the map called The Meadow.

"This day is supposed to be all about me, and you're taking me hiking?" Bella asked with a disgusted look on her face.

A/N: If you don't review, Bella will trip and fall off the cliff. Edward will grab her hand at the last second, but she will slowly slip through his fingers. On her way to her death she will yell, "IIIIIIIII Loooooooovvveeee…. " Splat!


	15. Chapter 15 Perfected

**A/N: Here is part two of their date. Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate each one. I really like GinnyW and lovedforeternity – they are nice and so are their stories! **

**Bella didn't fall off the cliff. You are really making a difference in her life. I hope you know my review threats are only intended to be funny… I only planned to do it once, but some people seemed to enjoy them.**

**Thanks Twike, the super hero Beta. Die BWW! **

**Characters are not mine. **

Chapter 15 Perfected

Bella leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. What had she done to give Edward the impression that hiking was something she could possibly enjoy? She wasn't exactly athletic, not to mention the fact that she had difficulty walking on a level surface.

"I thought you loved the outdoors. Is something wrong love?" Edward asked with concern in his eyes.

Bella sighed. She would climb Mount Everest in a swimsuit if he kept calling her love. She knew how much Edward had put into planning this day, and she didn't want to spoil his fun.

"Nothing's wrong. The surprises just keep coming!" Bella hoped he couldn't tell her smile was forced. Edward hopped out of the car and opened her door.

"What do you want to eat? I have fried chicken and potato salad; fruit, bread and cheese; or sandwiches and chips."

"Why did you bring so much food?" Bella's mouth was hanging open.

"Well, I didn't know what you would like. I got to the store, and I went a little nuts. I mean the food is just the beginning of what I bought."

Bella started looking through the bags in the front seat, and she couldn't contain her laughter. "Ibuprofen, a compass, and bear repellant? I thought you said we were going on a picnic, not on a survival adventure trek. Where's the satellite phone?"

"I just wanted to be prepared," Edward said as he realized the absurdity of some of his purchases.

"I think the fruit and cheese lunch sounds best."

Edward started loading food and supplies into two backpacks. Bella's irritation returned when she realized that not only would she be trudging up a mountain, but she would have to carry stuff too. Edward helped Bella put on the lighter of the two packs and reached out for her hand.

Just past the parking lot there was a beautiful lake with a trail winding around it. "Edward this is pretty. Why don't we just eat here?" Bella used the sweetest voice possible.

"This is nothing compared to where we're going. It's going to be worth it."

Bella highly doubted Edward was right, but she didn't want to ruin his day. They walked hand in hand, and Edward pointed out different trees to Bella. He seemed so happy, and Bella relaxed enough to let herself enjoy the beautiful scenery. That was until the trail they were walking on started to incline. Bella struggled to keep up with Edward's pace. She stopped listening to him and focused on her labored breathing. She considered screaming out, "I had a heart transplant! I can't do this kind of stuff!" but quickly scolded herself for being a hypocrite. If Emmett knew what Edward was making Bella do, he'd kill him for sure.

Bella stumbled over a tree root on the path and started to fall forward in slow motion. She wondered if she would have to be air lifted off the mountain when she broke her leg, and how they would call for help. Just as she reached her arms out to catch her fall, Edward grabbed her around the waist and set her upright on her feet again.

"Careful Bella, I was kidding when I told Emmett I'd bring you back with a broken leg. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest and maybe slow down a bit." Bella sat on a nearby rock and tried to catch her breath. She took a bottle of water out of her pack and drank greedily.

Edward looked at her face and frowned. "Oh god, I'm sorry Bella. This was supposed to be perfect, and you're not having fun at all." Edward sat down beside her and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, cool it with the self-loathing. I just need a break."

"I'm such an idiot!" Edward groaned.

"Oh my gosh, somebody call the whaaaaambulance. I'm having fun, cause I'm with you. Hiking's jut not my thing."

Edward looked up at Bella and amusement returned to his face. "What in the world is the whaaaaaaambulance?"

"It's for cry babies like you. Now let's get hiking!" Bella jumped up and did a little cheerleading move.

"Thank you, Bella. I'll make this up to you on our next date I promise." He picked up Bella's backpack to carry as well as his own and started walking at a slower pace. "I think it's only a couple more miles."

Bella was about to protest him carrying her backpack, but when he said a couple more miles, she was distracted by suppressing an urge to punch him. Her feet were aching and her back was sore when they finally saw a sign with an arrow pointing to The Meadow. A smaller trail veered off to the right for about 100 yards and then opened into a lush clearing. Bella gasped when she saw it, "It's beautiful!"

The grass covered clearing was surrounded on three sides by the mountain. To the right there was a waterfall that flowed down into a stream that wound around the mountain. There were trees surrounding the side of the clearing that they had come from, and wild flowers were scattered around creating a picturesque scene that rivaled anything the most talented artist could envision.

"So was it all worth it?" Edward asked as he set down the packs.

"No," Bella replied.

Edward laughed and went to work setting out the blankets and unpacking the supplies. He refused to let Bella help, so she busied herself picking wild flowers, stringing them together, and making necklaces out of them. She put one on, and then walked to Edward and put one around his neck as well. "There now you look pretty," she said and patted him on the shoulder.

"I might be pretty, but you're stunning." Edward said and pulled her down next to him on the blanket.

"Pshaw, I know what I look like Edward, and you don't have to keep saying that stuff. You look like you just stepped off the cover of a magazine, and I'm… I'm just plain."

"Bella, look at me." Edward reached over and lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "You are possibly the most perfect creature I have ever laid eyes upon. The only thing that could even compare to your physical beauty is your inner beauty, and nothing could outshine that. I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as someone as beautiful as you are."

Bella held her hand over Edward's. She didn't want to cry again. She was already embarrassed about what happened at Starbucks, so she wrapped her arms around Edward and leaned her head on his chest. They stayed like that until Bella's stomach interrupted them with a loud growl.

"I think I better feed you now." Edward shook their bodies with his laughter.

"The angry monster in my belly agrees with you." Bella was starving and wished they'd brought the chicken and sandwiches with them as well.

Bella and Edward enjoyed the scenery and the food. Edward insisted on feeding Bella grapes, and in turn she tried to throw them into his mouth. Bella breathed in the fresh air and thought about how perfect this entire day had really been, until she realized they were going to have to walk another 100 miles down the mountain.

Bella sighed and lay down on the blanket once they were finished eating. She put her head in Edward's lap and he looked down at her and smiled.

"I can't believe that just a little while ago you were just some stranger who couldn't keep track of his insane dog," Bella said and picked up Edward's hand to examine it. She noticed that his hands were large and looked strong, but they were also soft – not worn or calloused.

"I can't believe you finally agreed to come on a date with me. I was starting to think it would never happen."

"It's not that I didn't want to, Edward. I was just afraid. I'm still afraid, but I decided it's worth it anyway."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Everything," Bella breathed. "I'm afraid of being miserable. I'm afraid of being happy. I'm mostly just afraid that I'm not the person that good things happen to, and this has been good. This has been very good." She smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his palm.

"Bella … I …. I … I care about you."

The look he was giving her made it difficult for her to speak much less breathe. "I care about you too," she said barely loud enough for him to hear.

Edward ran his fingers across her cheek and said, "I don't want to scare you Bella, but the way I feel about you is… serious."

"What do you mean serious?"

"I mean, I don't even know what to say. My experience in this area has been very limited. Words like let's be exclusive just sound too trivial or like I had even considered wanting to see anyone but you."

"Edward, this is our first date. It's your first date since well … you know. You can't be sure about this so quickly. Don't you want to … I don't know don't you want the option of seeing who else might be out there?" Bella felt like a moron for suggesting the love of her life see other people.

"Bella, this is not my first date since Sarah died."

Bella's breathing stopped. Had he been dating other women this whole time? Was she just one of many waitresses he'd been flirting with?

"Remember Tanya?" He grinned at her.

"Well if she's my only competition, then I expect you to propose any day now," Bella laughed and snorted when she remembered Edward ushering her outside to call a cab.

"Bella, be serious. I want you, only you. Of course if you want to see other people, I completely understand."

"Well…" Bella bit her bottom lip. "Jasper's already married, so I guess you'll do."

Edward moved his body out from under her, and Bella's head hit the ground. He got on all fours so that his face was directly above hers. "Bella Swan, I don't want to hear my girlfriend talk about being attracted to my brother-in-law."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Bella asked playfully. She noticed her heart had picked up speed again.

"Bella!" Edward growled and leaned in to kiss her. Her heart beat even faster, and she wrapped her hands around his neck and messed in his hair. Their kisses up until this point had been sweet and loving, but the only word Bella could think of to describe this kiss was - hot. Edward lay down beside Bella and pulled her over onto her side. He let go of her lips and started to kiss down her chin and onto her neck. Bella wondered if he was serious about covering her with hickeys. He stroked her hair, neck, and arms with his hands, and his kisses went lower and lower. He moved down her neck to the edge of her t-shirt. Suddenly, Bella remembered he was getting dangerously close to her scar, gasped, and shot upright. As soon as they stopped kissing, she noticed her heart rate slowed significantly.

"Bella, did I go too far? I promise I will never try and do anything you're not ready for." Edward had loving concern in his eyes.

"No, no, that's not it. I just…I want to try something." She took Edwards hands and set them on his lap. She touched his cheek and said, "Sit very very still. I mean it. Don't move."

Bella got on her knees and leaned in to kiss Edward's lips. Yep, she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She leaned back and it slowed down. She repeated the process two or three times each time with the same results.

"Hmmm, I was right," Bella observed aloud.

"Right about what?" Edward asked with a huge smile on his face.

"I have a physical reaction to kissing you," Bella answered.

"You mean like kissing me makes you want to vomit?"

"No," Bella laughed. "Every time we kiss, I can feel my heart beat faster. It's the strangest thing."

"Let me feel it." Edward reached up and put his hand over Bella's heart. She worried that he would somehow be able to tell there was a scar there, but relaxed as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Wow!" Edward said with wide eyes. "That's amazing. I can feel it too." Edward leaned in and did it again.

"I think you heart me Bella Swan." Edward gave her that dazzling look that made Bella want to float away.

"Yes, Edward, I definitely heart you."

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the meadow talking and testing out Bella's strange heart reactions. Bella didn't want to leave, but gave in when she considered how much more difficult hiking would be in the dark.

The walk down the mountain was easier than the hike up, but by the time they reached the car, Bella was exhausted. She settled into her seat, leaned sideways against the headrest, and took the opportunity to just stare at Edward as he drove. She was concerned about his sanity. Someone like him could definitely do better, but for some reason he wanted her. The entire day had been so thoughtful of him. He had even planned the hiking with her love of nature in mind. Edward glanced over at her and smiled. He let go of her hand and picked up his iPod. He turned on the song from _Say Anything_, but it was a newer version with a female vocalist.

"Thank you Edward," Bella breathed.

"For what?" Edward asked.

"For everything – for the chipmunks, the stationary, the bracelets, facing your worst fear head on, for catching me, for feeding me, for caring about me, and for picking the perfect song. Today was perfect."

Edward breathed a huge sigh like he was relieved and squeezed her hand. Bella listened to the words about being complete in your eyes and drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew, she felt herself being lifted out of the car. She opened her eyes and found that Edward was carrying her like a sleeping child to her apartment.

He opened the door without putting her down, and carried her upstairs. It was only eight o'clock, so her granddad was still down working at the restaurant. Edward laid her down on the couch, kissed her gently, and said, "Goodnight, love."

Bella grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "No, don't go. I don't want you to go yet." She was still exhausted and let out a huge yawn.

Edward shifted her body on the couch so that he could lay down with her. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Rest my love."

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Edward and Bella woke with a start and Edward pushed Bella off the couch onto the floor as he sprang to his feet. Bella was barely conscious and not too happy to be lying on the floor.

"Emmett!" She screamed as she got up.

"I can't believe I came up here to see if you're home yet, and I find this sleaze bag all over you!" Emmett clenched his jaw and looked at Edward like he planned to murder him.

"Emmett, Edward is not a sleaze ball, and if I want to lay on the couch with my boyfriend, that's my business. I am not a little girl anymore!"

The anger in her voice obviously got her point across, because Emmett and Edward both looked at her a little bit afraid.

"I think I better go now," Edward croaked out.

"I think that's a good idea." Emmett said flatly.

"I will walk you out, we can have sex in your car, and then I will come back up here and kill Emmett."

Edward dropped his keys on the floor, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Emmett let out a low growl.

"I was kidding you two." Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him toward the door. They said their goodnights and Edward kissed Bella quickly, no doubt still concerned about Bella's overbearing, very large older brother.

Bella went back upstairs and screamed at Emmett until he ran away with his tail between his legs, and Bella had a sore throat. That little episode had woken her up completely, so she went to her bedroom and turned on her computer. She had two new messages from NODA. One was from the donor family, and the other was from Irina Wolf who worked for the organization. She opened the one from the donor family first.

_Dear __Recipient 162342 __ , _

_Thank you so much for your letter. It came at the right time, and I feel blessed to know that my wife's heart went to someone so special. My wife was an amazing woman. She was kind to others, loved animals, and liked to spend her time volunteering. _

_I hope you don't mind, but Irina is an old family friend who works for NODA. Your letter was so heart felt and kind that I thought she would want to read it. I shared it with her, and she was as touched as I am. She said she would be contacting you. _

_You owe me nothing, but if you would like me to know how you are using my wife's heart from time to time, I would be glad to hear from you. _

_With love, _

_Donor Family 4815_

Bella held her hand over her heart as she read the letter. A warm feeling washed over her as she finished it and clicked on the next email.

_Dear Recipient 162342, _

_Hello, I spoke with your family briefly two years ago after you received your transplant. Your donor family forwarded me the letter you sent them, and your words brought tears to my eyes. This case is especially dear to me, as I knew the person your heart belonged to. I assure you she was very special and shared your desire to live a life that matters to others. _

_I would like your permission to post your letter on our website. I would also like you to consider working with NODA as a volunteer support person. This would mean that I would make your contact information available to transplant recipients who need someone to talk to or who need the support of having someone who understands what they've been through. As you know, this entire process can be difficult both physically and emotionally. If you would like to become more involved with our organization, there are many other opportunities available to you as well. _

_I look forward to hearing from you, _

_Irina Wolf_

_NODA_

Bella's mouth was hanging open as she read the email. She didn't even know if she would hear back from the donor family much less expect her letter to have an impact on the organization. Bella realized that this could be just the opportunity she had been praying for. She could do something with her life to help others besides serving them meatballs. Bella sent a quick email to Irina telling her she would help in any way she could.

**A/N: Review or Bella will come out of her room to find Edward making out with Emmett. I've heard of just about every other pairing, but not that one yet. I don't want to read about that, so please review. **


	16. Chapter 16 Crashed

A/N: So Bella's perception of Emmett scaring Edward wasn't exactly accurate. Things after this chapter starting to lead up to the end. I think there will be about 5-7 more chapters after this. There is a forum for this story on twilighted if you want to come visit.

Thanks Twike. You are nice.

This chapter is for tickledpinkstamper because she said I have talent, and she read both of the stories in one day, and her eyes have got to be hurting.

I don't own the characters.

Chapter 16 Crashed

Edward had been able to tell by the look on Bella's face that she was not crazy about his idea of hiking on their date. He had worried for the rest of the afternoon that she was disappointed with their day. Still she handled it all with grace, and Edward was touched by her obvious concern for his feelings. There were clear highlights to the day like the kissing and Bella agreeing to be his girlfriend. At least he hoped that she knew she'd agreed to that.

When she thanked him in the car for a perfect day, he wanted to pull the car over, get out, and jump up and down screaming, 'Yes!' Every minute he spent with her, he became more and more intrigued. He could not imagine anyone else in the universe being able to talk him into riding up a mountain in a box held only by a flimsy little cable, much less turn it into a completely enjoyable experience.

Their conversations in the meadow had exhilarated him. He enjoyed their constant banter, but another part of him worried that his feelings for her outweighed her feelings for him a great deal. Finally he felt more confident that they were on the same page.

On the way home, his mind was buzzing with things he wanted to do with and for Bella. He wanted to spend every minute with her. He wanted to give her everything she ever hoped for. He wanted to make her smile every day of forever.

When he was sure she was soundly asleep in his car, he said the words that had been playing on his lips all day, "I love you, Bella." He was relieved to finally get the words out of his body and into the air, even if she hadn't heard them. He knew it was much too soon for such declarations, but he was sure it was true just the same. She didn't stir when he stopped in front of her home. He thought about waking her, but decided to take advantage of the opportunity to feel her in his arms. She woke as he lifted her and bumped the door closed with his hip. She secured her arms around his neck and sighed.

He set her on the couch once they were inside and considered sitting down to watch her sleep. Edward decided against it, knowing it would probably creep her out if she woke up, and he didn't want to do anything to taint his current record of perfection. When Bella grabbed his hand and asked him to stay, she didn't need to ask twice. He took advantage of the moment to do what he'd been dreaming of since the night he fell out of the tree. Edward hadn't planned to sleep as he held her in his arms, but he was overcome with the peace that had often eluded him over the past few years.

Emmett's intrusion on his slumber had been jarring to say the least. The dream he was having involved giving into his passion for Bella without restraint. He worried that maybe Emmett had seen him acting out part of the dream in his sleep or something mortifying like that. He felt like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar, acted reflexively, and in turn dumped the love of his life on the floor.

Edward was horrified by the entire situation, but his horror was replaced by amazement as Bella started screaming at her brother. Edward silently hoped she didn't turn her fury his direction for throwing her off of him.

"Emmett, Edward is not a sleaze ball, and if I want to lie on the couch with my boyfriend, that's my business. I am not a little girl anymore!" Bella screamed at her brother.

Did she just call him her boyfriend? Yes, she definitely had. Edward could care less about what Emmett thought or about his threats. This was all worth it. Still, Edward wanted to remain in Emmett's good graces as much as possible, and Bella no longer seemed in the mood to cuddle.

Edward told the fighting siblings that he was heading out. That's when Bella sent Emmett and Edward both into a tail spin. They were shocked by her words, but had very different reactions to them.

"I will walk you out, we can have sex in your car, and then I will come back up here and kill Emmett."

Emmett took a step toward Edward, and instinctively Edward knew he should be afraid of his larger opponent, but he was too stunned by Bella's plans. He dropped his keys unable to hold on to anything but the words that had just fallen from her lips. It's not that he was opposed to idea of showing Bella just how much he loved her, but in his car? He didn't want to mess up the upholstery. Hopefully he could talk her into coming to his house instead.

"I was kidding you two," Bella broke him out of the possibilities that were flashing through his mind. Edward felt a mix of disappointment, relief, and embarrassment. He was embarrassed that he had been so anxious to take advantage of his sweet, innocent Bella. He was even more embarrassed that once his mind went there, he was having trouble turning it back off.

Instead of the big dramatic goodbye that it seemed like should follow such a wonderful day, Edward gave Bella a quick kiss and left. He needed to put some distance between them in order to regain his composure.

Sunday morning Edward woke up early. He couldn't wait to see Bella again. He needed to see Bella again. Edward sent her a quick text.

_Breakfast? Hiking? Sky diving? I miss you._

He paced back and forth in his kitchen waiting for her answer.

_I go to Mass on Sundays silly, but the sky diving is tempting. _

Edward moaned.

_Can't you skip it? I miss you._

Edward wondered if there was some sort of dazzle application he could get for his cell phone. Texting left him without his most persuasive weapon.

_No, but you can come with me. _

Edward had only ever gone to church for weddings. Near the end of her life, Sarah had started going every Sunday faithfully and always tried to get Edward to come, but he just wasn't interested. Edward's fingers seemed to have a mind of their own though.

_What should I wear?_

Edward was nervous when he arrived at Bella's. She was dressed in a simple skirt and blouse, and she looked as beautiful as ever. Bella's granddad wore dress slacks and a sweater. Edward drove the three of them to the church, and Bella's grandfather quickly put him at ease telling stories of Bella as a child.

As they walked in the door, Bella leaned over and said, "Don't worry. Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. People will know you're a visitor so they won't expect you to get everything right."

Edward wondered what would be so difficult to get right about attending church. They went inside, and before Bella sat down, she did some sort of strange curtsy. Edward was confuse, but curtsied as well before following her into the pew.

Church was exhausting. They were constantly standing up, sitting down, kneeling, singing, and repeating things. Edward felt like he was always standing when he was supposed to be kneeling or listening when he was supposed to be repeating. Edward was convinced of one thing - religion is complicated.

The only part he enjoyed about the experience was watching Bella. She seemed perfectly comfortable, and like she enjoyed the rituals. Edward thought back to Sarah and how much she had loved Sunday mornings. She had tried to convince Edward he was missing something important but never pressed the issue. Whatever it was Sarah was talking about, Bella had definitely found the same thing.

They met up with Emmett and his family in the parking lot, and Edward was relieved when Emmett shook his hand. They all made plans to meet back at the apartment for lunch instead of dinner, and Emory convinced Bella's granddad to ride with them instead.

"So what did you think?" Bella asked. "I know the first time can be complicated, but you'll get used to it."

"Bella, I liked being there with you, but I'm not into religion."

"What do you mean? You don't like going to church or you don't believe in God?" Bella asked in all seriousness.

"Both," Edward admitted. "I just don't see how you can feel so strongly about something you can't see. It's not rational."

Bella paused like she was choosing her words carefully. "Edward things can't always be explained. I can't explain how I already feel so much for you after such a short time. That's not rational. Or how I can still feel my mother with me and know she's watching out for me even though she's been gone for so long. I can't explain faith, Edward. That's what makes it faith."

The look on Bella's face was so earnest and pure, he didn't want to argue with her, but the words came pouring out.

"That just proves my point. Why would you want to have faith in a God that took a mother from her children or let you nearly die? Why would God just sit back and watch while someone murdered my wife and walked away without a scratch on him? I would rather believe in no God at all than a God who does that."

Bella closed her eyes and looked hurt. Edward wondered if he'd gone too far.

She had a hint of tears in her eyes when she finally spoke, "Edward, I would rather believe that there is a purpose behind the pain. I have to believe that there is someone bigger than I am that can make sense of it – someone that can turn the pain into something beautiful. The idea that all this is just an accident and happened for no reason at all – that is unbearable to me."

"You are so beautiful Bella. You are truly the most beautiful person I have ever known." Edward pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Lunch was entertaining, and Edward forgot all about the strain of their earlier conversation. Rosalie kept smiling every time she looked over at Edward or Bella, but this time Edward wasn't uncomfortable with it. He was proud that Bella was officially his. Edward enjoyed the atmosphere at Bella's family gatherings. His family had always been more proper and restrained, well except for Alice of course. Still there was no comparison to the boisterous activity of this family. Everyone seemed to talk at once, they were constantly passing food around the table, and no one seemed too concerned about manners. Edward was positive he even heard Rosalie burp at one point.

Emory sat next to Edward and talked to him about computers. Edward explained to him that he did computer security, which meant he had to stay one step ahead of what any hacker could figure out. Emory was impressed.

"So you know how to get into my school's computers and change my grades?" Emory asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure I could, but I'm not going to," Edward laughed, and Emory just looked at him in awe.

"Could you add some zeros to my dad's bank account balance?" Emory asked.

"That would be much more complicated, and even if I did figure it out, I would probably end up going to jail for that one." Everyone at the table laughed except for Emmett and Emory. They both looked disappointed.

After lunch Bella sat down with Emily to read a chapter of the book they were reading together. Edward was about to listen in so he could stare at Bella and think about how cute she looked, but Emmett asked to speak with him.

They walked into the kitchen and Emmett said, "Look man. I'm sorry about last night. I know I can be a little over protective and insane. It's just that when we lost our mom, our dad kind of checked out. Bella was all I had. Then I almost lost her too. Ever since her surgery, it's like this weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I still worry about her. I just want you to know that it's nothing personal. I like you man. I just get a little crazy when it comes to my sister."

"I understand," Edward replied. "I've gone a little crazy over her too."

"You up for some basketball this afternoon, bro?" Emmett slapped Edward on the shoulder. It was meant to be a friendly gesture, but it nearly knocked Edward on his face.

Once Edward regained his balance, he glanced over at Bella. She looked adorable snuggling on the couch with her niece, and Edward wondered what she would say if he asked her to read to him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I want to spend the rest of the day with Bella."

Emmett shook his head and muttered something about Edward being whipped again. After Bella was done with her niece, Edward asked her what she would like to do. Much to Edward's horror, Bella requested another driving lesson. Edward couldn't refuse her no matter how much he wanted to, so he drove her to the same empty parking lot and let her drive.

"You're doing fantastic, Bella really," Edward told her after she practiced parking and reversing several times. She was doing very well, and Edward was faced with a dilemma. They both knew it was silly to keep driving around at twenty miles per hour in a parking lot, but Bella was a danger magnet. Edward just bought his car a few months before, and he wasn't sure about risking his investment.

Bella put the car in park and looked at Edward. "Are we done for today?" she asked sweetly.

Edward's heart melted. "I think you should go ahead and try driving in traffic. Just don't feel like you have to go as fast as everyone else. Stay alert. You might not be the most dangerous thing out there. You can't always predict what other drivers will do."

"Edward, relax. I'm not going to do this unless you are sure you'll be ok."

Relax? How could she think he would be able to relax? "Of course I'll be fine. You're ready."

Edward directed Bella onto the street. She seemed nervous, which made Edward more nervous. "Bella you're too close to the shoulder."

"Oh, sorry." Bella bit her bottom lip. Every time a car would come towards them, she would inch over to the right again.

"Bella, you need to stay off that white line."

Bella came to a red light and jerked the car to a stop. "A little easier on the brake dear," Edward tried to sound as calm as possible.

They started moving again, and once again Bella started edging toward the shoulder. "Bella! You're doing it again! Get off the shoulder!" Edward said with a little more frustration in his voice. She was doing well over all, but he could just imagine them driving by a bush or a tree branch and the side of his car getting scraped.

"I'm sorry! I've never driven before!" Bella snapped back.

"Don't get mad. Just listen to me when I'm helping you."

"Then help me, don't yell at me," Bella said flatly.

"That was hardly yelling." Edward noticed Bella's hands start to tense around the steering wheel. "Bella, love I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh." He noticed her lower lip start to tremble. He couldn't believe he had been short with her. He obviously hurt her feelings, and he started to panic.

"Please, Bella, you're doing well. Please don't cry. Bella, I love you."

Bella looked over at Edward with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Stop!" Edward screamed.

Bella slammed on the brakes, but it wasn't soon enough. Edward's car rear ended another car stopped in front of them. They hadn't been going fast, and she was almost stopped by the time they hit, but Edward felt as if his worst nightmare had come true.

"No, no, no, no. This is not happening," Bella looked straight ahead with fear in her eyes.

Edward took a deep breath and went into knight in shining armor mode. He would cry like a baby once he got home. "It's okay Bella. These things happen, and I am insured. There's probably just a scratch anyway."

"Edward look behind us." Bella started rubbing her temples as Edward glanced over his shoulder to see a police cruiser sitting there.

"It's okay. We'll get through this. It's really not that big of a deal."

"I don't even have a license," Bella croaked out. "Is he going to arrest me?"

"Well if he does, don't call Emmett whatever you do," Edward joked. Bella did not look amused. They got out of the car to inspect the damage. There wasn't anything visible on the other car, but Edward's Volvo had a small dent and a scratch. Edward fought the desire to get down on his knees and scream, 'Why me?'

Bella apologized to the other driver and got back in the passenger seat several minutes later. She stared at the tickets in her hand that the police officer had given her.

"Edward, I am so sorry," she looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Bella, I could never be mad at you. It's nothing really." Edward wanted to ask her about her reaction to him suddenly declaring his love for her, but he hoped she would be the one to bring it up. "You've got to let me pay for those tickets." They were over $400, and Edward didn't imagine Bella had lots of cash lying around.

"No way, I don't want your money."

"Please, I've got the money. It's not a big deal to me," Edward pleaded.

"No. End of discussion."

"How are you going to pay for those, Bella? It's a lot of money."

"You think because I'm just a waitress I can't take care of myself?" Edward knew by the look on her face that this was an argument he wasn't going to win.

"No, I'm just saying that amount isn't as much to me as it is to you."

"Now you're calling me poor?" Bella started to look angry.

"Now you're being ridiculous," Edward wanted to slap himself. Why couldn't he just shut up?

"Edward Cullen, I'll have you know that I've been working hard since I was a teenager. I make plenty of money and have very few expenses. I have significant savings. I don't need you or any other man to take care of me. Now take me home." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"Bella, I don't want us to fight." Edward tried to pull her hand away from her so he could hold it, but Bella wouldn't cooperate.

"I'm not fighting. I have things to do. Home…now."

Edward sighed and drove back to Bella's apartment. "Can I come up?" he asked.

"No, I really have things I need to do." She leaned over, kissed his cheek, and ran inside.

Edward felt all the joy drain from his body. This had turned into a disaster. He blurted out that he loved Bella and caused her to get in a wreck. Then he made her feel like he didn't respect her, and now his baby had a dent it.

Edward decided to head over to Alice's. He felt like suffering, and he knew he could count on her to tell him what an idiot he'd been. On the way there, he passed a small family owned garage. He noticed a rusty old red truck out front with a for sale sign on it. A light bulb went off in Edward's head. Maybe he couldn't pay for Bella's traffic tickets, but he could make sure she never had to drive his Volvo again.

Edward left the garage with the keys to the truck, and went to pick up Jasper so he could help him drive it home. Just as Edward was pulling into his sister's driveway, he got a text message, and his face lit up when he read it.

_I love you too. _

A/N: Ahhhhhh. Twike the Beta said this was her favorite chapter. I think she might be crazy, but I'll take it. If you don't review, Edward will accidently back that truck up over Alice. She will die. I always cry in stories where Alice dies. Please don't make me cry! That threat was pretty lame… hmm. Maybe Bella will forget to pay the parking tickets, get a warrant, go to jail, and we all know what happens in jail….You don't want her to lose her virginity to a woman named Bertha do you?


	17. Chapter 17 Invited

A/N: I know Bella has been a bit moody, but she's never been in a relationship before and she's still trying to figure out who she is at the same time.

Thanks Twike. You are too cool for me.

Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate every one of them, even if they are given under duress.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 17 Invited

Bella woke up Monday morning with a headache. She hoped it was really Sunday and that the previous day had all been a bad dream. Well, a bad dream mixed in with a good dream that became a nightmare.

It seemed like she and Edward had trouble connecting after having grown so much closer on Saturday. First, they disagreed about religion. Bella didn't want to force her beliefs on anybody, but it made her feel kind of sad for him. Then, she wrecked his car. He had been nice about it, but she knew how much he loved his Volvo. She couldn't believe she had done something so stupid. She wasn't really mad at him at all. It was actually sweet of him to offer to pay for her tickets, but acting mad was easier than listening to him be so sweet to her after she'd just ruined his baby. Bella felt so humiliated that she wanted to get away from him before she ruined anything else. She knew she didn't deserve him.

In the middle of it all, Edward had said "I love you." Bella couldn't believe it. She was still pinching herself. As soon as she got home she panicked. She didn't have a chance to say it back, and Edward would automatically jump to the conclusion that he'd made a mistake by saying it. She thought about making her granddad drive her to his house, but that would just get awkward. She thought about calling him and begging him to come back, but she couldn't get over her humiliation over what she'd done to his car. Still, she couldn't just leave it hanging there, so she took the sissy way out and texted him.

_I love you too._

Edward didn't text back, and Bella was freaked out about it for the rest of the night.

Bella was able to distract herself from her man problems by reading the emails from NODA clients. Irina Wolf had already given Bella's contact information to several of the clients on the database. She responded to each one with all the encouragement and honesty she had in her. It was hard to read their stories. Some of them hit too close to home, but at the same time it made her feel alive. She felt like she had a purpose and like her words mattered. She wasn't the waitress or the fragile little sister. She was the expert. She was the one with the advice. She was the one who people were looking to for answers. This knowledge empowered and humbled her all at the same time.

During lunch service, Bella kept watching the door hoping Edward would walk through it. Every time the bell jingled and it wasn't him, her heart sank. When she finished doing her side work, she planned to go upstairs and call him. She had to know if everything was okay between them.

She didn't have to call. A few minutes later, Edward stood outside the front window and knocked on it. Bella looked up to see him smiling and waving at her, and she was overjoyed. He still loved her.

Bella threw down her rag and went running outside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him tight.

"I missed you again," Edward said and hugged her back. "Now close your eyes. I have a surprise for you, and I don't want to hear any complaining about it."

"Yes, sir," Bella giggled.

Bella closed her eyes. There was a loud rumble, and a few seconds later Edward kissed her. "Was that my surprise, because I liked it," she asked with her eyes still closed.

"No, that was the signal for you to open your eyes."

Bella opened her eyes, and Edward pointed to an old rust colored truck. Alice was sitting in the driver's seat bouncing up and down.

"You brought me Alice?" Bella asked confused. "I mean that's great. I haven't seen her in a while, and I really like her."

"No silly. I brought you this truck. You are now the proud owner of this glorious machine," Edward beamed.

"You bought me a truck?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Yes. I know its old, but it's sturdy. It would take a tank to run this thing off the road. There is a good chance of you surviving any accident in this monster, and it only goes about fifty miles per hour. Plus, if you can learn to drive this, you can drive anything. I promise it didn't cost a lot. We'll get your learner's permit tomorrow. I even talked to my insurance agent, and it will be super cheap since this thing is so…."

Bella screamed, jumped into Edward's arms, and started planting kisses all over his face. "I love it! I love it! I love it! I love you!"

She kept attacking him with kisses and Edward couldn't stop laughing. "I love you, Bella Swan, I really do. I was so worried you would hate this idea."

"Are you kidding me? I'm never driving your car again, and this thing is so old it won't matter if I wreck it! It's perfect for me!" Bella was too relieved that Edward was here and smiling at her to think about the fact that he'd spent more money on her. They could argue about that later.

"That was my thought exactly," Edward laughed. "Then when you get your license, I'll buy you a Ferrari or something."

Bella hoped he was kidding. Alice jumped out of the car and started jumping up and down screaming with Bella. Edward looked like he was afraid of all the estrogen induced squealing, but Bella could tell that a part of him wanted to join in.

Alice handed Bella the keys, but Bella insisted that she not drive it until she had her permit. The three of them piled into the truck with Edward in the driver's seat. Alice insisted on rolling down the windows and listening to country music. She said it went with the truck. She and Bella sang along with the radio at the top of their lungs. Edward reached his right arm around Bella and held the steering wheel with his left. Bella continued to sing, snuggled into her boyfriend, and smiled at Alice. Everything was okay again.

The permit test was conquered, and Edward took Bella driving every day in her truck. They had a few close calls, but after a week of Bella driving, no people or property had been injured.

Edward and Bella continued to grow more comfortable with each other, and Bella started to get used to the idea of being in love. Edward learned to be careful not to patronize Bella or make her feel like he thought of her as a child. Bella started to learn to stop and think before acting like a child. Sometimes it bothered Bella that Edward seemed so nervous to ever make her angry. She preferred the times he disagreed with her and even argued with her. She didn't like to feel like anyone thought she was fragile – physically or emotionally.

One night Edward had extra work to do on a contract his company had with a bank in California. Bella was still putting some finishing touches on her book and had many emails to answer. The two of them took their work to a coffee shop so they could be together and get their work done at the same time.

They sat across from each other at the table each with their laptops in front of them and their feet and knees touching. Bella was engrossed in her emails, but Edward seemed to be too distracted by her to get any work done.

"What are you working on, love?" Edward peered over his screen at her.

"Nothing, just some writing I'm doing."

"What are you writing about?" Edward asked.

That was not something Bella was able to answer. She felt like she was getting deeper and deeper into the deception surrounding her transplant. She wanted to tell Edward, but now she felt terrible about keeping it from him for this long. She worried that he would be furious with her for hiding such an important part of her life from him. The more she grew involved with NODA, the more she wanted to share it with him. She loved Edward, and she hated leaving him out of something she was so fervent about.

"My life," Bella answered with as much honesty as possible.

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Edward asked playfully.

"It's personal," Bella shrugged and kept typing.

"Bellaaaa," Edward growled.

"Shhhh," Bella said and pushed her reading glasses back up her nose.

"You look hot with those glasses on," Edward said and ran his foot up Bella's calf.

"Stop, that tickles!" Bella screeched. She held her hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she'd been. The two of them looked around the coffee shop to see if everyone was staring at them, and they were. They looked at each other and both started giggling.

Bella gave Edward a look that said get back to work, and started typing again.

"Bella?"

"What Edward?" Bella sighed loudly with pretend annoyance. She picked up her coffee to take a sip.

"Do you want to have a slumber party?"

Bella choked on her drink and started coughing. She looked at Edward through her tears and he had the cutest most nervous look on his face she had ever seen.

"A slumber party?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"I mean we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. We can keep our clothes on if you want. I mean we can take them off too. I just love you, and never mind that was a bad idea. I'm so sorry Bella. Please don't be mad."

Bella tried to process everything at once. She was pretty sure Edward just offered to get naked with her. It seemed she was running into complications due to not telling the truth at every direction. She wouldn't mind taking their relationship to the next level, but she didn't want to take off her clothes. Second base was not an option, and to be honest, she had no idea what third base even was.

She decided to address the easiest issue first. "Edward you don't have to keep worrying I'm not going to get mad all the time."

Edward looked like he was carefully considering his words, which irritated Bella. "But you do get mad all the time, love." He looked like he wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

"I don't get mad. I'm just not afraid to express my feelings," Bella said with a frown.

"True, but then sometimes you tend to run away from the situation when you're upset with me."

He had a good point. Maybe she should get a life coach or call Dr. Phil for some help with this relationship stuff. "Edward I'm sorry about that night I wrecked your car. I wasn't upset with you. I was upset with myself and embarrassed about what I'd done. I just couldn't face you."

"But I was trying hard to keep my cool."

"Exactly, I knew how upset you were, but you were being so nice and protective of my feelings that it just made me feel worse. I think I would have felt more comfortable if you would have freaked out."

Edward started to rub his temples with his fingers. "Bella, right before that, you were upset with me for yelling at you. I am getting confused about what I am supposed to do when."

"Well, if you just do and say what I want you to do and say, when I want you to do and say it, I think we will get along just fine," Bella shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Okay I'm glad we cleared that up," Edward smiled back at her.

"Just know I'm still learning how to do this." She motioned between the two of them with her hand. "I'm going to mess up, and while I do want you to be patient with me, I don't want you to tip toe around me either."

"I like how we're talking about this," Edward admitted. "I think it's good for us to talk about these things. So do you want to talk about my idea now?"

Bella bit her lip and tried to decide what to say next. "I think I better call Emmett and see if it's okay with him."

"Right, well I invited Tanya to come too. I thought the three of us could do face masks and pedicures."

Bella smiled at his joke, and rather liked the idea of painting Edward's toenails. She took a deep breath and said, "A slumber party does sound fun. I um… I uh…." She suddenly became extremely nervous and her face betrayed a bright blush. "I've never slumber partied with anybody before, and I'm not sure I'm ready for everything involved in slumber parties. I might need to ease into it a bit more."

Bella was afraid Edward would think she was lame or be irritated that she didn't feel ready to take things that far yet, but when she met his eyes she didn't see any of that.

"Bella, that's fine. You are worth waiting for, and whenever you're ready I promise to make it special and memorable like you deserve. For now I am perfectly happy with the idea of staying up late talking, having a pillow fight, and snuggling. I just think all the time about how I miss you at night and wish you were with me."

"Oh my gosh, you are so fantastically adorable right now," Bella gushed. "I don't think granddad will say anything, but you might seriously need to watch out for Emmett. He is not going to like the idea, even if we just snuggle."

"I can handle Emmett," Edward said defiantly.

"Mmmm hmmm," Bella said skeptically and looked over her glasses. "So when are you planning to host this slumber party?"

"How about tonight, tomorrow night, and the night after that?"

"Sounds good to me," Bella smiled and felt excited about the idea of staying with Edward. Her mood quickly shifted to worry when she realized she would be sleeping in Sarah's bed.

"Edward, will it be weird if I stay in the bed you shared with Sarah?" Bella asked.

"Oh so you plan on getting into bed with me?" Edward teased and wiggled his eyebrows at her, which caused Bella to giggle in embarrassment.

"I've changed the sheets if that's what you're worried about." Edward said. Bella gave him a dirty look, so he continued, "I haven't really thought about it that way. I mean I've been picturing you lying in my bed for weeks now, and that never even crossed my mind. We can stay in one of the other rooms if that would make you feel better."

Bella was too embarrassed by what he'd just admitted, to say anything, so she just blushed and shook her head yes. She liked how openly they were communicating, and she considered telling Edward about her transplant right then, but something told her that she needed to keep that secret to ensure she didn't end up naked later that night.

Edward refused to take Bella home to get anything before they went to his house. He insisted that she could wear his clothes to bed and use his toothbrush. Finally he admitted he was afraid Bella would change her mind if she went home first.

They pulled up to Edward's house, and Bella said, "You know Emmett and I have always believed these old houses are haunted. We used to tell our friends that Dracula lived in the basement of the big house on Third Street."

"I assure you all the vampires in my basement are friendly." Edward said before hopping out of the car to get Bella's door. They walked inside, and Bella felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure exactly what he had in mind, but his giddiness was freaking her out a little bit. Just then a huge black mass came bounding down the hallway. Aro nearly knocked Bella over as he jumped up on her and started licking her face.

"Hey boy, good to see you too," Bella laughed and scratched behind his ears.

"Sorry about that. I'll put him outside." Edward rolled his eyes and told Aro to come. Aro sat down and wagged his tail ignoring his master.

"Come on boy," Edward commanded again. Aro barked at him, but didn't move. Edward squatted down beside his dog. "Now listen buddy. Bella is my girlfriend. I brought her here to play with me, not you. If you go outside I'll give you a treat."

Aro jumped up, licked Bella's hand quickly, and ran toward the back door.

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Bella asked nervously once Edward was back inside.

"I don't know. You want to watch _Battlestar_?" Edward answered as he walked into the kitchen and started looking through the refrigerator. Bella breathed a sigh of relief and followed him. The night would be normal after all. She just wouldn't have to go home at the end.

"How about we make some cookies or something?" Bella suggested.

"How about you make some cookies, and I just stare at you?" Edward wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Stop that!" she swatted him away playfully. "Do you have any aprons?"

Edward opened a drawer, pulled out a pink apron, and held it out for Bella. "This used to be my mom's actually. I'm not sure how it ended up here."

"Good. Put it on." Bella directed and started pulling ingredients out of the pantry.

Edward shook his head, but he complied. Bella directed Edward, and let him make the batch of cookies. She did give in and cracked the eggs after one landed on the floor and the shell from the next one ended up in the bowl.

Bella thought Edward looked so adorable cooking, that she wanted to eat him up. Edward had his brow furrowed in concentration as he measured everything precisely. It would have taken Bella half the time to make the cookies, but the show she got was worth it.

As they put the cookies in the oven, Edward had a triumphant smile on his face. "That was fun."

"I can't wait to taste them," Bella smiled back at him.

They settled onto the couch and turned on the next DVD in the series. Bella got the cookies out of the oven and loaded up a plate of them.

"These are good." Bella moaned as she chewed her first bite.

"Really?" Edward asked. Bella caught him staring at her lips.

"Yes, they are delicious." She held up her cookie for him to taste.

"Mmmm, not bad," he said still staring at Bella.

"Edward! Stop looking at me like you want to eat me!" Bella giggled.

"Sorry, but that little bit of chocolate on your lip is driving me insane," he said and then leaned in to help her with it.

Things got a bit heated, and Edward's hands were wandering more than usual. Bella couldn't deny that she was enjoying the sensation, but she worried about where it was leading.

"Oh my gosh! Boomer's a Cylon!" She pushed Edward off of her and grabbed another cookie.

Edward laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Bella snuggled into him, and pretended to be engrossed in the show. Edward kept trying to nibble on her ear or kiss her neck, and she kept swatting him away.

When it was time for bed, Edward brought Bella to his bathroom and handed her a new toothbrush, much to her relief. He told her he would be right back with some clothes for her to wear. Bella brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she was finished, Edward handed her a t-shirt and pair of his sweats. She thought he had a guilty look on his face, but she kind of liked the idea of wearing his clothes.

After she changed, she wandered around the large house looking for Edward. She finally found one of the bedroom lights on, and peeked through the door to see him sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed in pajama pants and no shirt.

Bella stood at the doorway with her mouth hanging open. She was not prepared for the sight of Edward half naked in a bed waiting for her. Naughty thoughts passed through her mind, and she struggled not to run and leap on top of him. Edward jumped out of the bed when he saw her, walked over to her, and held out his hand for her to take.

He led her to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers so she could climb in. "Are you comfortable? Do you need a glass of water? Another pillow? Do you read before you go to sleep? Are you too cold?"

Bella wondered why Edward was so nervous if they were just going to be sleeping. She was the one who was going to have to control her baser impulses with his perfect body lying next to her. "No Edward, I'm fine. Stop acting weird. I told you I'm not ready to do anything more than sleep, so if you are acting all jumpy because you think something's gonna happen, then you…"

"No Bella, I'm not expecting anything. I'm just so excited you're here. I can't help it." He smiled at her, leaned over and kissed her quickly, and took a few steps back, ran, and jumped from the floor, over Bella, and onto the bed beside her.

Bella screamed. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing?!" She laughed uncontrollably.

"Showing off," Edward replied and laughed with her.

Edward pulled Bella to his side and she wrapped one of her arms around his torso. They stayed up for hours talking. Edward told Bella about how much he wanted to take her to see the ocean, and even admitted he'd called around to local high schools to see if the two of them could chaperone a prom. Apparently prom season was in early May, so they'd missed it, but Edward promised to take Bella next year if she wanted to go.

Bella thought that was the sweetest gesture she'd ever heard of. Her heart danced to hear Edward planning their future like he expected to have her around permanently. They finally drifted off to sleep, and Bella felt like she was finally where she belonged – in Edward's arms.

Bella had always been an early riser, and she woke with plenty of time to ogle Edward's sleeping body before he woke up. Finally her more human needs got the better of her, and she snuck out his grasp to use the bathroom. Instead of going back to bed, she decided she would surprise Edward with breakfast.

She had been in the kitchen cooking for only a few minutes when she heard, "BELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!" coming from the bedroom. It sounded like some sort of dying animal, and she worried that something was wrong with Edward or his dog.

"BEEELLLLLAAAAA!" She heard Edward call out again. She dropped her spatula and went running for the bedroom. Edward yelled it out again just as she reached the doorway.

"What's the matter?" she panted.

"I woke up and you were gone." Edward pouted. "I wanted you back."

Bella put her hands on her hips and gave him a dirty look. "I thought you were dying."

"We're all dying Bella. Now come back to bed," Edward begged.

Bella wanted to lick him all over, but the thought of licking suddenly reminded her of the pancakes that were surely burning. She screamed and went running. Edward apparently thought she was flirting, because he jumped out of bed and ran after her.

She was dumping the burnt pancakes in the sink when Edward reached her, put his hands on her hips, and started kissing her neck from behind. "You're insane!" Bella laughed.

"I could get used to having you here," he said. Bella sat the pan down and turned around to kiss him back. Just as things were getting heated again, Aro jumped up at their sides and started licking the side of Bella's face.

She started laughing and tried to push him down.

"Get down boy!" Edward yelled.

"No, no it's okay. I like it. He's a great kisser." Bella laughed and shoved the dog back down on all fours.

After breakfast, Edward got ready for work and took Bella home so she could get ready for work as well. They were almost to her apartment when Bella noticed Edward looked a bit tense.

"Edward, what's the matter?"

"I've been wanting to you ask you something. I just don't know if the timing is right."

"Just ask me."

"I was wondering if you would like to meet my parents?" Edward asked but he didn't seem excited about it.

"Do you want me to meet them, because I don't understand why you seem so distraught about the idea?" Bella started to worry that maybe Edward was embarrassed to introduce her to his parents because she was so plain or just a waitress. Maybe his parents hadn't moved on from his wife's death, and they would look at Bella as someone trying to replace her. Maybe he was ashamed of her family's lack of manners and thought Bella would belch at the dinner table.

"I do want you to meet them," Edward interrupted her panicking thoughts. "My mom will kill me if I don't take you over there soon. I kind of like keeping you to myself though. I felt like I was going to lose you to Alice once the two of you met, and if you think my sister is a force of nature, just wait till you meet my mother. She's much more subtle, but she sucks everyone in until they let her feed them spinach and start calling her mom. Once I take you over there, you'll never want to leave, and I can't do this in front of my parents." Edward leaned over and kissed her until she forgot how to breathe.

"If you promise to keep doing that to me, I'll definitely want to leave." Bella said still trying to clear the Edward induced fuzziness from her head. By now they were parked outside of Bella's apartment. Edward told her he would set something up with his parents for the weekend and told her goodbye.

Bella tip toed up the stairs hoping to avoid her granddad. Surely he wouldn't want to talk to her about the birds and bees. The mere thought of it made her shudder.

"Good morning Bella!" He greeted her with a smile at the top of the stairs.

"Hello granddad," Bella blushed.

"I trust you had a pleasant evening with your love?" he winked at her.

"Of course," Bella winked back.

"I'm going to meet Mario for coffee. See you at lunch." Her grandfather put on his cap, kissed her on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. She loved her granddad so much, that sometimes she just wanted to smother him with hugs and kisses and then buy him a sweater.

Just after Bella finished getting ready, she heard her phone ringing. She thought it would be Edward or Rosalie, but it was an out of town number that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, this is Irina Wolf from NODA. I'm so glad to actually talk to you finally."

"Oh hi! It's good to talk to you too."

"Listen I've been getting great feedback about what you've been doing over the past couple of weeks. I'm actually going to be in Denver next month, and I wanted to know if we could get together."

"Sure that would be great."

"Great. I have some other opportunities I want to talk to you about, and I wanted to make sure you'll be able to attend our conference at the beginning of August. It's going to be in San Diego, and I have some special things I want you to do there. We'll cover your expenses of course."

Bella wanted to jump up and down with excitement, but she was nervous at the same time.

"Sure, I'd like to go. Thank you."

"Good. Well listen, Bella, I have to run. Keep up the good work, and you'll be hearing from me soon."

A/N: Review or a group of three vampires will show up at a baseball game and ruin everything. Well, that might be funny if this suddenly became a vampire fic. Hmmm. My wheels are spinning.

Coming soon: Bella gets a license to drive.


	18. Chapter 18 Introduced

A/N: Good news: The Vampires headed north to Washington State and avoided Colorado. Way to save lives.

Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to review. GinnyW thanks for being nice. If you haven't read her story Coming to Terms, you should. Bella is impregnated by an alien or something… it's awesome! (j/k about the aliens-hopefully)

Thank you Twike. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you a million times.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 18

"Just breathe, Bella. You're going to do fine. You're ready for this."

It had been nearly a month since Bella started driving her truck, and she seemed ready to take the next step. Edward and Bella were sitting in front of the DMV, and Bella refused to get out of the truck. Edward had taken Friday off of work, so that he could take Bella to get her license. After her driving test, they planned to finally make the drive up to Edward's parents' house, have dinner, and spend the night there.

"No, this is a bad idea. If I don't pass, Emmett will never let me live it down. I don't really need to drive anywhere anyway. It is probably safer for the rest of the world if I don't." Bella buried her face in her hands.

"Love, you will pass. You practically memorized the manual, and you've been practicing every day. Now get out of the truck."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Edward growled at her, got out of the passenger seat, walked to Bella's door, opened it, and grabbed her around the waist pulling her out of the truck. Bella screamed and held on to the steering wheel.

"Bella, let go!"

"No, put me back you idiot!"

Edward worried that someone would see them and call the police. He set her back down in the truck and tried dazzling her instead.

"Please, Bella? Do this for me?" He saw the corner of her lip start to twitch, and he knew he was on the right track.

He got down on his knees in the parking lot and started begging dramatically. "Please, Bella! Please get your license today! I'm begging you. Please!"

Bella started laughing and got out of the truck.

"Please get up, you're embarrassing me," she laughed.

They walked hand in hand into the building. Bella got the paperwork she needed to complete and a clip board, and they sat down to fill them out.

"Oh don't forget to check if you want to be an organ donor. My family is really passionate about that with my dad being a doctor and all," Edward pointed to the check box on the paperwork.

Bella's face turned a bright shade of red, and she bit her bottom lip. Edward didn't know what it was about this paperwork that had her so worked up. She was probably still just nervous about the test.

Bella checked the box and turned the page quickly. Edward sat beside her rubbing her shoulders and trying to help her relax. Bella finished with the paperwork and brought it back up to the counter. The woman working there glanced over it and directed Bella to sit and wait for her name to be called.

Edward sat next to her and continued to rub circles on her back. He shook his leg nervously, and every time the door opened his head would shoot up in anticipation of Bella being called. He was just as nervous as Bella, if not more. He didn't want her to be upset about failing right before she met his parents for the first time. If this didn't go well, that might not go well either. She'd worked hard for this, but she also seemed to be an accident waiting to happen.

"Edward! Would you please relax? You are making me more nervous!" Bella scolded him.

Edward took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Bella Swan," a chubby old man called. Edward jumped to his feet, and the man looked confused. "Your name is Bella?"

"No, I'm Bella." She stood, rolled her eyes, and pushed Edward back down in the chair.

Edward stood back up and hugged her. He squeezed her tightly and said, "You'll do great. Don't forget to use your blinker."

"Edward," Bella said, "you need to let go now."

"Oh, right," Edward released her and ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I hope he's going to be alright," the test proctor said with a chuckle as he held the door open for Bella.

Edward paced back and forth nervously waiting for his love to return. He tried to figure out what he should do to console her if she failed. He could get her flowers, ice cream, or do his funky chicken dance that always made Alice laugh.

The woman behind the counter looked and Edward and laughed, "Good lord, relax. It's not like she's gone off to fight in a war."

"Yes, but there may be casualties before it's all over," Edward stopped and laughed with the woman. Edward continued his nervous pacing until the woman finally got impatient and told him to sit down or wait outside. Edward started to worry. It felt like Bella had been gone for ages. What if they'd driven off into a ditch and no one had found them?

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" he asked the woman at the desk.

"No. It takes about ten minutes, and they've only been gone for about five. I swear you're going to have an aneurism if you don't relax," the woman scolded him.

Edward sat down and started tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair. He was about to ask how much longer when the woman stood up and came around her desk.

"Outside now!" she glared at Edward and pointed to the door.

"Oh are they out there already?" Edward asked.

"No, you are driving me crazy. You need to wait outside, now!"

Edward could tell by the look on her face that she was not someone it was wise to argue with. He jumped up, apologized, went outside, and resumed his pacing. A few minutes later, Bella's truck pulled back into the parking lot. Edward wasn't sure what he should do, so he just waited by the door. Bella and the man stayed in the truck for several minutes. At one point, Edward thought he saw the man look over at him and smile. Did Bella just hug him?

The man got out of the truck, slammed the door, and wiped the sweat off his brow. He shook his head like he couldn't believe what just happened to him and walked inside grumbling about something that sounded like his life just flashed before his eyes and not being paid enough for this.

Edward swallowed hard and waited for Bella to get out of the truck. She didn't move. Edward waved at her. She banged her head on the steering wheel. Uh oh. This was not good. Edward went to her door and opened it.

"It's okay Bella, we'll practice a bit more, and you can try again next week. We don't even have to tell Emmett we came here today," Edward said with eyes pleading for her to be okay.

"It's like it wasn't even me driving. I did everything perfectly. The guy said I was his first perfect score. I even nailed the parallel parking," Bella said and pretended to cry.

"Belllaaa," Edward growled.

"Eeeeee!" Bella screamed and jumped from the truck into his arms. "I can drive! I can drive! I can drive!"

Edward spun her around and laughed. "I'll admit it, you got me good. Did I really see you hug that guy?"

"Oh, you mean Bob? He's great. He's bringing his wife to the restaurant for dinner on Tuesday," Bella replied.

"Oh Bella, you're a charmer and an excellent driver."

"Does that mean I can drive your car again?" Bella asked.

"Uhhh," Edward searched his mind for the right answer, but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"Kidding!" Bella laughed. Edward loved seeing her so happy. He would do anything to see her smile like that everyday.

Edward held the door open for Bella and followed her back inside to claim her prize. When the woman behind the desk saw him, she sighed loudly and shot him a dirty look. Edward winked at her, and she laughed.

"Hey, did you just dazzle her?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"No dear, she's been dazzling me the entire time you were gone. It was hard to control myself."

Bella shot the woman a dirty look. Twenty minutes later, Bella skipped back to the truck as a licensed driver.

Edward and Bella grabbed some lunch to celebrate, and when they finished eating, Bella pulled a small wrapped box out of her purse and handed it to Edward.

"Here, I got you something," Bella said with a bit of apprehension in her voice.

"What? I mean, what's this for?" Edward asked and looked at the box curiously.

"For being so wonderful. I mean it Edward; I never would have done this without you. I never would have done a lot of things without you. You've truly changed my life for the better."

Edward felt a little choked up. The last thing he wanted to do was cry like a baby in front of his girlfriend just because she said something sweet to him. He carefully unwrapped the box trying his best to preserve the bow and the paper. He secretly planned to keep them. He couldn't believe what a girl he was becoming.

Edward opened the box and pulled out two silver chains. One had a B pendant on it, and one had an E pendant on it. Edward pulled them out of the box and stared at them.

"I'm going to wear the E necklace, and if you want to, you can wear the B necklace," Bella explained. "I know it's kind of dorky, but I didn't want to buy you a tie or something."

"I love it!" Edward pulled the chain over his head, and helped Bella put her E on. "I like the idea of having you close to my heart always." Edward patted his B and winked at her.

"I got you something else too."

"I wish you would have told me we were exchanging gifts today," Edward said. "I don't have anything for you."

"Yeah, well this is hardly a new car," Bella replied, pulled a picture frame out of her purse, and handed it to Edward. It was a picture of the two of them looking at each other and smiling. Rosalie had taken it a couple of weeks prior during a Friday night dinner.

"Thank you so much. I want to put this on my desk at the office, but if I spend anymore time thinking about you there than I already do, my company is going to go under. I love the necklaces and the picture. I think I might love seeing that E on your neck more than anything." Edward leaned across the table awkwardly until he could reach her with his lips.

"You're welcome, and you have ketchup on your sleeve now," Bella laughed.

Bella insisted on driving the two of them to Edward's parents' house. The trip took almost three hours instead of one for two reasons. One, Bella's truck was slow. That was one of the features that Edward had liked about it at first, but now that he had to ride in it so often, it was driving him crazy. Second, Edward was not about to let Bella drive through the Denver traffic on the first day she had her license. He directed her farther west around the city avoiding the busy interstates. Edward's parents' home was located in a south-west suburb of Denver but was in a remote area surrounded by mountain views and forestry.

"Edward, is there anything I shouldn't do or say around your parents? I mean do you have any tips? I just want them to like me," Bella asked nervously.

"Bella, the only thing I'm worried about is that they will like you too much. Please promise you'll still love me no matter how mushy or ridiculous my parents get? My mom is probably going to squeal and hug you at least fifty times," Edward warned.

"Well, I do like hugs," Bella shrugged.

"Then you and my mom will get along great." Edward's mother was already crazy about Bella. She had called Edward almost every day for an update about their relationship. His mom was downright giddy when it came to Bella. Edward knew she'd been worried about him since Sarah died, and she was overjoyed that he was happy again. Whatever details Edward left out about Bella, Alice had filled in. Alice and Jasper would be there for dinner as well, and Edward prepared himself not to have much time alone with Bella. He knew it would be two against one in the struggle for her attention. He did have his dazzle superpower at his disposal, but he was also pretty sure it was genetic and that Alice's dazzler was just as powerful as his.

"Edward! Why didn't you tell me your parents lived in a mansion? This place is ridiculous! Do you have a butler?"

"No, he prefers to be called house manager," Edward answered.

Bella looked terrified and like her eyes might pop out of her head. "I'm kidding!" Edward laughed. "No, there is no butler. They only have a small staff."

"I have never known anyone with their own house staff before," Bella said with awe in her voice. "How many bathrooms are in there?"

"Seven. Well nine if you count the two half baths." Edward could tell Bella was becoming more nervous by the second, so he did the only thing he could think of to distract her. He reached over and pulled her face to his and kissed her. He pressed into her intensely until he finally felt her body relax against his. She reached up, grabbed his hair, and moaned into his mouth. Edward reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist with his hand traveling under the hem of her shirt and making its way up her back.

Edward heard the familiar sound of his mother's squeal, slowly released Bella, and looked up to see his parents standing outside the truck smiling.

"Please tell me that's the staff," Bella whispered.

"Come on dear," Edward climbed out of the truck, winked at his dad who gave him a thumbs up, and opened the door for his red faced girlfriend.

"Mom, Dad this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom and dad – Esme and Carlisle."

Bella held out her hand to Edward's dad first, but he just laughed and hugged her. She didn't even think twice before reaching her arms out to hug Edward's mom.

"Thank you for taking such good care of my baby!" Esme said without letting go of Bella.

"Mom!" Edward groaned. "Good grief let go of her! She needs to breathe!"

"Oh Edward, relax. I'm sure you can give her mouth to mouth again if she needs it," Carlisle said and laughed loudly.

Bella's face turned an even brighter shade of red, and she buried her face into Edward's shoulder when Esme finally let her go. "This is so embarrassing!" she moaned.

Everyone laughed and finally Bella joined in with them. Edward was relieved that everyone was smiling. His mom looped her arm through Bella's and led her inside. Edward and his dad hung back to get their bags out of the car.

Edward had to look around for Bella once he made it inside. His mom was already showing her Edward's old baseball pictures, and he was afraid that any moment the naked tub pictures would come out.

"Edward was a bit of a late bloomer. As you can see, the contacts and braces did a lot to improve his appearance," Edward overheard his mom say to Bella. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him trying to reach the photo album before they reached fifth grade, but he wasn't fast enough.

Bella was already laughing and snorting by the time he got there. "Let's just put this away now, Mother." Edward grabbed the album out of Bella's hands and glared at his mom.

"You certainly grew out of your awkward stage," Bella said still laughing.

"Oh he did," Edward's mom agreed. "I was afraid he'd never get rid of that stutter."

"Mom!" Edward groaned. "Why don't you tell Bella about how I was good at baseball or how smart I am?"

"No, no I like this much better," Bella giggled.

"Edward, why don't you show Bella the third floor rooms? I'm not sure how the two of you wanted to sleep tonight, so I have both rooms ready. Alice and Jasper should be here soon, and I need to check on dinner," Esme said.

"Okay, mom." Edward took Bella's hand and let her upstairs. On the way he stopped and showed her the library, the theater, and his mom's design room. Bella seemed to be in awe the whole time, and Edward had to keep telling her to snap out of it. He refused to listen to Bella's protests about the two of them sharing a room, and he assured her his parents would be more than fine with it.

When they got back downstairs, Alice and Jasper were there.

"Bella! I've missed you! I'm so glad you came. We haven't talked in forever. Do you want to go for a walk in the garden? Maybe later we can check out the shops downtown." Alice bounced over toBella and hugged her.

"Sure Alice," Bella answered but looked a little scared of Alice's excitement.

"Hey Bella, good to see you," Jasper leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't forget I'm teaching you how to play spades tonight."

"I can't wait," Bella smiled and followed Alice who was tugging her outside.

"Oh Edward, I was hoping I could introduce Bella to the girls at brunch tomorrow," Esme said.

"Guys, this was just a chance for you to meet her, not to smother her. I want to spend time with her too, and now Alice has already managed to drag her out of the house, Jasper and Bella have a date tonight, and you want her all morning."

"Wow, a little possessive aren't we?" Jasper asked. "Did you forget that spades is a four person game? You'll be playing too freak show."

"Oh Edward, you're in love!" his mom squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "I was so worried about you, and now you seem like you're okay. No, you seem better than okay. You seem wonderful. I'm so happy!" Esme cheered and had tears in her eyes.

"Good grief mom, get a grip," Edward said wrapping one arm around her.

"I'm right though, aren't I? You're in love?"

Edward breathed deeply, "Yes." He looked at the floor like an embarrassed little boy.

"I knew it! She's perfect! I adore her!"

"Stop it mom. I plan to have her around for many years to come, so just take it easy today and tomorrow. We still haven't gotten past this whole thing being new and exciting and we have to be together every minute stage."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy for you."

"Did you do this when Alice first brought me home, because this is all pretty sickening," Jasper interrupted.

"No, when Alice brought you home, we were shocked at how normal you were. We were all stunned silent," Edward admitted.

"Makes sense," Jasper shrugged.

The phone rang, and Esme asked Edward to answer it while she excused herself to work on dinner.

"Hello, Cullen residence," Edward said into the phone.

"Oh is this Edward?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes. With whom am I speaking?"

"Edward! It's aunt Rina! I'm so glad to talk to you. Thank you so much for sending that letter on to me. I've taken Sarah's heart recipient on as a volunteer, and she's doing spectacular. I can't tell you how pleased I am with this development," Rina told him.

"Good, the letter she sent was very touching. I was sure she'd be someone who could really help you and your clients."

"She is, she is. Your mom told me you're going to be in California next month for one of your business contracts. I'm hoping it will be at the same time as our annual conference. I'm going to ask her to speak at one of our sessions, and I'd love for you to meet her. She actually lives near by you, but I haven't had a chance to discuss the possibility of meeting you with her yet. I don't want to just spring that on her out of the blue."

"I'll have Angela check my schedule and email you. That would be great if it works out."

"Oh I'm so excited. I'm actually in town for some meetings this weekend, and I'm going to pick up your mom in the morning for brunch with the old gang. Maybe I'll see you."

"I hope so Rina. It's been too long," Edward told her.

"Edward if you ever need to talk about Sarah or anything, please remember I'm here. I know these things are hard even years down the road. How have you been doing with all that anyway?"

"It's still hard at times, confusing right now mostly, because I've actually met someone. She's my life right now, and I'm not sure at times how to balance that with my old life."

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you! Those feelings are normal. Don't beat yourself up about it. Just focus on living in the here and now, and don't be afraid to admit when things are hard or confusing."

"Thank you, Rina. Let me get my mom for you; I'm sure you want to talk to her."

"Okay, Eddie, I love you."

"Love you too. Hold on." Edward put the phone down and went to the kitchen to get his mom. He found her talking to Alice and Bella.

"Mom, Aunt Rina's on the phone. She wants to talk to you," Edward told his mother.

"Oh good! Bella, Rina was my college roommate, and she's a good friend of mine and Carlisle. I hope you can meet her someday," Esme said and excused herself to get the phone.

Edward could tell by the look on Alice's face that she was scheming of another way to steal Bella away from him, so he intercepted before she had a chance. "Do you want to go sit outside with me Bella? It's a lovely day," Edward asked.

"Of course," Bella smiled.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Relax squirt. You can have your turn again next," Edward said and nudged his sister with his elbow.

Edward walked with Bella outside and they sat on the porch swing. "I told you they'd love you," Edward said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Your mom is just lovely. I see what you mean though, I really do just want to hug her and crawl up in her lap while she reads me a story."

"She's always had that affect on people," Edward agreed. "People are drawn to her. It's amazing how many people she's helped and given advice to."

Bella had a look on her face like she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I've been meaning to tell you something." Bella took a deep breath and looked worried.

"What?"

"When I was sick and in the hospital, there was an organization that helped my family. They contacted me last month and asked me to do some volunteer work with them. I've been helping other people who went through the same thing I did, listening to their problems and talking to them."

Edward felt like the air had just been knocked out of him. She'd been doing this for a month and hadn't mentioned it to him. Did she not think he'd care or want to know?

"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" he asked.

"I wanted to. I tried to. I just, I just, I don't know." She buried her head in her hands. "After I got sick, my family started treating me differently. Like an invalid. I don't want to be that person in your eyes. It's also the only thing I've ever had that's really mine. It's not that I don't want you to be a part of it, but I also kind of don't want to share it."

Edward didn't want to admit that her words hurt him, but they did. He didn't understand why she had hidden this from him. He didn't understand why she didn't want him to be a part of this. He didn't understand her reasons, but he did understand that it was something important to her. He wanted to support and encourage her any way he could even if that meant staying out of it.

"Bella, I hope you didn't think I wouldn't care about this. I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but I respect your need not to share this. Whatever you need from me, is what I want to give you."

Bella had tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I can tell I hurt your feelings, and that's the last thing I wanted to do. I don't deserve you."

Edward wrapped his arms all the way around her and pulled her close. "Don't ever say that. I love you. I'm fine."

"They've actually invited me to a conference in California in August. I've never been there before, and I'm excited and nervous."

"Wait! Where in California?" Edward asked.

"San Diego I think."

"I have to go to California in August. I need to go do a face to face with that bank I've been working with, and my mom's friend wants me to meet someone while I'm there. Maybe I could go with you?"

Bella pursed her lips and considered Edward's words. "Please understand that I want you with me, I just don't know the details about the conference yet. Maybe we can go a couple of days early and go to the ocean?"

Edward was still confused about her reactions, but he liked the idea of being with Bella when she saw the ocean for the first time.

"That would be wonderful. I'll be working, so it's not like I'll have time to go to the conference with you anyway during the week. We'll still have the weekend though, and of course the nights," he whispered the last two words in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Is that all you think about?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Pretty much," he leaned over and kissed the tender spot below her ear.

"Edward, there is one more thing I still need to tell you," Bella said with even more apprehension in her voice than before.

"Edward, Bella, dinner's ready!" Alice called out the front door.

Edward stood and held out his hand to Bella. "We can talk more later on."

A/N: Okay, I'm out of review threats. Whoever comes up with the best review threat for the next chapter gets it early.


	19. Chapter 19 Worried

A/N: Welcome back to Return to Me. Edward and Bella are falling deeper and deeper in love, but will the secrets they are BOTH keeping from each other start to tear them apart? I hope not.

Thank you Twike. You rock my face off. (Did I already use that one before?)

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 19 Worried

Bella felt terrible when she saw Edward's reaction to her news about volunteering with NODA. She knew she hurt his feelings, and the guilt she felt was overwhelming. She knew he was going to be even more upset when told him that she'd had a heart transplant and not cancer, so she decided to get it over with quickly like ripping off a band aid.

"Edward, there is one more thing I still need to tell you."

"Edward, Bella, dinner's ready!" Alice interrupted with impeccable timing.

Edward stood and held out his hand to Bella. "We can talk more later on."

Bella took his hand and went with him. Part of her was relieved, but she worried that it would be hard to work up the courage to tell him again. Edward shared everything with her. He wanted her to be a part his life, and she felt terrible that she had excluded him from part of hers.

Edward and Bella were seated at the table with the rest of the family. They passed around the dishes, and Esme wouldn't stop smiling at Bella. Bella would usually feel uncomfortable from all the attention, but she rather liked it coming from Edward's mom. This family definitely had some sort of strange super dazzling power.

"So Bella, Edward tells us you're an author?" Carlisle asked.

"Hardly," Bella answered. "I've written a children's book about Edward's dog, but that doesn't exactly qualify me as an author."

"She's getting it published," Edward bragged. "She's very talented."

"Whatever, he has to say that," Bella said.

"Yeah, he's trying to get in her pants," Alice chirped in.

"ALICE!" Edward and Esme exclaimed at the same time."

Jasper and Carlisle laughed, while Bella looked like she wanted to die.

"Whatever, it's true," Alice giggled.

"Shut up Ali, or I'll tell mom about how you and Jasper got banned from the movie theater by the college last week for indecent behavior," Edward smirked.

"Alice!" Esme and Carlisle said together.

Alice gave Edward a dirty look and started chewing her food innocently. Jasper looked smug, and it was Bella's turn to laugh.

"Kids, that's enough," Esme scolded but winked at Bella.

"Bella, Edward also told us you are a cancer survivor. Where did you go for treatment?"

Bella panicked on the inside. She glanced over at Alice who was frozen and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mayo Clinic in Minnesota," Bella answered truthfully about where. She just failed to correct him on the what.

"Oh really, so you must have known Dr. Mobatu. He is an old colleague from med school."

"Hmm," was all Bella could get out.

"She doesn't really like to talk about it guys," Alice said. "Let' talk about something more interesting... like me!"

"Alice!" Everyone but Bella rolled their eyes at Alice. Bella shot her a look of gratitude. Alice winked back at Bella.

Alice kept talking and successfully kept the attention off of Bella. She told her family about how she literally ran into John Elway at the grocery store. Bella zoned out during the conversation thinking about how her little deception had spread. She was ashamed of herself. She wanted to crawl under the table and die.

They finished up dinner, and Alice announced that she wanted to show Bella her old bedroom. Edward started to protest, but Alice insisted it was her turn. Bella kind of liked being fought over. She promised Edward to come back soon, kissed his pouting lips, and went with Alice.

Alice shoved Bella through the door and shut it. "Bella, why did you tell Edward you had cancer?"

"I didn't! He just assumed I had cancer," Bella defended herself.

"I can't believe you still haven't told him! What are you going to do? He thinks you had cancer!"

"I know. I don't know. I've tried to tell him a few times, but the words just won't come out. I told him today about how I've been volunteering with an organization helping people who have been through the same thing, and he was hurt that I'd been keeping that from him. This is even bigger than that. What if he can't forgive me?"

Alice started pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

"I'm going to a conference with the organization next month. Edward wants to come with me. He's going to sure be surprised when he gets there and it's not a conference for cancer survivors."

"Oh this is not good," Alice mumbled. "I can fix this. I know I can fix this. I just have to think."

"I tried to tell him tonight, I really did. I was about to say it on the porch when you interrupted us."

"Oh no. That will not work. You cannot tell him now. No, this cannot be part of a casual conversation. This is going to have to be handled delicately. You need to have a reason for not telling him, like someone kidnapped your child and if you tell anyone about your heart, they'll kill her."

"You watch too much 24, Alice. I didn't tell him because of Emmett. I couldn't stand to have another overbearing protective brother telling me to sit down and rest," Bella sighed.

"That's it. Tell him in California. You can give some excuse about waiting till you were away from Emmett. Do it with some sort of grand gesture or something. But the key is to blame it on Emmett. It's the only way to cushion the blow," Alice schemed.

"I don't know Alice that is still several weeks away. I don't want to keep lying."

"It's not lying, remember? It's just letting him assume for a little bit longer," Alice reasoned. "Plus that will give us time to fill in the holes in our plan for the big reveal. Oh I know. You can just suddenly throw off your clothes and show him your scar! He'll be so shocked by your naked body, that he won't have a chance to be mad that you lied to him."

"That's perfect Alice," Bella said sarcastically.

"I'll fix this Bella. Just give me a little more time, and I'll fix it. Just promise me you won't say anything to him yet."

"Alice, are you sure? Wouldn't it be best for me to just go ahead and tell him before it gets any worse?"

"No, trust me. I've known Edward longer than you have. I know how to handle this, or at least I will know once I figure it out," Alice assured her.

"BEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They heard Edward call from downstairs.

"What was that? Is he dying or something? Why would he make that awful noise?"

"He does that sometimes when he misses me," Bella giggled.

"That's disgusting," Alice groaned.

"It's adorable," Bella argued.

"Let's get back down there. Jasper has been talking all day about playing spades with you."

Bella and Alice went back downstairs, and Jasper already had the game set up. He explained the rules to Bella, and told her to sit across from him.

"No way. I'm partners with Bella," Edward demanded.

"I wanted to be Bella's partner," Alice whined.

"No. Bella and I have been planning this game for a week, and she's my partner. Right Bella?" Jasper said.

"Right," Bella flinched waiting for the brother and sister fire storm.

Alice just slammed herself down in her chair and pouted, while Edward gave Jasper a look that could kill.

Jasper and Bella had a perfect first round, while Edward didn't get half the tricks he'd bet. Alice was fuming at his mistake. Jasper and Bella high-fived and laughed.

The second round, Jasper successfully went nil, and Bella got all her tricks. Alice tried unsuccessfully to go nil too, but Edward played a two when she played a four and she ended up winning the hand. Alice and Edward started bickering back and forth with each other.

During the next round, Jasper winked at Bella if he thought he had a card that could win, and Bella smiled at Jasper if she was going to play a high card first. Edward noticed them making eyes at each other and freaked out.

"Stop flirting with Bella!" He stood up and yelled at Jasper.

"Man, calm down. I'm not flirting. She's my partner," Jasper defended himself.

"That's the problem. We need to switch partners," Edward demanded.

"No way." Jasper said.

"Mmm mmm," Bella shook her head no and grinned refusing to look to Edward.

Jasper and Bella continued to win, and make faces at each other. When Jasper made a face that sent Bella into a fit of giggles, Edward scowled at his brother-in-law, threw down his cards, picked up Bella, and swung her over his shoulder.

"That's enough. We're leaving." Edward started carrying Bella toward the stairs.

"Put me down! Edward!" Bella screamed and laughed kicking her arms and legs.

"Well if you're leaving, we're leaving too," Jasper declared before picking up Alice and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Weeeeee!" Alice squealed. "Cowboy take me away!"

Jasper and Edward carried Alice and Bella to their bedrooms.

When they got to their bedroom, Edward dropped Bella down on the bed and then fell down beside her.

"What was that?" Bella laughed and propped herself up on one elbow.

"I have no idea," Edward ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I still get crazy when it comes to you. I can't think straight. I get all jealous and flustered. I even get jealous of my dog for goodness sake."

"Edward, as flattered as I am, I don't necessarily think that's a good thing. I hope you're not planning to kidnap me and lock me in your basement or something, so you can keep me all to yourself."

Edward looked for a second like he was seriously considering the idea. Bella noticed a picture of Edward and a beautiful woman with bright blue eyes and dark, almost black hair sitting on the dresser. She could only assume it was Sarah, and she couldn't help but stare at it feeling intimidated by Sarah's beauty. Edward saw her mood shift and asked, "Bella, what is it?"

"Is that Sarah?" Bella asked pointing to the frame on the dresser.

"Yes, that's her." Edward picked up the frame and looked at it.

"Why don't you ever talk about her?" Bella asked. "You told me about her at first, but lately you almost never even bring her name up."

Edward was silent for a long time. Bella started to feel uncomfortable and wished she'd never asked.

"Sarah is my past. You are my present. I don't want to mix the two worlds." He opened up a dresser drawer, put the frame inside, and closed it.

Bella worried silently about his explanation. She didn't know what he meant by that. Was he disappointed that she wasn't as beautiful as Sarah? Was it so hard for him to be with Bella instead of Sarah that he couldn't bear to think about her? Could really love Bella and Sarah at the same time? She wished he would ease her mind about these insecurities, but he clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Bella tried to hide the sadness in her voice.

When she came back into the room, she climbed in the bed next to Edward. When he wrapped his arms around her, all of her worries seemed to melt away. At least for this moment she was content.

It didn't last. Several minutes later, after he probably thought she was asleep, Edward slipped his hand out from under her, covered her back up with the blanket, and crept silently out of the room. Bella wondered if he was just going to the bathroom, but about thirty minutes later, she concluded that he either had the runs, or he had run away from her.

Bella tossed and turned trying to sleep and trying to decide if she should get up and look for him. The next thing she knew, she was standing in some sort of forest. She was on a trail that looked similar to the one they'd hiked on their first date. Edward was there. He was standing in front of her, holding her hands and staring into her eyes with a look of pure love on his face. Bella had a feeling he was about to propose, but they were interrupted by a woman further up the trail behind Edward.

"Edward," the woman whispered barely loud enough for them to hear.

Edward looked over his shoulder at the woman with the dark hair and blue eyes, and dropped Bella's hands. He turned back to Bella with a look of disgust on his face and said, "I'm sorry. You were just a distraction." Then Edward left Bella and went back to the other woman.

Bella ran after him and screamed, "Edward no, please you can't leave me!"

Edward turned back to her one more time and said, "Scoot over."

"What?" Bella cried out in agony.

"Scoot over, love."

Bella shot up in the bed holding her hand over her beating heart.

"Bella what's wrong? I just need you to scoot over so I can get back in the bed. You are all sprawled out," Edward stroked her hair trying to help her calm down.

"I was having a nightmare. You were leaving me!" She grabbed him around the waist and squeezed tight. "It was terrible!"

Edward continued to comfort her, "Bella, I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I won't leave you."

He laid her back down in the bed and lay next to her telling her how much he loved her and promising to never leave her. Bella wanted to believe his words were true, but she still clung to him tightly with her hands as if to hold him down should he try and go again. Bella worried the dream was some sort of a sign. How could a girl like her ever hold on to an angel? She couldn't help but wonder if soon he would fly back to heaven and become Bella's past instead of her future.

Bella had the desperate need to be closer to him. She rolled over on top of him trying to feel him as much as possible. She intertwined her legs with his, grabbed his arm and placed it around her waist, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him desperately. She kissed his mouth, his chin, his neck, trailing down to his chest and shoulders, her hands all the while grasping wherever they could hold on to. She would never let him go, she couldn't. Bella grabbed the hem of his t-shirt wanting to discard the barrier that was keeping part of him from her.

It didn't take long for Edward to get over his shock and return her passion. He kissed her back as if he was trying to convey a promise that went deeper than the words he'd just spoken. Edward rolled the two of them over, so that his body covered hers, and Bella tried with all her might to abandon her fears and give in to her wants. She wanted so badly to give herself to him in every way. To show him, not just tell him, how much she loved him. Reality set in as his hands grazed her stomach pulling up her shirt.

"Edward, no," she whispered.

His hands froze and he looked at her eyes trying to see if he'd heard her right.

"I can't," she whispered.

Edward rolled on to his back let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry," Bella grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I want to. I just can't. Not yet."

"Bella I am doing my best to be a perfect understanding boyfriend, and I would never want to pressure you. It's just you seemed to be communicating something different with your actions a few minutes ago, and right now you are definitely putting my control to the ultimate test."

The frustration in his voice pained Bella. She didn't want to be the source of any of his unhappiness. She felt her chest constrict, and she tried to hold back the tears. Her body moved in a silent sob, and Edward looked over at her.

"Oh Bella, it's fine. I love you. I love you so much. Don't cry love."

Bella had hurt him, and now he was comforting her. The guilt was too great, and she let the tears roll down her face as he held her.

A/N: This review threat is brought to you by IheartEDWARD7 (edited to make it even more morbid): If you don't review, Bella and Edward will be enjoying a romantic stroll down a pier in California. Bella will trip, and before Edward can catch her she will fall into the ocean. All that will be found is the one part of her body the shark didn't eat. Her left arm with the ring Edward had just put on her finger still in place.


	20. Chapter 20 Confessed

A/N: It looks like the guy from Jaws ended up catching the shark, so Bella's safe for now. I had a tough time with this chapter. Lots of people helped me with it the girls at the forum, lovedforeternity (her story has me hoping to get stuck on an elevator), and twilightforever all gave me input that I needed.

My fan fiction super writing genius mentor (I decided she's my mentor, she did not proclaim herself to be my mentor nor did she agree to the title) GinnyW also read the chapter early and helped me with it. (Her story Coming to Terms is great in a painfully great sort of a way). It turns out that Emmett does have reasons to be concerned… who knew? I didn't. When you have a transplant, you have to take medicine forever or you will die. It can also affect how much you can exercise or engage in strenuous activity.

Twike is of course the Super Beta as always. If I knew how to sew, I'd make her a costume. Sorry about all the pronoun problems... I was tired.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 20 Confessed

Edward and Bella woke from a night of restless sleep when a missile named Alice landed on their bed.

"Wake up you two! We need to get ready to leave." Alice bounced the bed purposely trying to shake Edward and Bella out of their grogginess.

"Doesn't she have an off switch?" Bella groaned and buried her head under the pillow.

"Ali, go away." Edward threw a pillow at her.

"Come on you guys. I called Rosalie, and we are going to head back to Boulder so we can meet them later at the art fair on Pearl Street. It's going to be so much fun! Now get up!" Alice reached over and started shaking Edward. His hand went flying up, and he pulled her down between him and Bella on the bed. He held her down with one arm, and put his hand over her mouth with the other.

"Bella, I'm sorry Ali here is so rude. She has woken me up in this manner more Saturday mornings in my life than I can count." He started tickling Alice who screeched and licked his hand that was covering her mouth to get it off of her.

"Sick!" Edward said and wiped his hand on his pajama bottoms. He was distracted just long enough for Alice to brace herself against Bella and use both of her legs to push Edward off the bed. He rolled onto the floor, but reached one hand up, grabbed Alice's foot and pulled her down with him.

Bella peered over the edge of the bed to find Edward and Alice laughing at each other. "Wow, you guys play rough!" Bella said with wide eyes.

"That's nothing," Alice shrugged. "You should have seen us play WWF when we were kids. I could body slam Edward like nobody's business."

"I'd like to try that sometime," Bella winked at Edward.

Edward could feel himself blush and felt silly about it in front of his little sister. "Bella, do you want to shower? I will show you where the towels and everything are," Edward offered.

"Sure," she replied and climbed out of bed. Bella held out her hand to help Edward to his feet..

Edward followed Bella into the bathroom and handed her a towel. Bella looked at him like she wanted to say something, and Edward wondered what she might want to talk about while standing in the bathroom.

"What is it, Bella?"

"That's a really big bathtub," she answered.

Edward hoped she was suggesting there was room for the two of them in there.

"Do you think I could … I mean would you mind if I take a bath instead of a shower? I've never been in a bathtub like that before," Bella asked nervously.

"Of course." Edward turned on the water and flipped the switch for the whirlpool jets to come on. He got a bottle of bubble bath from a cabinet and handed it to Bella.

"Is there anything else you want?" He couldn't help but hope she would say she wanted him to stay, but she just shook her head no and thanked him. Edward hoped things weren't going to be off between them because of what happened the night before, but Bella didn't seem to still be upset with him. He definitely wasn't upset with her.

He closed the bathroom door and sat on the bed. Alice had gone, and he did his best not to think about what was happening on the other side of the bathroom door. He was about to go down the hall and take a cold shower himself, but then he heard Bella call out, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he answered standing next to the closed door.

"Can you or Alice get my razor out of my bag for me?"

"Uh, okay," he answered and stared at bag on the floor like it was a bomb about to go off. He carefully unzipped it, and good grief was that lace?

"It's in the front pocket," Bella called out.

Edward jerked back his hand like he'd been caught and unzipped the pocket pulling out her pink razor. He carried it like it was made of glass or infected with a disease and knocked on the bathroom door. Holding the razor straight out in front of him with two fingers and his hand over his eyes with his other hand, he pushed the door open slowly.

"Edward, you can't see anything. There are plenty of bubbles," Bella giggled.

Edward opened his eyes, and tried not to look directly at Bella as he handed her the razor. She kept one hand on her chest, probably trying to cover up anything indecent. Her other hand reached for the razor, and Edward fought the temptation to take a step back to make her reach further out of the water.

Edward wondered if it would totally gross her out if he offered to shave her legs for her. Would that be weird? He decided it would definitely be weird, and backed slowly toward the door while pounding his fist against his forehead.

"Thanks!" Bella called after him.

Edward let out a frustrated huff and went to find Alice. She was sitting in the living room thumbing through a magazine. Edward slammed himself down the couch next to her and cleared his throat.

"What's the matter, brother? Sexually frustrated?" She asked jokingly. When Edward didn't say anything, she dropped the magazine and looked at him.

"Oh Edward, I know we are close, but please don't tell me you want to talk about that with your sister. That's just awkward." She grimaced.

"Yeah, and it wasn't awkward for me at all having to listen to you and Jasper discuss the fact that you prefer the blue frosting and need to stock up on it before your anniversary."

"What? The red frosting stained my skin!"

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. You are frustrated because you love Bella, and things are not moving as quickly as you'd like?"

"No, that's not it. I mean yes … no. She is just so confusing sometimes. She keeps initiating things like she wants more, but then she stops it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I don't want to make her uncomfortable, but I never know what it is she wants."

"Oh Edward, women rarely even know themselves what it is they want. Luckily my brother, you've come to the right place. I happen to have inside information," Alice smirked.

"What does that mean Ali?"

"I talked to Bella yesterday, and she told me that she's been thinking about this very thing. I think the problem is Emmett. He's so controlling, and I think she's a little bit afraid of him to be honest."

"Really? I know he's protective, but I never got the impression that she's afraid of him."

"She doesn't want to worry you," Alice explained. "We came up with the perfect plan though. She told me you are going to California together next month, and we agreed that it would be the perfect time to take things to the next level. She's really looking forward to it."

"You guys sat around and planned out when she would sleep with me?" Edward had never been so freaked out before, freaked out and a little excited.

"Oh yeah. We always talk about stuff like that. She said she might not want to do it on the first or second day, so be patient and don't try to attack her on the plane or anything. Don't tell her I told you this either. I think she wants to surprise you."

"Oh, I'm definitely surprised." Edward massaged the back of his neck nervously.

They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, and Esme came flying from the kitchen to answer it.

"Rina!" she squealed and opened the door. They grabbed each other in a tight hug and kept squealing like the teenage girls they were when they'd first met.

Edward and Alice rolled their eyes at their mother's behavior and laughed.

"Aunt Rina, I've missed you!" Alice took the next turn hugging her.

"Hi, Aunt Rina," Edward said calmly and kissed her cheek.

"Hello, kids," Rina said smiling. "I'm sorry I'm late, Esme."

"Oh it's okay, the rest of the ladies will wait for us at the restaurant," Esme said. "I want you to meet Edward's girlfriend. Edward, go get her please."

"I think she's still taking a bath," Edward answered.

Esme looked disappointed, but turned to Rina and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be invited to their wedding soon."

Edward was grateful his mother hadn't said something like that in front of Bella. They said their goodbyes, and Esme and Rina turned to leave. Just as the door was closing, Edward and Alice heard a crash at the top of the stairs, and looked to find Bella hoping on one foot in pain.

"Stubbed my toe." Bella called down to them.

Alice laughed, and Edward sprinted up the stairs to see if she was okay. Bella noticed the frantic worried look on his face and rolled her eyes. "I said I stubbed my toe not broke my leg."

Edward knelt down in front of her and picked her foot up off the floor examining it. Bella put a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, while he ran one of his hands up her calf feeling her soft skin. She giggled, and Edward took the opportunity to tickle the foot he was holding.

"Stop it! Oh my gosh stop it!" she screamed and jerked her foot away from him. He laughed, stood up, and hugged her lifting her up off the ground. Bella squeezed his shoulders and let out a whimper.

"I love you, Edward," she breathed into his ear.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered back happy that things still felt easy between them.

"Edward, if you don't get ready, I'll tell Bella all about your obsession with Reba McIntyre!" Alice threatened from the bottom of the stairs.

Bella gave Edward a shocked and amused look, and he let her go, shook his head, and grumbled about Alice ruining his life. Bella headed downstairs to hang out with Alice, while Edward headed toward the shower.

He let the hot water pound against his chest and wasn't in a hurry to finish. It was hard to think clearly with Bella here and his family giving him those smug looks every three seconds. Something was off. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he'd been feeling it for a while. Bella could sense it too. He knew that as soon as she'd asked him about why he stopped talking about Sarah.

He didn't lie to her exactly; he just didn't tell her the truth. He was ashamed of the fact that almost nightly he stayed awake for hours thinking about Sarah. He was becoming obsessed with trying to remember the details about her that seemed to be fading, like the way she laughed through her nose or had to have one of her hands touching her face when she slept. The more time he spent with Bella, the more he felt like he was forgetting Sarah. Part of him didn't even know if that was a bad thing, but the other side of him felt like he was betraying both of the women he loved.

If Bella knew he was obsessing over his dead wife, she would probably want nothing to do with him. She didn't deserve to feel like she was living in someone else's shadow, and she wasn't. That was the thing that Edward couldn't make sense of no matter how hard he tried. He adored Bella more with every passing day. His love for Bella was somehow separate from his love for Sarah. It was different, it wasn't more or less, but it was different. He had vowed to keep Sarah and Bella as separate as he could in his heart and mind, which meant he didn't want to talk to Bella about Sarah, ever.

It was overwhelming for him to be confronted with the image of Sarah and Bella at the same time the night before, and he'd needed some time clear his head. He waited until Bella was asleep, and went for a walk. When he returned, he didn't know what to make of Bella's dream. She seemed so frightened, like a little girl almost. He was shocked when she told him what the dream was about. Why would that topic even enter her consciousness? He certainly didn't plan on going anywhere. As far as he was concerned this was for forever. He didn't think she was to that point yet, but last night she seemed like she needed him as much as he needed her.

Finally he thought about what Alice had just told him. It really didn't seem like something Bella would talk to Alice about. Maybe the two of them were closer than he realized. Was Bella really afraid of her brother? Edward thought Emmett was harmless, but maybe he shouldn't have trusted him so freely.

When the water started to run cold, Edward quickly washed and got out of the shower. He changed into jeans Alice bought him that came with holes already in the knees and a blue striped v-neck knit shirt. He walked downstairs and found Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where are the girls?" Edward asked.

"Last I saw them, Alice was dragging Bella down the hall saying something about hair and make up," Jasper said.

"Better she do it to Bella than on of us this time, I guess," Edward said and sat down next to Jasper. When the girls entered the room, the men looked up and gasped. Bella had soft curls framing her face. She was wearing some sort of shiny lip gloss and her eye lashes looked even longer and fuller than usual. Alice had made Bella wear one of her shirts, which was considerably tighter fitting than Bella's previous t-shirt. It was red, flowy, and had an empire waist.

"You look awesome!" Edward said dumbstruck.

"Awesome?" Bella frowned.

"I mean… wow. I mean uhh…. va va va voom!" Edward tried to fix his blunder. Only a twelve-year-olds and basketball coaches called people awesome. He knew he was just making it worse though. Alice and Japser both looked embarrassed for him.

"Thanks," Bella mumbled and said something about looking pregnant in the stupid shirt.

Edward had a need to touch her hair, and in fact he couldn't keep his hands off of it. He kept stroking it, twirling it in his fingers, and Bella gave him a worried sideways glance when he finally pulled a piece of it up to his nose to smell it.

"Sorry!" He said quickly and dropped it like it had suddenly burned him.

Bella broke into a fit of delightful giggles, so he moved his hand back to her hair wanting to touch it more. "You're looking pretty awesome yourself," Bella said moving her eyes up and down Edward's body slowly, causing him to blush.

"I'm starting to finally understand all those times Edward acted like the two of us were making him ill," Jasper said to Alice.

"Tell me about it," Alice said with a disgusted look on her face. "We can't be as bad as all that."

Edward gave his sister a threatening look trying to remind her of all the things he could bring up in that moment.

They packed up, and Bella left Esme a note thanking her for the wonderful time and promising to come back soon. Bella let Edward drive the truck so they could take the faster route home, and he liked how she slid right up next to him while he drove.

He glanced over to her and noticed she was chewing on her bottom lip like she was going to wear a hole in it. He had memorized her mannerisms, and he knew this particular one meant she was nervous about something.

"Bella what are you worrying about?" He moved his hand from her hair, picked up her hand, and held it.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and her expression told Edward that she wanted to say something but was afraid to.

"You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

Bella swallowed hard and said, "I messed up Edward. I messed up bad. I'm afraid when I tell you the truth, you're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you," Edward tried to reassure her. He couldn't imagine what she had been lying about. "Just tell me, what is it?"

"It's just, well…. I didn't… I mean, well, I never even said I did exactly, it's … I never had cancer," she blurted out and closed her eyes creasing her forehead.

"You lied about the fact that you almost died? I don't understand. You said you were in and out of hospitals for years." Edward's entire body tensed, and he felt like the walls of the truck were closing in on him. His breath felt hot in chest, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No! I was incredibly sick, just not from cancer," Bella said defensively.

"Then what was it, Bella? Why did you tell me you had cancer!"

"I told you I had been sick; I didn't ever say I had cancer. You just assumed it was cancer, and I didn't correct you."

"Why not?" he asked with a flat harsh tone.

"Because I don't want you to know about it!"

"Bella, you are going to have to help me out here, because I don't understand what the hell you're talking about." He immediately regretted sounding so cruel, but he had never been this frustrated with her before. He didn't understand what just happened between them, and he didn't like it.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to calm her emotions. "I love that you don't look at me with the same eyes as my brother or the rest of my family. I love the fact that that you see me for me, not for what I've been through. I've just been holding on to that, and I'm not ready to let it go. It means too much to me."

"Bella, I don't understand why you think this would change us. You aren't still sick are you?" he asked as fear gripped his insides.

"No, no, I'm fine. I mean I still have to take medicine and go to the doctor twice a year, but I'm fine It's just kind of like what you told me last night. That was my past, you are my present, and I don't want to mix the two. I don't know how I can get you to understand this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" Edward asked. Her words calmed his anger, and guilt flooded his mind at the fact that he'd not been completely honest with her either.

"Please, please just give me more time. Let me enjoy this a little bit longer. I can't explain how much this has meant to me to be free from that feeling of being different, free from the way Emmett treats me."

At the mention of Emmett's name Edward tensed again. Maybe Alice had been telling the truth. Maybe Bella was afraid of him. His mind started going through scenarios of what Bella could possibly be hiding. He wondered if Bella had almost died because of something Emmett had done to her. Maybe he'd been abusive. Maybe Bella's father had been abusive too, and that was the real reason they'd moved with their grandfather. Whatever happened, Emmett seemed to be the reason Bella couldn't trust him with this information. Then something else Alice said popped into his mind.

"Will you tell me when we're in California?" he asked.

Bella looked up at him surprised. "You mean it? You will let me wait until then? I was talking to Alice about our trip and thought that might be the right time. I just didn't want to let you keep thinking I had cancer for that long."

Edward felt a blush creep up his neck at the mention of her plans for California. "I want to know everything about you. I don't want you to have to hide from me, but I will wait until then if you need me to. I just don't want anyone or anything to come between us." Edward knew this all had something to do with being away from Emmett, and Edward wondered if he would have to protect her from him once they got back.

"I promise I won't let anything or anyone ruin what we have. Thank you so much. I swear you're a saint." Bella sighed and looked at him lovingly.

Edward took a deep breath and worried about how complicated their relationship was getting. He glanced over at Bella, and she was still giving him the same dreamy look. He gave her a half grin.

"Edward, you're awesome," Bella gushed.

Edward couldn't keep the smile from erupting on his face. He didn't care if things got complicated. He loved her, and he would make this work.

Edward drove straight to Pearl Street. It was an outdoor mall in old downtown Boulder. This weekend there were artists lining the walkway with their work along with street performers and other vendors.

Bella and Edward parked on the west end of the street and walked to the fountains, where the kids liked to play, to meet everyone. Emily and Emory noticed them first. Bella squatted down to hug the kids, but they ran straight past her to Edward. Emily jumped into his arms, while Emory stood next to him smiling and holding out his knuckles to hit with Edward's. Bella pretended to be offended while she reached over and kissed Emory on the cheek. He wiped it off, obviously embarrassed about not looking tough in front of Edward.

"Bella, what in the world are you wearing?" Emmett bellowed.

Bella glared at her brother and the color of her face matched the color of her shirt. Rosalie smacked him, and Alice gloated, "I dressed her! Doesn't she look amazing?"

"She looks a bit provocative if you ask me," Emmett grunted earning more death stares.

"She looks beautiful, you ass! There's not even any cleavage. It's perfectly modest." Rosalie fumed. "I love it Bella. You never wear bright colors, and red looks great with your hair and your eyes. Good job Alice."

"Thanks," Alice looked smug.

"Can everyone please stop analyzing my outfit?" Bella moaned. Edward shot daggers at Emmett with his eyes. He wrapped his arm protectively around Bella's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"You look delicious," Edward breathed in her ear and nibbled her earlobe. Bella giggled and they started walking ahead of everyone to look at the artwork. Bella was quite obvious with her appreciation for Edward's gesture and his earlier understanding. She seemed like she had to be sure she was touching him constantly, looking at him longingly, and stealing quick kisses every few minutes. Edward soaked up the attention, but kept noticing Emmett rolling his eyes and huffing. Edward refused to cause a scene in front of the kids, but he was beyond annoyed.

They walked around enjoying the atmosphere for a while. A group of street performers with a banjo, harmonica, and fiddle were playing some catchy blue grass, and Jasper grabbed Alice and started swinging her around like they were square dancing. Alice laughed and squealed and looked like she was having the time of her life.

Bella shined with a huge smile as she watched them. Edward had to catch his breath at her beauty once again. "May I have this dance?" he held his hand out to her.

"Mmm mmm," she shook her head, but the smile didn't leave her face.

"Come on, please Bella?" he turned on the dazzle.

Bella rolled her eyes and put her hand in his. He grabbed her waist with his other hand and started two stepping them forward quickly. Bella was clumsy, but he held her up refusing to let her stumble. Bella smiled with her mouth and her eyes, and Edward's face matched hers. They were both out of breath, but Edward continued to spin her.

When the song ended, he finally stopped and held her against his chest panting. Their eyes met and they both started laughing. Emmett interrupted their happy moment. "Bells, I think you over did it. You sit down and rest, while I get you something to drink."

Bella's face fell immediately ending the happy moment. "Quit treating her like a child. She's fine, Emmett," Edward growled and stepped in front of Bella.

Emmett's face registered anger at first, but quickly changed to confusion. "Edward, man she can't over do it. Her hear…"

"I'm pregnant!" Rosalie screamed.

Everyone froze and turned to look at Rose in slow motion. "What did you just say?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, and everyone was having so much fun that I thought now in front of our friends, and kids, and Bella, and that banjo player who seems to be eavesdropping, would be the perfect time." Rosalie blurted out quickly.

"Oh baby! We're having another baby!" Emmett grabbed her up in his arms and swung her around. Emily, Bella, and Alice all squealed and ran to her jumping up and down.

"Congratulations man," Jasper shook Emmett's hand after he let Rosalie go. Edward hugged Rosalie, but ignored Emmett. Edward noticed Bella and Rosalie looking at each other, and saw Bella mouth the word "thanks" to her. Rosalie just smiled back and patted her belly. Edward's ever growing suspicions that women are strange yet beautiful creatures were once again confirmed.

A/N: Review or Alice will run off with the banjo player leaving Jasper heart broken. Bella will comfort him, and we will end up with another one of those messy love triangles. Alice just can't resist a good looking banjo player.

Things are going to get ugly soon. I was going over the plot with one of my friends last night, and she said so how long will that part last, and I said… a week, well no thirty minutes. I hate angst.


	21. Chapter 21 Crushed

A/N: Thanks to my fan fic bff sweetnsassy for helping me with the San Diego stuff. Don't get mad at me. Get mad at my beta Twike. She told me to quit messin around with all the lovey dovey and get on with the story.

That twikers is still a super cool lepruchaun though.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 21

Edward and Bella spent the next few weeks planning their trip to California. Bella met with Irina Wolf the Monday after the trip to meet Edward's parents. Irina asked her if she would say a few words to open the conference. Bella was nervous, terrified really, but she agreed to it realizing it was a huge opportunity for her to grow as a person.

Edward and Bella used their free evenings together to look through travel guides and search the internet for things to do in San Diego where the conference was being held. Edward immediately vetoed Bella's idea to take a sunset hot air balloon ride from Del Mar. Bella used that as an excuse to veto anything involving swimsuits till after the conference.

Bella enjoyed every second she spent with Edward and felt like a weight had been lifted from her when she told him she never had cancer. She was amazed at how understanding he'd been. It didn't make sense to her that he'd been so willing to give her more time before she told him everything. He hadn't brought it up again, but she could tell it did bother him. The more secure she became in the fact that he loved her, the more she realized the fact that she'd had a heart transplant really didn't matter all that much. He truly cared about how she felt, and he knew how important it was to her not to be treated like an invalid. She was becoming confident that things would truly be okay.

Bella knew she was just being selfish by not telling Edward everything, especially now that she wasn't all that worried about it. She promised herself she would make it up to him. As she considered what she wanted to say at the conference, she kept coming back to the fact that Edward had brought her back to life. He was the key that had opened the door to her happiness. She wanted to say in front of everyone that a stranger given her a heart, but he had caused it keep beating. Bella made plans for Edward to be at the opening of the conference. He would hear her speak, he would know everything, and there would be no more secrets between them.

Rosalie and Alice forced Bella to go shopping with them in preparation for her big trip. They met in the mall food court for lunch. Bella and Alice each got a sandwich and watched in amazement as Rosalie went from restaurant to restaurant filling up her tray with hummus and pita, a taco, breadsticks, chicken nuggets, and lo mien.

"Woa, you aren't really going to eat all that are you?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"You know you're just jealous. This is the best part of being pregnant. You get to eat whatever your heart desires and just use the baby as an excuse," Rose said and dipped her taco in the hummus.

"I can't believe you're having another baby!" Bella said and bent down to talk to Rosalie's belly. "Hey sweetie, it's auntie Bella. I can't wait to meet you!"

"Stop." Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be getting all this attention yet, if you would've just told Edward the truth. I wanted to wait as long as possible before I told everyone, because of course Emmett's making me crazy. He's smothering me with affection and concern. "

"Welcome to my life," Bella grumbled.

"Don't worry Rosalie. Bella has it all planned out. She's going to tell Edward in San Diego and then they'll make sweet love," Alice explained.

"Alice! I doubt he's going to be feeling especially frisky right after we discuss my medical condition."

"About that … I sort of told Edward you were waiting until your trip to get jiggy with it." Alice took a big drink of her soda and tried to look innocent.

"You what!" Bella screeched.

"Does Edward call it getting jiggy with it too?" Rosalie asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"He told me you were giving him mixed signals, and I told him you already had it all planned out so he would relax a little bit. I figured you were just worried about him seeing your scar, and after you tell him in California there won't be any more obstacles right?" Alice said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice, you can't just assume I'm ready for that. What if I still want to wait?," Bella argued.

"Yeah right, I've seen the way you look at my brother. You don't want to wait, it's more like you can't wait."

"I've noticed that too. Thank goodness Emmett's usually oblivious or he'd have tried to have a sex talk with you by now," Rosalie said.

"Do we have to keep talking about this?" Bella groaned.

"No, but we do have to shop for this," Alice said and jumped to her feet.

Bella followed the clothes Nazis around the mall and resigned herself to the fact that she had absolutely no say in anything. She tried to put her foot down when they started picking out lingerie and skimpy underwear, but they both insisted they had more experience in that area and would start sharing their experiences with her if she didn't cooperate.

When they were done shopping, Bella loaded up bags and bags of dresses, blouses, skirts, swimsuits, and barely there bra and panty sets. Alice hugged Bella goodbye and wished her a safe trip. She also threatened to come by and check her suitcase on Saturday morning to make sure all their purchases were packed for the trip.

Rosalie and Bella drove in silence for a while, until Rosalie said, "You really do love him, don't you?"

"I really really do," Bella sighed.

"I'm happy for you Bella. You deserve this. After so many things going wrong for this family, it's time everything started going right for a change."

"I was worried about this trip at first and about telling Edward everything, but now I'm just excited. I know we belong together, and I trust him. I never thought I could love someone so freely, but it feels right. He's pretty much flawless. "

"Bella," Rose grew serious, "that's a pretty high pedestal you've got him on. Are you sure you're seeing him clearly? No one's flawless. I don't want you to set yourself up for disappointment when things get hard."

"I know he's not perfect. He's too obsessed with his car, and I'm pretty sure he color coordinates his closet. He's terrible at having a good argument, and he says the most ridiculously cheesy things sometimes, but he's still perfect for me."

"Just be careful. Relationships take work and trust and flexibility and forgiveness. It's not always going to be cookies and slumber parties, sweetie."

Bella pretended like she was taking Rosalie's words to heart, but she was irritated that her sister-in-law was trying to rain on her perfect Edward parade. Rosalie dropped Bella off at the apartment and went to see Emmett at the restaurant.

Bella put the finishing touches on her opening remarks for the conference and started packing for the trip. Alice's revelation about telling Edward that Bella had more planned for their vacation than just telling him about her transplant frustrated and excited Bella at the same time. She was sure that when they returned from San Diego their relationship would have evolved into something different, and she was excited to see where the next stage of her journey with Edward would lead them.

Emmett insisted on driving Edward and Bella to the airport early Saturday morning. Bella was confused by Edward's coldness towards her brother over the past few weeks. She thought they were becoming friends, but she'd noticed Edward started keeping his distance. They were both waiting in the living room for her when it was time to leave. She hauled her suitcase out of the room.

"Geeze Bells, what in the world are you taking? I thought you were only going to be gone for a week!" Emmett stared in wonder at the size of her suitcase.

"This is all the crap that Rosalie and Alice made me pack," she huffed.

Edward and Emmett both reached out to take the bag at the same time.

"I've got it," Emmett said politely.

"No, I've got it. It's my job to take care of her now." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, sure man. She's all yours," Emmett held his hands up defensively.

Bella gave Edward a strange look, but blamed his behavior on the fact that he wasn't a morning person, and the sun wasn't even up yet. The ride to the airport was silent, and Bella wished she'd ridden in the backseat with Edward so they could cuddle. She reminded herself that they had almost a week to cuddle and wanted to scream with excitement.

They pulled up to the curb at the airport, and Emmett got out of the car to say goodbye. "Do you have your pills and the phone numbers I wrote down for you?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes of course," Bella rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know. I just can't help but worry about you. I don't like having you so far away. What if something happens? I won't be able to get there quick enough to help you," Emmett looked troubled.

"Emmett, I know what to do. Edward will be with me. I'll call you if I have any problems. Please worry about Rose and not me. She told me she's been feeling really sick. You probably need to watch her extra close this week," Bella said trying to get the attention off of her.

Bella gave Emmett a hug goodbye, and it seemed like it took him forever to let go of her. Edward looked annoyed, and simply shook Emmett's hand and nodded when Emmett told him goodbye.

Once they were finally settled on the plane, Edward took a deep breath and seemed to relax. He was still quiet, and before long he had snuggled onto Bella's shoulder and started breathing heavy. Bella was careful not to move, but breathed in his smell and reached over with her free hand to smooth down his wild hair.

"I can shave you now if you come to bed," Edward mumbled.

Bella jerked her head to the side, but he still looked like he was asleep.

"Bella, you're still wearing too many clothes …" Edward sighed loudly and snuggled further into Bella's side. Bella tried her best not to shake with laughter when she realized Edward was talking in his sleep.

"Just like that, just like that, baby."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter, and Edward woke with a start. "Oh sorry, I must have dozed off. I had trouble sleeping last night."

"Were you having a nightmare?" Bella chuckled.

"Mmmm, no. It wasn't a nightmare." He leaned over and kissed her on the neck just below her ear. Bella let out a soft whimper, and she could feel Edward smile against her skin. Bella couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss or kill Alice. If Edward's dreams and his behavior were any indicator of what he was expecting to happen this week, things were definitely going to get interesting.

Bella and Edward had come to an agreement that Bella would plan their first day in San Diego; Edward would plan the second day; the conference would start on the third day; and they planned to just relax on the beach and go to Sea World after the conference.

They dumped their luggage of at the hotel. Bella was mortified by how nice the room was, and tried not to think about how much Edward had spent on it. Bella planned for them to tour the San Diego Art Museum and then go to watch Shakespeare in the park.

It was a beautiful day outside, but Edward wouldn't stop yawning inside the art museum.

"Edward can you at least pretend like you're enjoying the beauty that's before you," Bella whined.

"Oh I'm enjoying the view," Edward winked at her. Bella couldn't help but smirk even though she was irritated that Edward didn't appreciate the paintings properly. They left the museum earlier than Bella would have liked and went to enjoy dinner in the park before going to the play.

Edward insisted on ordering for the two of them at the Sushi restaurant. Bella suspected he ordered more food than they could possibly eat just to make sure there was something Bella liked. She was still struck by his constant thoughtfulness – that and his muscular body.

Edward kept giving Bella bedroom eyes, and she started to worry he was going to drag her off to have his way with her any moment.

"Edward, Alice told me that she told you I had, um… special plans for this trip. I just want you to know, that what she said is not exactly true."

Bella saw disappointment flash through Edward's eyes, but he quickly tried to hide it behind his usual look of confidence and patience.

"I assure you, I have no expectations beyond enjoying every single moment I'm with you."

"Oh well, that's too bad, because I was planning to ravish you. If you just want to hang out though, I don't mind," Bella teased.

"Belllllaaa … if you're going to keep talking like that, we're going to the hotel, now," Edward reached over and tickled her side.

"Ahhh! Stop!" Bella squeaked and pushed his hand away. "I mean I never actually told Alice that. It was more her plan than mine, but I wanted to tell you that I have special plans for Monday. I'm actually speaking at the opening session of the conference on Monday, and I was hoping you could come. I want you to hear me speak."

Bella could tell by the look on Edward's face that he understood this was something really big. He knew that the conference was with an organization that had to do with Bella's illness.

"Of course I'll be there Bella. I have a lunch meeting on Monday afternoon, but the rest of the day and night I'm yours." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I know that you have been amazingly patient with me, and I think that after you hear me speak on Monday, everything will be out in the open and I might be … I'll be ready to, well… uh… you know." Bella gulped.

"Ready for what? To begin your public speaking career?" Edward mocked confusion.

"Edwaaaard!" Bella groaned.

"Bella, you can ravish me the minute you're ready, I can promise you that." Edward said quietly without his previously cocky demeanor. The way he said it caused Bella to tingle all over.

"Monday. I think I'll be ready on Monday." Bella croaked.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out," Edward said, and Bella thought she could detect a slight blush on his cheeks. Thankfully they were interrupted by the waiter bringing enough sushi to feed a small Japanese army.

After the meal, they watched _Romeo and Juliet_ performed in the outdoor theater. It was wonderful and romantic, but Bella couldn't help but think that those two had nothing on her and Edward.

By the time they got back to the hotel, they were both so tired from traveling and sight seeing that they just changed and went straight to bed. Bella settled into her favorite spot in the world – lying in Edward's arms and drifted off to sleep.

When Bella woke up the next morning, Edward was still asleep. She snuck out of bed, got dressed, and went down to the Starbucks next to the hotel to get them some coffee and pastries. When she walked back into the room, Edward was bent over his suitcase wearing only a towel.

Bella froze in the doorway. She wondered if she could slowly back out without him noticing she'd been there. She'd seen him shirtless before, but seeing him now, like this, with the towel hung dangerously low on his hips, she didn't think she could form a coherent sentence if she tried. Her brain went all fuzzy, and she felt a little dizzy.

"If you take a picture, it will last longer," Edward said without turning around.

"Coffee … I got coffee," was all Bella could say. Edward laughed and walked past her with his clothes into the bathroom. She heard him singing and snuck closer to the door to listen in. She shook her head and smiled when she heard the words, "Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow. You're only a day away. Tomorrow…" coming from the other side.

Edward couldn't wait to show Bella the ocean, even though she refused to swim until Tuesday. They drove the rental car to La Jolla, and went for a walk along the coast. They walked in silence and Bella looked in awe at the enormity of the water before her. She tried to take everything in, the misty spray when the waves broke, the smell of fish and plants, and the sounds of the water constantly moving in rhythm with the wind. Bella took a deep breath inhaling the salty air. She looked out at the water and the surfers in the distance. She stopped walking.

"Bella, are you crying? What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"I miss my mom," Bella whispered.

"Wow, I was hoping this was another one of those times, you were going to say you're crying because you're so happy." Edward held her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I am happy. She just always talked about taking us to see the ocean, but we never had the chance. I miss so many things about her. I just pray she's proud of me," Bella said and leaned back into his embrace.

"I'm sure she is," Edward squeezed her tight.

"I know I wouldn't be the person I am today if I hadn't known her. I also know I wouldn't be able to love my family and other people and you, so much if I hadn't experienced the pain of losing her. I don't ever want to take the people I care about for granted; they mean too much to me. You mean too much to me."

"You're everything to me," Edward said and turned her around to kiss her.

He kissed her softly moving from her top lip to her bottom, and she melted into his embrace. She was overcome with love for him in his every touch and every caress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed into his mouth. When they broke apart, she rested her head on his chest, and they stood for what felt like forever enjoying the waves and the sounds.

"Does it always feel like this?" Bella whispered into his chest. "Does being in love always feel so safe and perfect and like my own personal fairy tale?"

Edward lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "There is nothing I want more than to live happily ever after with you. I never thought that after …. I never dared to hope I would fall in love again so completely. I'll be yours forever, Bella – for as long as you want me."

"I'll want you always," Bella replied. She felt her heart swell within her chest at their mutual declarations.

Edward kept one arm around her waist as they continued their walk down the beach. Bella started stopping every now and then to pick up shells that she liked. Eventually they came up on some tide pools where there were a handful of people climbing up on the rocks to look at the crabs and anemones left by the waves. Bella was her usually clumsy self on the rocks, but Edward managed to keep her upright as they studied the wild life.

When they got back down onto the sand, Edward became engrossed with watching some surfers riding the huge waves further down the coast. Bella followed him slowly picking up sea shells as she went. Eventually she passed him and continued to make her way up the shore collecting shells. The beach curved, and as she rounded the corner, she came upon a sign that read, "Blacks' Beach Cloth…" the rest of the sign was spray painted over with graffiti. Bella continued her quest for the perfect shells. She could already picture the necklace she would string together for Alice.

She looked over and saw Edward walking towards her. She smile and waved, but he had a strange look of horror on his face. She stood up to walk toward him, when she heard a voice say behind her, "Hey, how's it going? You have the most beautiful smile." She turned to see who the voice belonged to and heard Edward scream, "STOP!" She looked and found herself standing face to face with a very happy very naked man. He looked to be in his mid forties with a gut and matching man boobs. Bella had never really seen a man completely naked, and she wondered if she would ever want to again after this.

"You… you…" she started to say. Edward finally reached her at a full sprint and covered her eyes with his hand.

"What are you doing you freak? Put some clothes on!" Edward snapped at the overly friendly naked old guy.

"You're the freak. Take your clothes off buddy," the man replied and laughed.

Just then a group of two men and one woman came walked past them. Bella could hear the woman laughing, but Edward wouldn't take his hand off her eyes. "I think we're at a nude beach," Edward whispered in her ear.

"We call ourselves naturists, not nudists. I'm Eric," The man held his hand out to shake Edward's. Edward let go of Bella's eyes reflexively to shake hands, but jerked it back as soon as he realized what was happening. With her face uncovered, Bella got the full view of the four naked people before them, and she was sure her face had never reached this shade of red before. Bella looked up at Edward who had his eyes plastered to the ground.

"Hi Eric, I'm Bella," she reached out to shake his hand carefully keeping her eyes fixed on his face. "This is my brother Edward. He's interested in the naturist lifestyle, so we thought we'd come check it out. Do you have any literature we could look at?"

"Oh sure," Eric said excitedly slapping Edward on the back. "Why don't you guys join us for volleyball in about thirty minutes, and I'll give you a copy of our newsletter."

Bella and Edward winced simultaneously as they tried to fight the mental image of Eric engaged in a nude volleyball match.

"That sounds great!" Bella forced herself to smile. She wouldn't let herself look at Edward knowing she wouldn't be able to hold in her laughter if she did.

"So Bella, are you doing anything later tonight, or do you have more plans with your brother?" Eric asked.

"That's it!" Edward growled, picked Bella up, slung her over his shoulder, and said, "We're out of here."

Bella started laughing hysterically and waved to Eric, "See you later Eric! Nice to meet you!"

"We'll talk more at the game," he waved goodbye happily.

When they were safely out of the line of sight of any more naturists, Edward set Bella down. "That was the strangest experience of my entire life," Edward panted.

"I'm so excited for my date tonight," Bella laughed.

"You are ridiculous. That was absolutely not funny."

"You're just jealous the lady with boobs hanging down to her belly button didn't even tell you hello. Don't think I didn't see you look."

"Oh that I could burn those images from my memory," Edward rubbed his temples.

Bella started to laugh so hard that she let out a loud snort. Edward could never resist the snort and cracked up beside her. Before they were done laughing, they both had tears running down their faces and Bella insisted that when they get home they find Aro a little brother and name him Eric.

They finished their day off with dinner at Seaport Village and then Edward furthered Bella's fantasy of living in a fairy tale with a Cinderella Carriage ride around the city. They held each other tight and said so many mushy things to each other that even the horses were embarrassed. By the time they returned to the hotel, they were both still flying high on how romantic their day had been. When Edward closed the door to their room, Bella flew into his arm and kissed him hungrily. She started inching their way to the bed as she kissed his mouth roughly and then traced more kisses across his face, neck, ears - anywhere she could get to. She pushed him back so that he was sitting on the bed, and straddled his lap. She suddenly couldn't remember any reason to wait a second longer and started unbuttoning Edward's shirt.

"Bella, stop," Edward said and grabbed her wrists.

The rejection stung Bella to the core and she looked up at him with pain marking her features. "You don't want to?"

"Of course I want to," Edward moaned. "I just don't want to take you in a fit of passion. I have done my own bit of planning for tomorrow night, and I want everything to be perfect."

Bella stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Edward kissed it, and lifted her up off of his lap and onto the bed. He gave her a quick kiss on the nose, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Bella let out a huge sigh and fell back onto the bed with a thump. Alice was right, she couldn't wait.

The next morning, Bella woke up extra early to go over her speech. She put on a blue silky blouse with short sleeves that puffed just a little with a black pencil skirt and short heels. She curled her hair, and tried her best to look confident. She was strangely calm when she had expected to be having a fit of nerves right about this time.

Edward came out of the bathroom wearing a business suit and looked stunning as usual. "You're going to be there right?" Bella asked. "Do you think I look okay?"

"I wouldn't miss it, and you look perfect." he answered and kissed her quickly. "I'll be there at ten for your speech, but then I have to go to a lunch meeting. How about if we plan to meet at Starbucks later around four?"

"That sounds perfect." Edward drove Bella to the conference center and then went on to meet with his client. Bella met with Irina Wolf, who showed her around the exhibit hall and introduced her to some of the other staff at NODA.

"Oh Bella, I have a surprise for you. I set up a lunch for you to meet the family of your heart donor today. I hope that's okay," Irina told her as they made their way to the hall where the first general session would be held.

Bella's heart raced with excitement. "Oh thank you Irina! I can't wait for the opportunity to thank them in person."

At ten o'clock, Irina and Bella took their seats on the stage along with the other members of NODA's board of directors. Irina went to the podium and welcomed the several hundred people attending the conference. They all applauded while she introduced the board of directors and talked briefly about NODA's accomplishments over the past year.

Bella scanned the crowd for Edward and saw him slip into a seat just as Irina began her introduction, "Bella Swan is here to give some opening remarks for this year's conference. Our theme for this year is _The Chance to Live, _and it was inspired by Miss Swan who wrote a touching letter to her donor family. Some of you have read her words already, and some of you have already been touched as I have by her kindness, empathy, and wisdom when it comes to coping with the effects of receiving and donating an organ. We have found her to be invaluable to our organization, and I hope that our relationship with her will continue to grow and develop over time. Please welcome heart recipient, Bella Swan."

Bella instinctively held her hand over her heart as she walked to the podium. She took deep breath and looked out at the crowd. She felt as if everything she had ever been through had been leading up to this one moment. She made eye contact with Edward, and he smiled at her, though he his brow seemed furrowed with confusion at the same time. Bella smiled at him and then began to speak.

"Thank you Irina. As I look into your faces, I know that I am among family. I am among those who understand me better than perhaps my own family does. Those of you who have felt what it's like to be faced with certain death, only to be given a second chance due to the sacrifice of another, know how I have felt over the past two years. I take comfort in the fact that I am not alone."

"For those of you who have touched our lives in a way that is so great that the words thank you will never be enough, I must still say thank you. I want to cry and hug you and tell you that you saved me. I want to take away the pain of your loss and scream that "I don't deserve this". I want to give you something in return, but I all I can offer are my words and my life in return."

"As I told my donor family,_ I will not take their __sacrifice for granted. I promise them that I will live my life in a way that pays tribute to the one they lost. I promise to help others, to forgive, and to love with every heartbeat. I realize that every time I do something kind or noteworthy, those that thank me should also thank them. They will forever own a stake in every good experience I encounter. I pray that through me a piece of their loved one will live on, and that I will honor his or her legacy." _

_"Because of what this family did for me, I have had the opportunity to comfort others who are hurting; I have witnessed the births of my niece and nephew, and I have experienced the passion of true love that I was only able to dream about before. Without this heart I couldn't have loved and without love, this heart wouldn't beat. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." _

Bella looked directly at Edward as she said the last words. His fists were clenched and he had a furious look in his eyes. Bella expected to see love and understanding, but instead she her eyes were met with rage. The crowd stood and gave Bella an ovation. She tried to smile gratefully, but her eyes were fixed on Edward who was making his way to the aisle. She felt helpless as she saw him turn and walk out the door. Was he angry with her? Was he expecting to learn something different today? For the life of her, Bella could not think of an explanation for his behavior. She didn't hear a word of the remarks made by NODA's executive director after her speech. All she could think about was finding Edward.

As soon as the general session broke, Irina wrapped Bella in a hug. "Bella, that was perfect. I'm so proud of you."

"I – I have to go. Something is terribly wrong," Bella choked out.

Irina looked at her with concern, "Are you okay? Is it your heart? Do you need help?"

"No, no, I just have to find someone," Bella replied.

"Okay, go. I'll see you at lunch," Irina gave her another squeeze and let Bella go.

Bella got her things and ran to the lobby searching for Edward everywhere. She didn't see him, so she pulled out her cell phone and started calling him. It rang twice and went to voicemail. She hung up and dialed again. She got his voicemail and this time left a message, "Edward, what happened? Is everything okay? You looked angry. I hope you're not angry. Please call me."

Bella hung up and texted him.

_Edward where are you? What's wrong?_

She got no response and tried calling over and over again for the next thirty minutes. His phone started going straight to voicemail like it was turned off. Bella took a cab back to the hotel trying to tell herself not to panic. Maybe Edward had gotten an email on his Blackberry and something was wrong at work. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. Maybe he hated and her and wanted to break up. Bella felt like her insides were being squeezed out through her belly button.

When she walked into the room and Edward wasn't there, the tears finally started to fall. She cried for a long time, and when she couldn't cry anymore, she immediately felt stupid for overreacting. There was probably a simple explanation for Edward's behavior. It just wasn't what she was expecting. She thought that he would run to her and that she would jump into his arms and that everything would be out in the open and perfect. She didn't expect to be sitting here alone and confused. Bella tried calling him again a few times, but still got his voicemail. She left another message calmly asking him to call her.

Bella glanced at the clock and realized she'd missed lunch with Irina and the donor family. She regretted it, but knew she wouldn't have been in the right mood to meet some of the most important people in her life anyway. Bella tried to distract herself by watching TV, but continued to call Edward every fifteen minutes. She watched the clock anxiously waiting for four o'clock. She walked down to Starbucks early hoping he was already there. She bought coffee for the two of them and waited when she didn't see him. She waited, and she waited. After sitting there for almost two hours twirling her hair, a quiet sense of dread overtook her. She finally became resigned to the fact that something was very, very wrong. Bella threw Edward's cold coffee out and walked in a daze back to the room. She opened the door and was surprised by what she found. There were rose petals covering the floor and the bed. The room was lit by candlelight. There were several bouquets of flowers around the room, and a bucket with champagne cooling on the table. Relief washed over her and she called out for Edward. There was no response, and she thought that he must be out looking for her. She sent him a text.

_I'm here now, and it's beautiful._

Bella skipped to the bathroom, changed into one of the more subtle pieces of night attire Alice had packed for her, covered up with a silky robe, and tried to make herself presentable for Edward. When she finally felt ready, she sat on the bed and waited… and waited… and waited. Bella realized she had been waiting to hear from Edward for over eight hours without a word from him. An involuntary sob made its way into her throat, and she started to cry again. She was so confused and worried. What if something had happened to him? What if he was dead? Bella was about to call Alice for help when she heard the door open.

Edward came through the door and looked at her. She could tell he was upset. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Edward, what's wrong? I was so worried! Are you hurt?"

Edward took Bella's hand and led her to sit on the bed. He sat beside her rubbing her hand with his thumb and looked at the floor. Bella could tell he was hurting and reached out to comfort him placing a hand on his cheek. He looked up into her eyes, and whispered, "I love you."

Bella felt the force of all the day's emotions and ached to release them. She cupped Edward's face with her other hand and pulled herself up to kiss him. He kissed her back, but something was different about the way he kissed her. Bella reached down and started unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders, and he let it fall to the floor. She looked into his eyes but didn't understand what she saw there. He reached up and brushed her hair back with his hand and kissed her. Once again she was struck with the feeling that it was different. She reached down to untie her robe and pulled her arms out of it. She sat up on her knees and Edward traced her scar down her chest with his finger. She thought she detected moisture in his eyes as he leaned in and trailed kisses down the scar and between her breasts. She reached up and fisted his hair in her hands. Edward shook against her and exhaled, "Sarah."

Bella froze and pushed Edward's face away from her body. She felt the hurt form in her chest and radiate through her entire body. She woke up this morning willing to share with Edward her most painful experience and then planned to share herself entirely with him. She trusted him with all of her being, and he just said another woman's name as he was about to make love to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You don't understand," he choked out and reached for her.

"No. Don't touch me," she fumed. It wasn't an unforgivable offense. If this had been a normal day, she would have been willing to let him explain, and she could have understood. She could have told herself that he had lost his wife, and that this might be difficult for him. But after she spent the day in desperate silence, feeling rejected and afraid, this was more than she could bear.

Bella stood up, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door. She grabbed her small suitcase and started loading her toiletries. She took off the night gown and threw it at the trash can and put on sweats. She stormed out of the bathroom and found Edward sitting in the same place with his head in his hands. He looked up at her briefly before returning to the same position. Bella grabbed her purse and didn't even bother with the suitcase full of the clothes Rose and Alice made her buy to impress Edward.

She walked out of the room and left Edward there. She carried her purse and carry-on to the elevator and looked back willing Edward with all her might to come after her. When he didn't come, she knew her heart was breaking. She tried to hold it together knowing that a strange city was the place for a breakdown. Somehow she made it to the lobby and politely requested a taxi from the bellman. Bella climbed into the cab, told the driver to take her to the airport, and let a single tear fall from her eye.

A/N: I hate this. Now I have to write about Edward and I don't want to. How about if we just skip that part and pretend this never happened. Only your reviews can pull me out of this angsty depression and make me get back to the happy times. You've got to help me... its like saving Tinker Bell by saying "I believe in fairies."


	22. Chapter 22 Devastated

A/N: Thanks for the lots and lots of reviews on the last chapter… I mean it's not the 1400 GinnyW got on one chapter, but it was still a bunch and I appreciate every single one. This chapter was not too pleasant to write – I tried to just get it over with. I promise we'll be back to lighter things I hope in the next chapter. I mean everyone is still going to be pretty much miserable, but hopefully I can start being funny again t least.

Twike is the super cool awesome Beta that fixes up this stuff. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure she is marrying a warewolf.

Characters are not mine. I'm not sure this story has much anything to do with the movie Return to Me anymore though.

Chapter 22 Derailed

Edward dropped Bella off at the conference and immediately called to reschedule his morning meeting. He drove straight back to the hotel and worked with the concierge to plan to have their hotel room transformed into the perfect romantic setting for their evening together. He had a lot to do in a little amount of time, so as soon he was assured by the hotel that they would handle all the details in the room, he pulled out his phone and dialed Bella's grandfather.

"Hello?"

"Hello, sir it's Edward."

"Oh hello son, how is my Bella? I hope she is well?"

"Yes sir. We are having a wonderful time. I actually need to ask you something important." Edward took a deep breath trying to steady his nerves.

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"Sir, I love Bella more than my own life. I know we have only known each other a few months, but I want your permission to ask her to marry me. I don't want to rush things, and I don't expect to have a quick engagement, but I want to show her how serious I am about my love for her. I can't imagine my life without her, and I feel with all my heart that this is the right thing to do."

Edward was surprised to hear laughter rumble through the phone. "Ah my son, you have my blessing and my love. My little one loves you, and her happiness is all that has ever mattered to me. If you are sure you can handle her stubborn spark, I welcome you to my family."

"Thank you, sir. I promise to take care of her," Edward let out the breath he'd been holding. As soon as he hung up with Bella's grandfather, he dialed information for the number to Tiffany's. He had only an hour before he had to be at the conference to hear Bella speak. He explained to the jeweler the type of ring he wanted and asked him to pick out a few rings for him to choose from. If Bella didn't like his selection, they could go back and exchange it together tomorrow.

With the ring box in his pocket, Edward sped toward the conference. The past two days had been pure bliss. Every look, every moment, every touch had pushed him deeper and deeper toward the conviction that Bella and he were fated to be together forever.

He parked the car and ran into conference center. Bella had told him to go to Ballroom C, and as he rounded the corner he was surprised to see the familiar logo on the registration table. It read, National Organ Donation Association. Edward had been involved with the organization for many years, and his father had even been on the board of directors at one point.

He was late, but thankfully Bella hadn't started speaking yet. Edward shuffled past several people trying to get to a seat, and when he finally did, he looked up to see Rina speaking at the podium. This was getting really weird. The realization hit him that Bella must have had a transplant. Why was that such a big secret? He'd imagined she'd had cancer, a skin eating parasite, irritable bowel syndrome, a deadly form of turrets, but a transplant? Why wouldn't she want him to know that? Rina spoke so fondly of her in the introduction that they obviously knew each other well.

Bella got up to speak, and her eyes met his. He thought she was radiant, breathtaking, and he tried to ignore the questions that were plaguing him and offer her a supportive smile in return. He listened to her words and the truth began to invade his consciousness as if someone where throwing bricks at his face. Bella – Rina – Sarah – Sarah and Bella – Bella knew Sarah. Bella was recipient 162342. Bella had been the one sending him emails, but she hadn't told him who she was. Bella had deceived him.

Edward's entire body wrenched. He focused all of his attention on holding back the nausea that threatened to erupt. Was this some sort of sick joke? Had Bella sought him out in the park purposely to get his attention? Alice was a voracious matchmaker, but this was even beyond her propensity toward irrational schemes. Still, he couldn't believe this was some sort of sick and twisted coincidence. A million scenarios ran through his mind. Was he the only one who didn't know? He even considered the possibility that Rina, Alice, Jasper, and even his mother were all part of a conspiracy to make him love Bella. Surely Rina knew that his Bella and this Bella were the same.

Edward looked at Bella one last time as the audience rose to their feet in applause. She was staring at him expectantly as if he should be overjoyed at this revelation. Then it hit him. Bella was mentally unstable. He had fallen in love with a freaking lunatic. The signs had been there – all the shifting moods, the irritability, the stalker behaviors. He gave her one last look telling her to stay the hell away from him and sought his escape.

Edward ran to his car. Once inside he beat his fists against the steering wheel and let out a string of profanities. He clenched his hair in his hands and pulled as he rocked back and forth. His entire life was crumbling before his eyes. This was all his fault. Sarah was his wife. She had been his best friend and his first love. How dare he think he could possibly deserve anything beyond the perfect life he'd already been given, even if that perfection had been taken from him too soon? Only a fool would believe that he'd experienced love and companionship with Sarah, but that with Bella he had found something new, something more. Fiery passion and insatiable longing were what sold romance novels and not the reality of his life.

Edward was struck with the fact that he had experienced the pain of grief before, but his heart had never been broken. The pain was unbearable. His body started heaving with silent sobs that formed in his throat, and finally he was too broken to resist. He hoped no one came near enough to his car to see him cry, but no matter how much his brain told him to hold it together, his body reacted in defiance. With one arm across the steering wheel, he leaned his forehead against it and let his body shake as the tears fell. The last time he'd really cried had been well over a year ago on the first anniversary of Sarah's death. Alice and his mother had come to his house, and their concerned looks of love on their faces had pushed it out of him. He wished his mother was here now to hold him again like she had then.

Tired of feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, Edward finally sat up, wiped the moisture off his face, and pulled it out. He saw that there were seventeen missed calls from Bella and two messages. It rang again, and he hit ignore. Pushing the voicemail button, he listened to her first message. Was he angry? That was an understatement. She sounded so confused. Had she expected him to laugh and thank her for the nice surprise? The second message was more frantic – full of worry and panic. He read the text message she had sent and quickly dismissed the idea of replying. Edward turned his phone off and drove out of the parking lot. He drove to the hotel, because he had nowhere else to go. He was thankful that he saw her jump out of a cab and run into the lobby before he'd walked into a confrontation he wasn't ready for.

Edward looked down at his watch and realized he was supposed to meet Rina in forty-five minutes for lunch. No he was supposed to meet Rina and Bella for lunch. The truth hit him like a kick in the stomach. Nothing made sense. He made his way to the restaurant where they were to meet. He would at least watch their interaction from a distance and try to get some perspective.

He sat at the bar where he felt comfortably secluded and waited. He saw Rina come in and take a seat. She checked emails on her Blackberry and started to look inpatient when no one joined her. Edward realized Bella wasn't coming. Before he could talk himself out of it, he stood and walked to the table. He sat down and looked at Rina waiting for an explanation.

"Oh Edward, I was getting worried about you! I am still worried about the woman we're meeting. She spoke at our conference this morning, but then rushed out saying she had to find someone. She seemed so distraught. I hope she's alright."

"You mean Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she did so well this … wait! Did you just say Bella? How do you know her name? I know I didn't tell you her name, because she just signed the release of information this morning." Rina searched Edward's face for an answer.

Edward's head began to throb. Absolutely nothing about this day was making any sense. "We are meeting Bella – the woman I planned to ask to marry me tonight, the woman who spoke at your conference this morning. Tell me the truth Irina."

"What? What are you talking about Edward?" The blank look on Rina's face turned into one of shock. "No. You can't mean … Bella isn't … it's not possible. How could that be true?"

"Are you saying you didn't know about this? How am I supposed to believe that?" Edward started to feel the anger building in his stomach like a volcano threatening to explode.

"Edward, I had no idea. I don't think you ever told me the name of the woman you've been seeing. I mean this can't be true. That would be too big of a coincidence. I don't understand."

"She must have known. She must have sought me out," Edward reasoned.

"That's not possible," Irina argued. "There is no way she could have known your or Sarah's identity. You know as well as I do that the only place that information is even recorded is on our database. There is no way she could have accessed that information. You set up our security yourself. The only person who could have accessed that information without permission is you." Irina looked at him suspiciously.

"That's ridiculous Aunt Rina. What kind of sick freak do you think I am, seeking out my dead wife's heart recipient and dating her?"

"So this is really some sort of cosmic coincidence?" Irina asked.

"I have no idea." Edward buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what to think or what to do.

"You've got to talk to her. You need to figure this out if you love her. You do love her right?"

"Yes. I think so. I mean I'm just so confused. Why is this happening?" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to work through all the emotions that were hitting him.

Irina wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "I don't know, baby. I really don't know."

"I need to go. I need to think," Edward unwrapped himself from his arms and stood to go.

"Please, Edward, talk to her. She's probably just as lost as you are," Rina pleaded.

Edward walked along the beach until he found himself standing in what he thought was the same spot where he'd told Bella that he would be hers forever. He sat took off his suit coat, tie, shoes, and socks and sat down on the sand. He remembered Sarah on their wedding day and how happy he'd been. He remembered the day he first saw her in biology and the way he thought he caught her noticing him too. He remembered telling her goodbye the last morning of her life, telling her to have a good day, and that he would meet her after work to celebrate. He remembered the pain of realizing that night that he would never see her or hold her again. Then he remembered that just this morning he had told Bella to have a good day and that he would meet her later to celebrate. He realized that he might never have the chance to see Bella or hold her again, and the pain was unbearable.

What was happening to him? Bella didn't know. She didn't understand. Anytime now she would be walking into a hotel room filled with roses and candles and she would still be expecting Edward to love her. He thought about the first time he saw her, and how he'd been unable to explain his draw to her. He thought about the night they went to the movies and how he'd stayed with her until she slept after falling out of her tree. He remembered their first date and how her heart had beat faster at his touch – how Sarah's heart had beat faster at his touch. Arg! This was all so confusing. He pulled at his hair and rocked back and forth in the sand. Did he love Bella or did he love the part of Bella that was really Sarah? Then he remembered the night of their first kiss. How he'd seen her in his kitchen and how it had hurt and confused him, but that he also didn't care. He didn't care if it hurt and was confusing because it was worth it. It was worth it to be with her because he wanted her. He needed her in his life. He loved her. He couldn't be without her, no matter what.

Edward pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. There were more messages presumably from Bella. He considered calling Alice or Jasper, but decided to listen to his voicemail instead. The pain he felt when he heard her voice mixed with the desire that still breathed within him and caused his body to ache.

"Edward, I'm scared. I don't know what's happened to you, and I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Please Edward, please come back to me."

He could hear the tears in her voice, and he hated himself for causing her pain. He read the text messages from her – begging him to call her to tell her he was okay. Then he got to the last one, and it was catalyst that finally caused him move.

_I'm here now, and it's beautiful. _

The hotel room – she would have found it prepared for their romantic evening together. If she truly didn't know that she had Sarah's heart, she wouldn't understand anything about today. She was obviously worried and confused. He didn't have time to figure out the answers to any of the questions this day had brought him. He only knew he had to be with Bella, and he had to be with her now.

He sped back to the hotel, ignoring speed limits and weaving in and out of traffic. He reached the hotel and sprinted to the room. He put his key card in the door and froze. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door, and he was faced with the reality that he was the reason for those tears. How was he going to begin to explain things to her? How could anything ever go back to being okay?

He opened the door slowly and found Bella dressed in silk, sitting on the bed, and staring at her phone in her hands. He took in a sharp breath as he was struck by her beauty. She heard his breath and looked up. She ran to him and flung herself into his arms.

He held her and squeezed tight, worried he was about to lose her forever. When he let go, he took her hand and led her to the bed thinking she needed to sit down to hear what he had to tell her. He didn't let go of her hand, and tried to work up the resolve to tell her the truth. She looked at him expectantly and reached out giving him comfort. He whispered his love for her and her expression changed from confusion to one of desire. Edward was overcome with guilt as she started to kiss him. He had abandoned her, left her without answers on the day she planned give herself to him completely, and yet here she was trusting him and welcoming back without question. He didn't deserve her love, and she didn't deserve someone who she had to share with a ghost.

He kissed her back, and he feared this might be goodbye. When she started to undress him, he knew he should stop her to tell her first, but he needed to feel her hands on his skin. He craved her touch and her smell. Then he saw it. She took off her robe, and he saw the scar that covered his Sarah's heart. He felt his own heart ripping inside of him as he touched the raised skin. He started to kiss it, and all the emotion of the day consumed him as he felt her heart beat. A sob formed in his throat and came flooding to the surface as it shook his entire body. He felt Bella tense in his arms and he forced himself to try and explain, "Sarah," was the only word that made it past his lips.

He could see by her face that she didn't understand, and she froze.

"Bella, I'm sorry. You don't understand," he choked out and reached for her.

"No. Don't touch me," she said and forcefully pushed him away from her. Before he could stop her, she had run into the bathroom. He heard the lock click and he felt the weight of all he knew bearing down on him. Bella wasn't as strong as she thought she was. He knew she was already insecure and struggled to believe Edward could really love her. When she found out that she had Sarah's heart inside of her, she would never be able to believe that it was her he wanted. Edward was having trouble wrapping his mind around that himself. How could this ever work now? Edward held his head in his hands and tried to gain come clarity. He needed to find a way to tell her, but every scenario ended the same – Bella would leave him. She was lost to him the minute he arrived at that conference. If only he hadn't pressured her to tell him what happened to her, they could have continued to live in ignorant bliss.

She came out of the bathroom with her purse in her hands. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and tell her everything would be okay, but he didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want to hurt her more than he already had, so he watched her go. She slammed the door on her way out, and he stood to run after her, but when his hand touched the door knob, he froze. What would he say to her? How could he explain? How could he help her understand, when he didn't understand himself? He needed more time. He needed a better plan. He would let her cool off and when she came back, he would tell her everything and beg her to love him anyway. He backed up to the bed and fell against it. Edward longed for someone to hold him - Bella, Sarah, his mother, Alice, even Aro, but he was utterly alone. He lay on his side and wrapped his arms around himself waiting for the answers to come and for Bella, his love, to return to him.

Edward woke up and was surprised to find it completely dark in the room. He glanced at the clock and it was five a.m. He felt around the bed and found that Bella wasn't there. Where was she? Had she still not come back? Was she safe? Edward's thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing. He answered it, "Bella are you okay? Where are you?"

"Edward it's not Bella. It's Alice. What is going on?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"I don't know. Bella's gone. Sarah's gone. I have to find her," he jumped up and started searching the ground for his shoes.

"Edward, Bella is in Boulder, and Sarah's dead. Are you okay? You're scaring me."

"I'm fine – I mean I'm not fine. I need to talk to Bella."

"Rosalie called me and told me that Bella called Emmett crying and asked him to pick her up at the airport. Rosalie wanted to know if I had any idea what happened. I've been calling you for hours. I was afraid you were hurt."

"Oh god, Alice. Everything is so screwed up. Is Bella safe? Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's safe, but no, it doesn't sound like she's okay at all. Did you do something to her? I can't believe you could hurt her."

"I'll explain everything, but right now I'm coming home. I need you to find me the next flight back to Denver. Get me a ticket, and then call to see if Bella's alright. I need to know if she's alright," Edward instructed and frantically started packing his things.

The drive to the airport was excruciating and the flight was even worse. It was not until he saw his sister's worried eyes waiting for him at the airport that he felt even a sliver of relief. "Bella? How is Bella?" were the first words out of his mouth when he hugged Alice.

"She's freaking out Edward. After I called Rosalie back, I had to call dad to prescribe her a sleeping pill. It was the only thing we could think of to get her to calm down. Please, you've got to tell me what happened," Alice pleaded.

"Alice, Bella didn't have cancer. She had a heart transplant," Edward tried to break the news calmly.

"Yeah, I know that already. So what?" she asked confused even more.

"You know that already?" Edward asked confused. All the anger of his previous suspicions rose to the surface again.

"I've known for a while. She didn't want to tell you, because she didn't want you to over react and treat her like a sick person. I didn't think it was such a bad idea seeing as you do tend to over react," Alice reasoned.

"Did you know who her heart belonged to?" Edward asked slowly knowing that if Alice answered yes, his life was even more screwed up.

"No, Bella was going to meet the person's family this week though. Did you meet them? Were they mean to her or something?"

"She already knew them Alice. She has Sarah's heart."

Alice froze in the middle of the airport and her purse fell out of her hand and crashed to the floor. She covered her mouth in shock and looked at Edward like he'd grown a third head. "She what? She how? She has Sarah's? Are you sure?"

Edward picked up Alice's purse, relieved that she was just as shocked as he was. He pulled her to the car and started explaining everything to her from the letters he'd been receiving from NODA to what he'd heard at the conference, even about saying Sarah's name as he kissed Bella's chest.

"But didn't you tell her you were going to meet Sarah's heart recipient? Don't you think she might have some clue about what happened?" Alice asked.

"No, I never told her. I don't talk to her about Sarah at all. I wanted to keep the two of them separate for Bella's sake," Edward said.

"Yeah, how's that working out for you? They are pretty much sharing a body right now," Alice said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it. This is so jacked up, I don't know how to begin to fix it," Edward moaned.

"She needs to know the truth. Right now she probably just thinks you rejected her when she was the most vulnerable with you. You have to talk to her."

"Let's just go over there. I need to see her. I need to try and explain if I can," Edward said, and Alice pulled out of the airport and sped down the highway toward Bella's apartment.

It took them over an hour to navigate through the lunch time traffic, and when they arrived, they went in the backdoor straight to the apartment. Edward was nervous, but he tried not to think too much. Alice knocked and didn't wait for anyone to answer before she turned the knob and barged in. Rosalie was lying on the couch and jumped up the second she heard them come in.

"What did you do to her?" Rosalie snarled at him. "She's a mess. I couldn't get her to stop crying. You don't understand, with her heart, too much stress is not good for her. Did Emmett see you come in, because if he did I need to call the police?"

"The police?" Edward was offended. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"No, I mean we'll need the police to protect you from Emmett. He's planning to kill you."

"Rosalie, you don't understand," Alice interrupted. "He didn't do anything, well not exactly anyway. I mean he left Bella thinking he well…it's a long story."

"Please Rose, I need to talk to Bella. I need to explain," Edward pleaded.

"You're right. You need to explain everything to me right now. Bella's finally asleep, and I'm not going to wake her up, so you might as well start talking."

Edward filled Rosalie in on yesterday's events, and Alice filled in any details he had purposely glossed over like the fact that he'd left Bella alone all day without an explanation and then said his dead wife's name while kissing her.

"You ass. You stupid, stupid ass. How could you hurt her like that? I can't think of a worse way you could have handled this revelation," Rosalie cried.

"Now hold on a second. This isn't exactly easy for Edward either. He lost his wife, and now he's found out his girlfriend has his dead wife's heart. You can't really expect him to have dealt with all of this with perfect grace," Alice defended her brother.

"I don't give a damn about Edward or his dead wife. I care about Bella and the fact that after everything she's already been through, she's in there sleeping with a broken heart."

"We can work this out; I know we can. I love her Rosalie," Edward begged her for understanding. Their argument was interrupted by a whimper coming from the other room.

Edward jumped up and started walking toward Bella's room, but Rosalie stood in front of him and blocked his way. "Oh no you don't. You're not going in there."

"I have to tell her. I have to explain," Edward pleaded.

"No. You are not going to explain anything, not unless she wants you to. I'll tell her about Sarah's heart. She needs to hear that from someone she trusts." Rosalie walked into Bella's room and shut the door locking it behind her.

Edward paced the room waiting for Bella or Rosalie to come out. Any hope he had left was crushed when he heard Bella's screaming cries from the other room.

"No! I don't want it. I don't want it! Get it out of me!" he heard his love scream.

A few seconds later the door opened and Rosalie came running out with a look of terror on her face. "Get Emmett and call an ambulance! Something's wrong. I think it's her heart!"

A/N: So here is what is happening to Bella from the University of Virginia transplant center (and GinnyW):

_Symptoms of rejection are similar to heart failure symptoms and may include new onset shortness of breath, a decrease in exercise capacity, swelling and irregular heart rhythm. When these symptoms appear, testing is done to confirm instances of rejection or infection; this may occasionally require inpatient treatment. _

_We understand that rejection episodes can be difficult, even frightening times, for patients and their families. Patients should realize that acute rejection is a very treatable side effect of transplant. _

There was a reviewer that said Bella needs to realize that she needs her family to take care of her sometimes. I've been thinking about that one a lot, and how it plays into the story. Obviously Emmett had reasons to be concerned. I just looked for that review for a while, and I can't find it to give you credit. Thanks whoever you were!

So if you don't review this time, Edward will find out at the conference that Bella has Sarah's heart and he will freak and think she's been lying to him and by the time he figures things out, Bella will be a mess and she will end up in the hospital. Oh wait – that already happened. Just do it anyway.

There is a teaser for chapter 23 on the forum at http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=2059&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=110


	23. Chapter 23 Resigned

A/N: I feel bad for Bella and that a few people got mad at her over the last chapter. I can understand her reaction, and Edward didn't try too hard to get her to listen. I always love Edward more than Bella in fics too, and I don't like people messing with my boyfriend (Yes Edward is my boyfriend), so I guess I understand their rections too. But be nice to her here… she's in a fragile emotional state, and she's trying to do the right thing.

Thanks to Twike the rad Beta. When I die, you can have my heart if you need it.

Shout out to Lucky_Chica85, cause she is just so freaking nice to me!

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 23

Bella refused to let herself lose it in public. She rode in the cab and swiped at the stray tear that had snuck away from her. She thanked the driver, walked into the airport, and was grateful to get a seat on the Red Eye leaving for Denver in less than an hour. She smiled at the security workers as she put her bags through the x-ray machines and found her gate quickly. Once there, she went into the bathroom to look for some privacy to call her brother.

"Bella, what , it's… the middle of the night…huh…where…is everything okay?" Emmett was obviously asleep when he answered the phone.

At the sound of her brother's voice, Bella felt the air constrict her lungs and a sob form in her throat. "I need to you pick me up. I'll be there at 4:15 a.m. at the airport. Emmett, I need you," she cried as the tears began to fall.

"Oh my god, Bella sweetie, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Emmett quickly became coherent, and his voice was filled with concern.

"I'm not okay. I mean I'm not hurt, but I'm ... it hurts so much." She backed up until she felt the bathroom wall behind her, and she leaned against it moving down to the floor. "He doesn't love me Emmett. He doesn't want me."

"What do you mean sweetie? Of course he loves you," Emmett said tenderly.

"He left me. He left me, and he didn't want me. He never wanted me. He only wants her." Bella sobbed.

"Where is that son of a bitch? I am going to end him," Emmett snarled before turning his voice back to one filled with compassion. "Bella sweetie you need to calm down, you can't get yourself too worked up, especially if you're alone. It's not even five hours till you'll be home, and we'll sort it all out. I need you to be strong, Bells. He is not your whole life. We'll get through this. We've gotten through worse things together, and we'll get through this, too. You get on that plane, and I'll be there waiting for you. Can you do that for me?"

Bella continued to sob on the other end of the phone, but her brother's words succeeded in giving her strength. He was her rock, her one constant, and if she could just get to him, he would make it better. Emmett was the only one who could make it stop hurting so much. She told her brother she loved him and forced herself to stand up. She splashed cold water on her face and went out to board the plane.

Bella tried to sleep on the flight, to forget the past four months had ever happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't get Edward's face out of her mind. The way he looked at her like she was the only one who existed in the universe. The way he caressed her face and told her that he loved her. Then the way he looked at her yesterday at the conference like he was disgusted with her. Obviously, when it finally came down to it, the thought of sleeping with her sickened him. He hadn't wanted to the night before, and she was confused. Now it made more sense. He was obviously still so in love with his wife that he couldn't bear the thought of being with anyone else. He had tried, and she couldn't believe that he would purposely hurt her, but when he said Sarah's name it all made perfect sense. Bella was what she'd already feared – just a distraction. Bella tried to tell herself that she shouldn't be so surprised or broken by the revelation. She knew something like this would happen eventually. Happiness was not something that she was meant to experience; her life so far had taught her that lesson. The problem was that she loved him with every inch of her being, and the idea of living without him didn't seem bearable. If only she'd never met him. If she had never felt what life could be like, it wouldn't hurt so much to have lost it all now.

When she saw her brother's face, all the pain she'd been holding in exploded once again. She ran to him and collapsed into his arms. She sobbed and wailed and gasped for air, and he held her. When he realized she couldn't walk on her own, he picked her up like a child and carried her to his SUV. He sat her down in the backseat, climbed in beside her, held her, and rocked her telling her everything would be okay. Eventually he moved her to the front seat so he could get her home where she belonged. Emmett carried her to her bedroom, and Rosalie took over the comforting. Bella refused to say anything. She didn't want to relive the pain any more. Right now, she just needed to cry. So she did. She cried, and cried, and cried. Emmett and Rosalie took turns comforting her and holding her. Eventually Rosalie brought her a pill and a glass of water. Emmett held her again and sang the lullaby that their mother used to sing, and finally, Bella found relief in dreamless sleep.

Bella woke up and thought she could hear Edward's voice. She knew she must be hallucinating and let out a loud sigh. Enough was enough. She had to pull it together. Emmett was right. Edward was not her whole life. She was strong, and she would survive. She would find a way to live even if she wouldn't necessarily enjoy it. Bella sat up, and Rosalie came into the room.

"You look better," her sister-in-law said and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I feel better. I think I need to tell Emmett I'm okay." She started to get up, but Rosalie grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "Sweetheart, I've got to tell you something. What happened yesterday was all some sort of enormous mix up. There's more to the story than what you know."

Bella was confused, but a tiny sliver of hope broke through. Could it be that all was not lost?

"Tell me what you know," she demanded.

"I don't know how to say it. I don't know how to explain. I guess, well … it turns out that Edward and his family are already very familiar with NODA. They have known Ms. Wolf for many years, and when Edward's wife died, they donated her organs."

"Oh my gosh! My involvement with NODA must have triggered Edward's memories of Sarah's accident!" Bella realized. "No wonder he was upset. I didn't even let him explain! I have to go back! I have to talk to him!" she panicked.

Rosalie once again reached out to hold her still. "That's not all sweetie," she said with a pained expression. "Bella, Edward was supposed to meet Sarah's heart recipient yesterday. He didn't tell you because he was worried it would bother you."

"Ugh! He always over thinks things! That wouldn't bother me at all. It's actually great that this is a cause we both care about," the wheels were starting to turn in Bella's head.

"Bella, you are Sarah's heart recipient," Rosalie blurted out and Bella froze. "Edward figured it out yesterday, and he was having some trouble dealing with it. It's a lot to take in."

Bella's mind immediately went back to the meadow and how they experimented all afternoon with her heart beating faster when she kissed him. This had to be some sort of sick joke. She thought the scar on her chest made her seem weak, she never would have guessed it could be a constant reminder that she would never really be who Edward wished she were. This heart was supposed to give her a chance at life, not rip her life to pieces. Was she just the vessel for the completion of Edward and Sarah's perfect love story – a way for the two of them to be together forever? She didn't want to be the vessel that brought Edward and Sarah together! She wanted him to want her! She wanted this to be her love story!

"No! I don't want it. I don't want it! Get it out of me!" she shrieked and started clawing at her chest. She wished she had a knife, a scalpel, a spoon, anything she could find to get this traitor heart out of her. Then she felt it, as if in answer to her unspoken wish – she felt searing pain shoot through her chest. She started to pant and felt like she couldn't get any air into her lungs.

"Bella! Bella are you okay? Oh my gosh, when did you last take your medicine?"

"Two days ago," Bella breathed holding her chest and trying to find air.

Rosalie went tearing out of the room screaming for help. Bella rolled over onto her back and closed her eyes trying to focus on getting some air inside her lungs. Bella felt strong arms lift her from the bed, and she opened her eyes to see Edward carrying her and looking at her with eyes full of passionate concern. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him worrying that he was about to disappear.

"It's okay love. You've got to hold on. You can't leave me. Please, don't leave me." She heard his voice whispering in her ear as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Bella woke up to the beeping of machines and all sorts of wires attached to her body. She looked around and recognized that she was in a hospital room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a couch in the room. Emmett had his arms wrapped around his wife stroking her hair as she leaned into him. "Em?" Bella whispered.

Emmett jumped to his feet and ran to her beside. "Bells, thank God you're awake. The doctors said you were going to be fine, but I refused to believe them until you woke up. You gave us such a scare," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"What did the doctors say? What happened?" Bella asked.

"You had an acute rejection episode with your heart. They said it could have been brought about by a combination of stress, not taking your medicine, and over exerting yourself. You're body started trying to reject your transplant," Rosalie explained, and they all silently considered the irony of that statement.

"Can I call Edward? I need to talk to Edward," she started to sit up. Emmett huffed and pointed to the corner of the room. Edward was sprawled out in a chair, his chin resting on his chest, mouth hanging open, and wild hair everywhere sleeping.

"He refuses to leave," Emmett grumbled. "We almost had to fight him to pry you out of his arms and into the ambulance. I swear there will be a reckoning for what he's put you through."

"Emmett, give it a rest. This entire situation is so confusing; none of us can make any sense of it. At least he came after her," Rosalie reasoned. "Emmett we need to go get the kids so that granddad can come up here. He's sick with worry."

"No way. I'm not leaving her," Emmett insisted.

"Em, it's okay. I need to rest more I think," Bella yawned. "I'll wake Edward up if I need anything."

As soon as they left the room, Bella needed something. "Edward," she said softly. Edward shifted in the chair and wiped the drool off his chin, but didn't wake up. Bella had to suppress a giggle, and tried again, "Edward."

"Wha… what? Bella!" He jumped up and ran to her side. He got down on his knees beside the bed so he could be closer to her face and grabbed her hand in his. "How do you feel? Are you in pain? Should I get the doctor?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have left like that. I should have told you a long time ago I had a transplant," Bella felt the tears starting to sting her eyes again.

"Shhh, love. It's okay. You have to stay calm. Everything will be okay," he reached over and stroked her hair. "We both made mistakes. I was so busy trying to protect you from my pain that I ended up causing us both more pain."

"Everything's broken now, isn't it?" Bella looked into his eyes pleading for reassurance that her words weren't true.

"I don't know. We'll figure it out later. I'm here though, I'm here now."

"Can you just lie here with me? Can you hold me like you did before any of this happened? Back when it was just the two of us and we were in love?"

Edward climbed into bed beside her and pulled her back to his chest. She relaxed into his body and was overcome with emotion as he ran his fingers through her hair. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow or in ten minutes, but right now, this was what she needed.

Bella had to stay in the hospital for three more days. During that time, Edward refused to leave even to change clothes. Both of their families tried to get him to go home, but neither Bella nor Edward would listen to them. Bella wanted him there for as long as he was willing to stay. At night after everyone left, he would climb into the bed and hold her. During the day, he would watch her sleep and entertain her when she woke up. Bella slept most of the time due to the strong medications she was taking, but when she was awake she and Edward avoided talking about what happened. They were living in the bubble the hospital provided and did their best to pretend like nothing had gone wrong. They played cards, chatted about the news, told each other jokes, and did everything but discuss the great big blood pumping elephant in the room.

Bella was released from the hospital on Saturday, and Edward rode in the car with Emmett and Rosalie to take her home. She walked up to her room and put her things down on the bed. Edward was standing in the door way, and she knew the moment they'd both been avoiding was finally here.

"Edward, we have to talk about it," she said.

"I know. I just want you to know Bella, that I love you. What we learned doesn't change that. I love you, and I want to be with you always."

"I just don't understand how this happened. One minute everything was perfect and now nothing makes sense. Do you think we can get past this? I mean the fact that I have Sarah' heart beating in my chest has got to be hard for you to deal with," Bella said and sat down on her bed.

Edward sat next to her and held her hand. "It's hard. It's hard, and it's confusing, but I don't want to lose you. We'll figure out a way to deal with it. I would still want you even if you had Sarah's heart, my great aunt's intestines, and my grandpa's dentures. I love you."

"I love you too," Bella said and silently prayed that it would be enough.

"Bella, I have to go back to California. I haven't been taking care of my business, and it's starting to suffer. I have to meet with the president of the bank in San Diego Monday morning and try to do some damage control."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I am hoping to be back in a few days, five at the most," Edward said.

"When do you leave?"

"I need to go tomorrow. Angela's working out the details."

Bella's heart sank. She didn't want to be away from him. She worried their time together was somehow limited already. "You're coming back, aren't you? I don't want you to leave me," Bella felt like she was being a baby, but she was scared of losing him.

"I'll always come back to you. I promise." Edward leaned in and kissed her softly. "You need to rest. I'll call you when I get to my hotel tomorrow."

Their conversation the next day on the phone was short. Neither of them had much to say. Bella fell into a depressive funk over the next few days. She would read her messages from NODA, but wouldn't reply to any of them. If she did, she would probably just tell the other transplant recipients not to trust their organs and that life sucked. Irina Wolf tried to call her several times, but Bella didn't return her calls. She didn't do much of anything except for watch the Battlestar DVD's that Edward have given her and mope.

On Wednesday, Edward still wasn't back, and he'd been swamped with work in San Diego. He didn't think he would make it back until the weekend.

"Bella, get dressed. I need you to come to work today," Emmett ordered her.

"No. I don't think it's a good idea for me to exert myself," Bella answered and put another spoonful of peanut butter straight from the jar into her mouth.

"You can host and take orders. I don't need you to carry any trays, but I do need your help. Now go get in the shower."

Bella didn't move. "Damn it Bella! I will not let you throw your life away over some guy. I know you think you love him and that your world is falling apart, but he is not all you have. You and I both know that when crap happens, you pick yourself up and go on. You have a life that's separate from him, and you need to start living it."

"Shut up, Emmett." Bella growled.

"Whether you can work things out with him or not, you are stuck with your heart. It's your heart. It's not some dead woman's. It's a muscle that pumps your blood and not some magic ghostly homing device for Edward. Now get up, take a shower, and get downstairs now!"

Bella knew he wasn't going to drop it, so she got up and got ready for work. Once she started talking to the customers and doing what she knew, she started to feel normal again. Maybe Emmett was right. No matter what happened, she would be okay. She didn't think she could be happy without Edward, but she could at least be okay. No matter what happened, she would still be thankful for the gift of all he had brought into her life. She had really lived over the past months, but that wasn't just because she had a boyfriend. She'd also gained the confidence to write and help others and to find out what really made her tick. Bella tried to tell herself not to be so pessimistic. They loved each other, and they could work it out. They could still be happy together, but deep down she feared the worst.

By Saturday, Bella got her groove back. She was starting to act like her old snarky self again, flirting with her granddad's friends and telling jokes with Emmett to the customers. Edward was due back sometime that day, and she was excited to see him. They hadn't made plans, but she hoped to hear from him soon. Bella started to get nervous about half way through dinner service when he still hadn't come by or called.

Jacob was working, and he'd been surprisingly sweet to her ever since she got home from the hospital. There had been no groping or obscene comments, and she was grateful he was acting more like her old friend again.

"Bells, what does this song remind you of?" Jacob grinned at her from across the bar.

It was the Sail Away song by David Gray. They'd listened to it over and over again on a road trip back to see Bella's dad after she graduated from college. "Oh, it's our song!" Bella laughed.

"Come on dance with me!" Jacob held out his hand to her. She took it and let him spin her around the restaurant a few times. The customers were eating it up, and they both sang along with the lyrics and laughed. When the song ended, he dipped her and brought her back up into a hug.

They both went back to work with smiles on their faces. Bella's head snapped to the door when she heard the bell ring a moment later, and she was relieved to see Edward standing there. He was a sight for sore eyes with his perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect body, perfect smile, and perfect everything else. She ran and flung herself into his arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He squeezed her tight and nestled his nose in her hair breathing deeply.

"Emmett, can I go please?" Bella made puppy dog eyes at her brother trying not to bounce with excitement Alice style. He dismissed her with a wave. Bella looked at Edward, "Let's go!" She was so happy to see him, that she forced herself to ignore the fact that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" Edward asked once they were in his car.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you. How about if we go to your house?" she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he took her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"How was your trip?" Bella asked.

"Busy, lonely, and exhausting," he admitted. "I would work on the bank's system all day long and then go back to the hotel and tweak the programs on my laptop at night. I can tell you one thing; there won't be any cyber thefts at that bank. It's the most complex system I've ever designed, and I can pretty much retire on what they had to pay me for it."

"Wow. It is so strange that with me you are like Clark Kent, and then you leave and turn into super computer geek when I'm not with you. Do you have a spandex costume? If not, I could sew you one," Bella offered.

Edward reached over and tickled her side, "Very funny."

Bella giggled and pushed his hand away. She was relieved that everything seemed normal between them. Things might just work out after all. At his house, Edward went to get out a bottle of wine and two glasses and met Bella on the couch. They sat and talked, and it seemed like they had to make sure they were constantly touching in some way.

It might have been the wine or the fact that she'd worried so much about missing her chance with Edward, but Bella started to feel particularly lusty as the night progressed. She found herself staring at Edward's lips and focusing less and less on what he was saying. Finally she couldn't stop herself. She reached up, and ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "I missed you," she said looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Edward held her wrist and pulled her closer to him wrapping one arm around her waist and cupping her cheek with the other one. As was their custom, once they were both out of breath from kissing, he began to trail kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. She ran her hands through is hair trying to pull him closer and enjoying the sensation of her skin tingling under his lips. Edward reached the edge of her shirt and froze when he felt her heart beat. Bella realized where he had stopped and what was hiding just below the surface.

She sat back against the couch and sighed. No matter what she did, she would be a constant reminder of what he'd lost. She knew he loved her, but she also knew how painful it was to have the most important person in your life die. If every time she saw Edward, she was forced to confront the painful memories of losing her mother, it would kill her. She couldn't ask him to endure that kind of pain every time he looked at her for the rest of his life.

"This is never going to work Edward. It's just too weird." No matter how much the words hurt, she knew they needed to be said.

Edward stared into her eyes, and she thought she could detect a hint of moisture in them. "But I love you," he reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"I love you too, but I don't think that it's going to be enough. I'm not saying I never want to see you again, but we can't keep pretending like this is going to end in happily ever after," she thought she should cry, but she didn't have any tears left. For the past week, this moment had been inevitable and it was time to move on.

"So where do we go from here?" Edward stroked her hair and held her unwilling to let go yet.

"I don't know. You, Alice, and Jasper are the people I'm closest to in the world other than my family. Do you think, I mean would it be too much to ask for us to be friends?"

"Bella, I told you I'm here for as long as you'll have me. If that means I'm here as your friend and not as your lover, than that will have to be enough. I just want what's best for you. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"Nor I you," Bella reached up to touch his face. This was not what she wanted at all, but she knew it was what she had to give him. She loved him enough to let him go. He would find someone else, someone normal, someone who wouldn't cause him so much pain, and he would be happy. The thought of him with another woman made her feel nauseas, but if that's what it would take to make him happy, she wanted it for him.

"Bella, will you stay with me tonight? Please just let me be with you one more night. I'm going to miss you so much."

Bella reached up and wiped the tears off his cheek. "I'll always love you," she said and wrapped her arms around his body. Edward stood up lifting her up off the couch with him. He carried her to the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and pulled her shoes off of her. He took off his pants and shoes, so that he could comfortably lie in his boxers and t-shirt and lay down beside her. They kissed each other tenderly, caressing each other and whispering their love for each other, but their confessions held no more promises for tomorrow. When Bella was sure Edward was finally asleep, she snuck out of his arms and off the bed. She found her shoes on the floor and went to the kitchen to call Rosalie to pick her up. She knew if she were to wake up with Edward in the morning, she wouldn't be able to make herself leave him.

A/N: I know, I know. It's not exactly happy. Once again, he didn't exactly fight for her, so don't just get mad at Bella. If you leave a signed review, I'll send you a teaser on Thursday. I love you all! Thanks for reading and for being nice and not killing me for the last three chapters!


	24. Chapter 24 Conflicted

A/N: Oh hallelujah! ff is back! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. The story is dangerously close to being able to manage 1000 reviews which is my hope and dream, so please don't stop! We have probably 3 chapters left after this one 

Thanks Twike for being a good beta and helping me fix the mess of this chapter. Thanks to Lovedforeternity too for her help. Things are going to look up… slowly.

Characters do not belong to me and I'm not getting any money for this. I wish.

Chapter 24

Edward was holding on with all his might, refusing to face the truth that he was losing the only thing that mattered to him. Every second he spent with her was a gift, because he knew at any moment she would finally see him for what he really was... a liar and a hideous monster. He was amazed that after the fact he'd nearly killed her, that Bella would even allow him to be in the same room with her, much less allow him to touch her.

By the time he came back from California, he had taken the time to sort out some of his thoughts. Edward's love for her was absolute. It didn't take him long to dismiss the idea that it was just Sarah inside of Bella that he was attracted to. All the things about Bella that intrigued him had nothing to do with Sarah. It was her spark, her stubbornness, her laugh, her snorts, and her wit that had moved him the most. The way she bit her bottom lip and twirled her hair when she was nervous had become his undoing. No matter what happened, she was it for him. There would be no other.

In a way, he was glad that she had Sarah's heart. He was proud that he played some small part in the fact that she was alive. He was horrified by the fact that he had put her in danger. The way he treated her had brought her seriously close to death. He was disgusted with his actions and didn't trust himself not to hurt her again. Even if he could trust himself, he could never tell her the truth. The truth was probably the only thing that could keep them together, but he knew it would also tear them apart. What kind of monster says, "I'm glad my wife died, because I love you more?" She would run from him the minute he told her, "I would trade a million more days with Sarah for one more minute with you; or if I'd met you while Sarah was still alive, I'd be a divorcee and not a widower."

Edward decided to stand by the promise he'd made her. He would be with her for as long as she wanted him. He knew it was selfish of him to stay, but until she told him to do otherwise, he couldn't leave. He loved her so much, that he could let her go if that's what she needed from him. He could never stop loving her or longing for her, but he could let her be free to find happiness that wasn't so complicated by the circumstances neither of them asked for.

When he got back into town, he drove straight to Bella's apartment. No one answered the door so he jogged around to the restaurant hoping to find her there. He looked through the window and saw her smiling wide. Even after spending so much time with her, she still took his breath away. Edward followed the path of her outstretched hand with his eyes, and grimaced when he saw it touch Jacob's. Edward was sickened as he watched Bella dance with Jacob. It wasn't just the fact that another man was touching her, but it was the fact that she was enjoying it. She seemed so care free, so light. She could have that with Jacob. A life that wasn't so complicated. That was what she deserved, but he was too selfish to give it to her.

"I missed you!" Bella ran to him as soon as he walked in the door. All of his fears were cast aside the second he felt her in his arms again.

"I missed you too," he breathed her in.

Bella got her brother's permission to go, and drug Edward toward the door, "Let's go!"

Bella requested they just hang out at his house, and on the way there, she offered to make him a spandex suit. Edward considered telling her about his secret infatuation with Wonder Woman. Something about those gold bracelets and red boots had affected him since he was barely in junior high. Bella's brown hair and perfect lips would look just perfect in …. Edward had to make himself stop, or he would have to take a cold shower when they got to his house.

After a couple of hours of comfortable conversation, Bella moved to kiss him on the couch. She instantly became his own heaven and his own hell at the same time. He was lost in her touch, and he let his mind go and his emotions take over. Her touch, her undeserved affection reached into the deepest parts of him causing indescribable pleasure and unbearable pain. As he moved to kiss her neck and shoulder, he felt the distinct beating of her heart. The pain became more acute as he remembered what he alone was responsible for. The literal heartache he had caused her. He couldn't handle the thought of hurting her again.

Then she said the words he feared most but was not at all surprised to hear, ""This is never going to work Edward. It's just too weird."

He wanted to scream, to grab her and lock her up so he could keep her forever. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her not to do this. But he'd promised to be there as long as she wanted him, and he wouldn't break that promise, no matter how much it hurt. He tried not to argue. He wanted her to know that he would respect her decision, but before he knew it the words escaped his lips, "but I love you."

She was right. He couldn't give her the happy ending she deserved. She'd had enough pain in her life already, and he wouldn't add to it. He hoped against hope she was serious about letting him still be a part of her life even if was only in a small way or as a friend. He carried her to his bed knowing he would relive this moment forever in his memories. Her whispers of love and soft caresses stung like knives being plunged into his body knowing what he could never have, but he didn't have the strength to shield himself.

Sleep wasn't an option. He wouldn't waste a moment of his time with her. He reflected on the fact that his life had been reduced to a cheesy Aerosmith song, but he really didn't want to miss a thing. Edward could tell Bella was still awake and restless. He wanted to say something, but there weren't any more words that could make things better. Finally, he rolled over and pretended to be asleep hoping that would help her relax.

When he felt Bella leave the bed, his own heart went with her. He got up when he heard the front door close, and watched out the window as she got into Rosalie's BMW and left him.

Edward didn't have to be at work until Monday, and even then he called in sick for three days not wanting to leave his house. His nanny used to watch General Hospital when he was a kid, and he was surprised that Robin was still around. He wondered if her parents ever came back from the dead. He started picking back up on the story line and wondered if he could get the other seasons on DVD.

By Wednesday night there were cans of soda and beer, pizza boxes, and empty bags of chips littered across his living room. He hung around shirtless in just pajama bottoms and hadn't shaved or showered. He had an uncle that was fifty-eight and still lived with Edward's grandma. They always joked about what a loser he was, never working, just sitting around, and mooching off his parents. For the first time, Edward had a whole new respect for his uncle. Being a productive member of society was overrated.

Edward heard the doorbell ring. He couldn't remember if he'd ordered more pizza, but figured it was probably about time for Alice to meddle more. Edward snapped out of his daze and went into fight or flight mode when he saw Emmett at the door wearing a cut off t-shirt and basketball shorts. Edward couldn't help but be intimated by the size of Emmett's biceps. That guy couldn't possibly be human.

Reluctantly, Edward opened the door. "Emmett," Edward said trying to keep any traces of fear out of his voice. Maybe if he stood very still the T-Rex wouldn't be able to see him.

"Hey bro, can we talk?" Emmett sounded nice enough, but Edward suspected it was just a trick to get close enough to smash his face in when he wasn't expecting it.

"Okay," he eyed him warily.

"Can I come in then?" Emmett asked slightly put off with Edward's stiffness.

"Yeah, sure." Edward left the door open for Emmett who followed him into the kitchen.

"Man you look awful, and I think you need to shower," Emmett grimaced.

"Did you need something, Emmett?" Edward sighed.

"Look, I understand that what happened with you and Bella is really messed up. I mean I know it must be … well man, it's just messed up. But I wanted to tell you that I haven't seen my sister as happy as she was the past few months since before our mom died. Bella seems like she's trying to handle all this like a trooper and be strong, but she's really sad. She doesn't have the same spark if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry Emmett, but you know I would be really bothered if she wasn't a little upset over our break up. It's another new experience for her, and I'm sure she'll be fine in no time," Edward worried his words sounded cold, but it was either that or cry like a baby and ask Emmett to hold him.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just… well. Man, I don't know. I liked having you around. I liked the fact that there was someone else looking out for her you know? I've worried so much about her, and then I worried that I'd worried so much that I'd smothered her and made her unhappy. Then you came along, and she was happy. It was like the pressure was finally off," Emmett shrugged.

"I'm sure she appreciates you. I don't think she was ever unhappy," Edward felt the need to comfort him. Now that he knew Emmett wasn't some psycho controlling and abusive older brother, the big lug was starting to grow on him.

"It's like I can't possibly catch her every time she trips, but with two of us around, the odds were better that she might not break her neck. I also you know…," Emmett shuffled his feet, "I haven't had time to make a lot of guy friends or whatever you call them, so it was nice having you and Jasper to goof off with. My granddad's great, but we don't exactly ever get to arm wrestle."

"Emmett, I don't want to be out of your lives completely. Bella and I planned to try and salvage some sort of friendship, and I think that means that hopefully all of us can be friends or bros."

Emmett's face turned up into a huge grin, "Alright! I've never been in a bromance before!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, don't ever say that again." Edward said seriously.

"Right," Emmett nodded and held out his knuckles to hit with Edward's. "So if you and Bella are still going to be friends, you should come by the restaurant tomorrow. She's making the deserts. You can have a late lunch and then we could go shoot hoops."

Edward wondered just how much commitment being friends with Emmett was going to involve, but he did want to see Bella, just to see if she was okay. That's what he tried to tell himself anyway, he really just missed her, and he'd been trying to think of an excuse to play the friend card and stop by. "Sure, I'll come around two." They gave each other some sort of awkward man hug, and Emmett encouraged Edward to shower again before he left.

At two o'clock, Edward sat in the parking lot of the restaurant trying to convince himself that it would be less painful to see Bella than to stay away from her. He was seriously considering going home to catch the end of General Hospital when he saw Bella walking across the lot with a bag of trash toward the dumpsters. Edward jumped out the car and jogged over to her.

"Here, let me get that," he offered and took it out of her hand.

Bella gave him a dirty look and said, "I am perfectly capable of taking out the trash."

"Well hello to you too, friend," Edward tried to joke with her, but it came out as more of a passive aggressive jab. He saw a flash of sadness cross her face, before she tried to smile at him and lighten the mood.

"You've got a beard. It looks … uh … interesting?"

"What, you don't like my mountain man look? I'm getting ready for winter when I plan to move up to the mountains and live in a cabin with no electricity or human contact. I will hunt for my food and become one with nature. You won't be able to contact me, so you'd better take a good long look now."

"Is that why you're here? To give me one last look?" she smirked.

"Well that and I heard you were making the desserts today. I'm going to play basketball with Emmett after I eat lunch."

"You came to hang out with my brother?" she asked looking less than pleased. Edward realized he needed to do damage control and quick.

"No. I mean, yes … I wanted to see you too. I miss seeing you," he admitted.

Bella blushed, "I have to pick Emily up from preschool in a little bit. Maybe we'll come watch you guys play. Hey, do you think Emily and I could run by your house and pick up Aro? We could have some fun with him at the park."

"Sure." Edward took his keys out and handed her his house key. He found the symbolism of giving Bella a key to his house to be especially painful considering the circumstances. Overall though, he was pleased that the so called friendship seemed to be going smoothly so far.

Once they got back inside the restaurant, Edward sat at the bar to eat and mostly talked to Emmett. He talked to Emmett, but his thoughts were trained on Bella. He tried to keep her in his peripheral at all times, and realized that this was the first time he'd felt any sort of contentment since Saturday. Just having her near him was like finally having enough oxygen. He missed having her stop to flirt with him like she used to, but this was far better than sitting at home eating junk food and moping. Before they left, he ordered several more deserts to go, and he saw Bella giggle as she loaded them into a bag for him.

Once he and Emmett got to the park, Edward was all about the game. He threw himself into it more than usual, letting the physical activity relieve some of the tension that had been plaguing his life. He and Emmett were both about to collapse by the time Bell, Emily, and Aro got to the park. Aro and Emily ran straight up to Edward. Edward picked up Emily and swung her around before kneeling to scratch his dog behind the ears.

"Eddie, you're gross!" Emily giggled. Edward was about to ask her what she meant, but Bella interrupted.

"We had some trouble getting Aro in the truck," Bella laughed. "He wouldn't stop attacking me."

"He has missed you that's for sure. He's been moping around the house all week," Edward sighed.

There was an awkward silence, and they both felt the weight of what they'd lost again. "Well you guys can keep playing. We'll be over there with the dog," Bella said and gestured toward the grass on the other side of the basketball court. Edward and Emmett were both tired, so they took it easy and played a game of Horse. Edward got distracted watching Emily and Bella run around as Aro chased them. They were both laughing and smiling while Aro wagged his tail and barked.

Edward imagined how good it would feel to watch Bella running around with his own daughter playing with Aro. They would finish up at the park, go home, cook dinner, put their little girl to bed, and then get to enjoy each other for the rest of the night. No matter how much he wished that could be their reality, he knew it was out of reach.

Bella bent over with her hands on her knees like she was out of breath. Edward called out to her, "Hey Bella, do you need to sit down? Do you want some water?"

Bella scowled at him.

"Oh man, you should not have done that," Emmett said quietly coming up behind Edward.

"Don't you dare start that Edward Cullen. I don't need another big brother telling me what to do, and I especially don't need you of all people telling me what to do." Bella got up in Edward's face and pointed her finger at his chest. Edward desperately just wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless, but that wasn't appropriate anymore.

"You just looked tired, and you did just get out of the hospital because you over did it," he argued.

"Man would you just shut up," Emmett grumbled.

"Come on Emily. We're leaving," Bella held out her hand to Emily who looked between them with wide eyes. She took Bella's hand, and they started walking back toward the apartment. "You can take your dog home," Bella looked over her shoulder and gave Edward one more death stare.

"Man, you are dumber than I thought," Emmett shook his head at Edward.

"I think I'm just going to go home," Edward said defeated.

"You can't go home. You need to go talk to her and try and fix that mess. She can hold a grudge you know," Emmett prodded.

"What's the use," Edward sighed, hooked Aro's leash back on to his collar, and headed for the car. Once he was inside, the feeling that he was suffocating enveloped him again. He went home and realized once he got there, that Bella still had his house key. Edward ordered Aro to stay, hopped the fence to the backyard, and used his hidden key to go in through the backdoor. Edward froze when he saw the state of his living room. All the trash was gone, and it even looked like someone had vacuumed and dusted. Edward rubbed his forehead with his hand as he faced the fact that Bella had cleaned up his mess. Edward let Aro in and slammed himself down on the couch to wallow in his humiliation.

He'd barely had time to start wallowing, when his doorbell rang. Alice – he thought. It must finally be Alice. He was surprised to find Bella waiting on the other side of the door when he glanced out the window. He quickly ran his hands through his hair and wished he'd taken a shower. Edward opened the door and tried to act nonchalant. He was content just to feel the peace of having her near again.

"Hey," Bella said looking repentant. "I'm sorry; I probably overreacted."

"Please, don't apologize. I know you hate it when you feel like people treat you like you can't take care of yourself, and I still did it anyway. It's just … I just… I'm sorry." Edward wanted to say that he couldn't live without her and that if something happened to her, he would die himself, and that he loved her more than his own life, but it wasn't the time for those kinds of declarations.

"Well, I was just bringing your key back," Bella said and held it out to him. Edward wouldn't have minded if she'd kept it.

"Bella, you didn't have to clean my house. I'm so embarrassed."

"Well, somebody had to do it. I don't know what kind of party you had last night, but your friends were really rude for leaving your house in that condition."

"Yeah, it was quite a party," Edward sighed. If only she knew the only kind of party he'd held had been a pity party.

"Well thanks for doing that. It was sweet, and thank you for bringing the key back. Do you want to come in and hang out for a while?" he asked.

"I uh… well," Bella looked conflicted. "Okay sure."

Bella walked into the hallway, and Edward realized one – that he smelled and needed to shower, and two – that he didn't want Bella to wait in the living room to be reminded of what a disaster he was.

"I've never shown you my office upstairs. Why don't you hang out there while I shower and get dressed," Edward offered.

Bella followed him upstairs and showed her the room that he used as a gym/office. It housed his desk, computer, treadmill, and weights. The computer had several different monitors staggered so he could work on more than one thing at once.

"Wow, I was not expecting this," Bella said amazed. "Is this like your secret lair or bat cave or something?" Bella took a seat on the black leather couch on one end of the room.

"Yeah, this is where the magic happens," Edward joked. "I have a pretty complex system, but this way I'm able to work from home if I need to, and when I get new ideas on the weekends or in the middle of the night, I can come up here and work on them."

"Super Geek lifts weights too. That's pretty hot Edward," Bella wiggled her eyebrows at him.

Edward didn't know why he suddenly felt embarrassed. She'd called him attractive on several occasions, but now it caught him off guard. She wasn't supposed to be thinking of him like that anymore.

"I'm going to go shower. You can get on the computer or do whatever. I'll hurry," Edward said and made his way out of the room quickly trying to hide his discomfort.

He showered and dressed trying to look good, but not too good. He didn't want Bella to think he was trying to impress her or that he thought something else besides hanging out as friends was going on here.

He went back and found Bella thumbing through one of his hacker magazines he had sitting on his desk. "You know I'm really starting to think you have some sort of secret life I don't know about," Bella smirked.

"I have to know what I'm protecting people against," Edward explained.

"Likely story," Bella smiled at him. "Hey, do you think we could look up what I need to do get my book published? I don't think there is anything else I can do to make it better."

"Sure. Let's google it." Edward pulled up another chair next to his desk. They sat down next to each other and Edward started searching publishing websites. Edward helped Bella create a letter to send to some agents, and they were both able to relax with each other a bit. Edward kept getting distracted by her scent and fought the desire to bury his nose in her hair. He noticed she sat at a safe distance from him, and it seemed like she was being careful not to touch him.

"It's getting late," Bella said after they'd finished getting a plan together. "I'd better head back. I am supposed to close tonight."

"Oh, okay," Edward felt disappointed. "I'll walk you to your car."

Edward followed Bella downstairs and out to her truck. He held the door open for her to get in. He wanted so badly to kiss her goodnight, and they both stopped and looked at each other. The moment was filled with an awkward tension. "Bye, Edward."

"Bella," he didn't want to let her leave yet. "Can I meet you at the park tomorrow?"

"I don't know Edward. I want to be friends, but I don't know if we should start hanging out every day. It might make things harder," she sighed and looked sad again.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Edward closed the door to the truck, stood on the sidewalk, and watched her drive away. He felt the void coming back as he trudged back into the house.

The next day, Edward went to work. He left mid afternoon and drove to the park needing to get even a glimpse of Bella. He saw her sitting in her regular spot, and watched her guiltily from a far. He couldn't help it. He wasn't complete when he wasn't with her. He needed her. Seeing her from a far was not ideal, but it was better than being away from her.

Watching Bella became a habit of Edward's. He would watch her in the park, drive by her apartment, and park across the street from the restaurant to catch glimpses of her through the window. Once a week or so, he would step out of the shadows at the park and talk to her. They would walk together and tell each other about their lives, but most of the time he made himself be content with just watching her. He was more than a little worried about the fact that he'd been reduced to stalking Bella, but the need to see her overcame any rational arguments he could come up with. Staying away from her was more difficult than he could have ever imagined.

A/N: It's gotta be hard for them to be just be friends. More action next chapter! Please review… I'll love you forever.


	25. Chapter 25 Rescued

A/N: So I don't have any impulse control. I was trying to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter since I just posted one yesterday, but it's ready and I can't wait. This doesn't mean you don't have to review for the last chapter, so if you just hit the next button - go back and review the last one too.

Thanks Twike. I am trying to think of a funny Disney song quote to put here, but I got nothin.

The characters are not mine, but I wish Edward belonged to me.

Chapter 25

Bella hung out in her room playing "No Air" by Jordin Sparks on repeat. She didn't want to imagine life without Edward, and she considered several times going back to his house and begging him to try to be with her anyway. She couldn't let herself be that selfish though. The art of moping was becoming her specialty. She tried to put on a happy face in front of the customers, but around her family she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone.

She finally turned off the music and made her way down to begin her dinner prep, when she heard Emmett and Rosalie arguing.

"She's unhappy Emmett. I can't stand seeing her so sad. Can you not see that? We need to do something to fix this before it goes any farther," Rosalie said.

"What are we supposed to do about it? It's not like we can lock them in a room together and force them to figure things out. Besides, Bella's right. If you died, I could never date someone who reminded me of you every time I saw them," Emmett reasoned.

"Emmett, you're going to talk to him or you'll be the dead one!" Rosalie grumbled.

"Oooo, I'm scared Rose," Emmett challenged.

"Or I can promise you I won't be in the mood again until the baby comes."

"Fine. I'll talk to him," Emmett agreed quickly.

Bella decided it was time to put an end to their conversation, so she came around the corner where they could see her.

"Good. Emmett, we need more heavy cream while you're out too," Rosalie said with a guilty look on her face. Bella decided not to let them know she'd overheard their conversation. She was going to have to do better at hiding her sadness. She didn't want her family to worry.

For the next few days, Bella did whatever she could to stay busy. She put the final finishing touches on her children's book. She still didn't think it was good enough to get published, but she'd promised Edward she would at least try. She answered her NODA emails with as much enthusiasm as she could fake and started searching the web for a real job. Fate hadn't been kind to her so she decided she'd create her own destiny. She'd find a career and throw herself into it. If she were busy all the time, maybe she would forget Edward. Maybe she wouldn't spend all her time thinking about the fact that the one thing she wanted was the one thing she could never have.

Emmett was irritating Bella non-stop. The doctor had released her to go back to her regular duties at work, but Emmett wouldn't budge. He wouldn't let her do much of anything and kept making her take frequent breaks. She was bored out of her mind. Thursdays' lunch service did not go well. Bella decided she'd had enough of light duty and started out moving racks of glasses to the bar from the dishwasher. Emmett saw her and yelled, "Bella! What are you doing? Put those down!"

Bella was startled and proceeded to put the glasses down. In fact, she dropped them suddenly on the floor. Some of the glasses were spared, but many of them shattered on impact.

"Emmett! Don't scare me like that!"

"Why in the world were you carrying that! You aren't even supposed to be down here yet."

"Emmett, the doctor said I could go back to work, and I intend to work. I'm tired of you babying me. I know what I can handle," Bella stomped.

"Bella, I'm your boss not to mention your brother. If I say you're not to carry heavy things, that's what I mean. Now go upstairs, and come back at eleven."

"No."

"Yes."

"Emmett, you're not going to win this one. I need to stay busy. I will be able to tell if I'm in over my head."

"Right, like you knew it when you fell in love with the first guy who ever even acted interested in you and went so crazy when things didn't go your way that you didn't bother to eat or rest or take your medicine? You're right Bella. You don't need anyone to look after you. Do what you want."

Bella was hurt by his words, but she was also furious. How dare he speak about her pain so flippantly! Emmett turned to stomp away, but Bella threw a dish towel at his head.

He just turned around with a scowl on his face and said, "Right. We shouldn't baby you. You don't act like a baby at all."

Bella kept working but left the broken glass on the floor for Emmett to clean up. The two of them didn't speak to each other for the rest of lunch. Bella worked as hard as she wanted to, and Emmett ignored her. Just to make him mad, Bella decided to take out the trash. She was huffing all the way to the dumpster, when she was surprised by Edward jogging up to her. She felt her entire body relax at the sight of him.

"Here, let me get that," Edward reached out to her and took the garbage bag.

Oh no he didn't. She had enough from Emmett; she didn't need this from Edward too. "I am perfectly capable of taking out the trash."

"Well hello to you too, friend." Hearing him say the word friend was like a stab to her heart. No, like a stab to Sarah's heart; that's why they were just friends after all.

It was strike two when Edward admitted he wasn't here to see her, but to play basketball with Emmett. That was just great, Edward had replaced Bella with her brother. She hadn't heard a word from him since they talked on Saturday, and then he shows up to see Emmett!

After work, Bella picked up Emily. That little girl was always a bright spot in her life. Not only was Emily adorable, but she was also obsessed with Bella. Emily was always trying to dress like Bella, she wanted her hair to look like Bella's, and she called Bella to tell her about her school day every time something interesting happened. Basically this little girl was good for Bella's self-esteem. She loved spending time with her, and hearing her contagious giggle was one of Bella's favorite things in the world.

Edward agreed to let them pick up Aro and meet him and Emmett at the park. They pulled up to Edward's house and walked hand in hand to the door. Bella felt the sadness prick at her again as she remembered the other times she'd walked up this sidewalk. They walked inside and headed to the back door to get Aro. Bella froze when she saw the state of the living room. There was trash everywhere. Soda cans, bear cans, half empty bags of chips, empty pizza boxes, and just junk everywhere.

Bella realized that Edward must have had a party. She was put off by the fact that she'd been home mourning the lost of her one great love, while Edward was at home inviting over guests and partying it up. He probably had attractive women over and…

"Aunt Bella, this place is gross!" Emily snapped Bella out of her thoughts.

"Yes it is Emily. Some men can't live without their mother to come and clean up after them. You wait here and watch TV. I'm going to go get some trash bags." Bella turned on the TV and scrolled through the recorded programs to see if the Disney shows she'd recorded a few weeks ago were still on here. She was surprised to see that Edward had recorded several soap operas. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

Bella found an episode of _Suite Life_ and started cleaning up the mess while Emily watched the show. She wasn't sure why she was cleaning Edward's house, but part of her just wanted to be able to take care of him. She finished up vacuuming, put the trash in the garage, and let Aro inside. He went crazy -jumping up on her, licking her face, and wagging his tail. It took Bella a long time to get him calm enough to attach his leash. When they finally reached the park, it looked like the guys were about done playing.

Emily ran straight up to Edward, and Bella's breath caught in her chest as she saw him swing her niece around with a huge smile on his face. Before she could catch herself, she let out an audible sigh. Bella was thankful that no one heard her, but panicked when she heard Emily say, "Eddie, you're gross!"

Bella let out a nervous giggle. She didn't want Emily to tell Edward they'd just cleaned his house. The last thing she wanted to hear about was Edward's party. She changed the subject quick, "We had some trouble getting Aro in the truck. He wouldn't stop attacking me."

"He has missed you that's for sure. He's been moping around the house all week."

Bella knew that it couldn't compare with how much she'd missed Edward. It's like there was no air. She wanted to go home and listen to more Jordin Sparks. If she kept looking at Edward all sweaty in his tight t-shirt, she might spontaneously combust. So she distracted herself by chasing Aro around the park with Emily. For a few minutes Bella forgot that her life was so messed up. Emily's laugh was contagious, and soon Bella found herself needing to catch her breath.

"Hey Bella, do you need to sit down? Do you want some water?" Edward asked.

Strike three. Bella felt the anger creeping from her stomach and up her neck like a volcano about to explode. She saw her brother whisper something to Edward, and her suspicion that they were conspiring to make sure she didn't enjoy a single second of her life was confirmed.

"Don't you dare start that Edward Cullen. I don't need another big brother telling me what to do, and I especially don't need you of all people telling me what to do." It took everything in her not to punch him in the face.

"You just looked tired, and you did just get out of the hospital because you over did it," Edward shrugged and Emmett egged him on quietly so that Bella couldn't make out what he was saying. She'd had enough – Edward and Emmett could enjoy their friendship. She was done with both of them.

"Come on Emily. We're leaving." Bella hoped Emily wasn't hurt or confused by Bella getting mad at Edward, but she was also too mad to care. "You can take your dog home," Bella looked over her shoulder and gave Edward one more death stare.

Once they got home, Emily started helping granddad with dinner, and Bella went in her room, slammed the door, and blasted some angry girl music. Goodbye Jordin Sparks. Hello Alanis. A few minutes later, Emmett barged in on her and sat on her bed.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"No. Sit down. We're going to talk," Emmett folded his arms across his chest.

"I said get out!" Bella fumed.

"No way. You were a jerk to Edward, and he was just asking if you needed a drink of water. He didn't tell you that you shouldn't have any more fun. You looked tired. There is a difference between me worrying you're going to put yourself in the hospital, and the friendly concern of a friend. You need to quit being so stubborn, or you'll push everyone away from you. The only reason I'm still around is because you my sister and I have to be." Emmett gave her a cheesy grin, and she couldn't resist it. She loved her brother even more than she hated him.

"Well you shouldn't have been telling him to check up on me," Bella replied but she wasn't angry anymore.

"I didn't tell him any such thing," Emmett defended himself. "I was telling the idiot to shut up. He had no idea how you were going to take what he was saying all wrong. He obviously just cares about you, Bella. I wish you guys could work things out. I don't think anyone else would still be attracted to you after you open your mouth. He might be your only shot."

Bella knew he was joking, but his words stung. He was right. She would never love again. "Maybe I was a bit dramatic with my reaction," she admitted.

"He was acting pretty pitiful when he left. You should call him and talk about it," Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Em."

Bella reached in her pocket to get her phone out and her fingers brushed against the key in her pocket. A smile spread across her face as she realized she had the perfect excuse to see Edward without crossing any relationship boundaries. He needed his key after all. Bella clicked back to Jordin Sparks on her computer and started brushing her hair.

She ended up spending a couple of hours at Edward's house, when she only planned to stop by. There were a few uncomfortable moments, and the entire time she sat next to him at his computer she had the urge to touch him. She literally had to hold herself back. It was confusing, sitting there like they were friends hanging out, but she still felt inconsolably attracted to him. She wanted to engage in flirty banter and meaningful touching, but that's not what friends did. Being just friends was painful. Maybe they could be friends with benefits?

The next day, Bella sent query letters to several children's book agents. She also applied for a couple of teaching jobs online including one at an inner city high school in Denver. She'd always loved movies like _Dangerous Minds_ and _Lean on Me_. If Hillary Swank could transform the lives of teenagers by having them journal, so could she. Bella realized it had been over six years since she student taught, and so she made plans with Father Almeada to help out at the Parish school two days a week to get more experience.

Emotionally, things did not get any easier for Bella over the next few weeks. She tried to keep her mind occupied, but she seemed to be losing her grip on reality. Everywhere she went, she thought she saw Edward. She would be walking towards the park and catch a glimpse of his auburn hair, but when she looked closer he was gone. Several times she imagined seeing a silver Volvo outside of her apartment or restaurant or even passing her on the road whenever she went somewhere. She'd be waiting on a table and think she saw him walk by the front window. One day she was relaxing on the grass at the park with her eyes closed and thought she caught Edward's scent on the wind. She was afraid if she told Rosalie about what was happening to her, that she would send her to a shrink.

Edward met her at the park a couple of times, and each time she was relieved when she figured out he was real and not a figment of her imagination. She was always happy and sad to see him. On this particular day, she was more happy than sad. She had big news to tell him.

"Hey you!" she ran up to him as soon as she saw him round the corner with Aro.

"Well hello there. What has you so high on life?" Edward asked with a wide smile.

"I started volunteering at St. Francis this week in a 7th grade English class. I'm teaching them Shakespeare, and they seem like they like it!"

"That's great Bella. I'm proud of you."

"That's not all. I also have an interview."

"To teach?"

"Yeah, at a Title One school in Denver. I go in next Tuesday to talk to the principal."

"In Denver? You mean you would move to Denver? But, what about your granddad? Don't they need you here? Emily would be crushed," Edward said in a panic.

"Edward, calm down. It's just an interview, but it would be a great opportunity to help troubled teenagers. I could be their single positive influence, and then when they grow up to be successful, they'll credit me. There will probably be a movie about it and everything."

"I don't know Bella. Some of those schools are rough and dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you," Edward wasn't smiling at all now.

"Pshaw, my middle name is danger," Bella blew him off.

"More like danger magnet," Edward grumbled.

"Well, it was really nice talking to you…" Bella said sarcastically and turned to walk away.

"Bella, wait …," Edward reached out and tried to grab her hand.

"No, don't. I'm just going to go home. I'll let you know how my interview goes."

Bella walked home feeling even more depressed than usual. Something deep inside her desperately wanted to please Edward, but it seemed he was more disappointed with her choices than excited for her. He was the one who originally inspired her to start using her degree and living her life. Now he was just like another family member who didn't mind if she remained stagnant and safe. Bella knew the real issue was that she didn't really want a friendship with Edward. She wanted more, and unless something changed, she didn't know if she would be able to stop acting on edge around him. There was just too much going on under the surface when they interacted.

Tuesday came, and Bella spent her drive to Denver humming "Eye of The Tiger" to get pumped up for her interview. As she followed the directions to the school, she purposely ignored the impulse to reach over and lock the doors to the truck. This really wasn't the best neighborhood. Why was that guy running so fast out of that store? Bella noticed that there was a lot of graffiti around and decided she would try and encourage her students' artistic skills and funnel them into more productive activities. There were also a lot of shoes hanging from the power lines. Bella wondered why anyone would play like that with a perfectly good pair of sneakers. She would have to teach these kids more than just English. She would have to teach them about life.

Bella got to the school and was surprised to see several kids hanging out in the parking lot. She hopped out of the truck, checked her make up in the side mirror, grabbed her teaching portfolio, and headed inside. She smiled at some boys standing near the door, and they seemed friendly enough. She went to the principal's office, where she was told to sit and wait. A few minutes later, an older black man holding a walkie talkie walked in from the hallway. Bella was instantly giddy when she saw that he looked a lot like Morgan Freeman. He was dragging a young man covered with piercings and tattoos with him, and slammed him down into a seat across from Bella. They were both out of breath.

"You will not assault my staff young man," the principal scolded. "The next time I see you make a threatening gesture like that, you'll be out of here."

"Screw you," the boy shot back.

"That's it. You're out for three days." The principal went in his office and slammed the door.

The school secretary looked at Bella sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. Bella swallowed hard and started to get a little nervous about her interview. Bella glanced over at the young man and noticed he was staring at her.

"Hey mamma," he nodded at her and then ran his eyes up and down her body. Bella shivered and felt like she might throw up. Thankfully the principal opened his door and called for her to come in.

Bella's interview did not go well. She was nervous, and the man was nothing like Morgan Freeman. He was rude and sarcastic, and he called Bella naïve. He said she wasn't the first young white girl to show up in his office planning to save the world. The principal not so subtly suggested she get some teaching experience at a suburban or private school.

Bella held her head high, thanked him for the interview, and walked out of the office. She got outside, and wasn't sure if she wanted to cuss or cry. She had never been spoken down to like that before. Maybe it was foolish of her to come in with dreams of making a difference, but he didn't have to be so condescending about it. Bella wasn't paying attention to her surroundings when she ran straight into the kid from the principal's office.

"Hey mamma. I knew you'd be coming back for this," he said and made an obscene gesture as she backed away from him. She quickly looked around for help, but all she found were two other young men closing in on her from two sides. Bella saw the first kid nod at the one on her left, and he started laughing with his eyes fixed on Bella.

Bella might be naïve, but she knew their intentions were not pure. She could only pray that they wanted her money and nothing more painful. She searched for an escape or a way she could run away, but there was no way she could get past all three of them. She wished she hadn't thrown away Emmett's pepper spray. At least she'd learned to defend herself against her ogre of a brother. These guys might be able to hurt her, but they wouldn't walk away unscathed.

She was prepared to knee the one from the principal's office first, when she heard a horn blast and tires screech. The four of them looked simultaneously at the silver Volvo that stopped just inches from one of the boys. Edward jumped out of the car with a ferocious look in his eyes. One of the boys immediately turned and ran away.

"Bella, get in the car," Edward growled and popped his trunk. Without taking his eyes off the first young man, he walked to his trunk and pulled out his tire wrench. Bella ran to the passenger door and opened it but didn't get in.

"Hey cuz, we was just talkin to the lady," he held up his hands defensively as Edward stalked slowly toward him holding the large metal tool.

"Your conversation is over," Edward snarled. The muscles in his neck and arms were flexed and he had a vein visibly popping out in his forehead. Bella had never seen his eyes so dark. "I'm going to count to three. If I can still see your face by the time I get to three, you're mom won't recognize what's left of you."

The two boys looked at each other and laughed, but when Edward said, "one," and held the weapon up in the air, they realized he was serious and ran. Edward dropped the wrench to his side, walked to the car, got in, and slammed the door. Bella got in and closed her door as well. Edward started to drive out of the parking lot without a word. He was clenching the steering wheel so hard that Bella could see the whites of his knuckles.

"What about my truck?" Bella asked nervously. Edward just gave her a harsh look and didn't answer, so she dropped the subject. After several more minutes passed, Bella couldn't hold it in any longer and asked, "Edward, did you follow me to my interview?"

Edward took a deep breath but didn't answer her. He glanced at her with a pained expression, and she wasn't sure if he was angry or sad.

"Thank you," she whispered, and her voice cracked. The shock was starting to wear off and the reality of what had nearly happened hit her. She started to cry, Edward noticed, pulled the car over, and pulled her into his arms. Bella cried on his shoulder and soon she knew she wasn't just crying about the day's events, she was crying because she felt right for the first time in weeks. Edward stroked her hair and held her tight.

"I couldn't live if anything happened to you," he confessed.

"I'm sorry. I keep telling you I don't need people to take care of me, but then I keep proving that I need to be taken care of," she looked up into his eyes and felt safe there.

"Bella, you need to realize that being taken care of doesn't make you weak. When you love someone, you take care of them. You take care of each other. The people that love you need to take care of you as much they need you to take care of them." He reached up to her face and swept the tears away with his thumb.

"I don't even want to know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," Bella whispered.

"All I could think about was how much I wanted to hurt them. If you hadn't been there – if I didn't know you'd have to witness my actions, I think I might have… I could have killed them."

"No Edward, you saved me. You didn't do anything wrong," Bella said and reached up to touch his face with her palm. Edward leaned so their foreheads were touching and closed his eyes. They sat like that for a few minutes. Finally Edward moved back over, put the car in drive, and pulled back onto the road, He continued to hold Bella's hand. When they got to her apartment, it was twilight. Edward got out of the car and walked her to the door. They hugged and stood staring at each other when they let go. Edward reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear said, "Be safe." With that, Bella walked inside, and Edward drove home.

A/N: Story is winding down. 2-3 chapters left. I honestly don't know how it's ging to end, but I'm excited to write the next chapter. It's been floating around in my head forever, and well... I hope I can make it what I want it to be. Brighter days are coming!

If you review, I'll name my first born child after you.


	26. Chapter 26 Destined

A/N: OK OK we're getting back to happy. Sorry this took so long. It's my beta's fault.  Thanks for sticking with this story. Seriously I know people (including me sometimes) tend to pass over stories that are not rated M, and so I appreciate you giving this a chance.

Thanks Twike. You're the coolest.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 26

Something strange was happening to Edward. It was something he couldn't explain, and he wasn't used to not being able to explain things. Last night as he'd driven home from parking outside Bella's restaurant; he'd told himself enough was enough. He wasn't going to follow her around anymore. From now on, if he wanted to see her, he would call her. If she didn't want to see him, then he would let her go.

This morning though, he hadn't been able to focus on anything except the fact that Bella was going to be in a dangerous part of Denver. He was on edge, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself that she would be fine, he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. By the time he got back from lunch, he couldn't take it anymore. Edward told himself what he was doing was illegal and insane, but he didn't care. He used her IP address to hack into her computer. He shook his head at how easy it was to compromise her system and made a mental note to upgrade her security features. He was lucky to find an email with the details of her interview. It was in an hour. She would have already left, but if he drove like mad, he might be able to catch up with her on the highway. He resisted the urge to look around a bit more, and ran out of his office.

Edward punched the address into his GPS and wove in and out of traffic hoping to catch her. Unfortunately rush hour in Denver starts at six a.m. and lasts till midnight. He got caught in a slowdown and knew he had no hope of catching up with her. He was almost too late. The rage that consumed him when he saw the young men poised to hurt his Bella was an entirely new feeling to him. He pictured himself beating them unconscious or literally ripping their heads right off their bodies. It wasn't until he heard Bella sniffle and held her in his arms that he was able to finally calm down.

As he drove home from her apartment, he was more confused than ever. It was as though he'd known something bad was going to happen to her. Something he couldn't explain had made him go after her. It was almost … supernatural. The more he thought about it, the more he concluded that his love for Bella had never been easy to explain. He had been attracted to her and felt an irrational desire to be near her since the moment he met her. It wasn't because she had Sarah's heart; he was sure of that. He'd never felt the same pull to his wife.

Edward passed by Bella's church on the way home, and had to stop at the red light on the corner in front of it. He could hear Bella's words in his head, "I have to believe that there is someone bigger than I am that can make sense of it – someone that can turn the pain into something beautiful." For the first time in his life, Edward seriously considered the existence of a higher power. Too many things about his life the past few months, or even past few years, didn't make any sense. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe everything did happen for a reason.

Edward woke up the next morning and decided to work from home. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was changing. Some of the things he'd been struggling so hard to make sense of didn't feel all that important anymore. Was he beginning to have faith? Was he okay with not having all the answers?

Edward googled "God." There were over five million results. Edward strummed his fingers on the keyboard trying to figure out a strategy to research if all of this was really a matter of divine intervention. Then he had an idea. He googled, "God's email address," and found one that seemed good enough. Obviously it wouldn't really be going to God, but if God existed, Edward assumed he'd still get the point. He typed out an email.

_Dear God, _

_I don't really believe in you, but I'm considering reevaluating that. I need some sort of a sign. If it's really you behind all this stuff that's been happening, I need you to spell it out for me. Also, if you don't mind keeping Bella safe, I would be grateful. If you sent her to me, thank you. I'm sorry I ruined everything, but I really do love her. Oh and tell Sarah I said hi._

_Sincerely,  
Edward Cullen_

Edward hit send. He had never done anything that ridiculous in his life. If anyone ever found out about it, he would die of humiliation. Edward considered hacking into the server and deleting any record of that email, but his doorbell rang before he had the chance.

Edward quickly deleted the history on his computer, closed the browser, and ran downstairs. He froze when he saw Bella standing on his front porch. He looked up suspiciously toward heaven before he turned the knob.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he said and returned her smile.

"I had to tell you in person!" she panted. "I couldn't wait. I went by your office, but Angela told me you were working from home."

"Please don't tell me you got the job in Denver," Edward was about to freak out.

"No, no. I'm not going back to that school. I got something very exciting in the mail!" She jumped up and down holding a piece of paper. She handed it to Edward, and he read it.

"An agent wants to represent your book!"

"Yes! I can't believe it!" Bella launched herself into his arms and hugged him. Edward hugged her back and had trouble letting go. When he did, his eyes wandered to her neck; he noticed a silver chain identical to the one he had in his pocket with a B pendant on it. The one Bella was wearing was tucked underneath her shirt, but when he looked closely – he was pretty sure there was an E under her shirt.

"Up here buddy," Bella snapped her fingers in front of his face and gave him a strange look. Edward's face turned bright red at the fact that she thought she'd caught him staring at her breasts.

"Anyway, do you think it's a sign?" Bella asked.

"What did you say?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Do you think it's a sign that my book is going to get published?"

"I – I think I need to sit down. I feel kind of dizzy," Edward said.

Bella looked at him with concern, held on to his arm, and led him inside to the couch. "Sit here, I'll get you some water."

In the last few seconds, Edward had been convinced of two things he didn't believe were possible yesterday. One, God existed. Second of all, Bella was his destiny. A higher power had destined them to be together, and who was he to argue with God? If all of this really happened for a reason, if he and Bella were fated to be together by divine design, then nothing would be able to keep them apart - not their fears, not heart transplants, not deaths, not Edward, not Bella, not Emmett, not even Sarah. They were meant for each other. Edward wasn't sure which of those was the bigger revelation, but both of them at once was making his head spin.

The fact that Bella was still wearing that necklace meant that she still loved him. Why else would she still be wearing it? Edward didn't care anymore about all the reasons why they shouldn't be together. There were more reasons why they should. They had to be.

Bella walked back in with a glass of water and sat down next to Edward.

"Here, you should drink this."

Edward started to tell her he was fine, but thought better of it. "Thanks. I'm still a bit dizzy. Maybe I should lie down." Edward turned on the couch and laid his head in her lap. "Do I feel like I have a fever?" He grabbed her hand and put it on his forehead.

"Maybe a little bit," Bella said and brushed his hair from his face.

"That feels good. Can you please keep doing that?" Edward tried to use the most pitiful voice possible. It worked. Bella started stroking his hair with her fingers while he stared up at her.

"You're not looking too good. I think I'd better call your dad," Bella said and started to move like she was going to get up.

"No!" Edward said quickly. "Please, I think I just need to do this for a little while longer, and then I'll be fine." He took her hand and moved it back to his hair.

Bella sighed and gave in. Edward closed his eyes, but every time he peeked, Bella was staring at him contentedly. Edward felt even more confident in her feelings for him and rested happily with a smile on his face.

"Bella," he finally said.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you think you could make me some soup?"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled. Edward worried she was starting to catch on. "And some cookies?" he added. It didn't hurt to ask, he reasoned.

"Whatever you want dear," Bella said and got up to go to the kitchen.

Edward sat on bar stool in the kitchen and watched Bella cook. Every once in a while, she would glance over at him and make a face. The fact that he was staring was probably freaking her out, but he didn't care. Now that he was confident that they were going to be together, he just wanted to be happy and enjoy her company. They could work on the details later.

Bella set a bowl of soup in front of him, and went to put the cookies in the oven. Edward took one bite and let out a loud moan. "Bella, Bella, Bella you are my favorite culinary artist. It's delicious, and you're beautiful." He smiled at her. He loved that blush that was creeping up her neck. He'd missed that blush. He wanted to kiss it.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Bella scrunched her eyebrows together and looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I've never felt better," Edward answered and slurped another spoonful of soup. "Why don't you come sit by me?" he patted the stool next to him.

Bella warily sat down, and Edward scooted his seat closer to her. He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder. "You smell so good," he inhaled deeply.

"Edward, stop. You're confusing me," Bella said and scooted her stool away.

Edward chuckled and took another bite of soup. The timer on the stove went off, and Bella went to get the cookies out of the oven. She turned back around to find Edward once again staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to go," Bella said.

"No, please stay with me. We can watch TV and cuddle," Edward whined.

"Edward, friends don't cuddle," Bella answered coldly.

"It would be better if we weren't friends," Edward said looking into her eyes with complete seriousness.

"I don't think you mean that, and I'm pretty sure you're either sick or on drugs right now, and so I'm just going to ignore that and go," Bella said. Edward could tell she was flustered and maybe a little mad. Edward knew they needed to have a serious conversation, but right now he was just too happy to try and be serious.

Bella grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Edward ran after her, and grabbed her hand before she was all the way outside. "Bella, wait!"

"What now?" she groaned.

"Be safe." Edward drew her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Bella snapped her hand back, huffed, rolled her eyes, and stomped off to her brother's SUV. She'd obviously driven it over here, which reminded Edward that he needed to go get her truck.

"Bella," he ran after her.

"Edward, what!?!"

"Can I have your truck keys? I'll have Jasper drive me to Denver to pick it up later," he said sheepishly.

"I can get it," she said quietly looking down at the ground.

"No, please - I would feel better if you didn't go back there," Edward pleaded.

"Okay, thanks." Bella reached in her purse, pulled out the keys, and handed them over.

"I'll be by with it later on," Edward promised.

"No, don't do it today. You need to go back and lie down."

"Whatever you say dear," Edward winked. Bella rolled her eyes again and got in the SUV. Edward stood on the sidewalk and watched her drive away. He still couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

Edward sat in the kitchen absentmindedly eating his cookies, when his doorbell rang again. Alice and Jasper walked in without waiting for Edward to answer.

"Edward, where are you?" Alice called from the foyer.

"Kitchen," he yelled back.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she came barreling into the kitchen. "Bella called me and told me to come check on you. She said you were either sick or drunk."

"I'm neither. I'm just great," Edward smiled. "Hey Jasper, can you drive me down up to Denver later? I need to pick something up."

"Ooookay," Jasper looked like he was considering taking Edward to his office for an assessment.

"Guys, really I'm fine. In fact I'm better than fine. I'm in love."

"You're what?" Jasper and Alice asked at the same time. Alice started pacing the floor.

"No you can't be. It's too soon. You're going to get back together. You have to get back together. Please don't tell me you did something stupid with someone else. You're just making it that much more complicated. You're such an idiot. She's obviously your soul mate. Why are you so blind? Why did you just let her go? You love someone else, but you had Bella come over and make you cookies? What kind of sick freak … wait! You're in love with Bella! Of course you are! I'm so glad you're finally getting your head out of your butt and realizing it!"

"I never said I wasn't in love with her," Edward replied. Alice was starting to make him feel dizzy again.

"Then. Why. Did. You. Break. Up. With. Her?" Alice said slowly accentuating each word with an angry look in her eye. Jasper started backing away from her like she might explode.

"Well for one thing, she is the one who ended our relationship. I just … I thought … I just well … I was such a jerk that I put her in the hospital. I also didn't – I mean I still don't – know how to explain things to her without ruining everything." Edward dropped his head to his chest. All his giddiness from the past couple of hours seemed to be evaporating.

"Edward , she ended the relationship, because she thinks it's too hard for you to be around her. She thinks you're still in love with Sarah, and that she is a painful reminder of what you lost," Jasper spoke up.

"How do you know that?" Edward asked.

"I asked her. It seems like you might have considered doing that yourself."

"Oh," was Edward could think of to say.

"I swear the two of you deserve each other. You both have the emotional maturity of teenagers," Alice huffed. Edward shot her an annoyed look.

"Edward, what things do you not know how to explain to her?" Jasper asked.

"That's personal," Edward said.

"Unless it's some kinky sexual fantasy that you're afraid to ask her to do for you, it's time to get personal." Alice crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

Edward could never keep things from his sister. "I'm not a good person," he said.

"Edward!" Alice moaned growing inpatient.

"Fine. I'm glad Sarah died because I would rather be with Bella." Edward said quickly and dropped his head in his hands not wanting to see the look of horror on their faces.

"As bad as the wording you chose is, I think I understand," Japser said and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The way you are with Bella is different from the way you were with Sarah. We've all noticed the change in you. You're less melancholy and more carefree. You were happy with Sarah, but you've got something special with Bella. Something very few people ever find. Considering the circumstances, I think your feelings are normal."

"I just said I'm glad my wife died," Edward said coldly. "That's not normal."

"Edward," Jasper sighed. "You're not glad she died. You're just happy with the way your life is turning out. There's a difference. It's not like if you met Bella while Sarah was still alive, you would have killed her."

"That's true," Edward said.

"It's okay to be happy after you lose someone. You don't have to live your life in constant morning. No one expects that of you. Sarah would never expect that of you," Jasper reasoned.

"Edward, I've told you all along, that Sarah would be happy for you. She would want you to be happy. It's not like you didn't love Sarah. Of course you loved her. You just love Bella in a completely different way," Alice interjected.

"Yeah, it was like Sarah was a really delicious sandwich. The kind your mom makes that would never taste as good if you made it yourself. It's good, but it's still just a sandwich. On the other hand, Bella is like a burrito filled with all kinds of tasty ingredients and covered with jalapeños and melted cheese. It's so spicy that it makes you sweat and causes you some pain going down. You really like them both, but you'd still order the burrito if you had a choice."

Edward and Alice both looked at Jasper like he was stupid. "What, I'm hungry?" he shrugged.

"Let's all promise not to tell Bella that Jasper just compared her to a spicy burrito that would give him diarrhea," Alice suggested. Edward and Jasper shook their heads in agreement.

"I guess I need to talk to her and tell her everything." Edward said.

"No! You can't just talk to her. After how stupid you've acted you need to do something special. This is going to take some planning."

"Alice, I don't think Bella is crazy about grand gestures," Edward said.

"Don't be silly. All women love a big over the top expression of love. It's got to be perfect. Maybe you could jump out of a plane or something."

"No. I think I'll figure something out on my own. For now, I need to pick up her truck in Denver and deliver it to her."

Alice went home, and Edward and Jasper took the Volvo to pick up Bella's truck. During the hour long car ride, Jasper helped Edward explore his feelings further about Bella and Sarah. He also helped Edward see how some of the ways he'd failed to communicate with Bella had hurt their relationship. Instead of protecting her, he'd hurt them both. Edward knew Bella wasn't perfect either, but he hadn't realized how little faith he'd put in her love for him. It was almost as though he could love her with everything in him, but receiving her love and trusting her love was hard for him. Maybe it was the same for her. They both needed to stop doing what they each thought was best for the other one and start doing what was best for the two of them as a couple.

Edward drove Bella's truck back to Boulder. When he got into town, he ran it through the car wash, had the oil changed, and filled it up with gas. He pulled up to Bella's around dinner time, and went into the restaurant to see if she was working. Edward looked but didn't see her.

He saw her granddad and asked him if she was around.

"Oh I think she went out tonight," her granddad answered. "She and Jake took the night off to go to a movie."

It hit Edward like a punch in the gut. What if he was too late? What if she'd moved on? Edward reminded himself that she was still wearing his necklace. He had faith that she would come back to him, and he wasn't letting her go without a fight.

Edward drove the truck around back and sat in it waiting for Bella to get home. Finally a beat up Volkswagen pulled up, and Bella got out. She smiled and waved to the driver, who drove off. Edward hurried out of the truck and ran over to Bella.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Aaahh!" she screamed and jumped straight up in the air.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then you shouldn't have snuck up on me in the dark!" she panted. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your truck back. I sort of need a ride home," Edward admitted suddenly feeling awkward.

"I told you not to do that today. Come on, I'll take you home."

They were in the car, and Edward felt like he could cut the tension with a knife. He wanted to tell Bella. He wanted to explain everything to her, but he couldn't make his lips move.

Finally, Bella stopped in front of his house. "Thank you for getting my truck," she said. "Have a good night."

"Were you on a date tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Bella laughed. "I was on a date, but it wasn't my date."

Edward felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't make sense of anything past the word yes.

"Edward, relax. I went with Jake to see some girl he has a crush on. She works at the movie theater. He introduced me as his sister."

Edward let out the breath he'd been holding. "Bella, do you want to come inside?" he asked.

"Edward, I – I don't know if that's a good idea." Bella looked sad.

"Bella, please. I need to talk to you about something."

A/N: I'm pretty close to 1000 reviews, which is the mark of a good story in ff world. Come on, help me out. I was going to type out the name of my first born child here, but that will have to come with the next chapter. If you don't review, Bella will take the Engagement ring Edward bought her and chuck it. Come on it's from Tiffany's. Don't let diamonds go to waste.


	27. Chapter 27 Balanced

A/N: I know I don't reply to a lot of reviews (because I can't get on at work), but I appreciate all of them so so so so much.

Thanks Twikers…. I keep adding more chapters just so we can keep bonding!

Characters are not mine. I would never throw a ring from Tiffany's.

Chapter 27 Confronted

Bella was more confused than ever. Edward mysteriously showed up like her knight in shining armor and saved her from being attacked. He didn't explain anything, like what he was doing there. He just held her and comforted her and was perfect. Today he was all touchy and flirty, and he kept looking at her like her used to – like he wants something, wants her. The depression that she'd tried so hard to suppress by staying busy and making plans started creeping to the surface again. Even the letter about her book didn't seem like a big deal anymore.

When Bella left his house, she found herself holding back the tears once again. She quickly called Alice just in case Edward was really in need of medical attention. She suspected he was fine though. Edward was obviously ready for another distraction. She couldn't be that to him, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She didn't know how to stop loving him. She couldn't even get herself to take off the dumb necklace.

Still she couldn't bear the idea of living in Sarah's shadow - of Edward settling for time with Bella when he really wished she was someone else. The memories of her dad's pain after her mom died were still all too fresh. He tried to love Bella and Emmett the best he could, but he was never the same. Bella hadn't wanted to leave him. She wanted to stay and take care of him and do whatever she could to make him happy again. She tried for almost two years, but Charlie just became more and more vacant. He was supposed to love Bella. He was supposed to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He had lost his wife, but Bella had lost her mother. She'd needed him, and he let her go. Part of Bella was surprised when Edward hadn't put up more of a fight about ending their relationship. She'd held on to a hope that her assumptions about his feelings weren't true, but he let her go too.

Now with the way Edward was acting around her, blurring the lines of friendship, Bella started go get angry. He let her go, but he was still trying to keep a hold of her at the same time. It was too confusing; it was too much. She was mad at Edward. She was mad at him for loving Sarah. She was mad at him for not loving her enough. She was mad that he wouldn't leave her alone. She was mad at the part of herself that didn't want him to. She was mad at herself for saying they should be friends. She was mad at herself for falling for him in the first place.

Their relationship was too complicated. It was Bella's idea for them to be friends, but she knew that it was a terrible idea. Seeing him but not being with him was killing her inside. Irina Wolf had offered her a paid position in Phoenix, and Bella wondered if that was still an option.

Bella went to work and was just putting on her apron, when Jake motioned for her to follow him. He walked toward the freezer, opened the door, and looked back over shoulder telling her to follow. Oh great, he was probably done being friendly Jake and was going to try and grope her in the freezer. It wouldn't be the first time. Bella sighed and followed, but she wouldn't go all the way inside. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips ready to knee him if she had to. In fact after what she'd been through lately, the idea sounded appealing.

"I need to talk to you in private," Jacob whispered.

"No way. I'm not going in there with you," Bella replied.

"Bells, come on. I've changed. I don't even think of you that way anymore," he pleaded.

"Mmm mmm. No one's listening. Just tell me what you want."

"I think I'm in love," he whispered like he it was wrong for him to say it out loud. "Her name is Leah, and I need your help. I don't know what to think. I can't tell if she likes me or not, but she's all I can think about."

"Why do you need my help?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"I need you to go with me to the movies tonight. If she gets jealous, I'll know she likes me. If she doesn't care that I'm out with another girl, then I'll quit wasting my time."

"Why don't you just ask her how she feels?" Bella didn't like the idea of going out with Jake. She was still worried he had ulterior motives.

"No, I think this will work. Please Bella, you owe me."

"Owe you for what?" she laughed.

"For promising not to do anything to you that could ever be considered sexual harassment again. I'm serious. I'll stop. I know you hate it anyway."

"No groping, no kissing, no asking me out, no commenting on my various body parts, no suggesting a quickie in the back room, no cornering me, no getting within a foot of me unless you ask permission first," Bella demanded. It might be worth enduring Jacob for one evening if it meant he would leave her alone. Besides, a movie would get her mind off of Edward.

"Deal. I won't do any of those things … unless you ask me to of course," he winked.

It wasn't going to be a busy night, so they got Em's permission and went to the movie theater where Jacob's crush, Leah, was working. Bella had to give Jacob credit. His plan worked like a charm. The second they walked in and found Leah, she was scowling at Bella. Jacob was elated and quickly introduced Bella as his sister. Leah relaxed and told them she was getting off in a few minutes and would come in and watch the movie with them. The movie was torture. Between the love story on the screen and the hand holding and giggling happening beside her, Bella wanted to throw up.

After the movie, Jacob and Leah made plans to go out to eat. Jacob asked Bella to join them, but then shook his head no when Leah wasn't looking. Bella pretended to be tired, and Jacob ran her home before meeting Leah at the restaurant. Bella liked seeing Jacob so happy, and she decided it was all worth it for the guarantee of no more propositioning.

Bella waved goodbye to Jake and started to walk inside, when she sensed someone behind her. "Bella," a voice said. She shrieked and jumped at least three feet in the air. She turned and saw it was Edward. Was he actually stalking her? He seemed to be everywhere she went.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then you shouldn't have snuck up on me in the dark! What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to get here. I brought your truck back, and I sort of need a ride home," Edward held up her keys, and Bella felt guilty for thinking he was up to no good. He'd been doing her a favor – taking care of her again and confusing her again.

"I told you not to do that today. Come on, I'll take you home," she sighed.

"Thank you for getting my truck. Have a good night," she said when they got to his house hoping he'd just leave without doing anything else to make her more hurt or confused.

"Were you on a date tonight?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I was on a date, but it wasn't my date," Bella laughed at how ridiculous this was getting. Now he was going to act jealous? He looked like he felt sick again.

"Edward, relax. I went with Jake to see some girl he has a crush on. She works at the movie theater. He introduced me as his sister." She noticed him let out a deep breath.

"Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

"Edward, I – I don't know if that's a good idea." Bella wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel.

"Bella, please. I need to talk to you about something."

Bella felt conflicted, but he was doing that stupid dazzling thing again. Bella sat and silently contemplated what she would do. She settled on the fact that they did need to talk. They needed to make a clean break for both their sakes. She would talk to him tonight, and that would be the end.

"Fine," she sighed and followed him into the house.

Edward led her to the living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch. He started pacing back and forth in front of her. Every few seconds he would stop and look at her like he was going to say something, but then he would just run his hand through his hair nervously and start pacing again.

"I thought you had something to say, because if you don't, I think we need to …"

"I do have something to say; I just didn't exactly plan how to say it. Maybe Alice was right. Maybe I did need to plan this more." Edward seemed like he was talking more to himself than to Bella.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think … this," he said gesturing between the two of them, "is all wrong. We were never meant to be friends."

Bella had wanted to tell him something similar, but hearing him say the words felt like another rejection. Besides, she wanted the chance to be the mature one and do the right thing. "Edward, if you're planning to break up with me again, don't bother. I didn't think we were still together."

"No, you don't understand. I don't want to break up all. We've been looking at this all wrong. The reasons were all wrong. Wait! I know how to make my intentions clear." Edward ran out of the room and up the stairs. Bella sat there bewildered, and a few seconds later he came barreling back down the stairs and into the living room.

He reached out his hand and pulled her to her feet. Edward kneeled down on one knee. Bella wondered if he really did need to get checked out by a doctor. Then he did the last thing she expected.

"Bella Swan, I love you more than anything I've ever loved before. I love you more than any other person, more than Aro, more than cookies, more than compound interest, more than Intel's new platform or Secure Socket Layer, more than Cara Thrace and Darth Vader combined. I love you Bella, and I don't want to spend one more day apart from you ever. Marry me?" Edward opened a ring box and held it up toward Bella.

Bella was too shocked to move. The ring was beautiful – it was everything she'd ever dreamed of in an engagement ring. Her heart was beating quickly, and she had to remind herself to breathe. She worried she might pass out and started walking back and forth to try and calm herself down.

"I – I don't understand what you're doing. I thought – I mean it can't work. I have Sarah's heart," Bella panted.

"Don't you see Bella; that doesn't matter. You have her heart so that you can live, and we can be together. It's meant to be. I didn't ask to fall in love with you, but I couldn't help it. I think there is some higher power drawing us together. It's almost like I don't have a choice. I have to love you. I'm supposed to love you."

Bella stopped walking. She was pretty sure Edward said he didn't want to love her, but had to. Well that was just great. They would have some sort of cosmically arranged marriage void of any free will. "Edward," she said and took the ring box out of his hand. She glanced at the ring and momentarily felt a flash of pain for what could have been. Edward looked at her expectantly. "I can't believe of all the stupid things you could have done or said – you just asked me to marry you because you're supposed to!" Bella launched the ring box at the wall shattering the glass from a frame hanging there.

"You're supposed to love me! Like my mom was supposed to love me, but she left. My dad was supposed to love me, but he let me go. Now you're telling me that you're supposed to love me! Well that means crap to me! If you're supposed to love me, then I can't trust you at all. All that means is that you're going to leave me. You've already proven that."

Edward grabbed her to stop her from pacing and spun her around. He pulled her to him and held her shoulders. "Now just a second. Who left who? You are the one who keeps running away. You won't ever talk about your feelings when things get hard. You just run."

Bella was surprised that he seemed angry. She had expected him to either beg her for forgiveness or apologize and let her go. A fight was not what she'd bargained for. "Let me go!" she tried to struggle out of his arms.

"Why so you can run out the door to your truck and drive off? I'm not letting you go, not now – not ever." Edward yelled back at her.

"You already did. You let me go in San Diego, and you let me go when I told you it wasn't going to work. Why didn't you make me stay then? I wanted you to make me stay!"

"You're staying now," he said authoritatively. "Promise me you'll stay at least until we can both agree that it's time, and I'll stop holding you. Please just hear me out. We've got to try and sort this out. No more hiding. No more running," his voiced turned to pleading as he released her shoulders and grabbed her face in both of his hands.

"Edward," she whimpered, before she kissed him. The kiss was unlike any they'd shared before. It was rough and angry and filled with all they'd been holding back over the past few weeks. Bella felt her knees start to give out, but Edward moved a hand around her waist to hold her up. The fire inside of Bella grew as Edward opened his mouth to her, and they explored each other with their mouths and hands. With no forethought, Bella found herself tugging at his shirt, and he helped her lift it up over his head. Edward started moving them back towards the couch moving his hands up to the buttons on her shirt. As soon as Bella felt the back of her knees hit the couch, she snapped out of it.

"No!" she slapped Edward's face and pushed him back.

Edward rubbed his cheek with one hand and looked at her with anger. "What was that for?"

"You're taking advantage of the situation! This is not going to be solved by making out. You said you wanted me to hear you out not let you feel me up." Bella spat.

"You kissed me!" Edward said defensively and picked up his shirt to put it back on.

"Do you have something to say or not!" Bella was still trying to suppress the feelings that kissing Edward had ignited in her.

"I already said it, but you weren't listening," Edward started pacing again. "I've been afraid of the way I feel about you. I was ashamed of how much I love you, until now."

"What do you mean? Why does it seem like you only ever say half of everything, and I'm supposed to just figure the rest out. Can't you just speak English!?!" Bella was exasperated. Hearing the man you love say he's ashamed to love you wasn't exactly every girl's dream.

"You told Jasper that I'm still in love with Sarah," Edward stopped and said like it was an accusation.

"Thank you. That explains everything!" she said sarcastically. "Anyway, it's true. You were with her for over a decade, and she died. How could you not still love her? Besides, you said her name that night while you were kissing me."

"You're right. I do still love her, but I love her like I love Alice or my mom. You are the one I want to be with right here, right now, forever." Edward said more calmly than before.

"Then why do you change the subject when I ask you about her? You act like it's too painful to talk about or like you're hiding your feelings," Bella felt herself starting to hope, but she still wasn't sure.

"That's just it. I _was_ hiding something. I felt guilty about the fact that I loved you so much. It was like my entire life before you was a lie, and I didn't know it until I met you. I questioned everything. At one point I decided I'd never even been in love with Sarah at all. The way I feel about you is just so different. With Sarah things were comfortable. She was a great companion, and I did love her, but I love you differently. With you there's passion. There's fire and longing and need. When I'm not with you, it's like I can't breathe. I need you. I need to be with you. You are my life now." Edward reached for one of her hands, and reluctantly she let him hold it.

"It's never going to work. There are too many complications," Bella argued. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to trust that his words were true.

"Bella, those aren't complications. They are reasons we should be together. You're the one who told me there is a reason behind everything that happens, and I really believe that the reason for it all was to bring us together. You've just got to have faith, Bella."

"You'll leave me," Bella started to cry. "I couldn't live through you leaving me again. It would kill me."

"I'm not leaving you Bella. I don't care if you want me or not. I'm here, and I'm not leaving. We're meant to be. You don't think you need anyone, but it's not true. You need me. Besides, you still love me." Edward took a step closing the distance between them.

"I don't want to be treated like a child. I don't want you to tell me I can't do things. I don't need anyone to take care of me." Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true.

"Bella, tell me you still love me." Edward looked straight into her eyes.

"I can't," Bella answered. She looked like she was in agony.

Edward reached up and ran his finger under the chain around her neck pulling the necklace out of her shirt. "You still love me. You don't have to say it."

"Please don't leave me," Bella cried and fell into his arms. "I don't know how to believe you won't leave me."

"Shhh, I won't leave you. I don't know how to make you believe it either, but I promise I'll try." Edward sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap while she cried. Bella struggled to let go, to trust him with her heart, but she was still afraid.

"Wow, that was not exactly how I was hoping that conversation would go," Edward said hours later when Bella finally sat up. "Alice wanted me to jump out of a plane and scream I love you on the way down. Maybe that would have gone smoother."

Bella gave him a weak smile.

"So are you ready for another round? I'm sure I can find something you can throw," Edward offered. "Seriously, I don't want to leave anything unsaid. If we need to fight it out till dawn, I'm willing."

"I'm sorry I got so angry," Bella looked at the ground and twirled her hair.

"Don't apologize. I think we both said things that we needed to say, and I'm afraid if we tried to be calm, then we might have avoided the hard stuff again."

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me, even when I can't admit I need it," she put a hand on his arm and gave him a squeeze.

"I told you, we need to take care of each other," Edward put his hand on top of hers.

"Edward, since we're answering questions honestly now, will you please tell me what you were doing at my interview yesterday?"

Edward bit his bottom lip and had a guilty smile on his face.

"You really need to let me work on your computer security."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I had a bad feeling all day. I'd promised myself that I was not going to follow you around anymore, but I couldn't stop thinking something bad was going to happen. So I sort of hacked into your computer and found out when your interview was. I'm only sorry I was almost too late. I never would have forgiven myself if something would have happened to you."

"Wow. There are so many things wrong with this conversation. The least of which might be the fact that I'm thankful you … wait, what did you mean you weren't going to follow me around anymore?"

Edward swallowed hard. "I couldn't stand to be away from you, so I've been going to the park everyday and watching you, and parking outside the restaurant and watching you, and well I've just been watching you." Edward closed his eyes and looked like he expected Bella to start throwing things again.

"That's really creepy, Edward," Bella said and made a mental note to ask Emmett for more pepper spray just in case.

"I was hoping you'd go with romantic," Edward squirmed.

"I guess it could be," Bella shrugged. Then something clicked, "I think I saw you a few times. I thought I was losing my mind and imagining things. I thought I was so desperate to be with you that my mind was creating the illusion of you. I hate the idea of being without you Edward. The past few weeks have been awful."

"It will never be like that again," Edward promised and pulled something out of his pocket. "Can you help me put this back on?" he asked. "I've been carrying it around in my pocket everyday."

Bella looked down and saw that he was holding Edward's B necklace. She took a deep breath and reached up to put it on him, back where it belonged.

"So where does all this leave us?" Edward asked.

"I want to just say everything is fine and pretend like the last month never happened, but I don't know how to do that. I don't know what to do next," she said.

"Have faith Bella, everything will work out. You'll see." Edward smiled at her.

"It's almost four in the morning. I think I should go home now," Bella said.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd stay with me," Edward rubbed circles on her hand.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea yet," Bella was trying to do the right thing, and she knew how hard it was to think clearly in Edward's bed. "Can we meet at the park tomorrow? It's starting to get cold. We won't be able to do that much longer."

"I'd love that," Edward answered. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Edward walked her to her truck. She turned to face him before she got in, and she wondered what the proper goodbye was. They'd gone from broken up, to Edward proposing, to Bella breaking things, to kissing passionately, to yelling, to admitting their fears, to whatever they were now.

Edward simply leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," she whispered.

Edward had a huge smile on his face as she pulled away from the curb.

Bella was spent when she got to school to teach her Shakespeare lesson the next day. Last night had been emotional to say the least. There had been so much to process that she had never really been able to fall asleep. She just lay in bed with her hand on her heart feeling it beat, still not entirely sure if it was a blessing or a curse. By the time she reached the park, she was exhausted emotionally and physically. She was in a fog as she walked up the steps to the church and literally ran into Edward.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he reached out to catch her as she regained her balance. He was the last person she'd expected to see there.

"I came to talk to father Almeada. I had some questions," Edward answered without letting go of Bella's arm.

"Oh," Bella wondered they could have been talking about.

"No, no, don't worry. I didn't talk to him about us. I just had some questions about God," Edward assured her.

"Oh, okay," Bella relaxed. "That's … good." She'd considered several other words like surprising, strange, and cute. "So I guess I'll see you at the park?"

"I've been looking forward to it since the minute you left last night," he winked at her.

Bella wanted to giggle like a little girl, but she just rolled her eyes and smiled back at him.

When it was time to meet Edward at the park, she felt nervous again. She didn't think she had another deep or emotional talk left in her. When she saw Edward waiting with Aro and smile on his face, she felt refreshed. Just seeing his face energized her. They didn't have another deep talk or argue again. They just walked and enjoyed each other's company. Bella appreciated the fact that Edward was being so gentle with her. She still felt broken from what had happened over the past month. She wished that their talk last night could have put her back together completely, but it didn't. It was going to take time, and she didn't know how much. Bella still had trouble believing that good things could happen to her. She was so used to life handing her pain that she didn't know how to expect anything different.

When she got home from the park, there was a bouquet of flowers waiting for her. The card simply read, "Not leaving." Bella smiled and put the flowers on her dresser. The next few days were much the same. She met Edward in the park, and went home to find flowers. Bella wondered how long this was going to go on and if Edward had bought stock in FTD.

On Sunday morning at church, Bella had her eyes closed in prayer when the congregation began to sing. She heard a beautiful sound coming from beside her, and opened her eyes to find Edward standing next to her smiling and singing. Bella was surprised and elated. He was serious about having faith now.

Edward asked her out to lunch, and she went along happily. They walked to a nearby Mexican restaurant, and Bella didn't understand why Edward started laughing when he saw the burrito she ordered.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he laughed.

"Edward," Bella whined.

"Ask Jasper to tell you about the spicy burrito. That's all your getting out of me," he held his hands up in surrender.

"Oh, Jasper…" Bella sighed and shook her head.

"See, in the old days even you saying Jasper's name would have made me jealous, but now I'm so sure we belong together, that it doesn't faze me. I'm not worried about you loving anyone else."

"Really?" Bella challenged. "What if I said something about how good looking he is, or how much I liked playing spades with him?"

"Nope, not working," Edward shrugged.

"What if I told you I never complained to Emmett about Jacob's advances?"

"Bella," Edward growled.

"Yes! I knew I could do it!" she laughed.

"You weren't playing fair when you brought up that dog," Edward grumbled. "Why didn't you complain?"

"I don't know. I guess I never took it that seriously. It annoyed me, but he was kind of like my little brother. I just kept hoping he'd quit and be my friend again. I haven't had that many friends."

Edward mumbled something about incest and fleas, and Bella couldn't help but think he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. Unable to stop herself, Bella reached over and took Edward's hand. Edward looked up at her and smiled.

"Bella, I was wondering, do you see yourself living in Boulder in the future?"

Bella wondered why he was asking. Maybe Irina had told him about offering her the job in Phoenix. "I'm not planning to move to Phoenix."

"Why would you move to Phoenix?" Edward asked surprised.

"Irina offered me a job there. I told her I'd think about it." Bella wanted everything to be out in the open between them. No more keeping secrets for the sake of the other one.

"It would be hard for me move my business there, but I could always expand I guess," Edward said.

"You what? You'd move there?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"I told you, I'm not leaving you, and I'm sure as hell not letting you leave me. If you leave, I'm going with you," he squeezed her hand.

"Well, I'm not taking the job. I really love teaching, and Father Almeada told me he'll try and give me a position if they have an opening. I don't want to live away from my family or Jasper," Bella teased.

Edward rolled his eyes. "So do you like the area of town you live in now, or would you prefer to live in the newer areas?"

"Oh no, I love the charm of the old houses. Sure, it would be nice not to worry about things breaking all the time, but I love this area. I love the trees and the park. I love that park." Bella smiled and pictured the first time she saw Edward there.

Edward paid for their meal, and they started the walk back to the car. There was a cold breeze and Bella shivered. Edward noticed, took off his blazer, gave it to Bella, and wrapped his arm around her. It was the small gestures like this that reminded Bella why she loved him. He was taking care of her without making her feel helpless. He also made her feel like he needed her just as much. Bella couldn't think of another relationship where she'd felt this kind of perfect balance. She hadn't realized this before they were apart.

"Bella, I'm not going to be able to meet you for the next few of days. I have some things to take care of, and I have to go on a short business trip. I should be back by Thursday night, and Alice's birthday party is on Friday. I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Of course I'll go with you," Bella tried to hide her disappointment, but it was impossible.

"I'm going to miss you so much. I promise I'll call you and think about you every minute."

Bella smiled. She was sad he was going, but she had a feeling he was telling the truth, and she'd be missing him and thinking about him every minute too.

Edward had let Bella take the lead as far as physical affection over the past few days. She'd stuck to holding hands and quick kisses on the cheek. Today when he dropped her off though, she knew what was coming and smiled giving him permission with her eyes. At her door, Edward grabbed her by the waist and kissed her letting their lips melt together. "I'll miss you," he said before kissing her again.

"I'll miss you, too," she replied when he finally released her. She had to hold onto the door frame for support as Edward walked backwards to the car with another goofy grin on his face. She would never get tired of seeing him smile like that.

A/N: Here we are - somewhere around the end. Usually I have some sort of plan for the next chapter, but we have reached the end of my planning, so it may take a few days or so to figure out how they are going to resolve their lives and live happily ever after… more or less.

Cool people review

You know what to do

Don't make me regret

Not leaving a threat

It's a small price to pay

For making my day


	28. Chapter 28 Tested

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I make to the thousand mark, so now I'm happy with my life in general. I would give each of you a hug if I could. Don't let this chapter stress you out. It will be explained at the end.

Thanks to Twike – what happens here is mostly all her fault.

Characters do not belong to me.

Chapter 28 Tested

Three little words were all Edward needed to hear to keep going. She couldn't say it while they were arguing, and that was okay. He could see it behind the fear in her eyes. After that night, Edward felt closer to Bella than ever before. He finally understood her. She loved him. She loved him as much as he loved her, but she'd been hurt in ways he could only imagine. She'd lost two of the people who were supposed to care about her the most, and those were the kind of wounds that didn't always heal with time. He still didn't like the fact that she ran when she was upset, but he understood it. He also understood how the things he kept from her had hurt her more than anything. Because of what Bella had been through, she needed someone to be transparent with her. She needed someone to fight for her, and he wasn't going to stop fighting until he won her back.

Since the moment she'd said it, it was like he was living on a cloud. I love you. Now the air was cleaner, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the world was back to spinning on its axis. Nothing mattered to him but her. Nothing mattered without her. Edward spent the night thinking about things he needed to do for Bella and things he needed to do for himself. He had a few changes he needed to make in order to be the man that she deserved.

Edward spent the rest of the week spending what time he could with Bella. He was careful not to push her, and he was purposeful in trying to earn her trust. He sent her flowers with the hope that they would bring a smile to her face, but it was the messages in the cards that he wanted to drill into her mind – _not leaving_, _staying_, _always_, and _I'll be here_. They were simple words, but they were promises he intended to keep.

Meeting with the priest had helped him get some of his questions answered. Believing in God wasn't actually as irrational as he'd always thought. Father Almeada even suggested some books for Edward to read. During that week, Edward had also contacted a realtor and put his house on the market. He planned to marry Bella Swan even if she hadn't accepted the ring yet. He could never ask her to move into the home he'd shared with Sarah. Sarah was responsible for every detail in Edward's house, and Bella deserved her own home with her own decorations, kitchen, and furnishings.

He and Alice looked at several houses in three days, and there were two that he liked the most. One was newly built on the edge of town. It has amazing landscaping and a spectacular view of the mountains. The house included state of the art appliances, a four car garage, and Edward's favorite feature – a theater. The other house was situated right across from the city park where Edward and Bella walked. It was even older than Edward's house, and though it had been updated, it would still need some renovations. Edward was fond of the laundry chute, and the secret passage that linked the attic, a bedroom, and the basement was every kid's dream come true.

After church, Edward was on the verge of a hissy fit when Bella started talking about Jacob, but she took his hand and he remembered what was important – being with her forever. He wanted to get her input on the house without ruining the surprise. He was pretty sure she would prefer the historic mid-town home, but he didn't want to make any assumptions.

"Bella, I was wondering, do you see yourself living in Boulder in the future?" he asked trying to test the waters.

When she told him she was thinking of moving to Phoenix, Edward nearly peed his pants. She quickly relieved his fears and told him she wanted to live near the park. Edward wanted to rub his hands together with excitement. He was going to make Bella happy, and that mattered more to him than a huge TV screen and recliners with built in cup holders. Besides, his business was more successful than he could have ever planned for. He had the resources to design a cutting edge home theater that would make those cookie cutter rooms that developers were putting in houses look like child's play. That would definitely be his first home improvement project.

Edward took Bella home, and he was determined to tell her goodbye properly. The look in her eyes told him she didn't mind. Kissing Bella goodbye was like a cup of hot chocolate on a snowy day or the ten seconds of feeling perfectly content after finishing a really good book.

Edward got home and started packing for his trip. He'd done his best to give Bella space. He knew she still needed to resolves some things for herself and decide how she was going to handle the issues in their relationship. As Edward spent the evening alone though, he couldn't help but think it was ridiculous to be giving her space right before he left town. His phone kept taunting him to call her, and he finally gave in.

"Hi," she answered, and Edward could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, I already miss you."

"Well, I can't say I blame you."

"It's a beautiful evening. I was wondering if you might like to go for a walk with me?"

"Umm…."

"It's okay. I mean we already spent the afternoon together. I'll call you tomorrow," Edward said quickly.

"No, I want to. We're just all in the middle of eating dinner together, and I was trying to decide how long it would be until I could meet you," Bella replied. "How about if I meet you downstairs in forty-five minutes?"

"Thank you," Edward breathed hard into the phone. Bella laughed and told him goodbye. Thirty minutes later, Edward was waiting outside for Bella. Bella went downstairs ten minutes early, and they both cracked up when they realized they were both early.

"Lovely evening for a stroll Miss Swan," Edward said in a bad British accent as he held out his hand for her.

"It certainly is Mr. Cullen," Bella tried to mimic his accent, but it came out more country hick.

They walked hand in hand toward the park, and Edward reflected on how much more comfortable they were. They were closer than they had ever been before, and he felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. He could tell her anything and feel safe in her love.

"Edward, will you tell me about Sarah?" Bella asked.

Edward changed his mind. He didn't feel safe talking about anything. He considered tripping and spraining his ankle so they could change the subject. He glanced down at Bella, and she looked back at him expectantly. This was a test for him. They were about to find out if he could put on his big boy pants, swallow his insecurities, and trust her with his past and his future.

"What do you want to know?" he croaked out.

"What was she like? What did she do? Those sorts of things."

"Well, she was introverted like me. She was very intellectual. She loved to read books and then discuss what she learned with me. I'm pretty sure Sarah could have been in Mensa if she'd taken the test. She had a ridiculous obsession with animals, and she liked people. It was hard for people to get to know her because she was more on the quiet side, but it was impossible for anyone not to love her once they got to know her. You would have been good friends with her, I bet. Oh, and she was studying to be a doctor, so she was especially close with my dad."

"Do you think it's hard for your family to have me around? I mean since I'm not Sarah?" Bella asked without taking her eyes off the ground.

"Oh no," Edward answered. "Jasper and Alice both like you way more than they like me. If they had to choose between us, you'd be their sister. My mom and dad love you, too."

"Yeah, but your mom loves everyone," Bella pointed out.

"True, but she doesn't call everyone her future daughter-in-law right after she meets them, and when I told my dad we weren't together anymore, he practically kicked me out of the house and told me to, 'fix it.'"

Bella smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Edward relaxed and realized they'd just survived a conversation about Sarah.

"Okay, it's your turn. Tell me more about your mom."

"Let's see, she was extravagant, eccentric, adventurous, and completely dissatisfied with her life."

"What do you mean dissatisfied?" Edward asked.

"She never really settled into the life of a small town police chief's wife. In her younger days, she used to travel a lot. She found herself in some of the craziest places and had the greatest stories. She and my dad had kind of a whirlwind romance, but I don't think they would have ever gotten married if she wasn't pregnant with Em."

"She sounds fascinating. I wish I could have met her," Edward said.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same about Sarah, but then I'd probably be dead right now; it would put a major damper on our relationship. I still can't believe how messed up this all is."

"Bella," Edward grumbled, "quit thinking about it like that. Tell me more about your mom. You guys were close weren't you?"

"Yes, but she was more like my friend than my mom. She still traveled all the time saying she needed to find herself or commune with nature or some other bizarre reason. My mom wasn't exactly one to cook and clean and give us rides to school, so I got used to doing that stuff at a young age. It didn't bother me though. I loved her so much and thought she could do no wrong. Then when she got sick, everything changed. It was like she and my dad fell in love all over again, and she focused more on us. I think that made it that much harder for my dad when she died. He never recovered. He grew really despondent and angry, and he started working a lot more. I kept hoping things would change, and when he sent us to live with granddad, I begged him not to make me go. It still hurts, to be honest. He didn't visit me in the hospital when I had my transplant, and he's never even met Emory and Emily."

"Have you ever talked to him about it?" Edward asked. He wanted to punch Charlie, or at lease shake some sense into him.

"No, I honestly don't think he knows how much he hurt us or surely he would try and explain or apologize. I don't think he understands how much we needed him. We still need him."

They walked in silence, each reflecting on their conversation. They had taken another step forward in their relationship – another step toward each other. Edward couldn't help but feel like Bella's pain was his own. He wanted to take away every painful memory and replace them all with new happy ones. At the end of the night he held her close, and their kisses were sweet and perfect and full of Edward's adoration for his love. It gave him strength to make it through the next few days without her and inspired him to do whatever he could to make her happy.

Monday morning, Edward rose early and took care of some last minute details. He ran by the realtor's office to sign the necessary paperwork to make an offer on the mid-town house. He made sure Bella would be well stocked with flowers while he was gone, and he called Jasper to make the final plans for Alice's party. Just before he left, Edward realized he'd forgotten to make plans for Aro. He usually asked Alice, but he figured this was the kind of thing he should start depending on Bella for. He needed to let her take care of him too.

Edward dialed her number. "You missed me again?" she answered.

"How could I not?" Edward got so lost in her voice that he almost forgot he had a reason for calling. "I was actually wondering if you would mind taking care of Aro while I'm gone. You know where all his food is already. You would just need to stop by and feed him and maybe take him for a walk. I will leave a key for you in the mailbox."

"Aren't you afraid I'll go through your drawers and dance around in your underwear?" Bella joked.

"Good Lord, if you're going to do that please wait till I get back!"

Bella laughed and even rewarded Edward's wit with a snort. "Of course I'll take care of Aro. I need to spend some quality time with my baby."

"You do realize I'm not going to be there?"

"I meant my baby, Aro," Bella sighed.

"Stupid, dog," Edward muttered.

"I never even asked where you're going this week."

"I'm going to Portland and Seattle to try and secure another contract with some financial institutions there. It's all very hush hush."

"Oooh, so you're like a secret agent? That's pretty hot."

"If that's what it takes for you to think I'm hot, then that's what I'll be," Edward offered.

Bella chuckled, "You know Forks, where I grew up, is only a couple of hours from there. You'll practically be on my old stomping ground."

"Maybe I should drive up there. It will give me some insight into the mystery of Emmett. He's a hard case to crack."

"No, he's just hard headed. If you did break through, you'd find it pretty much empty though, so don't bother. Forks isn't exactly exciting."

Edward didn't say anything more, but the wheels started turning in his mind. He could easily rent a car and spend an afternoon seeing where Bella grew up. He wanted to know everything about her, and this would be a great opportunity. He could even stop by and see Chief Swan. Maybe they could have a heart to heart, and Edward could convince him that he'd made a mistake and needed to make amends with his kids.

Two days later, Edward found himself sitting in front of the Forks Police Station. He hadn't thought this through. Either he would end up being Bella's hero, and everyone would thank him for restoring their family, or Bella would kill him. If things didn't go well, he could just never tell her that he came here, but he wanted to avoid anything resembling secrets between them from now on.

Edward walked in and asked the large old woman at the desk if he could speak with Chief Swan. The woman winked at him and said, "My my, if I was a few years younger – the things I'd like to do to you." She whistled and laughed before getting up and knocking on an office door. "Chief, there's some sort of a hunk here to see you."

"Send him in Ms. Cope," Edward heard a man say with irritation in his voice. Edward's face was bright red as he walked to the office. He gave the woman a wide birth in case she tried to reach out and molest him with anything but her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" The chief asked as Edward entered his office.

"Chief Swan, I'm here to talk to you about your daughter," Edward answered.

Chief Swan reached behind him, pulled a gun out of his belt, and aimed it at Edward. "You must be getting cocky, coming to my work this time. I gave you people all of it. I've told you, there's nothing else. What's so damn important that you've tracked down my daughter and are threatening her again after all these years? You've got everything," he snarled with hatred in his eyes.

Edward held up his hands in fear. "No sir, I'm not here to threaten her. I – I'm her boyfriend." At least he thought he was her boyfriend. The term sounded a bit trivial to describe their relationship, but Edward thought it might seem a little strange to introduce himself as her destiny or soul mate.

Chief Swan closed his eyes and drew in a slow breath. He put the gun down on his desk as he exhaled. "You know my Bella?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yes, sir. I wanted to talk to you about her, that's all."

"Let me see your driver's license," the chief said with one hand still resting dangerously near the gun. Edward wondered what he was getting a ticket for, but he wasn't about to argue. Charlie studied the license before handing it back.

"Edward, Emmett told me about you. Is Bella okay? She never tells me much on the phone, but Emmett told me she was in the hospital recently. You're not here because something's wrong are you?"

Edward could clearly see the fear mixed with sorrow in this father's eyes. "Bella is doing well. I probably shouldn't have come here Chief Swan, but I was on a business trip in Seattle. While I was here, I just hoped that maybe I could convince you to visit Bella or try and fix things between the two of you. She misses you."

"Please, call me Charlie," he paused. "Things with my daughter are complicated."

Edward started to relax and took the liberty of sitting down in a chair across from Charlie. "Charlie, things between Bella and I have been complicated as well. I've found that despite the complications being with her is worth it. I'm sure you would feel the same if you just took the time to get to know her again."

Charlie looked pained. "I wish it were that easy. Do you love her son?"

"More than anything," Edward answered confidently. "I know how you feel sir. I was married for several years, and my wife died. It's the hardest thing I've ever gone through, but Bella needs you in her life."

"So let me get this straight. Bella is still upset because I sent her away to live with her grandfather all those years ago. You think I sent her away because I was upset that my wife died. You want to make everything better by letting me know that she needs me, and you hope I will do something to mend the broken fences? Does that about sum it up?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and shook his head yes.

"Did you find my behavior strange when you first entered my office?" Charlie asked. Edward didn't know why he was changing the subject.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure we had bonded enough yet for me to ask for an explanation," Edward replied.

Charlie sat silently looking at Edward for what felt like hours. Edward was uncomfortable with the silence, but Charlie looked like he was trying to decide something. Edward noticed he chewed on his bottom lip just like Bella.

"I think I can trust you. You must love my daughter if you came all the way here, and if I tell you why I really sent my kids to live with their granddad, I believe I can trust you to protect my daughter. Is that right?"

"I don't understand," Edward answered.

"I need to know if you are willing to protect my daughter." Charlie leaned forward and studied Edward's face.

Edward felt intimidated, but he answered honestly, "Yes, I will protect her with my life."

"When Renee died it was terrible, but it was what I found out afterwards that led to me send my kids to live half way across the country," Charlie sat back in his seat and looked away. "Imagine if you found out your wife wasn't who you thought she was. Imagine she had lied to you every single day since the day you met. Imagine the truth put the two people you love the most in mortal danger. It kills me that I broke my daughter's heart, but I would do it again in a second if it meant I knew it might keep her safe," Charlie stood and looked out the window.

Nothing Charlie was saying made any sense to Edward, "I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?"

Charlie walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it. Edward looked nervously at the gun, and prayed that Charlie wasn't mentally unstable.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. I guess I've waited all these years, trying to make sure they were gone. Every time I start to relax though, someone else shows up, or my house gets rummaged through again." Charlie stopped talking again and looked at the floor. "I met Renee in Italy. I was in the army, and she was there trying to research her heritage. At least that's what she told me. She was passionate and funny. No one that beautiful had ever given me the time of day before. She came back here with me, and I ignored the feeling I had that she was trying to run away from something. A few years after Bella was born, she changed. She worked from home doing accounting for some small company in Chicago. I thought it was a strange set up, but she seemed to enjoy it, and she used the money to travel. I knew she wasn't happy in Forks, but by then I could also tell she was hiding something. It was driving us apart, until she got sick. She stopped traveling, and she was her old self again. I'll never forget those days," Charlie sighed. "It was the best and worst time of my life."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand," Edward said.

"While Renee was in the hospital, someone kept calling our house and hanging up. A few days after she passed, I came home to find our house ransacked. I told Emmett that I did it, because I needed to blow off some steam. I couldn't find anything missing, and it remained a mystery for a while. A month later, it happened again. Emmett tried hide what he thought was my anger problem from Bella, but I started to get really worried about what was going on. Then one day, I was in the attic doing some organizing, when I came across a leather bag hidden in the rafters. Inside it were thousands of dollars and three passports – one for Renee Swan, one for Renee Masen, and one for Renee Banner. The next day, two men dressed in expensive suits came and demanded I give it to them. They threatened to hurt me and the kids if I didn't. I had no idea what it was, so I gave them the passports and the money. These were not the kind of men you argued with. I could have arrested them, but on what grounds. They told me to give it to them?"

Edward was sitting on the edge of his seat. At one point he wondered if Bella and Emmett were playing a practical joke on him.

"The passports weren't what they were looking for. They started showing up everywhere, and told me that if I didn't give them what they wanted, they would hurt the kids. Things would come up missing in Bella's room, and they would send them to me in the mail taunting me. Emmett's brake line on his car was cut. It was then that I decided to send them away. I couldn't let anything happen to them, and I had no idea what these guys wanted. I just knew it had something to do with Renee."

"So you didn't send Bella to live with granddad because you were so broken? You did it to keep her safe," Edward asked.

Charlie looked at the ground and slowly shook his head yes. "About six years ago, I was in Bella's room looking at some old photo albums, and I noticed one of her floorboards was loose. I started messing with it, and was about to get my tools to fix it, when I noticed there was something under it. I found a box under there."

Charlie stood up and opened up a cabinet behind his desk. He opened it, and there was a safe inside. From over behind Charlie, Edward could just make out guns and a few other items in the safe. Charlie pulled out a metal box and set in on his desk. He opened it up and pulled out a disk and a picture.

"I think this is what they've been looking for. I had our IT guy look at the disk, but he said it's damaged. Every time I get comfortable, and think they are finally going to leave us alone more of those goons come back. They've roughed me up a couple of times."

"Have you reported this to the…" Edward didn't bother finishing his question when he realized how stupid it was.

"Yeah," Charlie said defeated. "I've tried to investigate it myself, and I've even called in favors from a kid who grew up here that works for the bureau, but we've come up with nothing. All I have to go on is this worthless disk and this picture. I feel helpless. I'm supposed to stop men like this from hurting people, but I can't even protect my own family. Their guns and their muscles are bigger than what I've got here." Charlie tossed the picture toward Edward on the desk, and Edward picked it up to look at it. There was a beautiful woman that resembled Bella dressed in a formal gown, in the arms of a man with dark, almost black, hair and dark eyes. She had a smile on her face like she was laughing. Edward turned the photo over and written in pen were the names _Renee and Phil 1992. _

"You don't know who he is?" Edward asked.

"No. I assume he was her lover. I suspected she had one for years, but she always denied it. For all I know Renee was in the mafia, a Lithuanian terrorist, or a CIA agent. I wish I had some answers, but I don't. The only thing I know is that there are people willing to hurt my family to get their hands on this."

"You know, I'm kind of an expert at getting information. If you like, I could take a look at that disk. It might be damaged, but whatever's on there can be found if you know what you're doing," Edward offered.

Charlie studied Edward's face. "This might be the only key to finding out the truth about Renee and keeping my children safe. Until I have something tangible to investigate, there's nothing I can do but wait and pray they give up. I don't want to drag you into this mess, but I believe I can trust you. You love my Bella; I can see that."

"I can look at it when I get back to my computer in Seattle. I want to help. I'd do anything for Bella, sir. I promise you her safety means everything to me, too." Edward felt like his insides where caving in. Part of him wished he'd never come here. Bella truly was a danger magnet.

"Thank you," Charlie stood to shake Edward's hand. "Thank you," he said again with emotion.

Charlie invited Edward to join him for dinner at the diner down the street. Edward went with him and filled him in on some details about Bella and Emmett's lives. He told Charlie about Bella's book and how she was hoping to teach full time by spring. Pride swelled in Charlie's eyes, and he seemed particularly happy when Edward described what a good father Emmett was to Emory and Emily. Charlie pulled pictures of them out of his wallet to show Edward, not even thinking about the fact that Edward saw them all the time. They talked about the restaurant, and Edward even confided in Charlie about buying a new house that Bella would feel comfortable in and about his hopes to marry Bella in the future. Charlie offered his blessing before Edward even had a chance to ask for it. Edward didn't bother with the details of their break up or the fact that Bella had Sarah's old heart. It was a long story, and he didn't plan to spend the night.

Edward pleaded with Charlie to at least come and visit Emmett and Bella in Boulder, and Charlie agreed to at least think about it.

"Charlie, I think you need to tell them the truth about Renee," Edward suggested hesitantly.

"No, at least not until I know the whole truth. I don't want it to hurt them like it hurt me." Charlie was steadfast in his resolve.

"I learned the hard way that keeping things from Bella for her own good is a bad idea. As much as it might hurt to know her mom was involved in something possibly sinister, I think it would show her how much you really do love her. She needs to understand that."

"Maybe you're right. I've got a lot of thinking to do. I 'm glad you came here today," Charlie said sincerely. "I don't know what made me tell you everything. I've just been holding on to it all for so long, and I didn't want you to think I don't care about my children. I love them more than anything."

Edward told Charlie he would email him with any information he got off the disk, and they even hugged when it was time for Edward to go.

Later that night, Edward was able to easily recover several files from the damaged disk. The security features on the disk were heavy, but dated by now. The files were encrypted, so he ran them through a program he'd built himself and in no time, he had spread sheets of numbers and what looked like account balances. There were other documents with names and dates on them, but Edward couldn't make much out of the information. He sent some of the info to Charlie, and saved copies to his hard drive. He also suggested that Charlie let him lock the disk up at the bank he was working at in a safe deposit box.

Charlie responded almost immediately thanking Edward and promising to pass the info on to Tyler at the Bureau to see what he could make of it all. Edward had trouble turning his brain off that night. The thought that someone had been threatening to hurt Bella terrified him. He just wished he had a better picture of how serious this was, or if she were still in danger. Charlie obviously seemed to think so.

Thursday morning Edward woke up and tried to push everything he'd just learned out of his mind and to focus on the fact that he'd be going back to Bella that night. His flight got in late, but he was considering trying to climb her tree again. When he finally got back into town, he decided to at least go by his house and shower first. The feeling that spread through Edward's body when he saw Bella's truck parked on his street was indescribable. He did a little fist pump and shouted, "Yes!"

Edward jumped out of his car at supersonic speed and went running inside. He froze in place when he saw her. Bella was curled up on the couch with Aro. It was more like she was spooning Aro. The TV was on some infomercial, and Bella was asleep. Aro didn't jump up to greet Edward like usual, but lazily opened one eye. Edward could have sworn his dog had a cocky grin on his face. Aro was where Edward wanted to be, and he was determined to rectify the situation immediately.

"Get down boy," Edward commanded.

Aro just sighed and closed his eyes.

"Aro, down!" Edward said still trying not to wake Bella; he pulled on Aro's collar. Aro growled at him. Suddenly Aro went flying to the ground. He landed on his feet and looked back up at Bella sadly.

"Aaaaah, sorry boy, but it's Edward's turn," Bella reached out and patted Aro on the head.

Edward didn't hesitate to take Aro's spot on the couch. He snuggled up against Bella facing her, and she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I missed you," she sighed.

"This is the best welcome home present ever," Edward placed a kiss on her forehead, and she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

"How was your trip?" Bella asked.

Edward wasn't sure how to answer that question. He didn't like the idea of keeping anything from Bella, but he also didn't want to betray Charlie's confidence.

"I went to Forks and met your dad," he spat out quickly before he lost his nerve. Edward reached up and held on to the back of the couch in case Bella tried to push him off.

Anger, confusion, and sadness passed through Bella's eyes. "You did what? Why? I was kidding about you going up there."

"I know; it was a dumb idea really. I thought I could be your hero and convince your dad he'd made a terrible mistake and needed to make amends with you," Edward begging her with his eyes not to hate him.

Bella looked back at him with vulnerability in her eyes. She looked so fragile and a little scared. "So, what did he say?"

Edward expected her to be upset with him, but once again she surprised him. She wanted her father's love so much; it was the only thing on her mind right now.

"He loves you Bella. He's proud of you. He wants to make things right, but I think it's going to take more time. Charlie's a complicated guy," Edward tried to be as honest as he could.

Bella looked unsure of what Edward said, and he could tell she was trying to find a reason for hope in his words. "You know, if I weren't so tired I'd probably be mad at you for doing that, but right now in my groggy state it seems like the sweetest most loving gesture anyone has ever done for me," Bella tried to cover up her sadness about her father, but it was easy for Edward to detect.

"Bella, it's going to get better in time. I love you, and I would do anything to take away your pain.

Bella smiled at him, reached up, and ran a hand through his hair. "Edward, take me to bed."

Edward's reaction was a mixture of shock, confusion, and excitement. He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"To sleep, dummy. I'm just going to sleep here. Don't be ridiculous," Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know," Edward said defensively. "I'm just happy you're staying."

A/N: I'm worried some of you might be saying, "What the heck was that?" Well as we are wrapping up this story about E and B being destined to be together and Edward's dead wife's heart bringing them together, Twike the Super Beta and I started discussing how there is more of a story to tell here. So – there is going to be a sequel. Posting might be slower – like once a week, because I really need to work on other things too, but it will go further into their lives together, Charlie will come around, and I don't know if they should have gotten info off that disk. It seems like that might somehow put them all in danger. I'm just sayin….

Anyone have ideas for a title that kind of goes along with Return to Me?

Oh and if you don't review, the Lithuanian terrorists will go ahead and show up next chapter and kill them all.


	29. Chapter 29 Wanted

A/N: For those of you that think I ruined a perfectly good story by adding secret agent crap (still love you), then this chapter will still work for you and this story will end without that coming in to play much more. :)

Thanks to avid reader Twilight104.

Twike, you had me at hello. Thanks beta buddy.

Characters are not mine.

Chapter 29 Wanted

Bella was sitting in front of Edward's house with a perplexed look on her face. Why was his house for sale? He said he wasn't leaving. Why was he moving? Did he think she wanted to move to Phoenix?

Bella knew she needed to get out and feed the dog, but she just sat there staring at the sign. When her phone rang, she slowly reached into her purse and pulled it up to her ear in slow motion without bothering to look at who it was.

"Hello?" she asked without looking away from the sign as if an explanation would magically appear on it.

"Bella! I'm so excited you answered. I thought you were still avoiding me. I mean I know you and Edward are back together, or something like that, so I won't have to keep begging you to love him again, and I know how that was making you crazy, and oh by the way did I mention how happy I am to have you as my sister. You are definitely the best…"

"Alice, stop!" Bella wanted to throw the phone out the window and run it over.

"I'm sorry," Alice panted out of breath from talking so fast. "I'm just so excited."

"Alice, why is Edward's house for sale?"

"Why do you think his house is for sale?" Alice asked innocently.

"I think the big red for sale sign in his front yard is a pretty big hint."

"Oh – uh … let's meet for coffee?"

Alice was already there waiting when Bella got to the coffee shop. Alice jumped up and hugged her. Bella couldn't help but feel happy when she saw her little friend with the disproportionally big smile. "Ali, come on. You've got to tell me what's going on. Edward didn't tell me anything about selling his house." They sat at the table. Alice had already ordered Bella her favorite drink.

"Bella, all I can tell you is that Edward loves you very much," Alice paused like she was finished talking, but suddenly more words erupted from her mouth, "and he worried there was too much of Sarah in that house, and he is hoping you'll live with him someday, and he wanted to live somewhere you would feel comfortable calling your own, and he's doing all this for you, and we've been looking at houses all last week, and I think we found the perfect… wait. I wasn't supposed to tell you any of that. How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Bella laughed.

"Get me to just start talking like that. I was only going to tell you that he was looking for a new house in the area." Alice held her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Edward's moving for my sake? He'll lose money on it with the way the market is right now, besides he loves that house."

"He loves you more, silly," Alice rolled her eyes. "He'd do anything to make you happy. He even tried to live without you, because he thought it would make you happy. It nearly killed him. I've never seen him so miserable."

Bella stared at her coffee. "I never … I didn't think it would affect him much. I thought it would be easier for him – I mean to be with someone less complicated."

"Bella, Edward is a complicated man. He needs a complicated woman. I've never seen him need anything like he needs you. You've changed him."

"What do you mean?"

"He used to be such a drama queen. I'm serious he was always thinking and brooding and worrying about things. Since he met you though, he's been different."

"Uh – I wouldn't call him a drama queen, but he's still definitely a brooder. Besides, his wife died. He's entitled to a grieving period."

"Oh no, you don't understand. He was that way long before Sarah died. They were deep thinkers, and they liked to discuss their deep thoughts. It was utterly boring if you ask me. With you he's different, he's more animated. Jasper and I talk all the time about how we need to thank you for what you've done for him. When you broke up, I was worried he… I didn't know if he was ever going to be okay. I'm just glad you're back." Alice grabbed Bella's arm and squeezed it affectionately.

"Well, he wasn't exactly taking no for an answer," Bella smiled.

"I love my brother," Alice sighed.

"Me too," Bella copied Alice's sigh. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

When Bella finished walking Aro the next day, she didn't leave the house immediately. She missed Edward, and felt closer to him in his house. His bedroom door was open, and Bella accidently found herself looking in his closet for one of his t-shirts to wear. She noticed some dresses hanging in the closet and tried not to feel disappointed. She couldn't get mad that Edward hadn't packed up Sarah's things yet, everyone had to do those kinds of things in their own time. When Bella looked closer though, she realized it was her clothes that were hanging in the closet. Edward had brought back her suitcase from San Diego and unpacked it.

Bella sat down on the floor of the closet and stared at their clothes hanging next to each other. She had goose bumps on her arms and a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart. The idea of sharing a closet with Edward was so domestic, and she found the idea of it comforting. She couldn't believe he was buying her a house. Well technically he was buying himself a house, but he wanted her to live in it with him. She imagined Edward coming home to her every day, and the thought made her smile.

She decided to send Edward some sort of mushy email, and went upstairs to his office. Edward's computer was locked up tighter than Fort Knox though, and Bella didn't want to call Edward and ask him for a password. Passwords in Edward's world were not something that should ever be shared. He might tell her, but then he'd probably have to kill her.

The picture Bella gave him of the two of them was sitting on his desk. Bella looked at it and smiled. Edward looked happy, and she looked happy. Her life hadn't been bad. She was generally content, but she couldn't remember a time when she could say she was happy with her life, until she met Edward. He was the missing ingredient that made everything else sweeter. Bella realized then what a fool she'd been for almost letting him go. She needed him to live just as much as she needed Sarah's heart. Edward was right. They were sent to her for a reason, and she was through running away from it.

Bella wondered what Edward would do if he came home from Seattle and she was wearing the engagement ring. She might be able to find it if she looked through all his things. As tempting as the idea was, she decided to wait until he asked again. She just hoped it wouldn't be too long. Edward would be home tomorrow, but it felt like an eternity. Instead of writing the mushy email, Bella decided she wanted to tell Edward how much she loved him in person.

It was hard for her to sleep that night. The more she thought about Edward, the more she missed him. Bella tossed and turned for hours and when she finally slept, she had a dream about Edward that would even embarrass Rosalie. Bella was slightly ashamed of her dream, and even more ashamed that she really wanted to experience at least some of it with Edward soon. Maybe instead of telling Edward how much she loved him, she should show him.

Bella had that idea in the back of her mind all day. She was busy trying to decide what she wanted to wear and what she would say to introduce the idea to Edward, while she was rolling silverware in prep for dinner service.

"Bella, you look flushed. Are you feeling okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Edward," Bella blurted out. She closed her eyes and swallowed when she realized what just came out of her mouth.

Bella looked up to see the veins on Emmett's neck sticking out, and instead of slicing the lemon he was holding, he made lemonade all over the bar. He took several shallow breaths in and out, and Bella worried he might explode.

"Bella, you're not a little girl anymore. You are old enough to make an adult decision." Emmett took another deep breath and put down the knife and the lemon. Bella felt safer without her brother holding any weapons. "You just need to know that sex can complicate things."

Emmett shook his head back and forth quickly a few times like he was trying to clear a stray thought from his mind. "Emmett, please," Bella begged.

"Sit down," Emmett ordered in his don't argue with me voice. Bella sat, and Emmett sat down next to her.

"Bella, you know when I was a teenager through my college years, I got around. I slept with women I barely knew, and barely remembered them the next day. I'm really lucky I didn't catch anything, because that one girl at CU was nasty…"

"I'm not listening to any more of this. I'm not listening to any more of this. I'm not listening to any more of this," Bella held her hands over her ears and repeated it over and over rocking back and forth.

"Sorry, sorry…ugghhh. Seriously, she was gross," Emmett shuddered. "I'll try and make this less painful for both of us," Emmett grabbed Bella's hand and pulled it away from her ear. Bella sighed loudly and gave her brother a dirty look.

"When I met Rosalie, things were different. For the first time I didn't rush things. I was interested in more than her body, and I made that clear to her. I mean I was definitely interested in her body, she is smokin' hot, but I knew it was worth it to take my time. Once you start getting physical, it's easy for that aspect of the relationship to take over. It's hard to work on getting to know each other and growing closer in other ways once you introduce sex into the mix. With her, I knew her so well by the time we finally got there that it was the best sexual experience of my life up to that point. It was nothing compared to what that woman can do to me now, but…"

"I'm not listening to any…" Bella started again.

"Bella, just listen to me. Waiting with Rosalie was the best decision I ever made, and I truly regret what I did with every other woman. You and Edward have been through a lot, but if I were you, I'd wait as long as possible. I think there is something to be said for waiting till your mid forties to experiment physically," Emmett grinned.

"How do you know we haven't done it already?" Bella asked.

"I'd be able to tell if you had," Emmett answered decisively. "You still look virginal to me."

"Hmmmpf," Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll be the first person I tell when Edward pops my cherry."

Emmett shuddered again. "I gave you my advice. If you need to know anything else, talk to Rosalie."

"But Emmett, I wanted to know from a guy's perspective if you think Edward would prefer lingerie or should I just go with completely naked?" Bella knew she finally had the upper hand.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Emmett jumped up, threw his hands over his ears, and ran for the door.

"When we're making out, I'm never sure what I should do with my hands," Bella chased him. "I usually go for his hair, and he seems to like it when I pull on it a little, but would he like my hands to go other places too?"

Emmett made it to the men's bathroom and locked himself inside screaming like a girl.

Bella cracked herself up and kept laughing every time she thought about it for the rest of the afternoon. Emmett avoided her like the plague, not that she minded. That was one of the most dreadful conversations she'd ever had, but she also realized that Emmett had a point. As much as she wanted to love Edward in every way, their relationship was already complicated enough. She made herself promise to wait until she was sure they were both ready. Still, she was anxious just to see him. As soon as her work was finished, she rushed over to his house to wait for him. She fed and walked Aro, but there were still hours left to wait. Even though she knew Edward wouldn't be home this early, she kept looking out the window hoping to see his car pull up. Finally she decided to distract herself by watching TV. She cuddled up with Aro on the couch, and felt herself fighting off sleep.

She woke up to Edward pulling on Aro's collar, and Aro growling at Edward. Bella didn't think twice before she got rid of Aro and replaced him with Edward on the couch. Having him near her was all she wanted, ever.

"I missed you," she breathed into his neck as he faced her on the couch.

"This is the best welcome home present ever."

"How was your trip?" Bella asked. Edward's face changed from content to troubled, and he moved his hand from Bella's side up to the back of the couch.

"I went to Forks and met your dad," Edward admitted. Several emotions hit Bella all at once. She knew she could easily chose to be mad at Edward for going to talk to her dad behind her back, but as she listened to him explain it, any trace of anger melted away. Edward realized how big the pain of her dad's abandonment was to her, and he was truly trying to help. He wanted to fix it. When he told her that Charlie wanted to make things right, she let herself hope, just a little, that it was possible. Every other area of her life was finally falling into place, and she prayed her dad would follow.

"You know, if I weren't so tired I'd probably be mad at you for doing that, but right now in my groggy state it seems like the sweetest most loving gesture anyone has ever done for me," Bella was determined not to let her thoughts of her dad put a damper on her reunion with Edward.

"Bella, it's going to get better in time. I love you, and I would do anything to take away your pain."

"Edward, take me to bed," she yawned. When she looked at Edward's face, she realized he'd thought she meant something more.

"To sleep, dummy. I'm just going to sleep here. Don't be ridiculous," Bella rolled her eyes at how adorable he looked.

"I know. I'm just happy you're staying," he tried to play it off. Bella let him carry her to the guest room and lay her on the bed. He tore off his jeans and climbed in next to her. Bella was too tired to even think about anything but snuggling up next to Edward and going back sleep.

Bella woke up the next morning and felt for Edward. The bed next to her was empty. She didn't like that at all. "Eddddddddddddwaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrdddddddd," she moaned as loud as she could.

Bella heard a loud laugh from the other room, and knew she'd accomplished her goal. Edward came running into the room and launched himself on the bed next to her.

"Finally, I was about to come in here and wake you up. Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to cuddle some more." Bella reached out and pulled Edward down next to her.

"No, actually it's almost eleven, and we have a lot to do today."

"I have to work in thirty minutes," Bella whined.

"No you don't," Edward said in a sing song voice.

"Yes, I do," Bella mimicked him.

"I called in sick for you. We are spending the day together," Edward announced.

"What makes you think I want to spend the day with you?"

"Well do you?" Edward reached over and tickled her side.

"Yes, in bed!" Bella grabbed a pillow and slung it at his face.

"Bella Cullen, we have things to do!" Edward moaned.

Bella's mouth hung open, and she stared at Edward in shock.

"What is it?" Edward asked worried he'd made her mad.

"You just called me Bella Cullen."

"Oh." Edward looked nervously around like he wished he could disappear.

"I kind of like how that sounds," Bella shrugged. Edward shone with a blinding smile.

"Are you going to show me your new house?" Bella smirked, and Edward froze.

"What the… how did you know?"

"You have a for sale sign out front. I'm hoping you're not moving to Costa Rica, so you can either hurry up and tell me what's going on, or you can just drive me over there and show me."

"That sign wasn't supposed to go up until Monday," Edward growled. "I'm sorry, that must have been really confusing for you to see…"

Bella cut off Edward's explanation with her lips. She kissed him long and hard trying to communicate that she wasn't upset at all.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Bella pushed him away and exclaimed.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me. That was incredible." Edward blushed.

"No, I mean I must have terrible morning breath." Bella held her hand over her mouth. Edward ignored her and tried to pull her back for another kiss, but Bella jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and winked at herself thinking it was going to be a fun day.

Bella cleaned herself up a little and snuck into Edward's bedroom to get some clothes. She looked at what she had hanging in his closet. Most of it had never been worn, and most of it was for summer. Bella picked out a jean skirt and a v-neck knit shirt with a blue cardigan. Alice and Rosalie had made her buy these clothes to wear after she no longer felt it was necessary to hide her scar. Bella stood, looking at herself in the mirror for a long time. She touched her scar and sighed. She didn't need to hide it. Everyone knew it was there, but now she worried it was a reminder of things that were painful and confusing and complicated. Still, it was time to quit hiding from the truth. Things were what they were, and they could either face them head on and deal with it, or they could start pretending again. Bella didn't want to pretend. She wanted real life and real love and all the crap that sometimes comes with it. Besides, she had nice cleavage, and it was about time she got to show it off a little.

Bella found Edward in his office. He was working on the computer, but he quickly locked the screen when she walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "You were just about to tell me about your new house," Bella said and massaged him lovingly.

Edward moaned in pleasure and leaned back into her. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

"I was very surprised, and Alice has very little impulse control. Getting information out of her is like taking candy from a baby," Bella bragged. "Seriously, all I know is that you are moving into a new house. That's it."

"I want to show it to you," Edward said. "I just got the news yesterday that they accepted my offer. The house is already empty and the realtor left a key outside."

"Well, let's go then." Bella grabbed his hand, spun his office chair around, and pulled him to his feet.

"Whoa mama," Edward said when he saw what Bella was wearing. "You look incredible."

"Oh this old thing," Bella played it off. The way Edward was looking at her made her feel incredible. His love had made her feel beautiful before, but she always assumed that was as much about her personality as it was about her looks. Right now though, the look in his eyes was full of want and lust and fire, and she knew she was responsible for all of it. It made her feel strong. She felt sexy. He wasn't looking at her scar. It wasn't even an issue. Bella couldn't help but smile.

Tomorrow there would probably be more complications and more problems, but today was about happiness and togetherness and perfection. Today it was Edward and Bella, period.

They got in Edward's car, and Bella didn't understand why he was taking her home. "Edward, I want to see the house," she whined.

"Shhhh," Edward looked over and winked at her. Edward drove past Bella's apartment toward the park.

"Why are we going to the park? I want to see the house!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. You'll see it."

Bella huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. "That was mature," Edward chuckled. He pulled around to the north side of the park, and stopped in the driveway of a two-story green house.

"No," Bella said with huge eyes and a matching smile.

"Yes," Edward laughed.

"You're going to live two blocks from me?" She bounced in her seat.

Edward frowned, "that's the plan I guess."

"Edward!" Bella shrieked and flung herself at him. She was irritated about the stupid gear shift in the way. After she hugged him so hard it hurt him, she jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. She bounced impatiently there waiting for Edward to let her inside.

Edward followed her slowly, but didn't seem to share her excitement. "Bella, we need to talk first," he said and sat down on the front step.

Bella worried she'd done something wrong and sat down next to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I didn't just buy this house to live closer to you. I bought it to live with you. I mean eventually, someday. I just – I bought it for you."

"Well a big bow on the front would have been nice then," Bella crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to pout.

"Bella, I'm serious. I want you to know what my intentions are. I want to be with you always. Everything I do from this minute on isn't about me anymore, it's about us."

Bella smiled at him unable to hide her joy. "Edward, I know. I've done a lot of thinking over the past few days, and I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I feel like nothing in my life even matters without you. I mean you had me at hello. We go together like peas and carrots. Don't ever let go Jack. Uhhh, you've got mail? I don't know - oh wait! You're the wind beneath my wings. We've got a groovy kind of love. I don't know much, but I know I love you, and that may be…"

"I get it. I get it!" Edward laughed.

"Good, I was running out of song and movie quotes." Bella leaned over and hugged him. "I do love you."

"I do love you too," Edward squeezed her.

"Now can I please see the inside of my future home?" Bella groaned.

"As you wish, Buttercup."

A/N: Seriously there's only one more chapter. Let me know what you want to see happen. I keep changing my mind. If you don't review - I might add some aliens to go along with the secret agent crap.


	30. Chapter 30 Sealed

A/N: Let me tell you writing the last chapter of a story sucks. Not only do you have to try and leave everyone feeling all warm and fuzzy, but you also have to wrap everything up and well it's hard! So, I'm not completely satisfied with it, but I'm just an amateur.

Thank you so so much for reading this story. I appreciate ever single review and wish I could come over and hug you. If you want to come over, watch the Twilight DVD, and hug next week you can.

Twike has been the best Beta in the universe. It was worth writing this story just to make a new friend. GinnyW has also been very encouraging and I feel honored that someone so popular, pretty, funny, talented, the list could go on is reading my story. Thanks lovedforeternity for becoming one of my new fan fic bffs even if you do write scary lemons.

Chapter 30 Sealed

Edward opened the door to the new house and held it as Bella walked inside. Once she passed the threshold, he stayed outside, pulled the door shut, and shouted, "Yes!" for all the world to hear. With a slew of weird movie quotes and soft rock songs, Bella had just admitted to him that she was all in. Edward had the urge to run a victory lap around the block, but he wanted to be with Bella more so he went inside to show her around the house.

Bella was strangely quiet as she stood in the front room. She looked like a wide-eyed little girl at Disney World who saw Cinderella's castle for the first time. "This is the living room," Edward opened the curtain on the picture window so she could see better. Bella just nodded. Edward took her hand and led her to the kitchen. This part of the house has been completely remodeled and updated. Edward pointed out different features – pantry, trash compactor, built-ins, oak cabinetry, and lots of storage. Bella ran her fingers over the granite counter tops. Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him to continue the tour. "This will be my office," he explained as he drug her through the kitchen to another room and then another. "I thought this room could maybe be a library and an office for you."

Edward pulled Bella up the stairs as if the house was on fire and showed her the bedrooms. When they got to the master suite, he turned on the light and said, "This will be our room. The bathroom is awesome, and I was thinking I could add some technology. I saw this house on TV with a remote control toilet, and I was thinking I could rig something like that up," Edward rambled.

Edward started walking to the bathroom, but Bella didn't move and pulled him back towards her. When he was facing her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bit her bottom lip, and turned the corners of her mouth up into a smile at the same time. "Say it again," she whispered. "Say what again," Edward questioned clearly confused. He waited for her response. "Our room," she finally breathed.

"Our house," Edward stared at her lips and glanced down at her exposed collar bone. He was quite surprised when Bella reached up with her lips and started to kiss him softly on his neck moving up toward his ear.

"Are you sure?" she whispered to him.

"Sure?" Edward squeaked.

"Sure you want this? With everything we've been through, you think we can really make it?"

Edward realized her gesture wasn't what he'd initially hoped it was. "I have no doubts about what I want. I want you, me, maybe a little Edward Jr. in a few years, here, together, always. I want to do this every day." He kissed her. "I want to smell your morning breath every day. I want to see you when you're old and wrinkly and we have turn the office into a bedroom because we can't make it up the stairs anymore, but you're too stubborn to move into assisted living. I want to hear you sing in the shower every morning, so I can make fun of how bad you sound. Yes, I'm sure."

"I do not sound bad!"

"Right. Anyway, how would you feel about moving in here sooner rather than later?" Edward suddenly didn't feel so sure of himself and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Part of me doesn't think I'll be able to wait, but I don't know. We haven't even known each other for six full months yet, and most of that hasn't exactly been smooth sailing. I'd hate to rush living together before we're ready and mess things up."

"I understand your reasoning," Edward frowned. He knew she was probably being wise, but he was still disappointed.

"I'm not saying never, but maybe not yet. Right now, I just need to know I have this in my future. I want so badly to know this is permanent."

"I spent a lot of money trying to give you a symbol of us having a permanent future together. It was sparkly and surrounded by white gold," Edward smirked.

"It's not my fault you didn't ask properly."

"So you want me to ask properly?" Edward felt like they were back to the day he met her and kept misreading her signals.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's a free country." Bella shrugged out of Edward's arms and went to look at the bathroom. He just stood there bewildered for a moment before following after her. Edward and Bella finished touring the house, and Bella didn't seem as enthusiastic as Edward was about his plans for the pimped out home theater.

"So did you like it?" Edward asked once they were back in the car. Bella had been quiet during most of the tour, and it made him nervous.

"I've been living in a two bedroom apartment with an old man for the past fifteen years, and you just told me I'm going to be living in a six bedroom dream house with the most amazing man I've ever laid eyes on. I'm still wondering when I'm going to wake up."

"I want to make all your dreams come true, Bella."

Bella burst out laughing. She held her sides and had to fight to get air in.

"What is so funny?"

"I don't know," she cried and kept laughing. "You are just so cheesy sometimes, I can't take it."

"Hey, you're the one calling me the most amazing man you've ever laid eyes on!" Edward started to laugh with her.

They still had a few hours until Alice's party, so Edward dropped Bella off at home and promised to be right back. Edward swung by his house to pick up a few things, and quickly checked his email again. He'd heard from Charlie a couple more times, but there was no news yet about the information that Edward found on the disk. Edward had been working remotely that morning to update the security hardware on Charlie's home computer. He wanted to make sure no one could access their correspondence. Charlie confided in Edward that he had sent Bella an email, and Edward hoped Bella would check her computer while she was at home.

Edward walked through the restaurant on the way to the apartment. Bella's granddad stopped him, took Edward's face in his hands, and kissed him on the cheek. "Edward!"

Edward's face turned bright red. He wasn't used to getting smooches from men. "Hello, sir."

"Please, call me granddad. I'm so happy you're here. Bella hasn't told me much, but I can see that fire in her eyes. Seeing her happy makes me wonder if maybe I shouldn't try to find myself a lady to spend time with. There will never be another Amelia, but maybe I've still got some love to give."

"I'm sure the women will be lined up and down the street for you, granddad." Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you can help me with one of those computer dates," granddad laughed. "Marco tells me that's the only way to find a good woman these days."

"Whatever you want," Edward chuckled. "I'm going up to see your beautiful granddaughter now."

"Don't worry. I'll give you plenty of privacy." Granddad winked at Edward causing him to go red in the face again.

Bella answered the door when Edward knocked, and he immediately felt whole.

"Hi," she smiled and held the door open for him. He kissed her on the forehead and walked inside.

"So, I just got an email from my dad." Bella sat on the couch and Edward joined her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Really?" Edward wasn't sure what he should say.

"I don't know what you said to him, but it certainly sounds like you got through." Bella moved to lean her head against his chest.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he knows he hasn't been there for me, and he wants to start making things right. He said something about there being things I don't understand, but he wants to try and build a relationship with me. Oh, and he wants to come visit us. I haven't seen him since Emmett's high school graduation. I asked to go visit him for a long time, but he wouldn't ever let me come. I'm nervous and excited at the same time."

"That's great, Bella. He seems like a good man, and I know he doesn't want to hurt you."

"That's not all. He also said something about you being a descent young man, and that he will be proud to have you as a part of the family," Bella looked up at Edward and smiled.

"Well, I did my best to impress him. After all, he did have a gun." Bella laughed and he enjoyed the sensation of feeling her body shake against his. He told himself to try and make her laugh more often. Still, with the mention of Charlie, Edward felt the need to hold Bella even tighter. The fact that there were people out there willing to hurt her made his whole body ache. She'd been through enough pain, and he would give his life to protect her from ever having to hurt again."We'd better get going. I still can't believe you and Jasper planned this for Alice. She's going to love it, but I never thought you guys would do it. I mean you even got Emmett to go."

"You'd be surprised at how easy it was to convince Emmett. I swear his toe nails are probably painted underneath those shoes."

As Edward and Bella drove to the party, Edward held on to Bella's hand and reflected at how perfect the day had been. He could feel the ring box in his jacket pocket, and tried to decide the perfect way to ask properly. He could give some big mushy speech in front of their families, but Bella had already accused him of being cheesy. What would she want him to do?

They pulled up to the Day Spa that Edward and Jasper had rented out for the evening. Edward thought of this as making the ultimate sacrifice to make his little sister happy. She had done so much for him that the least he could do was let a stranger rub his feet and smear green crap all over his face. Jasper and Alice were sitting in their car. Jasper looked over at them and smiled widely. Alice was blindfolded and appeared to be talking non-stop. Emmett and Rosalie pulled up next, and Jasper motioned for everyone to get out, but put his finger over his lips warning them to be quiet. He got out of the car and went around to Alice's side opening her door. They all held back their laughter as they listened to her.

"Jazz, you've got to tell me where we are. I swear if you brought me to a hotel to role play that weird kidnapper fantasy of yours again, I'm not doing it. This is my birthday. If we're doing something like that, you should be wearing the blind fold this time."

Jasper reached up and put his hand over her mouth quickly, and looked at the rest of them apologetically. He led her to the front door, and pulled the blindfold off her eyes.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

"What! We're at Berkshire's? My favorite place on the planet! What are we doing here?" Alice squealed.

"We're all getting beautified," Jasper explained.

"All of us?" Alice looked around at each of them. Jasper shook his head yes. Edward, Bella, and Emmett grimaced. Rosalie looked almost as excited as Alice. Alice screamed and jumped up and down hugging her husband. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Hey, he doesn't get all the credit. It was my idea too," Edward nudged his sister.

"It's even better, because you and Bella are here together. This is going to be so much fun!"

They all walked inside and were hit by the aromas of eucalyptus and tea tree oils. There was some relaxing music playing in the background, a fountain bubbling, and candles lit. A man dressed in all black, brought them each a glass of champagne and led them to the dressing rooms.

The men and women separated. The girls were given silk pajama bottoms, Berkshire tank tops, and slippers to wear. The men's outfits were similar, but they had silk shorts to put on and Berkshire t-shirts.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Jasper mumbled as they were getting dressed.

"I love how this feels on my skin." Emmett rubbed his hands up and down his shorts lovingly.

Edward rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Let's get this over with. We're giving away all of our masculinity to Alice for her birthday."

They went back out to the girls, who whistled and cat called at the sight of them. Edward's eyes were fixed on Bella. He wasn't used to seeing so much of her, and he liked what he saw. They each got facials and Edward kept commenting on how tingly everything felt, which made Bella giggle. After their manicures and paraffin waxes, Edward kept rubbing the back of his hand across his cheek and telling Bella how soft it was. Bella giggled more. Then he started running his hand across her cheek, and she started rubbing the back of her hand across his cheek, and they were both giggling the entire time.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and told them to get a room. Emmett came up to her and tried to run his hand across her cheek, and she punched him in the stomach.

"See how much fun this is Jasper! I've begged him to come with me a million times, but he's always refused," Alice announced.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be, but that doesn't mean I want to make a habit out of it," Jasper said puffing his chest out and trying to look manly as the woman pulled the large pink mitts off his hands.

"You can bring me back here anytime, squirt. I love this stuff!" Emmett was standing off to the side rubbing scented lotion all over his skin.

Finally, they were led to the pedicure stations, where they sat in a row of massage chairs and relaxed their feet in the whirlpool tubs. The spa manager refilled their champagne and told them the technicians would be back with them in about twenty minutes.

"Nice legs," Alice winked at Emmett.

"You like that birthday girl? What about these?" Emmett flexed his arms.

"Stop it or you'll ruin her for any other man," Rosalie slapped the back of his head, and Jasper cleared his throat. "Oh, the baby's kicking!"

Emmett put his hand on her belly, and had a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to meet little Emerald."

"Emerald?" Edward asked.

"Yep, I won the bet," Emmett said proudly.

"Before Emory was born, they couldn't agree on a name, so they made a bet on a Broncos game to decide who got to pick the name," Bella explained. "Emily got her name after Rosalie lost a bet on how much Emmett could bench press."

"At least I put my foot down at calling her Emmetta," Rosalie said.

"I'm three for three," Emmett bragged. "It's a good thing I won this bet. The names she chose are Fin for a boy and Maude for a girl."

"Oh, I love the name Maude!" Bella gushed.

"So what was the bet this time?" Alice asked.

"I bet that Edward would ask Bella to marry him by the end of September, and it has been October for three days now," Rosalie sighed.

Bella was taking a drink of her champagne and started choking on it. Edward slapped her on the back a few times and chuckled. They were still soaking their feet, and Edward was enjoying it other than the fact that the warm water was making him need to pee.

"So, I would have had to have asked her by let's say last week?" Edward asked.

Rosalie frowned and shook her head yes. "If only you'd never gone to that conference, I think I had a shot at winning." Alice and Rosalie both sighed.

"Edward," Bella whispered and shot him a warning glance.

Edward ignored her. "What if I had asked her, would she have had to say yes or would I have just had to have asked?"

"Just asked. I think that was the bet, right babe?" Rose answered and Emmett agreed.

"Edddwaard," Bella growled louder this time.

"Now Bella, you said you love the name Maude, and I want you to have everything you love. Rosalie, Emmett, I asked Bella to marry me over a week ago."

"You're engaged!" Alice squealed.

"No, we're not. She said no actually and threw the ring across the room. There was shattered glass and everything," Edward slumped his shoulders and did his best not to smile. Bella was scowling at him, but he looked forward to what he knew would happen next.

"Bella Swan, of all the stupid things you could have done!" Rosalie yelled.

"You two are made for each other!" Alice joined in. "Why would you do that? He bought that ring at Tiffany's!"

"I wasn't ready then!" Bella tried to defend herself. "Besides, his proposal wasn't exactly romantic. He said something about feeling like he had to love me so he might as well marry me."

"I did not say that!" Edward looked straight at Emmett worried he was going to get beat. "I was trying to tell her that I feel like fate and destiny had brought us together and that I loved her, and I wanted to be with her forever, because she's all that matters to me."

Rosalie, Alice, and even Jasper ahhhed.

"Bella, I'm not sure you deserve Edward. He's pretty special," Emmett said.

"Shut up, the spa is obviously turning you gay," Bella seethed.

"I'd like to point out, that Bella said she wasn't ready then. I think she might be trying to tell us she's ready now," Jasper said.

"Ooooh, good catch honey." Alice leaned forward so she could see Bella's face. "So then, do you think you're ready now?"

Bella buried her hands in her face. "You guys! Leave me alone!"

Edward didn't waste a second. He jumped out of the chair, slipping only once on the tile floor and ran back to his jacket. Bella still had her head in her hands when he got back. He stepped into the tub her feet were in, and stood between her knees. "Bella, are you ready now?" he asked.

Alice and Rosalie both squealed when they saw what he was holding. Bella slowly raised her head and looked at Edward's hand holding the ring. Her eyes continued to move up to his face. He saw excitement mixed with fear as he held her gaze. "Bella, I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow or next week. I'm just telling you that I'm going to be around – today, tomorrow, next year, in fifty years. I want to you to look at this ring everyday and know I'm not leaving. This is forever."

Bella shook her head yes, and held out her hand for Edward to slide the ring onto her finger. The girls aaahhhed, and Emmett looked a bit choked up. Bella looked at the ring, up at Edward, back at the ring, and then without warning, she stood up suddenly to embrace Edward. Edward wasn't ready for the impact and slipped falling backwards out of the tub and onto the floor. Edward's feet caught Bella's causing her to slip along with him, but she fell in the tub with her butt planted on the bottom and her feet sticking out the top.

"Are you okay?" The rest of them jumped out of their chairs to help them up.

"I'm fine," Bella grumbled as Emmett helped her stand.

Alice pulled Edward up. "Way to sweep her off her feet, brother!"

"Man, you guys are both going to have a butt ache tonight," Emmett joked.

"Bella, you look strikingly similar to the first time I ever saw you," Jasper pointed out.

"Shut up, you guys and let me kiss my fiancé!" Bella pushed her brother out of the way and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. They kissed and Edward felt like he was transported to another world. There were so many promises wrapped up that kiss, and planned to fulfill every single one.

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Emmett groaned.

"Shut up," Rosalie slapped him.

"I always knew this would happen," Alice beamed.

"I get the credit. I saw her first," Jasper announced.

"I left his cell phone there," Alice argued.

"I didn't break his balls," Emmett said.

"I'm the one that told her to grow up and go for it." Rosalie slapped Emmett over the head for his crude language.

"I'm the one who finally got her to go on a date with him," Alice stomped her foot.

"I practically raised her." Emmett put his hands on his hips defiantly.

"Emmett," Bella pulled away from Edward's lips momentarily.

"Yes?"

"You know you're going to have a kid named Maude now, right?"

"Rosalie, no one names their kid Maude. I mean Amish people might, but..." Emmett turned to his wife and started to whine.

"Alice," Edward turned to his sister. "Jasper told me he wants a baby of his own soon."

Alice squealed and attacked Jasper. "That's the best birthday present ever!"

"Good one," Bella looked at Edward and smiled.

"Well you distracted your family. It was only fair that I get mine to leave us alone so we could do more of this." Edward kissed her again and again and again.

A/N: Instead of any type of an epilogue, I will post the summary for the sequel _Stay With Me_ here in a couple of days. I don't plan to start writing it for about a month, so add me to your author alerts if you want to read it.

Now, instead of a threat, we need to have a talk (this is intended to be funny). I have spent many hours writing this story. Even now, I should be getting ready for work, but I didn't want to wait all day to post it. Where do I work? I am a therapist working with poor little children with emotional and behavior problems. Most of them are wild, some of them yell at me, I've been bitten a few times by four-year-olds whose mothers think they are demon possessed. My sister and I are foster parents to a special needs child. I lived in another country for six months to volunteer at a food bank. I'm 30 and single, and all my friends are having babies now. I was the victim of a violent crime at age 15. My mom is blind in one eye. My best friend's husband was in the World Trade Center on Sept 11 (he's ok). Yesterday my dog pulled a dirty diaper out of the trash, and I had to clean it up – I have a bad gag reflex. One of my rear tires looked low this morning. My life isn't actually bad, but I love being dramatic. Still - these low tire days the only thing that makes this pitiful life worth it all is YOUR review. So if you have this story on alert or as a favorite you should review. God bless you.


	31. Chapter 31 Sequel

Coming this week: The long awaited (yeah right) sequel to Return to Me – Stay With Me.

Edward and Bella have made it through some heart wrenching obstacles, but they are finally committed to the belief that they are meant to be together. Will they be able to stay together when there seem to be so many forces trying to tear them apart? Is their love strong enough to conquer seductive co-workers, a mother's past that won't stop haunting them, powerful men willing to hurt anyone to get what they want, and a heart that can't survive apart from its one true love?

A little action and drama with lots of funny fluff and more silly misunderstandings mixed in.


	32. Chapter 32 New Story

Oh look! I started a new story. I will finish Stay With Me – I just needed a break from the pending drama in that story.

Here's the summary for **Good Enough**: Edward is a Forensic Psychologist for the FBI. He's the best in his field and the worst at relationships. He has a habit of falling in love quickly but falling out of love just as fast when the women don't measure up to his ideal. When he gets shot by a criminal he's been profiling, his nurse will take care of more than just his medicine, but is she good enough?

Go read and review it or I'll send James to your house to bite you.


End file.
